Dime que me quieres
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Ritsu se siente acosado por su nuevo compañero de trabajo y no quiere saber nada referente al tema del amor. Masamune no está dispuesto a darse por vencido con Ritsu tan fácilmente. Cuando se ha sufrido tanto en el pasado, ¿qué se debería de hacer?
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas:** Takano Masamune/Onodera Ritsu.

Yuu Yanase/Chiaki Yoshino.

**Advertencia:** AU, Shounen –ai.

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos".

Dime que me quieres

–Kaily Hiwatari–

En un restaurante familiar muy conocido por la zona de Shibuya, en Tokio, se encontraba un chico atendiendo dos pedidos.

–Helado de fresa extra grande y un plato especial de curry picante con arroz –repitió esperando la afirmación con la cabeza por parte de las chicas de instituto, sentadas ahí–. Enseguida lo traigo –tras decir estas palabras, hizo una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta.

El chico tenía los ojos verdes y su cabello era castaño. Vestía el traje de empleado que consistía en unos pantalones rojos, una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo con rayas negras, una pajarita roja y unos zapatos negros.

Tan pronto dejó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos tras la barra, miró a su derecha y con pasos precipitados, cruzó un corto y pequeño pasillo. Cuando se entraba en éste, en el lado derecho había una barra en la pared para servir platos, con una gran ventanilla que estaba abierta y que conectaba con la cocina. En esa barra se podían depositar al menos treinta platos de tamaño normal en dos filas.

Desde ese pasillo se podía ver cómo trabajaban los cocineros sin descanso desde el interior. En esa misma pared, al final del pasillo, estaba la puerta de entrada a la cocina. Era de doble hoja y arriba tenía una ventanilla circular en cada puerta. A su lado, y al final del pasillo, en el lado derecho si se salía de la cocina, había otra puerta que conducía al despacho del encargado.

Sobre la barra que comunicaba con la cocina, había un timbre que los cocineros tocaban, avisando de que uno de los pedidos, estaban listos. El joven de ojos verdes se asomó un poco por ese hueco.

–¡Helado de fresas extra grande y un especial de curry picante con arroz! –gritó.

–¡Marchando! –respondió uno de los cocineros, mientras otro se acercaba y dejaba dos platos sobre la barra.

–Dos platos de hamburguesa sorpresa con patatas, listo –mencionó el recién llegado cocinero con una sonrisa.

–De acuerdo –mencionó el de ojos verdes, cogiendo un plato en cada mano, cruzándose con dos camareros más en el pasillo. Pronto dio a la barra principal del restaurante. El lugar era bastante grande y era muy famoso por la zona, con lo cual siempre estaba lleno, especialmente los viernes por la noche.

Un poco más apartada de la barra principal, y cruzando una puerta acristalada se encontraba un mostrador donde se cobraba la cuenta y frente a éste, la puerta de entrada y salida del local.

Visto desde la entrada principal, estaba el recibidor, donde se encontraba un mostrador puesto en forma horizontal en frente de la puerta. A la derecha estaba la puerta acristalada que daba entrada al restaurante.

Dentro de éste, los asientos que hacían forma de U, parecían más bien sofás y eran de color azul cielo. La mesa era rectangular y de color blanco, puestos en forma horizontal. Tenían mesas para dos y para cuatro personas. No faltaban detalles como los servilleteros sobre éstas y un timbre en el centro de la mesa.

En la barra también había taburetes del mismo color y estaba colocada en forma vertical, guardando un poco las distancias con las mesas. La música era agradable y tanto las lámparas como el suelo, brillaban de la limpieza. También estaba bien iluminado por las ventanas del local, adornadas con cortinas y al final de esta habitación, se encontraban los servicios para los clientes.

Más a la izquierda, había una especie de pasillo ancho que estaba rodeado por más habitaciones. La primera puerta a la izquierda, daba a la despensa, donde había algunos frigoríficos y estanterías que les servía como almacén para los alimentos. Frente a ésta habitación, estaba la barra principal y el otro pasillo que llevaba a la cocina si se iba hacia la derecha y si se seguía de frente, al despacho del encargado.

Pegada a la habitación de la despensa, más adelante, se encontraba la habitación de las taquillas para empleados. Enfrente de esa, había otra puerta, en la que estaba la sala de descanso de los empleados y unos pequeños aseos para ellos. En esa sala había una puerta de salida, que daba a un callejón para tirar la basura.

El chico se dirigió hacia la barra para coger la bandeja. En ella depositó los platos. Se agachó para abrir una pequeña nevera y sacar un bote de kétchup, mostaza y mahonesa. Cerró la nevera de nuevo empujándola con el dorso de la mano y dejó las tres cosas sobre la bandeja. Con todo esto listo, se dirigió a la mesa número cuatro.

–Perdón por el retraso –se disculpó al dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa. Depositó cada cosa en su lugar– ¿Necesitan algo más? –Preguntó con amabilidad, viendo la negación por parte de ambos clientes–. Si necesitan algo, por favor, no duden en tocar el botón rojo que está en el centro de la mesa –tan pronto dijo esto, hizo una reverencia y se retiró con la bandeja.

–¡Onodera! –fue llamado a mitad del camino por un hombre de baja estatura, bigote y calvicie, con ojos color negro.

–¿Sí, señor? –contestó, deteniéndose para observar al hombre.

–Todavía no ha terminado "el nuevo" en el almacén. –le informó-. Ve y échale una mano. Cuando terminéis, podéis iros a casa.

–Pero hoy es viernes –miró hacia las mesas, viendo toda la gente que había.

El hombre le puso una mano en el hombro mientras sonreía–. No te preocupes muchacho. Dentro de media hora de todas formas tenéis el cambio de turno, así que os sustituirán. De todas formas, estaré en mi despacho ordenando las facturas por si me necesitas antes de marcharte –explicaba, viendo cómo el más joven asentía con la cabeza–, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, señor –dicho esto, Onodera dejó la bandeja sobre la barra y caminó hacia el almacén. La puerta estaba cerrada. Llevó su mano hasta el pomo de ésta y vaciló al querer abrirla. Finalmente se decidió a abrirla, ya que el encargado le había dado una orden. Giró el pomo suavemente y empujó la puerta hacia delante lentamente, permitiéndole ver a su compañero que estaba agachado en el suelo, levantándose para seguir colocando en la estantería más alta de la habitación, botellas de aceite.

Desde que su compañero había entrado a trabajar ahí, intentó no estar mucho tiempo a solas con él. La razón era muy sencilla…

El nuevo trabajador se dio la vuelta, al percatarse de una presencia– Ah. Menos mal que estás aquí –le miró fijamente– ¿Dónde ponéis el azúcar?

–Allí –señaló con el dedo índice el hueco de otra estantería, guardando las distancias, aunque entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Takano Masamune. "El chico nuevo" como lo llaman la mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo. Parecía que iba a ser un chico bastante normalito, pero desde que llegó no ha parado de darme problemas. Es trabajador, un poco atractivo, bastante alto, y aunque eso ahora está por discutir, algo agradable. Mi pesadilla con él, comenzó hace dos semanas…"

_Flash Back_

Onodera estaba de pie en la sala de descanso, estrechando la mano de quien iba a ser uno más de sus compañeros–. Onodera Ritsu –se presentó, viendo que el encargado, estaba junto al nuevo compañero.

–Takano Masamune –respondió el recién llegado. Su cabello era negro, sus ojos marrones, su piel blanquecina y le sacaba una cabeza de altura a Ritsu.

El encargado sonrió–. Bien y ahora que ya os conocéis, quedarás a cargo de Onodera durante un tiempo, así que si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en preguntarle –le explicaba el encargado a Takano–. Si me disculpáis, tengo que firmar unos papeles. –Miró ahora al joven de ojos verdes–. Onodera, enséñale cómo funciona esto. Dejo a este chico en tus manos –decía antes de salir por la puerta, indicándole al de ojos verdes qué debía hacer.

Sonrió al recién llegado–. Ven conmigo –le indicó.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Tras presentar a su nuevo compañero al resto, explicarle lo que debía hacer, cómo hacerlo y dónde estaba cada habitación, salieron por la puerta trasera del restaurante que daba a un callejón. Había tres grandes contenedores y dos cubos de basura de chapa.

–El camión de la basura pasa por aquí casi todas las noches, así que no hay problema de acumulación, salvo los viernes, que es cuando más gente visita el restaurante –le explicaba Ritsu sonriente–. Estoy seguro de que ahora mismo tu cabeza es un caos con tanta información, pero una vez que lleves unos días aquí, te acostumbrarás rápido. Tu taquilla es la número 8. Una vez que tengan listo tu uniforme, podrás guardar ahí tus pertenecías –el más bajo notaba que el otro chico permanecía callado, mirándole fijamente– ¿Sucede algo?

–No –respondió de forma tan áspera y rotunda que el otro se sorprendió.

–Ah, ja, ja –dejó escapar una risa comprometedora al no saber cómo reaccionar ante eso–. Bien, vamos dentro –tan pronto como se dio media vuelta e intentó cruzar la puerta, el otro lo detuvo, sujetándole del brazo. Onodera le miró confundido– ¿Eh?

–Sal conmigo –su voz fue tan tajante que Onodera se quedó sin palabras.

–Etto… –giró su cabeza y miró tras él, para ver si tenía a alguien detrás.

–Te lo digo a ti –confirmó.

Tan pronto Onodera regresó la vista al más alto, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo–. Je, je. Creo que me estás confundiendo de persona o algo por el estil…

–No lo hago –respondió con firmeza, interrumpiendo al más bajo.

–Oh, ya lo entiendo.-anunció, cayendo en la cuenta de algo–. Esta es una broma, ¿verdad? –miró a su alrededor rápidamente–. Chicos, podéis salir de ahí. –decía más relajado.

El más alto arqueó una ceja. ¿Realmente pensaba que se trataba de una broma?–. Déjame aclararte que no es ninguna broma y tampoco me he equivocado de persona. Te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo, como pareja. –aclaró, para que no hubiese ningún tipo de confusión.

Ritsu se soltó del agarre sin brusquedad y esquivó la mirada mientras agachaba la cabeza–. Aprecio tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero no me gustan los hombres, así que no puedo considerarlo.

–Mentiroso –respondió con tanta firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, que Onodera no tuvo más remedio que mirarle–. En el instituto, salías con un chico. –En ese momento, Ritsu sintió que el tiempo se detenía. ¿Cómo sabía ese desconocido eso?–. Si vas a rechazarme, que sea con otra excusa distinta. Aunque no estoy dispuesto a cambiar de idea –le informó.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Un acosador? Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Miraba al suelo intentando desviar el tema de su pasado a toda costa pero no encontraba nada, se había quedado en blanco.

–¡Onodera! –Escuchó la voz de su compañera desde el interior del local–, ¡necesitamos refuerzos en las mesas!

–¡Voy! –respondió con rapidez y de la misma forma intentó entrar de nuevo por la puerta, pero de nuevo el más alto lo detuvo de la misma manera que antes.

–Espera. –no le dio tiempo a querer decir nada más, cuando fue interrumpido por el más bajo.

Sin darse la vuelta para mirarle, se apresuró a decir– ¡Tengo que irme a trabajar! ¡Cuando empieces tu horario, asegúrate de ticar la tarjeta de asistencia! ¡Buena suerte! –fue lo último que dijo en un tono nervioso antes de cruzar la puerta.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Onodera –le llamó la atención el más alto que se había parado justo enfrente de él.

–¿Eh? –preguntó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Los sacos de patatas –repitió, ya que el otro parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que lo había estado llamando antes– ¿Dónde los pongo?

El mencionado miró hacia la caja grande que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Dentro se encontrarían los sacos de 5 kilos de patatas, como siempre–. Los sacos siempre los ponemos en ese hueco –señaló el hueco entre dos estanterías–, ponemos el saco de pie, para que nos resulte más fácil llevarlo después a la cocina. –Se acercó a la caja y le quitó el celo que tenía. Separó las hojas del cartón y sacó uno de los sacos de patatas, viendo cómo su compañero iba a imitarlo–. Esta es la posición –terminó de decir mientras soltaba el saco en su lugar con cuidado en una posición adecuada.

–¿No sería más fácil dejarlo todo en la cocina directamente? –le preguntó con obviedad, dejando su saco frente al de Onodera.

Caminó de nuevo hacía la caja–. Lo sería, pero no hay suficiente espacio en la cocina –respondió cargando otro saco, cruzándose con su compañero en el camino–. Es por eso que aquí están las estanterías y los frigoríficos de reserva.

Continuaron con su labor, hasta dejar todo bien colocado. Los cartones vacíos que estaban repartidos por la pequeña habitación habían sido rotos y doblados hasta formar un paquete uno sobre otro, atado con una pequeña cuerda negra.

Cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dicho nada a Takano, sobre la nueva orden del encargado, así que se lo haría saber–. El encargado dijo que podíamos irnos cuando terminásemos de ordenar y colocar todo esto. –le informó al otro, que ya había terminado de atar la cuerda.

–Quiere decir que el horario termina por hoy, ¿no? –preguntó para cerciorarse.

–Así es –respondió como si nada, aunque cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa del más alto, empezó a ponerse de nuevo en alerta.

–Significa que puedo seguir cortejándote –aclaró, cogiendo en su mano izquierda la cuerda, para así levantar todas las cajas atadas de una sola vez, al ponerse en pie.

–No es necesario que lo hagas –le restó importancia con la mano, poniendo una sonrisa tonta en su rostro–. Tira eso dentro del contenedor y hasta mañana. –intentó despedirse mientras se daba media vuelta y abría la puerta, pero al instante fue cerrada de un golpe seco, aunque no fuerte.

El joven de cabello castaño suspiró y se llevó una de sus manos a la frente. Levantó un momento la vista hacia arriba y efectivamente ahí estaba la mano de su compañero–. ¿Y ahora qué quieres? –preguntó de forma pesada, ya que creía saber las intenciones de Takano–san.

–No dejo de pensar en ti. –confesó con su voz ronca, soltando la cuerda, dejando caer los cartones a su vez.

–Oye… –se quitó la mano de la frente y se dio media vuelta. Cómo pensaba, el otro estaba mirándole con esos ojos profundos que parecían querer tragárselo de alguna forma. Su rostro era tan serio como siempre–. Te lo aclaré en tu primer día de trabajo. Hay tres cosas que están prohibidas aquí –levantó el dedo pulgar de su mano y se lo puso frente a sus ojos–. Número uno, prohibido hacer llamadas durante el trabajo, exceptuando la hora de descanso. –levantó el dedo índice sin bajar el otro– número dos, se prohíbe fumar dentro del establecimiento y número tres… –seguía añadiendo un dedo más a la cuenta– … se prohíbe tener relaciones amorosas entre los empleados/as. –Sonrió con confianza, pensando que así sería una buena forma de frenar al otro en sus intenciones–. Todavía estamos dentro del establecimiento, así que estarías quebrantando una de las reglas –se cruzó de brazos en señal de triunfo.

–Ya veo –respondió, viendo con el otro asentía–. Entonces continuaré en la calle. Camino a casa –se agachó un poco para que su cara quedase a la misma altura que la del joven de cabello castaño.

El más bajo se sonrojó por el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos–. ¡Stop! –Dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho del más alto, para apartarlo suavemente mientras fruncía el ceño–. Creo que te he dejado claro hasta el día de hoy que no quiero tener una relación con nadie. Me gusta estar como estoy. Sin pareja, libre de ataduras y concentrado en mi trabajo. Así que no insistas. –le recordaba con cierto enfado, pero sin levantar la voz, al habérselo dicho antes–. No voy a salir contigo, da igual las veces que me lo repitas. Es más, te agradecería que fueras tan amable de dejar de acosarme así. –Aclaró, dando unos pasos hacia delante para hacer retroceder al otro–. Así que si me disculpas, me voy primero –fue lo último que dijo el chico de cabellos castaños antes de salir finalmente por la puerta.

Takano–san cogió de nuevo el paquete por la cuerda, levantándolo en peso y llevándolo finalmente a uno de los contenedores. No dio muchas vueltas, ya que quería apresurarse a alcanzar a Onodera para irse juntos a casa y así intentar convencerlo de una vez por todas. Tan pronto entró al cuarto de las taquillas, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación para buscar al más bajo. Pero todo parecía indicar que ya se había ido. Chasqueó la lengua al ver que aunque había sido rápido en hacer una tarea sencilla, el otro ya se había marchado.

–Es rápido –se dijo a sí mismo abriendo su taquilla y quitándose el uniforme para poder ponerse su ropa de nuevo. Había perdido otras de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de hablar con él.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu se dejó caer en el sofá de su apartamento con bastante cansancio. Estaba realmente agotado. Apoyó su brazo derecho sobre el brazo del sofá, dejando que su cabeza quedara descansada hacia atrás. Se quedó mirando el techo unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro largo y relajado.

Para evitar que el "chico nuevo" como lo llamaba su encargado, se le volviera a declarar repetidamente, decidió salir corriendo del trabajo sin cambiarse de ropa y en lugar de coger el metro como siempre hacía, decidió que sólo por esta vez se iría a casa en autobús. El metro era más rápido, pero según sus cálculos, tendría que esperar por lo menos quince minutos a que llegara otro de nuevo. No quería darle tiempo a Takano–san de que lo alcanzase de ninguna forma.

Desde que ese chico le confesó sus sentimientos, estaba teniendo problemas. Aprovechaba cada turno de descanso en el que coincidían o el simple hecho de estar los dos solos haciendo sus tareas en el trabajo, para repetirle insistentemente que le quería. Eso le molestaba. No entendía su persistencia después de ser rechazado una y otra vez de forma educada. Pero ya se estaba hartando de todo eso y por si fuese poco…

El timbre se escuchó, formando una suave vibración en todas las habitaciones del apartamento. Pensó claramente en no abrir la puerta. Ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa tras haberse pegado una buena carrera corriendo para alcanzar la línea del autobús a tiempo. Ahora estaba completamente relajado así y no pensaba moverse.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo el timbre no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez sin descanso, cada vez más con más insistencia. Abrió los ojos y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para ponerse de pie con genio. Giró sus pasos hacia la izquierda y caminó línea recta hasta la puerta, donde una vez allí, cogió el pomo y quitó el cerrojo de arriba, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Su forma de abrir la puerta había sido tan rápida que Takano–san seguía con el dedo en el timbre, pulsando en éste increíblemente rápido.

Sí. La suerte o el destino estaban últimamente en su contra. Ese acosador, no sólo estaba viviendo en su mismo edificio, sino que además ese desvergonzado vivía en la puerta que estaba frente a la suya. ¿Podía tener peor suerte?

Los ojos verdes seguían mirando hacia ese dedo que seguía tocando con insistencia–. Hmp –se quejó, a la vez que daba un palmetazo en la mano del otro para que cesará el ruido que prometía volverle loco– ¡Vas a molestar a los vecinos! –le recordó con molestia.

El de ojos marrones dejó ese objetivo para centrarse en otro. Preparó el dedo índice al igual que había hecho segundos antes con el timbre y lo posó en el entrecejo del más bajo.

–Está remarcado –le hizo saber, con su típica tranquilidad y voz grave como si fuese algo que jamás había visto antes.

Ritsu apretó sus manos situadas una en el marco de la puerta y otra en la superficie de la misma– ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! –Preguntó en tono seco y hastiado– ¡Si vienes sólo para molestar, puedes irte por dónde has venido! ¡Estoy realmente cansado!

Masamune retiró su dedo y se cruzó de brazos–. Tengo algo que decirte. –aclaró.

El más bajo suspiró cansado –. Si es sobre el tema del amor, ya te he dicho mil veces que no pierdas tu tiempo. No me interesa. –dijo tan calmado como pudo, mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Takano puso el pie pegado en el marco de la puerta al ver las intenciones de Ritsu, para evitar que la puerta fuese cerrada, dejándola con una pequeña apertura–. Es relacionado con el trabajo –aclaró con tranquilidad, viendo cómo el otro abría de nuevo la puerta de par en par. Aunque no había quitado su entrecejo, parecía algo más calmado que hacía un segundo.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó esquivándole la mirada.

–¿No me invitas a pasar?

Onodera bufó y haciéndose hacia un lado, indicó con la mano que podía pasar–. Adelante –dijo sin ganas, viendo cómo el otro entraba al apartamento y se quedaba mirando su alrededor.

Era exactamente como su apartamento. Nada más abrir la puerta de entrada, estaba el escalón de entrada que daba pie al amplio salón que empezando por la derecha constaba de dos sofás en forma de L con una mesita en el centro. Frente al sofá, pegada a una corta pared, estaba la televisión junto a unos muebles y a la derecha, la ventana.

Desde el sofá, podía verse la cocina, al no estar separada por una pared. Una mesa cuadrada puesta en forma vertical, con cuatro sillas, estaba pegada a una encimera puesta en forma de C cuadrada invertida, que limitaba de alguna forma la cocina entre el comedor.

La cocina no era muy grande, pero si estaba bien equipada con los muebles empotrados en la pared. Tenía hornilla para encender los fogones, un horno y un microondas.

Sabía que después de la cocina, estaría el pasillo que conducía a tres puertas. Una al final del pasillo, que era donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Otra a la derecha, que daría seguramente a la habitación y pegada a ésta, la del lavadero con la pequeña terraza para tender ropa.

–Oye. Dime de qué se trata –continuó Onodera.

–Nuestros compañeros van a salir esta noche de copas. Me dijeron que te avisara, ya que no respondías al móvil y te fuiste corriendo sin despedirte como es tu costumbre –finalizó el discurso, dejando de mirar a su alrededor, para mirar al más bajo, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos cruzado de brazos– ¿Y? ¿Vas a salir?

–Como te había dicho antes, estoy cansado. Además me duele la cabeza. –le contestó, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

–En otras palabras. No tienes resistencia al alcohol, ¿verdad? –concluyó, como si supiese la verdadera razón.

–Hmp… –miró al más alto–. ¡Claro que la tengo! Es sólo que no estoy de ánimos para salir esta noche –confesó más bajo y con algo de vergüenza al ser descubierto por el otro, aunque no lo admitiría.

–Entonces vas a quedarte para acostarte temprano –Imaginó. Se acercó hasta él y dejó su mano caer sobre su cabeza–. Eres muy responsable –tras decir esto, le revolvió el cabello, mientras sonreía con orgullo–. Buen chico –finalizó.

Se sonrojó por ese acto y su entrecejo se marcó aún más–. ¡Deja de hacer eso! –le regañó. Le hacía pensar que Takano–san lo veía como un perro cuando actuaba así.

–¿Por qué? Tienes el cabello realmente suave y… húmedo –reparó en que sus dedos estaban algo mojados–. ¿Te has duchado? Qué pena que no haya llegado unos minutos antes. –comentó–. Creo que me he perdido ciertos detalles por eso. –finalizó la frase con una sonrisa satisfactoria, sin dejar de revolverle el cabello suavemente, pero a la vez juguetonamente.

Eso molestó a Onodera, lo que hizo que le apartase la mano de un manotazo–. ¡Si hubieses venido antes, no te hubiese podido abrir la puerta de todos modos! ¡Pervertido!

–Bien. Dejando eso a un lado, sería mejor que salieras esta noche –aclaró con cierta calma, como si el insulto de Ritsu no le hubiese molestado en absoluto. Además su actitud era despreocupada con las manos metidas ahora en los bolsillos–. Ellos insistieron bastante en que salieras. Comentaron algo de un viaje y una reunión con el encargado. El encargado quería que todos los trabajadores estuvieran presentes. –El más bajo se cruzó de brazos, escuchando su relato– ¿Vas a ir? –volvió a preguntar.

Ritsu se detuvo a meditar unos segundos, mientras le esquivaba la mirada y miraba el suelo. Si fuese una simple reunión de compañeros podría faltar sin problemas, pero una reunión así con el encargado… debía de ser algo importante. Además, faltar en una reunión en la que estuviese su encargado era lo mismo que no tenerle respeto a su jefe de sección. Pero por otro lado no tenía ganas de salir y menos sabiendo que Takano–san iría también. Aunque si se quedaba, estaba seguro de que Takano–san también lo haría. ¿Qué era lo mejor? Miró al más alto y vio que sus ojos estaban puestos en él, como si con sólo mirarle, le pudiera leer los pensamientos. Realmente esa mirada le intimidaba. Seguro que estaba esperando una respuesta.

–¿Qué harás tú? –se atrevió a preguntarle sin tono de emoción en su voz.

Éste se encogió de hombros–. No llevo tanto tiempo en este trabajo, así que si falto por algún motivo, no creo que suponga ningún problema o falta de respeto. –hizo una pausa para acto seguido continuar–. Por otra parte, me gustaría integrarme más de alguna forma en el grupo con mis otros compañeros.

"O sea, que si yo falto, tu faltas. Y si voy, tu vas", pensaba Ritsu, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación–. ¿A qué hora es? –preguntó, indicando que iría.

–A las once, en el bar Kinnosuke. –concretó.

Asintió con seriedad. –Iré –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa grande, para coger su teléfono móvil y verificar que era cierto que tenía llamadas perdidas de sus compañeros, pero ya que el móvil estaba en silencio y por las prisas de salir corriendo ni se había fijado en ese detalle.

–Bien, ¿entonces a qué hora quedamos para ir juntos? –preguntó a sus espaldas, fijándose en la figura del chico de cabello castaño.

Tras sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al pensar en lo que le podía suceder si se le iba declarando en mitad de la calle como era su costumbre, le contestó–. No me esperes. Tengo algunos recados que hacer antes, así que me iré por mi cuenta, jeje. –se metió el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–¡Jehh! –exclamó con calma, pensando en si Onodera le estaba mintiendo nuevamente o no.

Cuando Onodera se dio la vuelta, notó que el otro estaba algo pensativo, así que continuó–. Lo siento… –sonrió, cambiando totalmente su actitud de antes, por una más normal y apacible–… voy saliendo –le advirtió, caminando hacia él. Se puso por detrás de Masamune y llevó ambas manos hacía su espalda. Le empujó de forma tranquila pero sin pausa hasta la puerta, invitándole a salir. Como anfitrión de su casa, abrió la puerta y cruzó por ella, viendo como Takano–san salía tras él con pasos tranquilos. Cerró la puerta y la echó con llave cuando éste estuvo fuera.

Cuando el chico de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta, vio que Takano–san se rascaba la cabeza–. Oye, Onodera. –Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar– ¿No puedo ir contigo? Prometo no sacar el tema, ni decir, ni hacer, nada que te incomode durante el trayecto. –miró hacia un lado con un deje de melancolía en su mirada.

–No lo creo –se disculpó con una reverencia rápida. Echó a andar con pasos rápidos por el pasillo, alejándose de pelinegro–. ¡Nos veremos allí! –le advirtió sin dejar de andar, y sin voltearse, girando la esquina y desapareciendo de su vista.

"Quizá deba de dejarle un poco de tiempo a solas", pensaba en mitad del pasillo, sin dejar de mirar hacia ese espacio en el que el más bajo había desaparecido.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Nada más llegar al bar, Onodera vio a varios de sus compañeros reunidos en la mesa de siempre. Se disculpó por la tardanza y se sentó junto a su compañera en la última silla de la esquina.

El encargado presidia la mesa en el otro extremo de ésta. Había dos sillas vacías más. Como había previsto, Takano aún no había llegado. Se quiso adelantar por el hecho de que así podría elegir un sitio en el que quedara en medio de dos sitios ocupados ya. Así sabría que no tendría peligro de que el pelinegro se sentase a su lado. Miró hacia lo largo de la mesa antes de mirar a su compañera. Tenía suerte. Los dos asientos que quedaban libres todavía, estaban en la cara de en frente, en el lado contrario de donde él estaba y dos asientos más cerca del encargado.

–Onodera–kun, pensábamos que tú y Takano–san vendríais juntos –le habló su compañera, captando la atención de él–. Nos dijo que le pillaba de camino tu casa y podría recogerte en caso de que vinieras.

–Je, je –se rascó la nuca–. Bueno, he tenido que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de venir aquí. Así que hemos tomado caminos diferentes –le restó importancia al asunto.

Tras quince minutos de espera, un compañero apretó el botón de su móvil, finalizando así una llamada. Había estado hablando durante un buen rato por el, aunque nadie le dio mucha importancia. Después de todo, había mucho bullicio en el bar y estaba repleto de gente. Así que más bien tenían que hablar a voces para entenderse. Las bebidas estaban servidas a lo largo de la mesa, pero nadie se había atrevido a empezar a tomar ni a ordenar ningún pedido para comer, hasta que no llegase el pelinegro, que era el único que faltaba por llegar. Después de todo era una señal de respeto hacia el nuevo integrante y buenos modales.

Takano por fin entró al establecimiento y se quedó unos segundos mirando desde la puerta a su alrededor para buscar la mesa donde supuestamente sería la reunión. En cuanto vio al encargado y a su grupo, se limitó a llegar hasta la mesa.

–Hola –saludó nada más llegar, captando la atención de casi todos. Vio que Onodera ya estaba allí, desviándole la mirada como siempre, así que ya entendió la situación. Miró a su encargado para darle una explicación de su retraso–. Lo siento, he tenido problemas para encontrar el lugar –se disculpó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en una de las sillas vacías, para sentarse en ellas.

–No importa, chico –le respondió su superior.

Uno de sus compañeros que justamente estaba frente a él, le sonrió–. ¿Qué vas a tomar? ¿Sake? ¿Cerveza o refresco? –preguntó el chico dueño de unos ojos verdes y cabello negro, vestido con ropa informal.

–Tomaré cerveza –le contestó amablemente con una sonrisa, viendo como su compañero hacía una señal a un camarero y le hacía el pedido desde la mesa–. Por cierto, Shouta–san, gracias por las indicaciones. Sin tu ayuda no sé cómo habría llegado hasta aquí.

–Ha sido un placer. El tráfico también está a tope a estas horas –le contestó Shouta, viendo cómo el camarero, le ponía el vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa a Masamune.

–Gracias –agradeció Takano al camarero, mientras escuchaba a su compañero–. Sí, he tenido dificultad también para encontrar aparcamiento –le comentaba.

El encargado decidió ponerse en pie con un vaso de sake en la mano. Cogió una cucharilla y empezó a golpear el vaso para así llamar la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa, que no tardaron en mirarle, dejando todos, las conversaciones a medias.

Ya que toda la atención estaba puesta sobre él, decidió empezar–. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer que todos hayáis podido venir para esta reunión. Sin duda alguna me hubiese gustado que Matsumoto–kun hubiese estado en esta reunión, pero al final no ha podido ser. Nos tomaremos unos brindis después a su salud. Otra cosa más. Quiero ofrecer un brindis en honor a Takano–san, nuestro nuevo y reciente integrante en el grupo–. Levantó el vaso– ¡Kampai! –gritó, viendo como era imitado por el resto. Tan pronto dieron el grito, todos dieron un trago a las bebidas.

–Gracias –respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, tras darle el trago a su bebida.

–Bien –continuó el gerente, sentándose esta vez, ahora vamos a hablar de por qué os he reunido hoy aquí. –decía de lo más alegre.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Tras el discurso del gerente, todos estaban hablando, bebiendo y comiendo. El ambiente era realmente bueno. Se notaba que había buena amistad entre los compañeros/as. Algunos platos de Takoyakis, Gyūdon y de Unagi Kabayaki * estaban repartidos a lo largo de la mesa. Ritsu bebía un refresco de naranja con hielo, mientras cogía una bola de Takoyaki pinchada en un palillo y se la echaba a la boca para saborearla.

Su compañera le dio un sorbo largo a la cerveza y soltó el vaso con un pequeño golpe en mesa.

–¡Wuah! –exclamó con una sonrisa. Miró hacia su izquierda para ver como su compañero Onodera estaba masticando la comida. –Nee, Onodera–kun –le llamó, con las mejillas sonrosadas que indicaban que ya estaba algo bebida. El nombrado, tragó la comida y se dispuso a mirarla con una sonrisa– ¿Vas a ir esta vez al viaje, verdad?

–Ah. Eso –se rascó la cabeza–. Je, je. Falta un poco de tiempo todavía, así que tengo tiempo de decidirme– completó la frase, cogiendo su vaso que estaba junto al de su compañera.

Su compañera hizo un mohín infantil con las mejillas en señal de berrinche– ¿Ehh? No me puedes dar esa respuesta otra vez. Ya hemos hecho cuatro viajes de empresa y en todos te has negado a ir. ¡Me dijiste que irías en el siguiente sin falta y ahora dices que te lo pensarás! –se quejó, sin elevar mucho su tono de voz.

–Es que estoy siempre ocupado –se excusó, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Ella levantó el dedo índice y empezó a negar con este–. Nt, nt, nt. Así no funciona esto. Cuando das tu promesa de algo, debes cumplirla. ¿O acaso no eres hombre? –preguntaba, viendo cómo el de ojos verdes dejaba el vaso de nuevo en la mesa. El de cabello castaño estaba dispuesto a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por otro compañero, antes de ni siquiera poder inventar una excusa.

–Reiko–chan, deja en paz a Onodera–kun. –Le regañó en tono tranquilo otro compañero sentado frente a ella, haciendo que los dos de enfrente pusieran los ojos en él–. Estoy seguro de que él tiene sus razones para no querer ir a ningún viaje con nosotros.

Ritsu sabía que esa explicación no daría resultado y su compañera empezaría un nuevo debate. Así que decidió echar la silla hacia atrás y ponerse de pie mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa.

–Ahora regreso –avisó, caminando hacia los servicios.

Realmente no sabía ni que excusa poner. Cada vez se le ponía más difícil el hecho de mentir sin tener que contar sus verdaderos motivos. Si seguía así, estaba seguro de que sus compañeros tarde o temprano pensarían que algunos de ellos le hacía sentir incómodo. Y la verdad es que no era así para nada. Todos eran muy buenas personas y siempre se ayudaban unos a los otros, incluyéndole a él desde el mismo día en el que empezó a trabajar en el restaurante. Pero el tener que dar explicación a cada uno de ellos para que entendieran sus razones… Estaba totalmente seguro de que algunos de ellos no lo entenderían del todo y le insistirían aún más.

La verdad es que esta vez al menos sería un viaje relajante. Había escuchado maravillas de esos balnearios a los que pretendía llevarlos la empresa. Y encima los gastos eran pagados. La duración era de tres días. Podrían moverse por su cuenta, ya que cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera en esos días. Últimamente se había sentido más estresado que nunca con Takano–san revoloteando a su lado y molestándolo siempre que podía.

Tras hacer sus necesidades, salió del servicio, cruzándose con dos hombres más en la puerta de salida de estos. Aminoró sus pasos, al fijarse en que el pelinegro seguía sentado en su silla, hablando animadamente con Shouta–kun con una sonrisa. Se le hacía raro que no hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de ir tras él al servicio y molestarle. Puede que no se hubiese percatado.

Sin darse cuenta se detuvo en sus pasos sin dejar de mirarle, pensando en que podría seguir hablando animadamente con sus compañeros sin que Takano–san pudiese avergonzarle de alguna forma.

"Se siente extraño. Ya casi lo esperaba en el servicio", se fijó que los dos pelinegros parecían estar concentrados en su conversación, fuese la que fuese. Asintió con la cabeza varias veces. "Mejor así. Aunque me sorprende que pueda tener una conversación con alguien durante tanto tiempo. Si fuese así conmigo no tendría tantos problemas", se detuvo a meditar en lo que estaba pensando. "Después de todo no hace más que agobiarme con el mismo tema y eso me molesta", desvió su mirada de esos dos, para mirar el reloj de su muñeca. Ya pasaban de las una de la madrugada. Regresó su vista a ambos jóvenes. "Creo que volveré a casa, aprovechando que no se da cuenta. Así me evitaré problemas con él y podré dormir tranquilo". Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin que el otro se diese cuenta? Si no se despedía de los demás, sería una descortesía.

Empezó a caminar hasta la mesa y se sentó en su silla. Sus compañeros ya estaban más animados y quizá intentarían detenerlo, aún así se atrevió a hablar.

–Chicos, creo que me iré a casa –comentó a los de enfrente–. Estoy cansado y ya es muy tarde. Además, mañana hay que trabajar. –les recordó.

–¡No seas así Onodera–kun! –Le rogó Reiko–chan agarrándole del brazo derecho–. ¡Quédate un poquito más, anda! –pedía la chica. Ella tenía el cabello largo y rubio, parte de este recogido con una felpa. Era bonita. Sus ojos eran azules y su piel clara y vestía con ropa sencilla. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, lo cual le hacía verse más dulce de lo que era ya su personalidad.

Sin dejar de mirarla, el de cabello castaño cogió su vaso–. Lo siento, pero en verdad me caigo de sueño –le respondió, dando un largo trago a la bebida, deteniéndose con rapidez e incorporándose hacia delante con los ojos bien abiertos. Por inercia iba a escupir el poco contenido que aún conservaba en la boca, pero permaneció inmóvil. Miró con rapidez el contenido del vaso. ¡Ese no era su refresco! ¡Era el vaso de cerveza de su compañera! Al observar que su compañera lo miraba, se sintió comprometido. Todo había sido tan rápido…

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la chica.

El joven sentía cómo las gotas de sudor le querían correr por la frente al encontrarse en una difícil situación. Así no tuvo más remedio que tragarse lo que aún tenía en la boca. Un sonoro ruido, probó que ya había pasado por la garganta.

–Sí, sólo me ha pillado de sorpresa. Lo siento –dejó el vaso en la mesa–. He bebido de tu vaso sin darme cuenta, je, je. –su risa fue algo lenta. Estaba seguro de que su vaso lo había dejado cerca de él. Ya no sabía si su compañera sin darse cuenta los había cambiado de alguna forma o él simplemente había sido idiota al no mirar y coger el otro por error.

Sonrió –. No importa –le restó importancia.

Ritsu agachó la cabeza. Se llevó su mano izquierda a la frente, recargándola así en la palma de la mano. Su flequillo era bastante largo, así que impedía ver sus ojos en ese momento. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y levantó la otra mano. Un camarero no tardó en abrirse paso entre la gente, llegando finalmente hasta él.

–¿Sí, señor?

–Una cerveza, por favor –pidió derrotado sin moverse de posición.

–Claro –respondió el otro dirigiéndose a la barra.

–¡¿Eso significa que te quedarás un poco más?! –preguntó la chica emocionada. Al ver que el otro asentía mecánicamente, en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa–. ¡Qué bien! ¡Brindemos por ello! –se animó ella misma, dándole un trago a su vaso.

"Esta noche va a ser larga", pensaba el de ojos verdes sintiendo cierto tic en una de sus cejas.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

La gente se iba marchando a distintas horas. La juerga estaba siendo intensa. Incluso el gerente hacía horas que se había marchado a su casa. De los cuatro presentes en la mesa, tres de ellos se levantaron de sus asientos, poniéndose sus chaquetas.

Takano–san despidió a sus dos colegas y les vio salir por la puerta del local. Miró hacia Onodera y le vio darle un trago a su vaso. Caminó hacia él y le apareció a su lado izquierdo.

–Vámonos, ya es tarde –anunció, viendo cómo el otro miraba el interior del vaso, ahora vacío.

–¿Estás de broma? La noche es joven –le comentó, poniendo su vaso al revés para ver si caía más cerveza, pero no había ni una gota–. Yo me quedo.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, estudiando la situación–. Tú te vienes –advirtió en su tono sereno.

–Aún es temprano –le restó importancia.

–Son las tres de la madrugada. ¿Quién era el que se quería ir sobre las una? –le recordó–. Además, si no te has dado cuenta, sólo quedamos tú y yo aquí. Incluso los camareros están por irse y el local por cerrar. No atrasemos más su hora de cierre –le hizo ver, viendo cómo Onodera miraba a su alrededor, verificando que era verdad.

Miró hacia la barra y levantó la mano–. ¡Otra cerveza, por favor! –pidió amablemente.

Takano–san se llevó una mano a la cara y un suspiró se le escapó. O le había ignorado completamente o no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle–. ¡Mejor póngala de lata, nos la llevaremos a casa! –aclaró el otro.

–¡¿Ehh?! –preguntó el de ojos verdes dándose la vuelta para verle, momento que el pelinegro lo cogió de un brazo y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sus mejillas realmente estaban sonrosadas y de alguna forma le hacían verse encantador. Dejándole aún de pie, se acercó a la barra para coger la lata y dejar el dinero a cambio. Se acercó a Onodera con una sonrisa, el cual se había cruzado de brazos–. ¡No me voy! –sentenció, viendo cómo el otro se detenía frente a él.

Takano se limitó a enseñarle la cerveza y en mecerla un poco para llamarle la atención–. Tengo tu cerveza, así que si quieres que te la dé, vas a venir. –aclaró con esa sonrisa suya de triunfo.

–¡No! –sentenció, estirando una de sus brazos con rapidez para querer coger la cerveza, pero el más alto, desvió la lata con rapidez hacia un lado. El proceso se realizó unas cuantas veces más–. Mmm… –dejó escapar un ruidillo ahogado al intentar concentrarse en atrapar la lata.

–Qué lento –añadió el otro. Onodera hizo un mohín infantil en sus mejillas que indicaba disgusto, pero rápidamente cambió la expresión en cuanto vio que Takano–san le ponía la cerveza frente a su cara–.Toma –le ofreció, dejando que el otro con movimientos lentos y no muy seguros la cogiese. Seguramente pensaba que en cuanto quisiera cogerla, volvería a retirársela.

Tan pronto como la cogió, amplió su sonrisa–. Por fin –anunció más calmado.

–Gracias –dijo Takano–san, haciendo que el otro enarcara una ceja sin comprender por qué le daba las gracias. Éste se agachó y colocando su hombro en los muslos del joven de ojos verdes, lo cargó como si fuese un saco de patatas al hombro–, me estaba estorbando para poder cogerte. –decía entre las quejas de Onodera, que pedía a voces que lo soltase–. Siento las molestias causadas, buenas noches –se despidió del dueño del local y los camareros ahí presentes, saliendo por la puerta.

Una vez en la calle, cruzó la carretera donde su Volkswagen jetta color negro estaba aparcado. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del coche y apretó el botón para quitar el seguro de las puertas desde cierta distancia. Abrió la puerta del copiloto tan pronto llegó al coche sin dejar de sentir el golpeteo que Onodera le daba sin descanso en la espalda. Se agachó y dejó a Ritsu frente a la puerta ya abierta. Escuchando las quejas del otro, le puso una mano en la cabeza y le obligó a que se agachase.

–¡Sí, sí! –respondió fijándose más en que no se fuera a dar un golpe en la cabeza al entrar al coche, mientras lograba que el otro por fin se sentase, que en los reproches del de cabello castaño. Se apresuró a entrar en el coche y en sentarse en su asiento. Tan pronto lo hizo, echó el seguro de las puertas por dentro–. Ponte el cinturón –le recordó.

–¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡Te he dicho que se caminar solo! ¡¿Y por qué me pones en el asiento del copiloto?! ¡La parte trasera es más segura para mí! –Se quejaba, mientras escuchaba un sonido que indicaba que había echado el seguro de las puertas por dentro– ¡¿Para qué pones el seguro?! ¡No voy a saltar estando el coche en marcha!

–Quiero mantenerte vigilado, y desde atrás sería difícil poder hacerlo. –Arrancando el coche, hizo el juego de pedales al meter primera y agachó el freno de estacionamiento–. Sólo te lo repetiré una vez más, ponte el cinturón. Si te pillan sin él, te caerá una buena sanción por incumplimiento de la ley. –miró hacia la derecha para verificar que no venía ningún coche por ahí–. ¿O tengo que detener el coche y ponértelo yo?

–Hmp… –reprimió un grito de enfado–. Ya lo hago yo –contestó en un tono gruñón pero apagado, poniéndose el cinturón–. Takano–san idiota –masculló, desviando su vista hacia su ventana.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Caminaba detrás de Ritsu, siguiéndole de cerca. El más bajo caminaba tranquilamente con su lata de cerveza en la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se buscaba la llave de su apartamento en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Por su cuenta se había bajado del coche, regañando al más alto de que no necesitaba más ayuda y podía caminar solo por su cuenta. Todavía seguía susurrando cosas que no podía entender, pero Masamune estaba seguro de que aún estaba enfadado por haberle traído a la fuerza del local.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su puerta. Por fin tenía la llave en la mano así que sin más, se dispuso a meterla en la cerradura. Pero la cerradura de esa puerta parecía estar jugando también con él.

–Estate quieta –susurraba, intentando acertar, pero la verdad es que no daba ni una.

Takano suspiró y le quitó la llave de la mano con suavidad–. Déjame a mí –le pidió y antes de que Ritsu pudiera reprocharle algo, añadió–. No es que la cerradura se esté moviendo. Es que tú no das ni una. –aclaró. Giró la llave, dando un pequeño empujón a la puerta para poder entrar, dejándola abierta, quedándose él con la llave en la mano–. Por Dios. No me equivoqué al pensar que tienes poca resistencia con el alcohol, pero esto es demasiado. –añadió, entrando en la habitación y encendiendo la luz sin problemas, ya que su apartamento era exactamente igual, sólo que cambiaban los muebles.

–¡Resisto muy bien el alcohol! –se quejó cruzándose de brazos, pasando por la puerta para por fin entrar. Escuchó que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y vio que la llave se le ponía en frente de sus ojos, colgando de la mano blanquecina del más alto, quien se había puesto detrás. En cuanto las vio, intentó coger la llave del que colgaba un llavero, pero por alguna extraña razón sólo estaba cogiendo aire. Masamune retiró las llaves y se puso frente a él, le cogió la mano y en ella le depositó las llaves con una sonrisa burlona.

–Oh, sí. Ya lo veo –aclaró–. Sólo has tomado dos cervezas y ya estás así. No quiero saber qué pasaría si el nº de ellas aumentara –hablaba mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba al lado del escalón para ponerse las zapatillas de casa para los invitados.

¿Cómo sabía cuántas cervezas había bebido? Si había estado bien entretenido hablando todo el tiempo con Shouta–san– ¡Te crees que lo sabes todo! –bramó, viendo cómo éste se sentaba en el sofá. Se apresuró a quitarse sus zapatillas de forma descuidada y a introducir los pies en las zapatillas de casa. Tan pronto llegó a la altura del sofá, dejó la lata de cerveza en la mesita y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él, adoptando una postura cómoda.

–Es que lo sé casi todo de ti –contestó, echando su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando su codo derecho en su muslo y recargando el dorso de su mano en la barbilla.

–¡¿Qué hay con esa pose de interesante?! –bramó–. Es imposible que lo sepas casi todo sobre mí. La primera vez que nos vimos fue en el restaurante. –añadió, señalándolo con el dedo índice acusadoramente–. Hace dos semanas, lo que lo hace totalmente imposible.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, viendo que Onodera centraba ahora su atención en la lata de cerveza.

–Por supuesto –decía intentando abrir la lata sin mucho éxito.

–¡Jouhh! –añadió de forma pausada, observándole.

El otro enarcó una ceja, deteniéndose en su labor– ¿Qué significa eso?

–Estás muy confiado. Aunque déjame decirte que no ha sido así. Nos hemos visto otras veces, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo. De todas formas hay cosas que desconozco todavía de ti.

–Qué pena. –continuó intentado echar hacia atrás la anilla de la lata, esta vez consiguiéndolo. Sonrió en cuanto vio su éxito, por fin podría seguir bebiendo–. Parece que tu labor de acosador tiene un límite. –Agregó antes de darle un trago a la cerveza, para después dejar escapar una bocanada de aire– ¡Wah! –Decía al tiempo que sus mejillas se remarcaban de nuevo en un tono más rojizo–. Te daré un consejo. Los amores a primera vista no funcionan. Pareces ser alguien enamoradizo, después de todo, no pasaron más de diez minutos entre que te enseñé el restaurante por dentro y las instalaciones, y ya me pedías salir –decía con calma sin soltar la cerveza de la mano, moviéndola suavemente hacia los lados–. Lo tuyo no es más que admiración hacia mí. –asintió–. Estás confundido. Pero si lo piensas con lógica es la teoría más adecuada y razonable.

–Te corrijo. No ha sido en diez minutos, sino diez años. Y dejando lo de la admiración a un lado, me has gustado desde entonces. –confesó con calma.

Ritsu le miró por unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente se echó a reír con descaro–. Jajaja. Venga ya. Eso es imposible –explicó, intentando aguantarse la risa–. Nadie permanece enamorado de una persona tanto tiempo.

–No miento –respondió en tono tranquilo y seguro.

–Takano–san, no intentes tomarme el pelo –hizo una pausa para darle otro trago más a su bebida–. Si eso es así, ¿cómo es que yo no lo he sabido? Pareces bastante directo. Así que no me puedo imaginar algo así de ti, viendo tu incansable persistencia.

–Varias cosas influyeron –se excusó, levantándose del sofá, para sentarse en el suelo–. Ahora tengo vía libre. Puedo conquistarte. No sé cómo lo haré, pero lograré que aceptes salir conmigo.

–Jeh, adelante. –comentó, soltando la lata de cerveza en la mesa y apoyando ambos brazos en ella–. Pero te advierto que no tienes ninguna posibilidad. –le dejó claro, con una sonrisa de seguridad.

–En verdad has cambiado bastante. No pareces tan ingenuo y despreocupado. –Decía sin perderle de vista–. Pero debo reconocer que ese toque agresivo también me gusta. –apoyó su codo en la mesa y recargo su barbilla en la mano para mirarle más fijamente.

–Nt –chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada–. Realmente no conoces lo que es tener vergüenza. Deja de mirarme así, me incómoda. –comentó con voz áspera.

–¿En qué sentido? –se atrevió a preguntar a riesgo de ser voceado de nuevo.

–Tu mirada me intimida demasiado. Y además, está tu altura. –confesó en tono algo más bajo pero perceptible para Takano–san–. En serio… –añadió esquivando la mirada ahora hacia la cerveza –… ¿qué te dieron de comer de pequeño? –El más alto no tuvo más remedio que llevarse la mano de su barbilla a la boca para tapársela, intentando aguantarse sin mucho éxito una carcajada ahogada.

Al escuchar la risa, Onodera le miró con el ceño fruncido a la vez que cogía la cerveza con su mano–. ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Eres muy alto! –Enarcó una ceja, al cruzar otro pensamiento en su cabeza–. Por cierto…–recapacitó unos segundos al estar mirando al otro– ¿Qué haces en mi casa a estas horas? Deberías irte a dormir ya. Además, no recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar y mucho menos a que te sentaras –anunció, dándole un trago a la lata con tranquilidad.

–Estoy preocupado por ti. Así que hasta que tú no te vayas a la cama, yo no lo haré –añadió con su tono grave pero con palabras suaves.

–Tu sinceridad me abruma. –Confesó el de cabello castaño dejando la lata de nuevo en la mesa–. ¿De qué hablabas con Shouta–kun? –preguntó desviando la mirada, sin mirar ningún punto en particular.

–Oh. Así que estás celoso –dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¡No es eso idiota! –Gritó, devolviendo su vista hacia él, nada más escuchar lo dicho por el de ojos marrones. Suspiró para intentar calmar su temperamento–. Es sólo que no te creía capaz de seguir algún tipo de conversación con alguien. –confesó con voz ronca.

–Vaya. Parece que alguien ha estado pendiente de mí toda la noche. Eso me hace feliz –aclaró rascándose la cabeza con aire despreocupado, sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

Onodera se sonrojó al pensar que había dicho algo que no debía–. No. No es eso –contestó empezando a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, mientras se las miraba–. Es que conmigo no te comportas así para nada. No somos capaces de mantener una conversación normal que es cómo debería ser. Simplemente me sorprendió. Pero no es como si me importara o algo así. Pero creo que nos hubiésemos llevado mejor desde el principio. –argumentó con cierto enfado, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

–Eso es porque alguien se la pasa esquivándome en el trabajo. –le recordó empezando a desperezarse, viendo cómo el otro jugaba con sus manos sin parar, como si en ellas hubiese algo realmente entretenido.

Tan pronto escuchó la respuesta del otro, añadió–. ¡Si alguien no me acosara todo el tiempo en casa y en el trabajo, eso no sucedería! –le regañó mirándose sus manos, viendo cómo una mano blanquecina atrapaba una de las suyas. Realmente era más grande que la suya, eso podía verlo, ya que apenas veía su mano. "Es cálida", pensó.

–Ritsu, mírame –le pidió amablemente, llamándole por su nombre.

Así lo hizo, sin entender qué hacía esa mano puesta ahí– ¿Mn?

–Mi amor por ti es totalmente sincero. No quiero que lo olvides –su voz susurrante había entrado en los oídos de Ritsu, como un escalofrío a pesar de la distancia que los separaba en ese momento. Aun así, provocó un gran sonrojo en las mejillas del chico de ojos verdes y más al ver la expresión seria del que tenía en frente.

Takano parecía no mentirle y ser totalmente sincero en ese momento. El joven de cabello castaño apartó su mano con lentitud y miró hacia la cerveza–. Lo siento por ti. Pero mañana no recordaré nada esto. Lo único que recordaré será un intenso dolor de cabeza por haber bebido –confesó con calma, echándole el último trago a la cerveza, quedando la lata totalmente vacía–. Bien. Ya no hay cerveza, así que me iré a dormir–. Le señaló con el dedo índice–. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo o mañana no podrás cumplir con tu trabajo como es debido. Estás a mi cargo, así que si tú tienes problemas, yo los tendré –añadió poniéndose en pie, tambaleándose hacia el lado al hacerlo.

Se apresuró a ponerse en pie– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, caminando hacia él.

–Sí, sólo estoy cansado.

Takano suspiró al ver que no reconocería que estaba borracho–. Apóyate en mi hombro, te llevaré a tu habitación. –aunque pensó que el otro se negaría, no fue así. Poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro del más alto, consiguió ser guiado despacio hasta su habitación. Takano retiró el edredón de la cama hacia atrás, para permitirle al más bajo entrar en la cama sin problemas. Ritsu se enjugó uno de los ojos antes de sentarse totalmente en la cama. No dudó en meterse con la ropa puesta en la cama, tumbándose de lado y en arroparse. Cerró los ojos y fueron segundos los que tardó en quedarse dormido.

Masamune lo observó detenidamente. Estaba realmente adorable con ese sonrojo y había conocido otra cosa más acerca del chico que le gustaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ahora estaba realmente indefenso y podría ser su oportunidad para acercarse un poco más a él. Con movimientos sigilosos y suaves, acercó su mano hasta la cabeza de Onodera, más concretamente el flequillo. Le retiró unos cuantos mechones hacia atrás, ya que le impedían verle la cara. Sonrió al ver que estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

Ahora tenía un atractivo más maduro que hacía unos años, pero no por ello dejaba de ser increíble en muchos aspectos. Realmente Ritsu le había robado el corazón desde el instante en que lo vio. Se atrevió a seguir con esa labor durante unos minutos más, pero por miedo a despertarle, decidió que por ese día sería suficiente para él. Si sólo podía seguir mirándole de lejos sin hacer un tipo de acercamiento más profundo, definitivamente seguiría esperando por él, hasta que llegase el momento oportuno.

Se agachó y con cuidado depositó un suave beso en la frente sin hacerle mucha presión, aunque sí aguantando un poco en la zona. Para él ya era difícil el no besarle en los labios cada vez que lo tenía en frente. Pero por respeto a Ritsu, no lo haría.

Apartando sus labios unos milímetros, volvió a juntarlos de nuevo en la frente, finalizando la tarea de una vez. Se alejó con el mismo sigilo y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Ya había conseguido mucho más que en todos estos años de ansiada espera. Aunque fuese algo simple, para él tenía un gran valor.

–Buenas noches, Ritsu –susurró casi tan bajo que ni él mismo se había logrado escuchar con total claridad. Se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba dispuesto a empezar a caminar, el que dormía, dejó escapar una palabra entre sueños con voz algo ronca y suave, que de no ser por el oído bien desarrollado de Masamune, cualquiera hubiese podido pensar que se trataba de un simple suspiro.

–Yanase.

Takano abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Giró su cabeza para ver que efectivamente el de cabello castaño seguía dormido con la misma expresión tranquila de antes. Miró de nuevo al frente y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo con cara de preocupación. En silencio, salió de la habitación, dándole al interruptor para apagar la luz.

Continuará…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

***Takoyakis** hechas básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola (del tamaño de la de Ping Pong). Sus ingredientes son: masa de harina de trigo con huevo y agua, trozos de pulpo, jengibre encurtido troceado, alga, etc.

**Unagi Kabayaki** es un término japonés genérico para un plato de pescado fileteado, sin espinas y mojado en una salsa dulce a base de soja que luego se hace a la parilla y alude a la anguila.

**Gyūdon** es un plato de la cocina japonesa que consiste en un bol de arroz, cubierto con carne de ternera picada y cebollas, previamente remojadas en una salsa dulce aderezada con salsa de soja y mirin.

Eso es todo por ahora. Xao.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Takano y Onodera estaban en el pequeño mostrador donde debían de cobrar a los clientes. Ritsu tenía unas remarcadas ojeras en los ojos y le dolía tremendamente la cabeza y ese barullo del bar lo estaba matando por dentro. Aunque ahí no tenía que moverse, lo cual agradecía, no podía evitar pensar en porqué su jefe había decidido que justo el día de hoy, tendría que estar ayudando a Takano en la caja.

El más alto llevó la palma de su mano hasta la cara del otro, a la altura de los ojos y comenzó a agitar la mano hacia los lados, para luego retirarla.

–Oye, Onodera –le llamó buscando alguna reacción en él, pero ni siquiera parpadeó–. Por Dios, en verdad pareces un zombi con esa expresión tan apagada –comentó–. Menos mal que tu turno era al anochecer y no a primera hora como otros. –se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo su vista hacia delante, viendo a la gente de la calle pasar por la puerta.

Ritsu quería reprocharle, pero sabía que el más alto llevaba razón en eso, así que permaneció callado. Miró a su izquierda para ver el rostro de Takano. Parecía estar más fresco que nunca a pesar de que estaba seguro de que bebió más de la cuenta y sin embargo, la cara parecía brillarle. Abrió la boca, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar. Podía sentir esa sensación de miles de cuchillos clavándose en sus ojos. Seguro que los tendría rojos. Y como siempre, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido anoche. Incluso se sorprendió cuando despertó en su habitación. ¿Había llegado caminando?

–Takano–san –le llamó con voz ronca, capturando su atención–. ¿Sabes cómo llegué a mi casa anoche? No puedo recordarlo. –Reconoció casi murmurándolo, intentando esquivar la mirada–. Lo único que recuerdo con certeza es que confundí mi vaso por error con el de Reiko–chan.

El de ojos marrones recordó entonces las palabras de Onodera en la noche anterior_–. Lo siento por ti. Pero mañana no recordaré nada esto. Lo único que recordaré será un intenso dolor de cabeza por haber bebido_. Así que no mentías cuando me dijiste que no recordarías nada.

–¿Hice…? –Meditó unos segundos sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas– ¿Hice algo vergonzoso? –preguntó finalmente, esperando la respuesta por parte del otro.

–Jouhh… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica. Onodera tragó con dificultad la saliva y asintió de forma mecánica y pesada, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a sudarle la frente–. Bueno hiciste un espectáculo en el bar antes de marcharnos. Tuve que sacarte de allí por la fuerza –enumeró levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano–. No hiciste más que quejarte todo el camino hasta a casa –levantó el dedo índice–. Me vi forzado a entrar a tu casa para hacerte entrar –levantó el dedo corazón.

El de cabello castaño sintió cómo un tic se apoderó de su ojo y ceja izquierda al escuchar eso último–. Jeh, me pregunto qué tan forzado llegaste a entrar a mi casa –respondió con obviedad al saber que el otro ni siquiera esperaba una invitación para entrar sin permiso. Reparó en lo dicho y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.– ¡Un momento! ¡¿Entraste en mi casa?! –aunque su dolor de cabeza se había marcado por su propio grito, hizo a un lado su dolor para centrarse en la respuesta del otro. Ahora si estaba nervioso.

El más alto fue a contestarle, pero una cliente llegó al mostrador con el ticket que indicaba lo que había consumido–. Hola. –Se dirigió a la chica–. Esperamos que haya disfrutado de su estancia aquí –dijo con una sonrisa sincera, aceptando el ticket que le daba en mano la chica. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada. Aún vestía el uniforme del instituto bajo una chaqueta, a pesar de que ya había oscurecido. Ésta bajó su mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada sin soltar el maletín de su mano izquierda. Ritsu la observaba en silencio. Era bonita, de una estatura normal para una chica y su cabello era totalmente negro con flequillo–. Son mil ochocientos yenes, por favor –pidió Takano de forma respetuosa, viendo cómo ella se hurgaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tras esperar un poco a que sacase el dinero del monedero, finalmente acepto el billete de dos mil yenes–. Este es el cambio –dijo tan pronto lo sacó de la caja registradora, estirando la mano hacia delante, para que la chica cogiese el dinero. Cuando lo hizo, la chica lo aceptó metiéndolo en su lugar, sacando a cambio un sobre de otro de sus bolsillos–. Gracias y vuelva pronto –ambos chicos le hicieron una reverencia.

La chica estiró la mano con el sobre hacia Takano–san. –Etto… –pronunció con voz suave y temblorosa, esquivando la mirada hacia un lado. Los dos chicos levantaron la cabeza, encontrándose con el sobre frente a ellos, más concretamente delante de Takano.

Onodera al ver que el sobre tenía un corazón como sello, se sonrojó. "Una carta de amor", fue lo que pensó.

–Por favor, acéptala. No tienes porqué tomar una decisión ahora –decía ella con tanta timidez que la hacía ponerse más bonita–. Miró a Takano–. Tomate tu tiempo –añadió con la mano estirada, esperando a que el más alto se dignara a coger la carta.

Takano estiró la mano, pero en lugar de coger la carta, empujó con suavidad la mano de la chica hacia ella, todo bajo la atenta mirada sorprendida de Onodera–. Aprecio tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero no puedo aceptarlos –le dijo en tono sedoso–. A decir verdad –levantó su brazo izquierdo y señaló con el dedo pulgar a Ritsu que se encontraba a su izquierda con rapidez–. Estoy enamorado de él –aclaró con tal tranquilidad que tanto Onodera como esa chica, sintieron como si una piedra de gran tamaño les caía en la cabeza ante esa declaración. El de cabello castaño se quedó congelado, con la boca abierta y un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ritsu miró a la chica tan pronto pudo girar su cabeza con la rigidez que en este momento sentía en su cuerpo. Si para él había sido toda una sorpresa, no se quería ni imaginar que tan duro habría sido ese golpe para la chica. Como esperaba, la pobre estaba con los ojos acuosos, seguramente intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar–. Oye –susurró–. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado al ver cómo ella ahora estrujaba su carta y se la oprimía en su pecho con resignación–. Mira, yo no sient… –no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, cuando Takano se había encargado de taparle la boca con su mano, para empezar a hablar él.

–En verdad lo siento. Pero anoche en su casa llegamos a un punto muy importante para mí, que he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo –sentía cómo al decir esa frase, el otro más se esforzaba en intentar regañarle, reprocharle y cuantas cosas más inentendibles para cualquiera bajo su mano–. No puedo tener una relación contigo, pero con gusto puedo ser un amigo para ti. Si para ti eso está bien –le sonrió, viendo cómo la chica asintió con una sonrisa de resignación.

La joven hizo una reverencia–. Perdón por las molestias que esto os haya podido ocasionar a los dos –se disculpó, bajo la atenta mirada de Onodera, quien al escuchar lo dicho por la chica guardó silencio–. Espero que seáis muy felices en vuestra relación. Buenas noches. –se despidió adoptando su postura normal para darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta de entrada.

Takano retiró por fin su mano de la boca del joven de cabello castaño, quien no daba crédito a lo dicho por la chica. ¿Espero que seáis muy felices en vuestra relación? ¿De qué relación hablaba? Miró al más alto con el ceño fruncido– ¡Takano–san eso ha sido muy grosero y cruel de tu parte! ¡Le has debido de destrozar el corazón! ¡Al menos podías haber hecho la intención de aceptar su carta!

El pelinegro recargó sus antebrazos en la barra del mostrador–. Has regresado a la vida. Bienvenido –añadió sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior, ya que antes de la declaración de la chica, Onodera parecía estar más muerto que vivo por la resaca.

–¡Eso no viene ahora a cuento! ¡Y no me cambies de tema! ¡Ella estaba a punto de llorar!

El más alto decidió interrumpirle–. Entonces dime –hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Imaginemos por un segundo que hubiese aceptado la carta de esa chica. Primer punto, no la conozco de nada. Segundo punto. Aunque hubiese leído la carta hubiese terminado rechazando sus sentimientos y ella hubiese tenido que esperar hasta el día siguiente o quizás más tiempo para saber mi respuesta. Estoy seguro que en ese tiempo no hubiese podido dormir por la ansiedad, los nervios y la preocupación. Tercer punto. Cuando le hubiese dado una respuesta negativa, habría destrozado su corazón y ella probablemente habría sufrido más–. Suspiró–. Sólo he intentado no alargar su sufrimiento ni darle esperanzas falsas, por eso no acepté su carta. Estoy seguro de que sufrirá por un tiempo, pero está en la edad de enamorarse y estoy seguro de que pronto encontrará un chico que la quiera y la comprenda de verdad. Así que dime, ¿he sido tan grosero y cruel como piensas? –preguntó ahora mirándole.

El otro se sonrojó ante esa mirada que le intimidaba, así que miró hacia el mostrador–. Mn… No. Entiendo tu punto de vista y puede que lleves razón –contestó empezando a sentirse incómodo por ser observado de esa forma–. Pero no tenías porqué mentirle de esa forma. Hasta donde yo sé, no tenemos ninguna relación y mucho menos hemos llegado a ningún punto importante.

–Ah, respecto a eso no le he mentido. Es sólo que tú no lo recuerdas. –añadió incorporándose.

Ritsu le miró con nerviosismo–. ¿Eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó asustado. ¿Acaso había pasado algo de verdad? Si era así, ¿qué había sido? Takano–san se había aprovechado de la situación y…– ¿Pasó algo entre nosotros? –preguntó al tiempo que veía al más alto mirar el reloj de su muñeca.

–Oh, se acaba mi turno –añadió, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que Onodera estaba preguntándole.

–¡Oye, no cambies de tema! –Le pidió– ¡Cuéntame lo que pasó! –exigió.

El más alto colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del más bajo y como era su costumbre, le revolvió un poco los cabellos–. Que te vaya bien en lo que te queda de noche –como siempre, ese toque en su cabeza, provocó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ritsu quien se quedaba en silencio, analizando que era ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que Takano le tocaba.

Tan pronto reaccionó, Masamune ya estaba por cruzar la puerta acristalada que conducía al restaurante.– ¡Oye, Takano–san! ¡Respóndeme! –fue lo último que gritó antes de ver cómo la puerta se cerraba de nuevo. Apretó los puños de rabia, al no haber recibido una respuesta. Ahora se sentía frustrado y nervioso haciéndose millones de preguntas a las cuales todas les llevaban a suposiciones negativas para él–. Takano–san, idiota –masculló apretando los ojos, intentando recordar por su cuenta que pudo haber hecho la noche anterior.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

El de ojos verdes permanecía tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento, con sus manos apoyadas tras la cabeza. Miraba fijamente el techo intentando recordar sin ningún éxito lo que pudo ocurrir la noche anterior. Es por eso que intentaba no oler ni la cerveza de lejos. Sabía lo indefenso que se ponía con una sola gota de alcohol que tocase su organismo. Y el problema era que no le gustaba la cerveza, le encantaba. Era como una adicción para él, que era difícil de curar una vez que probaba. No tenía ninguna resistencia a esa bebida.

Decidió que esperaría a que Takano–san llegase de trabajar para volverle a preguntar. No podía seguir esperando, la duda lo estaba matando y le impedía concentrarse en su trabajo. Y ahora sus turnos no coincidían, para una vez que él quería que fuese así.

Cuando terminó su turno de madrugada, Takano–san había entrado una hora después de que él hubiese terminado y ahora no llegaría hasta las tres y media de la tarde al apartamento. Y él tendría que entrar a trabajar a las cinco menos veinte. Confiaba en que Takano llegase pronto del trabajo para poder interrogarlo. Pero no le esperaría en el pasillo para que el otro no se llevase una idea equivocada. Así que se mantenía en silencio desde su apartamento, para escuchar cualquier ruido que indicase que el más alto había regresado de trabajar.

"¿De verdad hice algo que no debía? Lo único que puedo hacer es dejar que Takano–san me cuente a que se refería. Por culpa de todo esto no he podido dormir todo lo bien que quisiera.", pensó en todas las veces que hasta ahora Masamune le había pedido salir sin descanso. "Tampoco quiero darle falsas esperanzas. Es posible que su obsesión por mi se detenga en cualquier momento y quizá le estoy dando más importancia al asunto del que se debe." Suspiró, llegando a su mente la escena del bar en el que Shouta–kun y Takano–san reían mientras hablaban. "No recuerdo haber visto a Takano–san reír así antes. Bueno, tan poco es que haga mucho tiempo que lo conozco, después de todo sólo han pasado dos semanas y media desde la primera vez que fuimos presentados por el encargado. Pero en el trabajo sólo sonríe con amabilidad y según él, para ser una persona de la que está enamorada, a mí no me ha dedicado una de esas risas. Es más, sólo se dedica a molestarme cuando puede. Realmente es alguien enigmático." Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando escuchó un sonido que provenía del pasillo.

Seguramente Takano–san estaba intentando abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Haciendo impulso con el cuerpo, se sentó en el sofá y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. Tan pronto llegó a la puerta, la abrió para ver cómo el otro estaba cruzando la puerta de su apartamento para entrar.

–Takano–san –le llamó, haciendo que el otro se diera la vuelta–. Espera, tenemos que hablar –le pidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dando unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él. El pelinegro le recorrió con la mirada un par de veces de abajo hacia arriba. Ritsu vestía con un pantalón verde pesquero y una sudadera blanca con gorro y bolsillos. Sus ojos resaltaban con el color blanco de la sudadera y no sabía cómo demonios lo hacía, pero estaba realmente irresistible con cualquier cosa que se ponía– ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó confundido.

–No es nada –respondió sin más–. ¡Oh! Tienes las ojeras menos remarcadas, lo que indica que has dormido –colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del más bajo y se limitó a revolverle los cabellos cómo era su costumbre–. Buen chico –le felicitó con su típica sonrisa.

Ritsu sintió cómo una venita le palpitaba en la sien–. ¡Deja de tratarme como un perro!

–Hachiko–kun*, dame tu pata –le pidió animado, colocando la palma de su mano libre hacia arriba, para recibir la mano de Onodera, pero éste le dio un manotazo en ella, enfadado.

–¡Vale ya! –Advirtió– ¡Dime ahora mismo que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche! –exigió señalándole con el dedo índice.

Silenció unos segundos mientras se cruzaba de brazos –. Ah. Era eso –su voz era tan despreocupada que a veces a Ritsu le daba la sensación de que le estaba tomando constantemente el pelo–. ¿Y te parece bien que lo hablemos aquí? –Preguntó, haciéndole ver que estaban en mitad del pasillo–. Los vecinos seguramente se enterarán de todo y se molestarán con tus gritos. –Se dio media vuelta para cruzar la puerta de su casa–. Vamos, pasa –le invitó desde dentro.

El joven de castaño dudó unos segundos en si debía entrar ahí o no. Por alguna extraña razón le parecía que estaba a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo sin pretenderlo. Pero si quería saber la maldita respuesta y no dar vueltas para así no llegar tarde al trabajo, tendría que tragarse su orgullo por un momento.

–Con tu permiso –añadió entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Escuchó a Masamune decirle que se pusiera cómodo. Así que tras subir el escalón, decidió caminar hacia el sofá para sentarse en él. Miraba a su alrededor y cómo esperaba, era exactamente igual que su apartamento. El bloque entero debía de ser así por dentro. Un pequeño golpe en la mesa hizo que se centrase en mirar hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con un vaso lleno de refresco naranja.

–Aquí tienes –le indicó, sentándose en el otro sofá que quedaba a su derecha.

–Gracias. Pero no era necesario, me iré enseguida. –giró su cuerpo para mirar mejor al otro–. Ahora cuéntamelo.

–Bueno, ¿qué crees que es lo que sucedió?

–No puedo recordarlo. Por eso te pregunto.

–Déjame decirte que me sorprendiste. No esperaba que te volvieras tan sincero. Además puedes quedarte tranquilo. No sucedió nada que tú no quisieras.

–¿Nada que yo no quisiera? Espera. Je, je. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Decía con vergüenza–. ¿Te… Te aprovechaste de mí? –preguntó confundido–. ¿Hicimos esto y… y aquello? –preguntó desviando la mirada, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, temeroso de la respuesta que le pudiera dar el otro con su semblante serio.

–Onodera. ¿Por quién me tomas? –le preguntó con falso enfado– ¿De verdad piensas que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así? –añadió con un breve suspiro.

El de ojos verdes se sintió por una parte tranquilo, pero por otra pensó que había hecho mal en pensar así de Takano, así que se sintió culpable–.Yo lo sie… –no le dio tiempo a disculparse cuando el otro lo interrumpió.

–Eso lo haré cuando estés bien despierto. Con tus cinco sentidos funcionando correctamente. ¿Qué significado tendría si después de hacerlo no te acuerdas? Sería un desperdicio. –añadió en el mismo tono, mirando hacia un lado, sintiéndose ofendido.

El otro al sentir esa respuesta, no pudo evitar sentir ese tic nervioso en su ojo. "Y pensar que me estaba sintiendo culpable. Por un momento me he sentido estúpido al pensar mal de ti, pero veo que sigues siendo un pervertido."–. No sé cómo debería sentirme ahora –confesó con una rara expresión en la cara.

Takano se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano con tanto atrevimiento que hizo que el otro enarcara una ceja–. Quieres decir que sientes algo por mí.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera, ¿en qué te basas para llegar a esa conclusión?! –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Acabas de decirlo. Te he dicho que no sucedió nada que tú no quisieras. Y me has preguntado si hicimos esto y aquello. Quiere decir que de alguna forma esperabas o deseabas que eso ocurriera entre nosotros. Con lo cual empiezo a sospechar que te empiezo a gustar.

Ritsu se quedó totalmente boquiabierto–. No, no es eso lo que quería decir –agregó con un sonrojo, notando que el agarre en su mano se afirmaba más. Miró hacia su mano–. Suéltame la mano –pidió tembloroso, viendo cómo el otro se llevaba la mano hasta sus labios, dándole un beso.

–Soy tan feliz –añadió con una sonrisa.

El de ojos verdes sentía que su corazón se estaba acelerando. No quería volver a sentir esa sensación de nerviosismo de nuevo. Se puso de pie con rapidez y apartó la mano que todavía tenía agarrada de un tirón, dejando al de ojos marrones confundido–. ¡Basta! ¡Deja de jugar así conmigo! –Gritó apretando los puños de la impotencia que sentía, mientras retrocedía unos pasos– ¡Lo único que haces es meterte conmigo! ¡Sólo buscas a alguien a quien molestar! ¡Eres un egoísta que sólo busca su propia satisfacción sin pensar en mis sentimientos! ¡No tengas el descaro de pedirme salir constantemente, como si eso fuese un pasatiempo para ti! ¡Si lo que buscas es divertirte por un tiempo con alguien en la cama, búscate a otro, yo no soy de esos! –Levantó el dedo índice y lo señaló, viendo que éste se ponía en pie– ¡¿Qué idiota se enamora tras diez minutos de haber visto a una persona?! ¡No sabes nada de mí, así que déjame en paz! ¡Eres una molestia! –No le dio tiempo a expresar todo lo que sentía cuando de repente sintió que su cuerpo hacía un movimiento rápido y lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba tumbado en el sofá, siendo sujetado por las muñecas por el más alto.

Harto de escuchar tanta estupidez seguida, se acercó a Ritsu y lo cogió de la cintura, y en un rápido movimiento girando sobre su cuerpo, lo empujó hacia el sofá, con tal rapidez, que dudaba que el de ojos verdes se hubiese percatado de algo antes de estar tumbado.

Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Onodera. Permanecía a horcajadas sobre él, con sus manos sujetando las más pequeñas para evitar cualquier vía de escape y sus ojos enfadados le miraban con seriedad, aunque intentó serenarse en la medida de lo posible.

–Deja de decir estupideces. ¿Qué no te conozco? Onodera Ritsu, actualmente tienes 26 años, tu cumpleaños es el diez de noviembre, tu horóscopo es escorpión, naciste en Shibuya. Tu grupo sanguíneo es el AB positivo. Trabajas en el restaurante desde hace dos años. En el instituto salías con Yuu Yanase, un joven de tu edad. Pertenecías al club de béisbol. Cuando finalizaban las clases, practicabas durante una hora y media cada día tus lanzamientos y corrías cinco vueltas al campo, hiciera buen tiempo, lloviese o nevase, además de hacer tus duros entrenamientos con el club. Eras obstinado, sincero, despreocupado con tus cosas, pero sin embargo te preocupas por los demás, lo que te hace ser una persona con un gran corazón y siempre sonreías por todo. –notó cómo el otro dejó de forcejear para quedar poco a poco sorprendido sin dejar de mirarle.

"¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso?"

–Algunas de esas cualidades han cambiado en todo este tiempo –prosiguió con voz ronca–. Te lo dije la otra noche, pero parece que algún idiota olvidó mis palabras por tener poca resistencia al alcohol. No son diez minutos los que llevo enamorado de ti, sino diez largos años. Diez años de los cuales ocho me he estado preguntando que había sido de ti, tras que salieras del instituto y dos años que fueron una tortura para mí al verte cerca de otro.

Onodera estaba realmente sin palabras–. Oye –dijo con voz sedosa y ronca sin saber muy bien qué debía decir ante una circunstancia así.

–Este estúpido te observaba desde las sombras y jamás te dijo nada para no interferir en tu noviazgo, por respeto a ti y a esa persona que tan feliz te hacía. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí poder contenerme cuando te veo para no besarte o abrazarte para no asustarte. ¿Piensas que soy egoísta? No veo porqué no puedo ser un poco egoísta tras tanto tiempo de espera. Creo que me merezco un poco de felicidad. Aunque en aquel entonces si hubiese sido egoísta, me hubiese dejado arrastrar por mis sentimientos y te hubiese apartado de él –concretó, acercando las manos agarradas de Onodera hasta juntarlas, para poder dejar su agarre en una sola mano. Llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de Ritsu y empezó a acariciarla con la yema de los dedos–. Perdona si 'esta molestia' no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Tienes razón. Hasta cierto punto no he considerado tus sentimientos, ¿pero tú has considerado por un segundo los míos? Tus rechazos duelen aunque no lo parezcan. –bajó su mano desde la mejilla hasta el labio inferior, acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar–. No eres un simple capricho para mí y tampoco pienso en ti como una simple aventura de la cual deshacerme cuando me plazca. Mis sentimientos son mucho más profundos y sinceros que todo eso. –notó cómo los labios del menor temblaban. Sus muñecas también lo empezaban hacer, seguramente por miedo de lo que le fuera a hacer. Suspiró con calma y soltando el agarre de ambas muñecas y abandonando sus labios, apoyó ambos manos en el sofá y se quitó de encima, quedándose de pie–. Siento haberte asustado así. Pero quería dejarte claros mis sentimientos para que no volvieras a dudar de ellos.

Ritsu se incorporó en silencio y se quedó sentado en el sofá con sus manos puestas sobre las rodillas. Estaba confundido, no sabía cómo tendría que actuar ahora. Necesitaba pensar. Sus sentimientos estaban revolucionados y ahora Takano le había dado en qué pensar. Todavía sentía el calor en sus muñecas y el tacto invisible de su dedo en su labio y mejilla.

Takano decidió continuar hablando–. La otra noche no hiciste nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. Simplemente hablamos y al ponerte en pie te mareaste. Te ofrecí apoyarte en mi hombro para ayudarte a llegar hasta tu habitación, y aunque pensé que te negarías, aceptaste la oferta. Cuando llegamos a tu habitación, te metiste en la cama y te quedaste dormido. Yo me marché a casa. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras estudiaba el rostro confuso de Ritsu–. Jamás dejaría que bajo esas circunstancias sucediera algo entre nosotros de lo cual al día siguiente te arrepintieras, por muy feliz que me hiciese en ese momento. –aclaró, viendo cómo el otro se ponía en pie.

El más bajo por fin rompió el silencio–. Gracias por tener eso en cuenta –añadió tan apagado mirando el suelo, que ahora Takano se sentía culpable por haberle dicho todo lo anterior.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, viendo lo tarde que era–. Onodera, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer una reacción en él, y echándose manos a la cabeza preguntó–. ¡¿Qué hora es?!

–Son las cuatro y veinte.

–¡Tenía que estar en el tren hace más de quince minutos! ¡Entro a las cinco menos veinte! –Corrió hacia la puerta– ¡No llegaré a tiempo ni cogiendo el autobús! –abrió la puerta del apartamento de Masamune, cruzó el pasillo y abrió su puerta para coger su bolsa de trabajo que estaba en la entrada. Se cambió rápidamente quitándose las zapatillas de casa para ponerse las zapatillas deportivas. Con la bolsa en mano se puso de pie y cerró la puerta una vez que la cruzó. Empezó a correr por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Tan pronto llegó al rellano, salió por la puerta de entrada que estaba abierta. No tardó en dar a la carretera, donde un Volkswagen jetta color negro tenía las luces de emergencia puestas. Iba a pasar de largo, cuando vio que la ventanilla, salía la cabeza de Masamune.

–¡Onodera, sube! ¡Yo te acercaré! – se ofreció.

–¡¿Tienes coche?! –preguntó confundido a la vez que sorprendido. Después de todo Masamune siempre iba en el transporte público al trabajo. Decidió que luego pensaría en eso, no tenía tiempo de negarse a ir en coche, iba a llegar tarde si se iba corriendo. No estaba seguro de si le daría tiempo a llegar o no a su hora. Pero definitivamente era la mejor opción.

Se apresuró en abrir la puerta trasera del coche para meterse y volverla a cerrar–. ¡Ya estoy! –le indicó nervioso, poniéndose el cinturón y dejando su bolsa sobre sus piernas.

–Si sabes algún atajo indícamelo sobre la marcha –dicho, esto se puso en marcha.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

El coche frenaba con algo de brusquedad en el aparcamiento del restaurante. Onodera se bajó corriendo, cerrando la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

–¡Te queda un minuto! –le avisó Masamune desde el interior del coche con la ventanilla bajada.

Giró su cara mientras corría–. ¡Gracias por acercarme! ¡Volveré a casa en el metro! –le avisó, volviendo su vista hacia el frente, para entrar por la puerta trasera del edificio, perdiéndose de la vista del pelinegro.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu salió del restaurante por la puerta trasera con su bolsa al hombro. Cabizbajo, suspiró cansado viendo cómo el suelo, parecía mojarse con algunas gotas oscuras. Miró hacia arriba, para efectivamente comenzar a sentir cómo unas gotas frías del cielo, le caían en la cara. El cielo estaba bastante oscuro, ya que era de noche, pero seguramente caería una buena tromba de agua.

–Hoy no es mi día –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, mirándose ahora la tirita que tenía puesta en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. No había podido concentrarse en su trabajo como siempre, debido a lo que había sucedido esa tarde con Takano. Estaba tan confundido que ya no sabía qué tenía que hacer. Y lo peor es que rompió unos cuantos vasos, cortándose con uno de ellos al querer recogerlo del suelo.

Notó cómo ligeramente parecía que las gotas de agua caían más continuas–. ¡Jo! –se quejó–. ¡No voy a llegar a tiempo a la estación! –siguió caminando con el paso más ligero, hasta echar a correr, al sentir que la lluvia caía con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

Vio cómo un coche oscuro se detuvo delante de él, con las luces de emergencia encendidas.

–"¿Déjà vu?", pensó Ritsu al pensar que esa escena le sonaba de algo.

Cuando se acercó más a éste, se dio cuenta de que la ventanilla del copiloto estaba bajada. No le dio importancia en su momento, pasando así de largo del coche, hasta que no escuchó su nombre del interior.

–¡Onodera, sube! –le pidió Masamune, viendo cómo el otro retrocedía en sus pasos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó bajo la lluvia.

–¡Eso da igual, ahora! ¡Sube o cogerás una pulmonía! –Advirtió, viendo cómo el otro intentaba abrir la puerta de atrás del coche, pero sin éxito–. ¡Ponte delante! –le avisó.

Onodera abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró tras de sí. Se abrazó a sí mismo buscando algo de calor. Su respiración era algo agitada mientras las gotas resbalaban por su cara. Estaba tan mojado que le daba la sensación de haber pasado vestido bajo el teléfono de la ducha.

–Estás empapado –reconoció Takano, poniéndole encima su chaqueta color marrón por delante de los hombros.

Miró al más alto con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas–. Takano–san, no es necesario que… –Fue interrumpido al sentir cómo con un pañuelo, Takano le iba secando las gotas de agua de sus mejillas. Le recorrió la frente con pequeños toquecitos para secarle con cuidado. Intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, estaba realmente abochornado, y más al sentir con qué cuidado intentaba mimarlo. Desvió un poco la mirada, para así intentar decir algo con voz suave–. No es necesario todo esto. Estoy bien así. –le miró a los ojos por unos segundos–. Además, voy a ponerte el asiento y el abrigo mojados. –añadió, echando el abrigo hacia delante para quitárselo, pero el otro volvió a colocárselo en la misma posición.

–No importa, sólo es agua. Me preocupa más el que puedas resfriarte, que el hecho de que se pueda mojar algo, que definitivamente acabará en la lavadora algún día –dicho esto, se puso de nuevo el cinturón y puso el coche en marcha.

El silencio que se formó en el coche, era en parte agradable, en parte incómodo. Ritsu podía percibir el aroma de agradable de Takano en su chaqueta. Veía algunas luces borrosas de coches cruzarse con ellos en la dirección contraria. El limpiaparabrisas realmente estaba a su máxima potencia y aún así era difícil de poder ver las cosas con claridad.

Miraba por su ventanilla, y su cabeza estaba levemente apoyada hacia ese lado–. Takano–san –su voz era tranquila y sedosa.

–¿Hm? –preguntó sin contestar, ya que estaba girando la esquina de una calle.

–Te dije que me iría a casa esta noche en tren. Pero has estado todo este tiempo esperándome en el aparcamiento, ¿verdad?

–Estaba por irme, cuando escuché en la radio que avisaban de precipitaciones fuertes. Con las prisas, recordé que no te dio tiempo a coger un paraguas, así que he estado esperando en el coche.

Onodera cambió su posición para mirarle asombrado– ¿Sin salir del coche? –Volvió a mirar hacia la ventanilla–. Hubiese bastado con que luego hubieses venido a recogerme.

–Preferí quedarme. De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer o con quien salir a dar una vuelta para hacer tiempo. Además, podría perderme en una zona que no conozco. Así que pensé que era mejor no moverme.

–¿Perderte? –Miró hacia Takano, viendo cómo su vista estaba puesta en la carretera–. Pero si eres de aquí, ¿no?

–No soy de este distrito, ni siquiera soy de Tokio. No sé dónde están muchos lugares. Como por ejemplo el bar de la otra noche, de no ser porque Shouta–kun me dio indicaciones por el móvil, me hubiese perdido completamente.

"Así que por eso llegó tarde"–. Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda a mí.

–Lo intenté, pero antes de hacerlo me dijiste que tenías unos recados que hacer y que te irías antes. –decía aumentando un poco la velocidad en la calle recta.

Onodera recordó en ese momento sus palabras.

_Flash Back_

–A las once, en el bar Kinnosuke. –Concretó Masamune.

Ritsu asintió con seriedad. –Iré –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa grande para coger su teléfono móvil y verificar que era cierto que tenía llamadas perdidas de sus compañeros, pero ya que el móvil estaba en silencio y por las prisas de salir corriendo, ni se había fijado en ese detalle.

–Bien, ¿entonces a qué hora quedamos para ir juntos? –preguntó a sus espaldas, fijándose en la figura del de cabello castaño.

Tras sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al pensar en lo que le podía suceder si se le iba declarando en mitad de la calle como era su costumbre, le contestó–. No me esperes. Tengo algunos recados que hacer antes, así que me iré por mi cuenta, jeje. –se metió el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–¡Jehh! –exclamó con calma, pensando en si Onodera le estaba mintiendo nuevamente o no.

Cuando Onodera se dio la vuelta, notó que el otro estaba algo pensativo, así que continuó–. Lo siento… –sonrió, cambiando totalmente su actitud de antes por una más normal y apacible–… voy saliendo –le advirtió caminando hacia él. Se puso por detrás de Masamune y llevó ambas manos hacía su espalda. Le empujó de forma tranquila pero sin pausa hasta la puerta, invitándole a salir. Como anfitrión de su casa abrió la puerta y cruzó por ella, viendo cómo Takano–san salía tras él con pasos tranquilos. Cerró la puerta y la echó con llave cuando éste estuvo fuera.

Cuando el joven de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta, vio que Takano–san se rascaba la cabeza–. Oye, Onodera. –Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar– ¿No puedo ir contigo? Prometo no sacar el tema y decir ni hacer nada que te incomode durante el trayecto. –miró hacia un lado con un deje de melancolía en su mirada.

–No lo creo –se disculpó con una reverencia rápida. Echó a andar con pasos rápidos por el pasillo, alejándose de pelinegro–. ¡Nos veremos allí! –le advirtió sin dejar de andar, y sin tan siquiera voltearse, girando la esquina y desapareciendo de su vista.

_Fin Flash Back_

"Si hubiese pensado que era por esa razón, le hubiese acompañado, pero pensé que su modo pervertido estaba encendido y me preocupé más en huir", pensaba sintiéndose estúpido en ese instante–. Y entonces, ¿de dónde eres?

–Mis verdaderas raíces son de Osaka. Pero debido al divorcio de mis padres tuve que trasladarme a Minato con mi padre por sus negocios. Tuve que cambiar de casa, instituto y dejar al resto de mi familia y amigos atrás.

–Lo siento, no debí de haber preguntado. –pensó que seguramente el divorcio de sus padres sería un tema delicado y tabú, del que Takano no quería hablar. "He vuelto a meter la pata".

–No te sientas mal. No es como si mis padres se matasen constantemente. Simplemente llegó un momento en el que no podían convivir bajo el mismo techo –hizo una breve pausa–. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, decidí independizarme de una vez. Total, no habría mucha diferencia, ya que mi padre casi siempre estaba fuera de casa. Y en el instituto… no es que no me adaptase bien, pero me cuesta hacer amigos de verdad. Jeh, incluso tengo un móvil, pero a veces me pregunto para qué lo quiero si nadie va a llamarme, salvo algún familiar. Después de todo, es algo que me compré cuando ya estaba aquí. Así que no hay forma de que mis antiguas amistades de Osaka tengan este número o yo el suyo.

–Has debido de sentirte muy solo todo este tiempo –habló Ritsu, intentando pensar en cómo debió de sentirse en aquel entonces.

–No te voy a negar que en parte es así. En aquel entonces me sentía bastante solo. Como llegué a mitad de curso, todos los institutos de Minato estaban sin plazas, el único que tenía una vacante era el instituto de aquí. Así que tenía que coger el metro todos los días sin falta.

–¿Un instituto de aquí? –pensó en los que había-. Hay tres, ¿a cuál fuiste?

–Aoyama. -aclaró.

El de ojos verdes se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre– ¡¿El instituto Aoyama?! ¡Ese era mi instituto!

Takano pisó el freno al estar un semáforo en rojo y empezó a reírse tapándose con una mano la boca–. Jajaja. Claro que era tu instituto. –confirmó, intentando aguantarse la risa.

–¿Eso quiere decir que eras mi sempai? –preguntó no dando crédito a la noticia.

–Jajaja. De verdad que eres despistado. Te lo he dicho hoy. Te observaba desde las sombras. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso si no iba a tu mismo instituto?

–Hay miles de formas para empezar a acosar a alguien. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso –se excusó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Dejó de reírse mientras veía cómo el semáforo había cambiado a verde, así que de nuevo se puso en marcha–. La cuestión aquí es que un día te vi por casualidad sentado en un banco mientras jugabas con un gato, junto al invernadero. El gato te arañó y en lugar de ir a desinfectarte o asustarte, seguiste jugando. Recuerdo que pensé, ¿qué clase de estúpido sigue jugando como si nada tras el arañazo de un gato? –Ritsu iba a decir algo, pero Masamune siguió hablando–. Me di cuenta de que eras alguien despreocupado y alegre. Una persona que no se encuentra todos los días. Las semanas fueron pasando y cuando me quise dar cuenta, me había enamorado irremediablemente de ti, tras comprender por fin, que eran todas esas sensaciones que sólo sentía cuando te veía. Por primera vez, sentí de alguna forma que el divorcio de mis padres había servido para algo. Ya que si no hubiese sucedido, el traslado jamás se hubiese realizado y jamás me hubiese enamorado de ti –silenció unos segundos–. Aunque no todo fue color de rosa. Y cuando no lo era, necesitaba contarle a alguien la angustia y ansiedad que tenía por no poder acercarme a ti. Era en esos momentos en los que me sentía completamente solo. Tener que guardar todas esas sensaciones dentro de mí era realmente duro. Con lo único que podía desahogarme, era con mi diario. Al menos era una vía de escape a mis problemas. –contaba, girando otra esquina hacia la derecha para meterse en el recinto de los apartamentos. Detuvo el coche justo al lado de la puerta grande de entrada del edificio. Miró a Ritsu–. Ponte el abrigo sobre la cabeza.

Ritsu le miró, fijándose en lo que el más alto llevaba puesto– ¿Pero y tú? Te vas a mojar y sólo llevas una camisa. –le dijo, ya que desde los aparcamientos estaban por detrás de los edificios. Considerando la distancia, Ritsu sólo tendría que correr dos pasos para entrar al techado del edificio, pero Masamune…

–No te preocupes, apenas me mojaré, además ya estoy en casa para darme una ducha. –le restó importancia, colocando la chaqueta encima de la cabeza del otro, viendo cómo el más bajo la sujetaba por delante con las manos, para evitar que se cayera. Onodera abrió la puerta del coche, sujetando la chaqueta con una sola mano y cerrándola después. Tan pronto se metió en el porche, Takano puso el coche en marcha y se dirigió a los aparcamientos.

–Ha bajado la temperatura –decía, echando vaho por la boca–. Mejor entro en el edificio –cruzó la puerta y se quedó observando el exterior desde ahí. Realmente estaba lloviendo con mucha intensidad.

"Ha estado pensando en mi todo el tiempo. Todos estos años en los que yo no sabía de su existencia y mucho menos el amor que me tenía por aquel entonces". Se quitó la chaqueta de encima, para recogerla entre sus brazos. "A pesar de que siempre me está tomando el pelo, se preocupa por mi". Miró la chaqueta unos segundos, pensando en las cosas que le habían sucedido en el apartamento de Masamune. "Me puse tan nervioso. Pensé que podía ir más allá de una simple caricia. Pensé que me forzaría a hacer algo que no quería. Y lo peor de todo es que algo dentro de mí, deseaba que fuese así." Bajo la chaqueta, se tocó una de sus muñecas con la otra mano. "Todavía puedo sentir su calor en ella". Levantó la cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia el exterior, encontrándose con que Masamune abría la puerta algo jadeante.

El joven de cabello castaño se sonrojó un poco al verle así. Su camisa azul clara, estaba algo pegada a su cuerpo y por su mejilla resbalaba alguna gota de agua. Sus ojos penetrantes miraban a Ritsu y su boca estaba abierta para buscar algo de aire–. No pensaba que estarías aquí abajo.

–¿Eh? –Negó con la cabeza rápidamente para sacarse cualquier idea de la cabeza–. Te estaba esperando. Sería descortés de mi parte el no esperarte después de que me hayas recogido en tu coche. –se excusó.

Cerró la boca al notar que ya podía coger aire con normalidad–. Oh, así que era eso. No te preocupes. Mejor ve a darte una ducha –decía antes de empezar a andar para subir las escaleras, seguido del menor.

Cuando por fin llegaron a sus correspondientes puertas, Takano le dijo–. Oye, tengo sopa de miso y arroz frito. Lo preparé esta mañana para esta noche. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.

–Bueno. No sé –contestó al no saber qué respuesta podría dar.

–Si tienes miedo de entrar de nuevo a mi apartamento, yo te llevaré ambos platos al tuyo. No tienes que preocuparte de eso. –comentó al pensar en lo asustado que vio en aquellos instantes, y era más que probable que Ritsu pensase que algo así podría volver a pasar.

–No es eso. –Le miró con cierta timidez–. No quiero causarte molestias –habló en voz baja.

–No es molestia. Además, me comeré mi parte en mi apartamento para no molestarte. Es mi forma de disculparme contigo por lo sucedido. Aunque no era mi intención, creo que me he pasado de la raya. No me arrepiento de lo que te he dicho, pero si la forma que he utilizado para hacerlo –miró al suelo para darse media vuelta y abrir su puerta–. Te daré veinte minutos para tu ducha, después te tocaré la puerta. –advirtió cruzando la puerta, para cerrarla tras de sí.

Ritsu se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada. Incluso en ese momento se sintió en parte culpable por tener la reacción que tuvo esa tarde, pero por otro lado, había sido una reacción normal asustarse. Las palabras del pelinegro resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez_–. No me arrepiento de lo que te he dicho, pero si la forma que he utilizado para hacerlo._ "De verdad creo que se siente culpable y sigue preocupado por mi". Giró sobre sus pasos para abrir su puerta con la llave y cruzar al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se apoyó en ella y apretó la chaqueta doblada entre sus brazos, hacia su pecho. Con la mano, levantó un poco el cuello de la chaqueta y aspiró su aroma. Su sonrojo era evidente al pensar que esa simple esencia parecía embriagarle. Su aroma era dulce.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Tenía su pijama color verde claro puesto y se frotaba un poco los cabellos castaños para quitar el exceso de agua con la toalla. Dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros y sacó de la nevera una botella con líquido naranja, dejándola sobre la encimera. Sacó un vaso de uno de los armarios superiores y abriendo la botella se sirvió un poco de la bebida. Sólo le dio tiempo a darle un trago cuando escuchó el sonido de timbre. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y efectivamente, ya habían pasado los veinte minutos desde que se metió en su apartamento.

–Qué puntual –se dijo a sí mismo–. Ya voy –avisó, caminando algo deprisa hacia la puerta para finalmente abrirla. Takano sujetaba una bandeja con dos boles, uno lleno de la sopa y el otro del arroz.

–Aquí tienes –dijo esto, estirándole la bandeja para que la cogiera.

–No hacía falta que te molestases –susurró cogiendo la bandeja, observando que el otro también estaba en pijama, sólo que no era verde como el suyo, sino de color azul cielo.

Takano sonrió–. Jehh –alargó la frase tranquilamente–. Si la has aceptado es porque la quieres después de todo. –Se encogió de hombros–. Bien, buenas noches –giró sobre sus pasos para darse media vuelta.

Tan pronto el más alto se dio la vuelta, el de cabello castaño dejó con rapidez la bandeja a su lado izquierdo en el suelo. Se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos para con el dedo pulgar e índice, sujetar parte de la camiseta del pijama del pelinegro.

–Espera –le pidió.

El otro se detuvo en sus pasos al notar cómo algo tiraba de su camiseta y cómo la voz del de ojos verdes se lo pedía. Movió un poco el cuerpo para poder mirarle sin darse la vuelta todavía–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Etto… –su sonrojo le impedía mirarle al igual que por culpa de su nerviosismo no podía hablar con naturalidad–… por favor, quédate conmigo a cenar.

Takano le miraba intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pensando Ritsu. Su flequillo de nuevo le tapaba los ojos, pero era evidente su sonrojo– ¿Estás seguro?

Asintió nervioso–. Yo pondré la bebida, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Aunque no tengo cerveza, pero puedo ir a comprar si quieres. –dijo soltando el agarre poco a poco.

–Tranquilo, con cualquier cosa estaré bien –contestó alegre.

–Bien –anunció mirándole unos segundos–. Te esperaré dentro –avisó dándose media vuelta, entrando de nuevo a su apartamento para coger la bandeja del suelo.

–Enseguida vengo –fue lo último que dijo el más alto, antes de seguir caminando hacia su apartamento.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

La cena se estaba dando tranquila. Uno estaba sentado frente al otro en la mesa que estaba junto a la encimera de la cocina. Hablaban de cualquier cosa. Un poco del tiempo, del trabajo, de la comida, de sus gustos y hobbies.

Onodera dejó el bol de arroz, ahora vacío hacia un lado–. Cocinas muy bien. Estaba realmente bueno –dijo con una sonrisa, cogiendo su vaso para llevárselo a la boca y beber un poco.

–Me hace feliz que te haya gustado. –comentó apoyando su codo en la mesa para apoyar su mano en la mejilla izquierda. Nunca esperó que llegaría el día en el que comería en la misma mesa ni en la misma casa del chico que le gustaba. No había querido pronunciar según qué temas para no hacer al otro sentirse incómodo. Prefería ir poco a poco si la situación se lo permitía.

El menor se dio cuenta de que Takano, sonreía mientras le observaba tranquilamente. Esa sonrisa no era provocadora o desafiante como otras, sino que era algo más tranquila y relajada. Parecía estar feliz–. ¿Quieres postre? Tengo algo de fruta o quizá algún yogurt –terminó la frase con el tono de voz algo más bajo.

–Aunque me gustaría otro tipo de postre, creo que elegiré un yogurt.

–¿Otro tipo? ¿Prefieres café? –preguntó poniéndose en pie, viendo cómo Takano se pasaba la mano de la mejilla a la boca para cubrírsela ligeramente, desviando un momento su mirada.

–No. Ese postre todavía no está a mi alcance. Así que por ahora me tendré que conformar con cualquier otro. –su tono era igual de ronco y sedoso que siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón a Ritsu le dio un vuelco el corazón.

El menor se puso algo nervioso al escuchar esa declaración. "Con postre, ¿se refería a mi?". Le miró con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, viendo cómo éste miraba hacia su lado derecho y soltaba un pequeño suspiro, como si en el comedor viese algo interesante–. Enseguida vengo. –advirtió cabizbajo, para pasar por el lado de Takano y así rodear la encimera. Tan pronto entró a la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó un yogurt de fresa–. ¿Está bien si es de fresa? –preguntó cerrando la nevera y sacando de un cajón una cucharilla.

–Sí –respondió, regresando su vista a la mesa. El yogurt fue dejado frente a él con una cucharilla en la mano–. Gracias –dicho esto, cogió el yogurt y le quitó el envoltorio. Cogió la cucharilla y se dispuso a comer, mientras miraba a Ritsu. "¿Cómo lo hará para verse así de irresistible? Con ropa de trabajo, ropa diaria, e incluso el pijama. Luego está su encanto natural. Es gracioso ver cómo resaltan sus mejillas cuando está enfadado, avergonzado y nervioso ante mis comentarios. Realmente es despreocupado, tanto que no puedes dejar de vigilarle y velar por él cuando no está cerca. Sin embargo a veces parece estar indefenso."

"No pensé que podía ser tan agradable estar con él. Hasta ahora sólo me había preocupado de que no se acercara a mi más de lo necesario en el trabajo. Que no dijera nada que me pudiera hacer daño. Desde que dejé mi antigua relación ni siquiera me he molestado en conocer a alguien más. El hecho de que Takano–san me estuviera confesando su amor a todas horas, me hacía estresarme continuamente. Pensé que era alguien más frío, pero ahora que lo pienso, no hace más que preocuparse por mi constantemente." –Takano–san –le llamó débilmente, ya que los ojos marrones estaban puestos sobre él desde que se sentó de nuevo frente a él–. Gracias por lo de hoy. –se refería al hecho de que lo había estado esperando bajo la lluvia en su coche, sólo para asegurarse de que la lluvia no le pillaría en el camino.

–No tienes porqué darlas –dejó la cucharilla dentro del yogurt vacío–. Lo hice porque quise.

Tras una pequeña pausa, decidió continuar–. Oye. Puede que esto no te sirva de mucho, pero… yo sé lo que es pasar por un mal momento y no tener a nadie para poder contárselo y desahogarte. "De hecho, en el momento en el que me lo contó me sentí identificado con él y regresaron mis antiguos recuerdos". Así que, siempre que quieras, puedes hablarlo conmigo –le esquivó un poco la mirada ya que el otro no dejaba de mirarle con sus ojos intimidantes–. Siempre que quieras. Sé escuchar y aunque no creo que sea el mejor para dar consejos, quizá te ayude de otra forma.

–Gracias. Lo mismo va para ti. –contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

–Y lo siento –se disculpó agachando de nuevo su cabeza, impidiendo así que Masamune pudiera ver sus ojos por culpa de su flequillo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Hoy te he dicho cosas horribles en tu casa. –le miró unos segundos para luego seguir esquivando la mirada.

_Flash Back_

El de ojos verdes sentía que su corazón se estaba acelerando. No quería volver a sentir esa sensación de nerviosismo de nuevo. Se puso de pie con rapidez y apartó la mano que todavía tenía agarrada de un tirón, dejando al de ojos marrones confundido–. ¡Basta! ¡Deja de jugar así conmigo! –Gritó apretando los puños de la impotencia mientras retrocedía unos pasos–¡Lo único que haces es meterte conmigo! ¡Sólo buscas a alguien a quien molestar! ¡Eres un egoísta que sólo busca su propia satisfacción sin pensar en mis sentimientos! ¡No tengas el descaro de pedirme salir constantemente, como si eso fuese un pasatiempo para ti! ¡Si lo que buscas es divertirte por un tiempo con alguien en la cama, búscate a otro, yo no soy de esos! –Levantó el dedo índice y lo señaló, viendo que éste se ponía en pie– ¡¿Qué idiota se enamora tras diez minutos de haber visto a una persona?! ¡No sabes nada de mí, así que déjame en paz! ¡Eres una molestia! –No le dio tiempo a expresar todo lo que sentía cuando de repente sintió que su cuerpo hacía un movimiento rápido y lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba tumbado en el sofá, siendo sujetado por las muñecas por el más alto.

_Fin Flash Back_

Sus ojos verdes miraban con algo de nostalgia ese bol vacío que había contenido arroz antes–. Mi antigua relación no salió bien, y desde entonces no me he atrevido a salir con nadie más. En cierta forma, esta tarde me sentí en ese momento acosado por ti. Empecé a asustarme y dejé que ese miedo saliera. Es por eso que intento que nadie crucé esa línea conmigo.

–Todavía le quieres, ¿verdad? –se atrevió a preguntarle. Ya que había salido el tema, tenía que averiguar lo máximo posible aprovechando la situación, pero no forzaría a contar al menos algo que no quisiera. Después de todo, estaba seguro de la respuesta que daría, ya que el de ojos verdes pronunció su nombre mientras dormía inconscientemente.

–He intentado pasar página desde entonces, pero es difícil. También es mi amigo de la infancia, lo cual lo complica todo.

Ahora Masamune entendía a que se refería Ritsu con lo de que había pasado un mal momento. No conocía los detalles, pero ahora comprendía porqué en ciertos aspectos el joven de ojos verdes guardaba el aire más de la cuenta. Como no hacía más que perseguirle para repetirle que saliera con él, Ritsu ya daba por hecho que cualquier oportunidad en la que se quedaban solos, haría lo mismo sin descanso. Por eso era tan tajante con él. Era esa la razón de que sus sonrisas ya no estuvieran tan llenas de alegría como hacía diez años.

Ahora sentía más ganas de querer protegerlo. Quería abrazarlo en su pecho y demostrarle que ya no estaría solo. Se imaginó cuantas de esas noches pasaría sin comer, cuantas veces lloraría sin alguien que lo pudiera consolar en esos momentos tan difíciles e importantes para él.

–Sigues enamorado de él –concretó con voz sedosa, captando la mirada verde del más bajo.

–Te parecerá patético. –afirmó sintiéndose afligido–. Creo que todavía sigo pensando en él.

–Eso significa que aún sigue siendo importante para ti. En verdad eres alguien fiel. Pero lo siento por él. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para convertirme en alguien sin el que no puedas pasar el resto de tu vida. Haré que esa sonrisa tuya regrese. –afirmó con tranquilidad y palabras sedosas.

Ritsu le miró con cierta preocupación–. No es por desanimarte. Pero es mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones conmigo. Es mejor que encuentres a otro chico con el que puedas tener una relación estable.

–La palabra rendirse no está en mi vocabulario. Además haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que un día te fijes en mí. –le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada–. Además, el chico que me gusta, está delante de mí. Y no sería capaz de reemplazarlo por cualquier otro.

Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo–. Algún día te aburrirás de esperarme. –reconoció, seguro de sus palabras.

–Pues deja que yo decida eso. –hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar–. Pero si de verdad no te enamoras de mí, y no soy capaz de hacerte feliz, simplemente me contentaré con ser tu amigo y dejar vía libre a alguien que realmente pueda hacerte sonreír de nuevo. –dicho esto, se puso de pie y viendo el rostro entristecido de Onodera decidió seguir hablando–. O simplemente, puede que te rapte y te meta en una habitación de la cual sólo yo tenga la llave y entonces no me haré responsable de mis actos –confesó con sarcasmo, haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos en sorpresa. Su sonrisa se tornó desafiante una vez más esperando la reacción del menor.

–¿De qué estás hablando? No creo que haga falta llegar a esos extremos –miró hacia su izquierda, como si encontrase algo interesante en el sofá del comedor–. Pervertido –dicho esto comenzó a sonreír, para luego dejar escapar una risa corta–. Jajaja –Devolvió su vista al más alto, para ver cómo había cambiado su sonrisa a una más sincera–. Gracias –fue lo que dijo. Presentía que esa había sido su forma de intentar animarlo.

–Bueno, es hora de que me vaya –anunció amontonando los tazones uno encima de otro para colocarlos sobre la bandeja.

–Puedo fregarlos yo –se ofreció el más bajo poniéndose en pie.

–No es necesario. Lo haré en casa. –decía cogiendo la bandeja con las dos manos.

–Te devolveré la chaqueta tan pronto se haya secado. Aún está en la lavadora. –le informó.

–No debías de molestarte. Yo mismo podía haberla puesto a lavar.

–Es lo menos que podía hacer. –Se rascó la cabeza mientras observaba con la mirada cómo el otro ahora caminaba hacia la puerta–. Yo te abro –se ofreció, adelantándose con pasos precipitados hacia la puerta, abriéndola cuando lo creyó oportuno.

El más alto se paró frente a él, para mirarle unos segundos–. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. Buenas noches.

–Sí. Buenas noches –respondió cerrando la puerta tan pronto el pelinegro salió del apartamento.

Caminó hacia la mesa y la limpió. Tras cepillarse los dientes, entró a su habitación, dando la luz. Nada más entrar a su izquierda se encontraba un escritorio colocado en forma vertical con una silla, una cama puesta de la misma forma, con el cabecero pegado a la pared, un armario en forma horizontal seguido de una ventana que quedaba casi frente a la puerta. Sobre la silla estaba la chaqueta de Takano. Le había mentido respecto a que se encontraba en la lavadora. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Por algún motivo que desconocía, no quería desprenderse de esa chaqueta. Notaba que con sólo tocarla, era la misma sensación que le producía cuando el pelinegro le tocaba.

Cogió la chaqueta y se la llevó a la cama. Apagó la luz con el interruptor que estaba encima del cabecero de la cama. Se tapó con las sábanas para abrigarse en busca de calor, ya que todavía llovía intensamente ahí fuera. Sacó uno de sus brazos para con su mano agarrar el puño de la chaqueta. Se acercó la manga hasta la nariz y aspiró su esencia.

"Es tan relajante", pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para poco después quedarse dormido.

Continuará…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

***Hachiko** fue el nombre de un perro de Shibuya. Un perro fiel que esperó en esta plaza a su amo durante años tras la muerte de éste y que es conmemorado con una estatua en la plaza; dicha estatua es el punto de espera más popular de Tokio cuando varias personas tienen una cita. La plaza que hay en frente de la estación se conoce como Plaza Hachiko

**DÉJÀ VU** es el nombre que se da, en psicología, a la impresión de haber visto ya en otra ocasión algo que en realidad se ve por primera vez.

Eso es todo por ahora, perdón por el retraso, pero mi ordenador ha estado de reparaciones y lo han tenido los técnicos hasta hace dos días y no hay cibers por aquí. Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Espero que os haya gustado a todos.

La gente que me deja reviews con Login les mandaré un pm, los demás si no me dan sus nombres y me aparecen con Guest, pues va a estar difícil que pueda dirigirme a esas personas, ya que tienen el mismo nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Meses después, todo el personal que trabajaba en el restaurante estaba subiéndose al autobús que les llevaría a su nuevo destino. Habían tenido que reunirse en la estación de autobuses. El viaje iba a ser algo largo por lo que habían tenido que madrugar para poder llegar a la pequeña residencia por la mañana.

Ritsu estaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras subía las escaleras del autobús. Estaba realmente enfadado. Takano–san le había tocado el trasero, mientras que él se había despistado un momento al comprar una revista.

Una vez que vio un sitio libre, se sentó en el, quedándose en el asiento que estaba cerca del pasillo mientras miraba hacia la ventanilla. Masamune subió las escaleras y mientras caminaba en fila esperando a que los de delante de él se sentasen en cualquier parte, buscaba con la mirada al de cabello castaño.

Observó que Ritsu todavía estaba enfadado y todavía no entendía la razón. Le había pedido que no se acercara a él bajo ninguna circunstancia y mucho menos se sentara con él en el autobús. Se detuvo frente a él para mirarle unos segundos.

–Onodera –le llamó, pero el otro ni siquiera le miró–. Entiendo –se dijo a sí mismo, avanzando por el pasillo. "No entiendo qué mosca le habrá picado", pensaba el pelinegro, sentándose tres asientos más atrás, junto a la ventanilla, de la fila del conductor.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, así que posiblemente muchos de los que estaban ahí ni siquiera habrían dormido, pero seguramente lo harían durante el viaje.

El encargado se sentó en el primer asiento y repasaron la lista para ver si faltaba alguien. Tan pronto el encargado dijo unas palabras, el viaje inició. Cuando salió el sol, Shouta que estaba en los primeros asientos, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Se arrodilló sobre su asiento y miró hacia la parte de atrás. Sólo unos pocos de sus compañeros estaban despiertos. Así que se puso de pie y caminando despacio por el pasillo, se sentó junto a Takano.

Ritsu, lo había seguido con la mirada, preguntándose hacia donde iría el pelinegro. Giró su cabeza y vio que tras pedirle permiso a Takano, se sentó junto a él.

No podía escuchar que era lo que hablaban, seguramente lo hacían apropósito para no despertar todavía a nadie. Pero a él le molestaba. Podía ver sus sonrisas. Parecían bastantes cómplices.

Por algún motivo se sentía inquieto. Miró hacia delante cruzándose de brazos. "No te preocupes Ritsu. Estarán hablando del viaje. Shouta–kun seguro que está impaciente por llegar al Ryokan.*", negó con la cabeza un par de veces. "Además, ahora mismo estoy enfadado con Takano–san, así que lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto mío". Se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, escuchando cómo su corazón no paraba de latir con más rapidez de lo que debería. "Es como si quisiera salir", pensaba mientras su rostro se afligía. "No tendría que molestarme que esté con Shouta–kun. Takano–san me ha repetido una y otra vez que sigue en pie la oferta de querer salir conmigo". Miró hacia atrás otra vez, sintiéndose algo preocupado. Era evidente que esos dos se estaban divirtiendo. "Tendría que haberme sentado con él, al menos no sentiría esta sensación desagradable en mi pecho." Se detuvo en sus pensamientos para analizarlos. "¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Ritsu, idiota! No tienes ningún tipo de relación amorosa con Takano–san." Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Masamune por un instante. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia delante con rapidez, demostrándole al otro que todavía seguía enfadado con él.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

El autobús ya había llegado a su destino. Se había detenido en un parking con bastante espacio a su alrededor. Todos tenían sus bolsas o maletas en las manos, hablando animadamente uno con otros. La vista del Ryokan por fuera era espectacular.

Todo estaba a su alrededor lleno de árboles y montañas. A la izquierda podía verse el mar, con varias montañas pobladas de vegetación. Unas escaleras de piedra conducían hacia el establecimiento, adornadas por un muro del mismo material en los lados y unos setos.

En cuanto el edificio que tenían en frente, era de dos plantas. La puerta principal que daba entrada al establecimiento era de madera recia, dividida en muchos cuadrados acristalados.

Tenía un segundo piso del que a algunas distancias, se podían ver algunas ventanas acristaladas. El tejado daba terminación hacia arriba y su color era azulado.

Conforme subían las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de entrada, el edificio parecía alargarse cada vez más. Estaban seguros de que por dentro sería bastante grande, considerando ya las dimensiones que éste tenía por fuera.

–Takano–san –le llamó Shouta animadamente, acercándose a él con su maleta en la mano–. ¿Con quién vas a compartir la habitación? –preguntó curioso.

Onodera retrasó su paso, ya que iba delante de ellos fijándose en los detalles del edificio.

–Mnn… no lo sé. No había pensando en eso –le dijo despreocupado–. Puede que duerma solo.

–Imposible. Somos pares en número, así que es imposible que te quedes solo –le sonrió–. Las chicas compartirán habitación entre ellas y nosotros estaremos aparte. –le informó.

–Jouhh –expresó. Miró por unos segundos a Ritsu, que le daba la espalda al encontrarse delante, entre sus otros compañeros de trabajo, preguntándose con quién dormiría él.

–Nee. ¿Te gustaría que compartiéramos habitación? –preguntó entusiasmado, llamándole de nuevo la atención.

Ritsu sintió como si en el estómago le hubiesen dado un puñetazo. Había un montón de compañeros ahí. ¿Por qué de entre todos, había tenido que ser precisamente Shouta–kun quién se lo pidiese? Era tan molesto. No es que él quisiera terminar en la misma habitación que Masamune y mucho menos después de cómo se había comportado esa mañana. Su modo pervertido parecía estar encendido y tampoco quería arriesgarse a que sucediera nada entre ellos.

Su cara demostraba preocupación, mientras esperaba la respuesta que daría el más alto, sin dejar de hacerse el disimulado al mirar el edificio.

Sus ojos marrones dejaron de mirar la silueta de Onodera para centrarse en contestar a Kisa. Tan pronto abrió la boca, tuvo que cerrarla al ser interrumpido por el cocinero del restaurante, quien dejó apoyar su mano en el hombro del más bajo.

–Oye, Shouta–san. Prometiste que en el siguiente viaje estaríamos en la misma habitación. –le recordó.

Shouta le miró unos segundos para asentir avergonzado–. Es verdad. –Contestó, ahora mirando a Masamune–. Lo siento. Olvidé eso por un momento.

Masamune le sonrió amablemente–. No te preocupes –le restó importancia.

–Quizá en el siguiente viaje. Si no tienes otros planes después. –aclaró Kisa subiendo el último escalón.

–Te mantendré informado. –le respondió Masamune subiendo su dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

Tan pronto entraron al edificio, el gerente del Ryokan dio la bienvenida al grupo y dejó claro las horas del desayuno y cena para aquellos que quisieran quedarse. Varias chicas vestidas con kimono, serían las encargadas de llevar a las habitaciones dobles a grupos de cuatro personas.

–Bueno–. Habló el encargado–. Ya podéis formar parejas de habitaciones. –tan pronto dijo esas palabras, las personas ahí presentes comenzaron a quedarse en grupos de cuatro.

Masamune miraba a su alrededor, viendo esa especie de conexión entre compañeros. Sabía que era normal, ya que éste sería el cuarto viaje de ellos y para él sería el primero. Pero si lo que había dicho Kisa era cierto, y todos eran pares. ¿Quién sería su pareja? Tan pronto un grupo se hizo hacia un lado, vio a Ritsu cabizbajo. Suspiró aliviado al pensar que tendría la suerte de poder estar con él en la misma habitación. Caminó unos pasos hacia él, parándose en frente.

El joven de cabello castaño miró hacia arriba al notar cómo alguien se había parado frente a él.

–Parece que sólo quedemos tú y yo. Estaré a tu cuidado –habló Takano haciendo una reverencia.

–L–lo mismo digo. –susurró el más bajo con voz ronca y el entrecejo poco marcado. Otros dos se unieron a ellos, más una chica de las que trabajaban ahí. Listos todos los grupos, procedieron a enseñar las habitaciones.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

La puerta corredera, abría paso a una sala. Frente a ellos estaba una mesita grande con cuatro asientos sin patas apoyados en el suelo con un respaldo. Una ventana desde la que se podía ver los jardines estaba al fondo. El suelo era de tatami, por lo que tenían que llevar unas pantuflas para estar ahí o ir descalzos. Aunque en el resto del edificio el suelo era de madera y pasados los jardines, era de piedra. Tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda de la habitación, había dos puertas correderas que conducían hacía las habitaciones. Dentro de ellas los dos futones estaban listos. Tenían unos armarios de puertas correderas con algunas perchas y también una ventana bastante grande, junto con dos mesitas.

Tan pronto la mujer se retiró con una reverencia y salió de la habitación, los otros dos compañeros eligieron la habitación que quedaba a la derecha, así que Masamune y Ritsu cogieron la izquierda.

Ritsu fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Takano, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella con su bolsa de equipaje en el hombro. Permanecía atento a la expresión de Onodera. Parecía estar entristecido por alguna razón. ¿Resignado quizá? No sabía ni cómo describirlo. Observaba cómo abría su bolsa de viaje, que había dejado en el suelo y sacaba un par de camisetas dobladas para meterlas en el hueco del armario.

–Onodera. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, separándose de la puerta para caminar unos pasos.

–Estoy bien –respondió con voz apagada, colgando uno de sus pantalones en la percha. "Me siento estúpido de pensar en que estaba sintiendo celos por Shouta–kun. Definitivamente, algo no está bien conmigo", pensaba cuando de nuevo escuchaba cómo era llamado por el pelinegro– ¿Qué? –preguntó ésta vez mirándole. No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto.

El pelinegro estaba sobre uno de los futones. Su cuerpo estaba recostado de lado y su codo izquierdo estaba apoyado en el futón. Su mano cerrada estaba apoyada en su sien. Por alguna razón que desconocía, los futones que antes estaban separados, ahora estaban juntos… demasiado juntos. Y con su mano libre, el de ojos marrones golpeaba con cierta suavidad el otro futón, indicándole que lo esperaba. En su sonrisa demostraba cierta picardía.

–Vamos, ven aquí –le invitó, fijándose en la expresión del otro.

–Oye. Los futones guardaban una distancia. –indicó cómo pudo.

–Esta noche será pasional. –Concretó sin abandonar su sonrisa–. Pero podemos adelantarnos.

El otro sintió tanta vergüenza con ese comentario, que no sabía dónde meterse. Su cara totalmente roja, demostraba de nuevo su nerviosismo–. ¡No digas estupideces! –recayó en que sus compañeros estarían en la otra habitación y probablemente los escucharían. Se tapó la boca unos segundos mientras intentaba relajarse.

–Oh. Así que eres de los que gritan. –suspiró–. No veo el momento en el que llegue esta noche. Pero intenta no gritar cuando llegue el momento o molestarás a los demás.

–¿¡Quién va a gritar!? –Dicho esto, se acercó al futón libre con el ceño fruncido y con las dos manos lo arrastró hasta ponerlo en la otra punta de la habitación–. ¡Y no te atrevas a moverlo de aquí! –sentenció en tono más bajo pero enfadado. Le señaló de forma acusadora con el dedo índice–. ¡Mantente alejado de mí! ¡Todavía sigo enfadado por lo de esta mañana! ¡Pervertido!

–¿Eh? –Se incorporó, poniéndose en pie–. No sé de qué me hablas. –preguntó confundido.

–No te hagas el inocente ahora. –miró hacia el lado, furioso–. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no me gusta y no seré participe de este juego –le dejó claro, al pensar que quizá pretendía jugar a dos bandas con él y con Kisa.

–Cada palabra que dices, me confunde más. –Agregó enarcando una ceja, mientras recogía la bolsa de viaje del suelo y caminaba hacia el otro armario–. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho que te ha hecho ponerte así? Debo de tener alzhéimer, porque no me acuerdo– confesó abriendo el armario, que estaba frente al de Onodera, junto a la ventana.

–¡Onodera, Takano–san! ¿¡Estáis listos!? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Ya vamos! –confirmó el pelinegro.

–Pero todavía no has desecho la maleta –le recordó Ritsu.

Tan pronto dijo eso, el más alto, metió de un golpe la bolsa de viaje en el armario y cerró la puerta para después dar un par de sacudidas con las palmas de las manos, indicando que ya había terminado–. Desecha. –agregó con despreocupación.

–¿¡En serio!? –preguntó no dando crédito a lo que veía y encima el otro parecía de lo más despreocupado, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la habitación.

–Tengo todo el día para deshacerla –miró hacia él–. Deberías darte prisa. Abajo nos esperan los demás para ir a ver el pueblo –concretó–. No sé qué te pase hoy, pero olvídate de tus cosas y pásatelo bien. –dicho esto, abrió la puerta para reunirse con los que les esperaba en la salita.

–¡Oye, espera!– metió su bolsa dentro del armario, sin importarle que aún quedaban cosas por sacar– ¡Takano–san! –le llamó cerrando el armario, para salir corriendo por la puerta del dormitorio.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Algunos de los compañeros, habían decidido quedarse en un grupo para seguir visitando el pueblo, el resto, decidió volver al ryokan.

Ritsu había ido a los vestuarios para quitarse la ropa y así poder entrar en los baños. Estaba totalmente desnudo, salvo por esa toalla que le cubría la cintura. En su mano llevaba un pequeño barreño en el que cargaba el champú, una toalla, gel y una esponja. Su ropa la había dejado en una de las taquillas de la sala.

Había decidido ir por su cuenta para ver la playa y ahora tras la larga caminata estaba algo sudado. Un baño no le vendría del todo mal, y le ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Aunque había estado hablando con muchos de sus compañeros, no podía evitar estar pendiente de Takano y los acercamientos de Shouta. No sabía si esos dos lo estarían haciendo apropósito para molestarle continuamente o es que hoy no era su día y se estaba molestando por cualquier tontería.

Abrió la puerta corredera que separaba los baños de la sala de las taquillas. De lleno, se encontró con una escena que hizo que su corazón se sobresaltara. Sentados en la banqueta se encontraban Kisa y Masamune. Kisa estaba frotándole la espalda al más alto. Ambos miraron hacia atrás al escuchar el sonido de la puerta correrse hacia el lado, ya que estaban dándole la espalda.

–¡Onodera! –le llamó Kisa de lo más animado–. ¿Tú también vienes a darte un baño? –preguntó sin dejar de hacer su labor.

–Mn –asintió con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de forma calmada. Caminó unos pasos para ponerse en alguna de las duchas libres que estaban a espalda de esos dos. No quería ver ese tipo de escenitas.

Kisa continuó mirándole–. Sólo estamos nosotros tres ahora. Así que puedes sentarte con nosotros. Nos frotaremos la espalda mutuamente –decía tan convencido, que Ritsu se quedó analizando la situación.

Miró hacia Takano. Éste le miraba de nuevo fijamente, estudiando los movimientos del otro–. Me sentaré aquí –fue lo único que añadió antes de tomar asiento en una de las banquetas, dándoles la espalda.

–Cómo quieras –fue lo único que dijo, para seguir admirando la espalda de Takano–. Tu espalda es realmente ancha.

El joven de cabello castaño se sintió cohibido de alguna forma. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza. "Ignóralos", pensaba mientras vaciaba el cubo, dejando sus pertenencias a un lado y lo llenaba de agua fría.

–¿En serio? –preguntó el más alto, mirando hacia el suelo.

–Además, tienes la piel muy suave –agregó Kisa con una sonrisa sin dejar de pasar la esponja del otro por la espalda.

–Gracias –añadió con cierta felicidad por el cumplido.

Ritsu notó cierto tic en su ceja mientras que cogía el barreño y se lo echaba todo de un solo golpe sobre la cabeza. Aunque se había dado la vuelta para no verlo, eso no impedía el poder escucharlos. "Quizá tendría que haberme marchado antes de entrar. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Necesitaba darme un baño. Y hubiese sido demasiado evidente el hecho de que no quería estar con ellos." Suspiró al recordar cómo Masamune le había estado llamando bastantes veces durante su recorrido con el grupo y él había fingido no escucharle. "Creo que me he pasado con él". Escuchó el ruido de agua caer de golpe tras su espalda. Por reflejo miró hacia atrás.

El más alto sacudía la cabeza hacia los lados, haciendo que su cabello mojado quedase dividido en varios y finos mechones. Giró su cuerpo para aceptar la esponja que le daba Kisa. Sin contratiempos se dispuso a pasársela por la espalda.

Los ojos verdes temblaban al fijarse en el rostro de Masamune. Las gotas que desde su cabello caían graciosamente hacia el suelo. Sus mechones desfilados que estaban pegados a su piel. Sus ojos que parecían adquirir cierto brillo. Su cuerpo algo musculoso y blanco. "Takano–san es bastante atractivo". Reconoció para seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada hasta llegar al brazo, más concretamente a esa mano que junto a la esponja, recorría la espalda del otro. "No le toques". Empezó a recordar ese momento en el que Takano se puso sobre él en el sofá. Cómo le sujetó las manos, cómo le acarició la mejilla y cómo lo miraba. Esa calidez que sintió en su momento, ahora seguramente sería recibida por Kisa. Sin poder remediarlo, sus facciones se endurecieron. "¡Basta, deja de tocarle! ¡No toques a otro!" en un impulso de puso de pie, dándose la vuelta– ¡No! –gritó, haciendo que los otros dos le mirasen sorprendidos, quedándose estáticos.

El de ojos marrones le miró perplejo. Onodera permanecía de pie, su cabeza estaba cabizbaja y sus puños permanecían cerrados.

–No, ¿qué? –preguntó Kisa, confundido.

Al darse cuenta de que había estallado, lo menos que pudo hacer fue buscar una excusa. Con el dedo, los señaló a ambos, levantando la cabeza– ¡No habéis estado en la playa, ¿verdad?! ¡Imperdonable! ¡Definitivamente es un sitio increíble! "¿¡Qué estoy diciendo!?"

–¿De verdad? Entonces habrá que ir con el grupo. Cuantos más seamos, más nos divertiremos –contestó Kisa.

Onodera asintió con rigidez en sus movimientos. Parecía que Shouta se había tragado esa excusa, pero miraba a Takano y no podía decir lo mismo. Su rostro de nuevo permanecía inmune a demostrar cualquier emoción, con lo cual no sabía ni en qué estaría pensando.

–Oye –fue las palabras del más alto de los tres.

–¿Mn? –preguntó el de ojos verdes, sintiendo cómo su mentira sería descubierta de un momento a otro por éste.

–¿De verdad no quieres que uno de nosotros te frote la espalda? –se ofreció.

Si antes se sintió intimidado, ahora más. "Es como si hubiese notado la mentira"– . No, después de todo no soy un niño pequeño. Puedo apañármelas solo –agregó con el ceño fruncido para fingir molestia, dándose media vuelta para sentarse de nuevo.

El más alto miraba la silueta del joven de cabello castaño, mientras seguía con su labor. Definitivamente hablaría con él en cuanto estuvieran a solas, aunque iba a ser difícil con Shouta alrededor y con cualquiera de sus compañeros. Tendría que esperar a que todos durmieran.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu estaba sentado en un suelo cementado. Sus pies estaban metidos dentro del agua caliente. Ya era bastante tarde y el cielo estaba bastante estrellado esa noche. A pesar de estar en invierno y estar situado un poco más alto de donde se encontraba el establecimiento, no corría ni un pelo de aire. Sus ojos miraban preocupados el agua que desprendía algo de vapor.

Ese era uno de las aguas termales que se encontraban rodeados de la naturaleza y desde el cual podía verse la playa. Un pequeño surco decorado con piedras y lleno de agua, recorría la cuesta por donde él había subido.

Movía sus piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras sus manos seguían apoyadas en el suelo. El corazón le latía tan deprisa y estaba tan nervioso de compartir habitación con el pelinegro que no podía dormir. Además, el comentario que le hizo éste, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

–_Esta noche será pasional. Oh. Así que eres de los que gritan._ –suspiró nervioso–_. No veo el momento en el que llegue esta noche. Pero intenta no gritar cuando llegue el momento o molestarás a los demás. _

"Definitivamente, algo no está bien conmigo" –pensó subiendo su mirada hacia el cielo, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás. Tan pronto lo hizo se encontró de lleno con los ojos de Takano. Cuando reaccionó, se echó hacia delante algo asustado. Aunque intentó ahogar un grito, no pudo hacerlo del todo. Una mano se la llevó al corazón y miró al otro con reproché en cuanto giró su cuerpo–. ¿¡Es qué quieres matarme del susto!? –le preguntó, mientras veía que el otro se descalzaba y se sentaba junto a él para meter los pies en el agua.

–Lo siento –fue todo lo que añadió con su tono tranquilo y mirada impasible.

–¡Pues muestra en tu cara un reflejo de arrepentimiento por lo menos! –Se encogió de hombros y apoyó su otra mano en el suelo–. ¡Da igual, de todas formas me iba a ir! –añadió, preparado para recoger las piernas, pero la mano del mayor se posó sobre la del menor.

–Espera –le pidió Masamune–. Tenemos que hablar –le recordó.

–No veo de qué. –contestó, mirándole a la cara.

–Primer punto. ¿De verdad crees que esa excusa que diste en los baños me la puedo tragar? Puede que Shouta–kun lo haya hecho. Pero para mí, eso no cuela. Además, estoy ansioso de saber qué es lo que te ha molestado tanto de mi parte para estar pasando de mí de esa manera. Por más vueltas que le he dado al asunto desde esta mañana, no lo entiendo. Estábamos bien y me dirigías la palabra como si nada hasta que llegamos a esa tienda dentro de la estación de autobuses. –suspiró–. Pensaba que éramos amigos y podíamos contárnoslo todo. Cuéntame sin rodeos que es lo que te preocupa y qué te molesta.

Onodera desvió la mirada–. No puedo contarte cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo. –Confesó algo apenado, bajo ese ceño fruncido–. En cuanto a esta mañana… –se sonrojó incapaz de seguir–. Tú ya lo sabes.

–Pues dímelo tu para no alargar más este asunto. –concretó algo irritado.

–Me… me tocaste el trasero. ¡Pervertido!

–¿Eh? –preguntó desconcertado.

–¡No te hagas el inocente! –Gritó acusándole con el dedo índice–. ¡Y encima sonreíste quedando satisfecho con eso!

_Flash Back_

Por fin entraban a la estación de autobuses. Habían salido con bastante tiempo de sus apartamentos, para que no tuvieran los demás que esperar por ellos.

–Creo que compraré una revista para el viaje. –decía Ritsu viendo una tienda a la derecha.

–Te acompaño –fue lo que dijo el otro.

Tan pronto llegaron a la tienda, vieron que había varios artefactos giratorios con revistas delante de la puerta de entrada de la tienda. Dentro de la misma, había bastante gente. Esa tienda parecía tener de todo un poco. Peluches, dulces, caramelos, periódicos, algunas gafas de sol…

–Echaré un vistazo a estas –habló el más bajo acercándose a un revistero giratorio.

–Está bien –fue la respuesta de Masamune quien estaba a su espalda. Miró hacia el escaparate de la tienda para ver un momento los peluches. "¿Le gustarán los peluches a él?", se preguntó regresando la vista al más bajo.

Un hombre salió de la tienda con su hija pequeña. Ésta sonreía alegremente con su mano izquierda sujetada por su padre y la mano derecha estirada hacia arriba–. ¡Bien, vacaciones! –decía animada, pasando la mano por el trasero de Onodera.

El de ojos verdes al sentir ese tacto, se sonrojó al pensar que Takano le había tocado ahí sin importarle que ese lugar estuviera rodeado de gente. ¿Y si se trataba de una confusión? Se dio la vuelta con movimientos mecánicos y pudo ver cómo justo detrás de él, estaba el más alto, mirándole con una sonrisa complaciente.

"Este será nuestro primer viaje juntos. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando algo así", pensó Masamune.

"¡Qué desvergonzado!", pensó Onodera olvidándose de la revista que quería comprar, comenzando a caminar. Estaba claro que no haría un espectáculo delante de la gente. Claro que le molestaba lo que acababa de suceder ¡y mucho! Pero quizá alguien no se había dado cuenta de ello, y sólo serviría para que la gente murmurase de ellos.

–¿No compras la revista? –preguntó el más alto confundido al ver que el otro parecía andar más ligero de la cuenta.

Onodera se detuvo en sus pasos y le miró con seriedad, procurando que aunque estaba enfadado, su voz no sonase muy alto–. No te acerques a mí en el viaje. Ni se te pase por la cabeza que puedes sentarte conmigo. Guárdame a partir de ahora la distancia. –puntualizó con voz áspera.

–¿Eh? –Enarcó una ceja sin comprender muy bien aquella situación–. Espera, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó, pero vio que el otro parecía ignorarlo mientras aceleraba el paso–. ¡Onodera! –le llamó, pero el otro no se detuvo hasta que no llegó al punto de encuentro con sus otros compañeros de trabajo y se puso a hablar con ellos como si nada.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Jajaja –Takano no pudo evitar reírse.

–¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó el de ojos verdes enfadado.

–Oye –continuó Takano–. Yo no fui. –suspiró aliviado–. Siento desilusionarte, pero fue una niña. No lo hizo con intención y dudo que se diera cuenta de que tan siquiera te tocó.

–¡Jeh! Ahora te resguardas en una niña imaginaria.

–No tengo motivos para engañarte por algo así. Piénsalo. No quiero estropear mi relación contigo. Es por eso que contengo mis ganas de acercarme a ti más de lo necesario. ¿Por qué de repente te iba a tocar el trasero? Además en público. –decidió acomodarse mejor, para así poder mirarlo mucho mejor–. Pero si no estás dispuesto a hablarme por algo que yo no he hecho, será mejor que lo haga ahora mismo y así sabré que yo he tenido la culpa de que no me hables. – puntualizó.

–¡No digas estupideces! –agregó, dando un respingo hacia atrás.

–Aunque había mucha gente en esa tienda y fuera de ella, ¿por qué pensaste que había sido yo?

–Porque estabas detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Además, eres el sospechoso número uno.

–Ah, eso –miró hacia el cielo–. Sólo pensaba que éste sería mi primer viaje contigo y estaba feliz por eso. Después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo imaginándome algo así.

El de ojos verdes miró apenado su reflejo en el agua. Simplemente se había precipitado como siempre con sus conjeturas. Todo quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Sentía que debía disculparse con él, pero cuando pensaba en los acercamientos que tenía con Kisa…

–¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que te preocupa tanto? –seguía mirando al cielo, pensando que quizá si no lo miraba, el otro podría abrir algo más su corazón. Al ver que el otro no estaba dispuesto a hablar, decidió empezar él–. Está bien. No sé si éste sea el motivo o no. Pero llevo meses notando algo. ¿Tienes celos de Shouta–kun?

El otro se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras–. ¿Por qué piensas eso? –fue todo lo que consiguió preguntar sin mirarle siquiera. "En el blanco", pensó.

–Es sólo mi hipótesis. Tu actitud cambia cuando nos ves a los dos juntos. Y esa escena tuya en los baños… era como si te hubiese molestado que nos frotásemos la espalda uno al otro. No soy el único que encuentra tu actitud extraña. También él. –confesó.

–¿Por qué debería estar celoso? –preguntó con la mirada afligida sin dejar de mirar el agua. Sintió que una mano se posaba en su barbilla con delicadeza y le giraba lentamente la cara hacia la izquierda. No tardó en toparse con los ojos marrones del mayor.

–Es posible que yo te importe más de lo que quieras hacer ver. –aferró su otra mano que cubría todavía la del menor un poco más–. ¿Es eso?

–No –tan rápido dio su respuesta, desvió la mirada como pudo sin librarse de su agarre por ambos lados. No se sentía forzado, sí quizá un poco avergonzado porque había olvidado ese gentil trato y delicadeza tras tantos años solo, pero aún así, sentía un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago.

–Si no es así. No tienes porqué desviar la mirada. –dio un suspiro para continuar–. Por si acaso, te daré unos cuantos datos al respecto. Shouta–san está casado y muy enamorado de su marido. No hay conversación en el que no lo mencione. –Ritsu le devolvió la mirada–. Yo estoy enamorado de ti y me gustaría demostrártelo a mi manera. Pero aún no puedo hacerlo. –Repentinamente, lo abrazó, dejando una mano sobre su cabeza–. Más que no poder hacerlo es que no debo hacerlo. ¡Joder! –se quejó–. No hay día que pase en el que no quiera besarte. No hay momento en el que no desee abrazarte. Incluso bajo la luz de la luna estás irresistible. Cualquier cosa que te pongas te queda realmente bien. –Pasó sus dedos con lentitud por los cabellos castaños–. Son tantos los momentos en los que he pensado en hacerte el amor. Pero sé que si cruzo esas líneas contigo, no querrás volver a saber nada de mí. Y todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, habrá sido en vano. Ritsu, para mí, tú lo eres todo. –agregó.

El otro permanecía estático. Aunque le había sorprendido el abrazo y lo declarado por el otro, sabía a qué se refería. Él también se había sentido alguna vez así por Yuu. Los sentimientos de Yuu y él, en un principio eran recíprocos, así que no tuvo ese tipo de ansiedad al principio. Pero sí que experimentó algo parecido alguna vez cuando su relación con él había terminado. Ahora entendía cuanto estaba sufriendo Takano por él. Su mano derecha estaba preparada para abrazarlo mientras sus ojos verdes reflejaban compresión y a la vez tristeza por lo escuchado. No podía corresponder a Masamune. Sentía que no debía hacerlo. Todavía recordaba a Yuu. Su mano titubeaba en si debía corresponder el abrazo o no. ¿Y si empeoraba las cosas? Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería no hacerlo.

–Takano–san. ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con voz sedosa al escuchar silencio.

–Sólo un poco más –agregó, afirmando un poco más su agarre.

Decidió seguir la conversación, mientras en el fondo intentaba disfrutar un poco de ese abrazo– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación? Estaba seguro de que no había hecho ruido al salir.

–No podía dormir. El corazón me latía tan fuerte por tenerte cerca que parecía que me iba a estallar la cabeza. Escuché la puerta abrirse y esperé a que regresaras. Pensé que habías ido al servicio. Pero cuando vi que no regresabas empecé a preocuparme y salí a buscarte. –se separó del abrazo y le sonrió–. Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.

–Yo… siento haberte preocupado –añadió rascándose la cabeza. Miró hacia su otra mano. Todavía Masamune tenía su mano sobre la suya. "Tan cálida", pensó.

–Perdona –se disculpó retirando la mano para apoyarla en el suelo. Sacó los pies del agua, con cuidado de no salpicar y los dejó sobre el suelo cementado–. Será mejor que regrese a la habitación. Mañana promete ser un día agitado también. –Estiró los brazos todo lo que podía hacia arriba para desperezarse, mientras el otro ahora lo observaba en silencio–. ¿Nos vamos juntos?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de hablar–. Me quedaré un rato más. Hay algunas cosas en las que necesito pensar todavía.

–Ya veo. Necesitas estar solo –continuó hablando mientras se calzaba–. Está bien. A tu regreso, puedes meterte en mi futón mientras duermo –le sonrió de forma pícara, y el otro le correspondió con una sonrisa y un rostro mezclado de resignación y tristeza.– Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –respondió, viendo cómo el otro se alejaba, hasta perderlo de vista.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí pensando en sus cosas, mientras su vista seguía puesta en el agua aunque en realidad, ni la miraba. Sintió cómo fue rodeado por algo, lo cual le hizo volver a la realidad tras dar un respingo. Pudo ver unos brazos rodear su cuerpo. Intentó ladear un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver de quien se trataba.

–Ritsu –le llamó de forma sedosa Takano.

–¿Takano–san? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir todavía? –estaba preguntando, cuando vio que Takano ladeo un poco su cabeza y se acercó de más a su cuello, depositando en el unos besos–. Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó impactado.

Ni se dio cuenta de en qué momento el otro le había desatado el cordón de la yukata y ahora su mano izquierda estaba paseándose por su piel, a la altura de su pecho. Antes de que pudiera volver a recriminarle algo, la mano derecha le sujetó del mentón y sintió cómo los labios del contrario se apoderaron de los suyos. No sólo los labios, si no que la lengua también estaba buscando desesperadamente la suya. La textura de los labios de Takano eran tan suaves, el sabor era tan dulce y adictivo, que para él era imposible el detener su propia lengua. No fue consciente de en qué momento cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar de alguna forma por ese beso. Su sonrojo era evidente en sus mejillas. Un pequeño pellizco en el pezón de su pecho, fue lo que hizo que saliera de esa burbuja.

Como pudo, se libró del agarre de Takano y de un salto, se puso de pie en el agua. En tres pasos agigantados se alejó de él, viéndole con cara de sorpresa. Con sus manos agarró de ambos lados el yukata y se lo cerró de momento así, ya que no encontraba la cuerda por ningún lado. Sus ojos permanecían atentos a Takano, quien se metía tranquilamente en el agua mientras dejaba que su yukata resbalase por sus brazos estirados hacia abajo, hasta caer al agua. Estaba totalmente desnudo frente a él.

Avergonzado, bajó la mirada– ¡Takano–san, deberías taparte! –anunció, esperando que el otro le hiciese caso, pero cuando vio parte de las piernas del otro detenerse frente a él, supo que no le había hecho caso. Onodera sintió cómo su mano fue cogida por la del otro y cómo la dejaba a cierta altura, sobre algo firme y curvado, seguramente su pecho– Takano –san… –no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Sentía que si miraba hacia arriba, se podría dejar llevar de algún modo.

–Puedes tocarme tanto como quieras. No te reprimas.

–No lo estoy haciendo. Además, esto no es buena idea. Alguien puede vernos –contestó, siguiendo cabizbajo, retrocediendo un paso.

–Jouu. –añadió agachándose para cogerlo en brazos, acto que sorprendió al otro por completo. Ritsu se agarró corriendo a los hombros del otro, al pensar que podría caer en cualquier momento hacia atrás.

–¡Takano–san! ¡Bájame! –le ordenó, siendo guiado por éste hacia un rincón de piedras de distintos tamaños. Una piedra era significativamente grande y estaba justo en medio. Las demás rodeaban la misma como si formasen un dibujo de un círculo a su alrededor con una sola abertura. Así que ahí fue donde soltó con cuidado al de cabello castaño, no dándole tiempo a decir nada, ya que cubrió sus labios con rapidez.

Con una mano, abrió más la yukata de Onodera, aprovechando que él todavía tenía las manos sobre sus hombros. Acercó su cuerpo todo lo que podía al de ojos verdes y llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Las palmas de sus manos tocaban la piedra, para evitar que Onodera escapase de ahí y pudiera seguir retrocediendo.

–Takano–san –pudo decir entre besos. Sintió cómo el más alto abandonó su boca para hacer un camino de besos que estaba siendo guiado hacia abajo, mientras sus manos resbalaban pared abajo–. ¡No, espera! ¡No toques ahí! –dijo al tiempo que sintió algo caliente cubrir su miembro. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás instintivamente y un suspiro ahogado salió su boca. Apretó su boca para intentar que de ella no saliera nada más. Una de sus manos que aún seguían en el hombro blanquecino, se colocó sobre la cabeza de Takano. Hundió un poco sus dedos entre los cabellos de éste.

No supo en qué momento fue, pero ahora era él quien tenía una mano apoyada en la piedra y la otra puesta sobre el cuello de Masamune, quien estaba a su espalda y aparte de embestir con su miembro a Onodera, hacia movimientos rápidos sobre el miembro de éste con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra le rodeaba por el pecho y le besaba el cuello. Ritsu, entre jadeos, y el propio movimiento de sus caderas, pedía a Takano que no se detuviera.

–Onodera… Onodera –escuchaba que le llamaba el pelinegro, pero por alguna razón, la voz parecía distante, ¿o acaso es que estaba tan abrumado por el dolor y el placer que había perdido la capacidad de sus sentidos en ese momento?

Seguía siendo de noche, las piedras y el vapor los cubrían de cualquier persona que pudiera pasar por ahí. Sentía que su cuerpo era como un horno a punto de estallar por tanto calor, no sólo en su cuerpo y por los movimientos, sino también por ese vapor que continuaba saliendo del agua.

Takano abandonó el cuello de Ritsu y llevó su mano desde el pecho hasta la frente de éste, levantándole el flequillo hacia arriba. Acercó su boca al oído y con algo de dificultad por la falta de aire le susurró–. Ritsu, di mi nombre.

El de cabello castaño que estaba azorado, intentaba conseguir más aire–. Masa…Masamune. –apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ya sentía que estaba llegando al clímax. ¡Masamune! –gritó, sintiendo salir su esencia, mientras abría los ojos. El escenario había cambiado completamente. Pestañeó con rapidez un par de veces al encontrarse en la habitación del ryokan, con el rostro deTakano frente a él, quien lo miraba confundido. Además estaba el hecho de que sentía húmeda la parte de abajo.

–¿Eh? "¡No me digas qué…!" ¡Ah! –se incorporó con rapidez en el futón, quedando sentado. Pero tan pronto reaccionó se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda a Takano. "¡Mojado, está mojado!" –pensaba empezando a sudar frío, al pensar que el más alto quizá se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

–Onodera, ¿te encuentras bien?

Esa pregunta le hizo ponerse más nervioso, al pensar que el pelinegro sospechaba algo–. Perfectamente. ¿Por qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque cuando salió la pregunta de su boca, pensó que hubiese sido mejor no hacerla y así evitar una mayor catástrofe–. Je, je, je. –rió nerviosamente.

–Pensaba que tendrías fiebre, pero parece que sólo habían sido imaginaciones mías. –Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta–. Shouta–kun y algunos más vamos a ir a jugar bolos. Saldremos en media hora, si te apetece venir puedes hacerlo. –Miró su reloj de pulsera–. Si quieres desayunar, sería bueno que te levantaras de la cama, sólo faltan 8 minutos para que te lo puedan servir, antes de que cierren. –se fijó en la expresión de Ritsu. Parecía más agitado de lo normal y aún así no se movía de la cama, mantenía una postura encorvada en ella.

–Iré enseguida. Sólo sal fuera para que me pueda cambiar de ropa. –lo miró unos segundos para ver si había colado esa excusa, y luego volvió a apartar la mirada más avergonzado que antes al recordar el sueño. Sólo esperaba que no se alargara más ese momento, o terminaría calando el futón de alguna forma.

–Está bien. Te esperaremos en el patio. –dicho esto, salió por la puerta corredera, cerrándola tras de sí.

Tan pronto el más alto salió de la habitación, el de ojos verdes levantó un poco el edredón del futón, para ver que definitivamente, sus calzoncillos y pantalón del pijama estaban mojados.

Suspiró con preocupación al pensar que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño parecido. Ésta vez había ido más allá. No sabía si él entre sueños se había tocado o simplemente tener ese sueño tan real, le había creado ese resultado. Se puso de pie y con rapidez cogió la ropa del armario que primero vio, además de un bóxer y unos calcetines. Se quitó el pijama y lo hizo una maraña para que no se viera la mancha. Se puso el yukata y retiró el edredón hacia atrás, sonriendo con alivio al ver que no estaba manchado. "Menos mal", pensó. Cogió la ropa sucia en una mano y la ropa limpia en otra. Haciéndolas un montón, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu visualizaba desde el interior del pasillo, a sus compañeros que lo esperaban en el patio, cómo le había indicado antes el pelinegro. Parecían reír a carcajadas ante los comentarios de uno de ellos. Intentó regular su respiración antes de salir, ya que estaba algo agitado por hacer las cosas tan deprisa.

Primero tuvo que aprovechar que no había nadie en los vestuarios para abrir el grifo del lavabo que tenía un fondo bastante profundo. Metió el pantalón bajo el agua y el bóxer y los restregó un par de veces. Se metió en una de las duchas con puertas de madera y dentro, dejó ambas cosas mojadas, colgadas de un tirador para sujetar la ropa. Había una pequeña mesa, algo apartada de la ducha, para así evitar que el agua salpicase a esa distancia. Dejó su ropa limpia, y el yukata que se acababa de quitar junto a una toalla bien doblada.

Tras ducharse, tuvo que desayunar a la carrera y engañar a una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí para que les tendiera la ropa, poniendo de excusa que se había resbalado y había caído dentro de la piscina de agua termal.

Ahora que su respiración se había normalizado. Cruzó una de las puertas de doble hoja corredera que estaba abierta y avisó a sus compañeros para llamarles la atención.

–Estoy listo. –avisó, teniendo de momento la atención de todos puesta sobre él.

–¡Bien! –exclamó Shouta. Se acercó con pasos bastantes ligeros hasta donde estaba Ritsu con una sonrisa y cara de emocionado. Cogió a Onodera de la mano y la levantó hacia arriba–. Me pido a Onodera–kun de compañero.

Takano miró al que tenía al lado. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos azules. También era alto como Masamune su cabello estaba un poco largo y era desfilado–. Eso nos deja a nosotros de compañeros, Isaka–san.

–Preparaos porque vais a recibir la paliza de vuestra vida. –Aseguró Isaka–. Además, haremos el juego más interesante.

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Shouta.

–Los perdedores tendrán que invitar a los vencedores a… –se llevó una de sus manos la barbilla, intentando pensar en algo– Sushi.

–¿Sushi? –preguntó Ritsu desconcertado.

–Sí, pero no cualquiera. De primera clase. La textura, el sabor… se me hace la boca agua de sólo pensarlo. El sushi de aquí tiene bastante fama. ¿Qué os parece? Será una gran motivación para el juego. Además, los ganadores les podrán pedir a los perdedores una sola cosa y ellos no podrán negarse.

–¿Y si es empate? –preguntó Masamune, cruzándose de brazos.

–Podemos desempatar en los bolos o en cualquier otra cosa. –aclaró el de ojos azules.

–¿A qué estamos esperando? –Preguntó Shouta mirando a los dos pelinegros, para ahora mirar a Ritsu–. No nos dejaremos vencer, ¿verdad, Onodera–kun? Así que será mejor que preparéis vuestras carteras.

–Jouhh. Eso está por ver –añadió Masamune, empezando a caminar, junto a los demás, para salir de ahí e irse al pueblo para jugar a los bolos.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

En una de las habitaciones de aguas termales dentro del establecimiento, reían los cuatro uno frente a los otros, mientras recordaban las anécdotas del día. La habitación era de un tamaño normal, pero contaba con una decoración bastante buena.

La partida de bolos había estado muy reñida, pero finalmente había sido Masamune y su compañero de juego quienes habían ganado por un punto. Al ser los ganadores, los otros dos no tuvieron más remedio que pagar a medias en el restaurante. Habían pedido una barquilla de madera de un considerable tamaño llena del tan famoso sushi de la zona cómo habían dicho en la apuesta. Tras eso, habían dado un paseo por la playa y finalmente habían regresado al establecimiento.

–Creo que lo mejor de todo fue vuestra cara –comentaba Isaka–. Y el sushi sabe realmente bien cuando te invitan. –puntualizó, tocándose con la palma de su mano derecha el estómago.

–La próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte –habló Shouta convencido de sus palabras–. Además, Onodera–kun casi derribó todos los bolos en el último tiro. Si en una de mis tiradas no se hubiese desviado la bola completamente, estoy seguro de que hubiéramos ganado.–miró con rapidez a Ritsu–. Siento que esta vez hayamos perdido, pero la próxima vez será nuestra victoria.

Ritsu le sonrió amablemente–. No te disculpes, es sólo un juego –le restó importancia al asunto.

Escucharon la melodía de un móvil sonar, así que rápidamente desde sus posiciones, miraron hacia la dirección de la que provenía el ruido.

–Es el mío –anunció Takano poniéndose en pie, llevándose la mano hasta el nudo de la toalla que estaba envuelta en su cintura para evitar que así se soltara. Caminó dentro del agua hasta salir finalmente de ella. Tenían tanto sus yukatas como sus móviles en un banquillo.

Isaka se puso de pie con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Iré a las duchas antes de que sea la hora de cenar. Así estaré listo para irme a la cama en cuanto cene. –añadió, subiendo un peldaño al igual que había hecho antes el otro.

De los labios de Shouta escapó un suspiro–. Esto es bastante relajante –cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad.

–Shouta–kun –le llamó Onodera con voz serena. En cuanto el otro le miró, decidió continuar–. Te pido perdón si he hecho algo que te haya molestado. He tenido algunos problemillas familiares y creo que me ha afectado a mi forma de ser. –se excusó. No podía decirle de ninguna manera, que claramente estaba celoso de él por su cercanía con Takano.

–Sí, es cierto que llevo un tiempo notándote algo raro en tu forma de actuar. Llevo tiempo comentándoselo a Takano–san. Parecía que todo te molestaba. Pero no sabía si había hecho algo mal después de todo.

–No –negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa–. Si hubiese sido el caso, te lo hubiera dicho.

–Menos mal. Me quitas un peso de encima al decirme eso. –estaba terminando de decir la frase, cuando Masamune se sentó de nuevo con ellos.

–¿Dónde está Isaka–san? –preguntó Masamune al no verlo ahí.

–Ha ido a ducharse –contestó Ritsu.

–Ah. ¿Y de qué hablabais? –preguntó sentándose, llegándole el agua casi a la altura del pecho.

–Secreto entre compañeros de juego –contestó Shouta, guiñándole el ojo a Ritsu–. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Onodera miró hacia un reloj de pared que estaba a cierta distancia para evitar el vapor del agua–. Son las ocho –le informó.

–Vaya, el tiempo se pasa volando –contestó Shouta poniéndose de pie–. Tengo que hacer una llamada –aclaró–. Nos vemos más tarde durante la cena –se despidió, y tras recibir respuesta, desapareció de sus vistas.

–Parece que nos han dejado solos –agregó el pelinegro.

–Eso parece –respondió al ver la evidencia. Aunque no se atrevía todavía a mantenerle la mirada, si que podía mirarle más que esa mañana. Cuando se sentía acorralado por su timidez se decía a sí mismo que todo había sido un sueño y que nadie salvo él había visto lo que había soñado. De esa manera, logró aliviarse. Aunque era como si estuviera guardándole un secreto a Takano.

El pelinegro estaba en silencio. Pensaba en la escena que se había encontrado esa mañana.

_Flash Back_

Acababa de terminar de desayunar en la sala. Abrió la puerta corredera de su habitación y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Creía haber escuchado un balbuceo. Miró hacia Ritsu, que todavía dormía plácidamente. Con pasos sigilosos y una sonrisa, caminó despacio hacia él para observarlo más de cerca. Se arrodilló en el suelo de tatami, quedando a la izquierda de Ritsu.

Masamune suavizó su mirada al verle más de cerca. Le miraba con la misma ternura, que con la que miraría a un bebé. Lo observó de arriba abajo todo lo que el cobertor del futón le permitía. Los dos brazos del menor estaban fuera del futón. La derecha estaba estirada hacia abajo y la izquierda la tenía a la altura de su cara. Su boca estaba entreabierta y parecían que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas.

"Hasta dormido se sonroja" –pensó el más alto ampliando su sonrisa. Le vio fruncir el ceño un segundo para luego escuchar que de sus labios salía un sonido. Era como una especie de queja. "¿Una pesadilla?". Ahora el que dormía, claramente había dejado escapar un gemido a la vez que acrecentó el color de sus mejillas. "¿Le dolerá algo? Es posible que tenga fiebre"–. Onodera –le llamó suavemente, para no asustarle tampoco en caso de que despertara, pero éste parecía estar muy metido en sus sueños, así que volvió a insistir–. Onodera –al ver que no le haría caso, decidió alargar una de sus manos hasta la frente de Ritsu y la otra hasta su propia frente para comprobar la temperatura de ambos cuerpos–. No tiene fiebre –susurró, a la vez que retiraba el flequillo de color castaño hacia un lado. Regresó a su posición original, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos.

–Masa… Masamune –susurró con voz ronca el que dormía.

–¿Jah? ¿Masamune? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, desconcertado.

–¡Masamune! –dicho esto, abrió los ojos y tras pestañear un par de veces, se incorporó de la cama, quedando sentado y luego terminó poniéndose de lado.

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde esta mañana por el comportamiento del más bajo se había planteado la posibilidad de que Ritsu hubiese podido tener alguna especie de sueño erótico con él. Si no, no se explicaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas. En la mañana, había decidido no prestarle a eso mucha atención. Pero ahora no sabía si preguntarle a Ritsu sobre que había soñado y aunque se lo preguntase, no había garantía alguna de que el otro no le fuera a mentir.

Se cruzó de brazos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si ese gesto le ayudase a pensar mejor. "Tengo que ver cómo le hago la pregunta. Es un sueño después de todo y carece de importancia, siempre y cuando no sea algo erótico. Pero también está el hecho que de ser así, él me mentirá. Bueno, podría mirarle a los ojos, después de todo él es como un libro abierto, así que lo notaría claramente si lo hace. Aunque puedo preguntarle directamente si ha tenido un sueño erótico conmigo. No. Eso le haría enfadar. O lo pondría nervioso". Fue sacado de sus pensamientos tan pronto escuchó la voz del otro.

–¿Takano–san? Estás muy callado, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó, después de todo, esperaba que le estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa, cómo solía hacer muchas veces. Ese silencio en él, era algo sospechoso.

–No. Sólo estoy pensando en un sueño que tuve esta noche. Era raro. –confesó–. Me lanzaba en paracaídas por el Monte Fuji y además, cuando me quité el paracaídas, saltaba sobre la tierra y con cada salto podía volar un poco –sonrió–. ¿Y tú qué has soñado? –preguntó como si nada, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos.

Tan pronto le hizo la pregunta, el otro se sonrojó y se sorprendió–. ¿Eh? Ah, pues… "no me esperaba ahora esa pregunta. ¿Qué debo decirle?"–. La verdad es que no me acuerdo, je, je, je –rio nerviosamente.

–Ya veo. "Está mintiendo" Te veías bastante agitado. –continuó para forzarle un poco a que se lo contase.

–¿En serio? Je, je.

–Incluso susurrabas –se atrevió a seguir, aunque ya notaba desde el primer momento el nerviosismo del otro.

–¿Ah, sí? –desvió un momento la mirada hacia el agua y luego volvió a mirar a Takano al darse cuenta de que si le desviaba la mirada, él seguramente notaría que estaba mintiendo. Aunque estaba claro que el corazón parecía que se le quería salir del pecho, tenía que mantener la mirada en el rostro del más alto–. No sé qué podría haber susurrado.

–Susurraste mi nombre –finalizó. Lo dijo en un tono tan convincente, que el otro sintió que el cuerpo se le quedaba frío de golpe.

–¡Ah! –exclamó como si hubiese recordado el sueño. Cerró uno de sus puños y golpeó la otra palma de su mano–. Ya me acuerdo. Estaba teniendo una carrera contra ti. "Es lo mejor que he podido inventar"

–Jouh.

"Ese jouh… creo que no se lo está creyendo"–. Y me ibas ganando. Cuando me estaba quedando atrás grité tu nombre.

–Ah, ya veo. "Él sólo estaba corriendo. Pero ¿y el gemido?"

"¿Se lo ha creído?", pensó sorprendido–. Eso me recuerda, ¿qué hacías tú tan cerca de mi futón? Me asustaste al verte ahí.

–Pensé que tenías fiebre, ya te lo dije. –contestó despreocupado.

–Mnnn… no sería que estarías intentando aprovecharte de la situación, ¿verdad? –preguntó fingiendo estar irritado–. Pervertido –susurró para molestarlo.

–Puedes quedarte tranquilo. Ya te lo dije antes, no te haría nada que tu no quisieras –sacó a la superficie sus dos manos juntas, recogiendo algo de agua en ellas y se la echó en la cara–. Además, si algún día me paso contigo, siempre puedes pegarme. Después de todo soy humano y cometo errores. No soy perfecto, aunque ya me gustaría. –Decía mirando hacia delante como si encontrase algo interesante en las rocas que tenía justo en frente.

Ritsu le miró de soslayo–. No sé si eso me tranquiliza o me pone nervioso –agregó con una voz susurrante y ronca. Eso le había indicado que en cualquier momento Masamune intentaría algo.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Masamune decidió continuar con la conversación–. Dime, Onodera. Somos amigos desde hace un tiempo, ¿no?

–Así es –contestó, poniendo toda su atención en el más alto.

–Entonces como amigo, ¿qué tipo de persona consideras que soy?

–Déjame pensar –se cruzó de brazos–. Mn… creo que alguien muy sincero. No te avergüenzas de lo que haces. Algo directo. Te preocupas y eres muy considerado conmigo y en ocasiones algo pervertido. Además te gusta tomarme el pelo continuamente. A tu manera, eres alguien gracioso.

–¿Y qué me haría falta para conquistarte? –preguntó mirándole, haciendo que el otro se intimidara.

–¿Eh?

–Lo he estado pensando últimamente, quizá deba teñirme el cabello de rubio.

Por unos segundos, Onodera negó con la cabeza al imaginarse al más alto así. Realmente sus ojos resaltarían más, estarían más pronunciados y le intimidarían más–. ¡No, así estás bien! –contestó acelerado.

–Jeeh. ¿Entonces puedo conquistarte tal cual estoy? –Respiró profundo y aliviado– ¡Qué feliz soy!

–Un momento, yo no he dicho eso. –respondió, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que el otro pretendía.

El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la boca y con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, siguió hablando– ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Debo de estar soñando!

Onodera empezó a ponerse nervioso–. Oye, Takano–san. ¿¡Estás escuchando algo de lo que te estoy diciendo!?

–Creo que debo escribirlo en mi diario. –seguía diciendo a pesar de estar escuchando lo que le decía el de ojos verdes.

–¡Basta ya! ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! –Frunció el ceño y sin dar previo aviso, con sus manos, le echó agua en la cara y en el cuerpo al más alto–. ¡Escucha cuando te hablan! –intentaba decir irritado, pero pronto recibió la contestación por parte del mayor con un golpe de agua, así que tuvo que poner una de sus manos delante de su cara y cerrar los ojos para intentar cubrirse. La otra mano se dedicaba a tirarle agua a Takano mientras éste le imitaba–. ¡Para ya! –exigió enfadado, aunque empezaba a escapársele cierta risa de diversión.

–¡Yo no he empezado! –contestó el pelinegro entre risas. Se incorporó y caminó hacia delante como pudo, con los ojos cerrados y la cara ladeada, sin dejar de echar agua. Cuando sintió la risa del menor más cerca, dejó de echarle agua para buscar a tientas las manos de Ritsu. Finalmente consiguió agarrarlas, para detenerle.

Se visualizaron mutuamente al rostro. Sus ojos se encontraban en el recorrido, brillantes a través de ese vapor que provocaba el agua. Sus cabellos estaban mojados al igual que sus cuerpos, de los que resbalaban graciosamente algunas gotas para caer al agua y sus bocas poco a poco dejaban de reírse para concentrarse en las facciones del otro.

Ritsu se sonrojó por la cercanía y aunque sus manos estaban sujetas por las muñecas y seguían en la misma posición en las que el otro las detuvo, podía notar cómo el agarre era delicado. Para su sorpresa, vio que Masamune se sonrojó también, lo cual le sorprendió, porque nunca le había visto así antes. Por un momento creyó que el de ojos marrones le besaría y en ese momento en el que él estaba metido en su burbuja no le hubiese importado demasiado. Pero Takano le soltó de las manos y se puso de pie, pasando de largo por su lado izquierdo. El de cabello castaño rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver hacia donde iba.

–Nos veremos en la cena. No deberías de alargar mucho más el baño o puede sentarte mal –le advirtió el más alto, con una mano puesta en el nudo de la toalla mientras caminaba por el agua, buscando el peldaño más bajo para salir, sin tan siquiera mirarle.

–Hmp –agregó como si fuese un sí. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón palpitar. Dejó que el aire entrecortado escapara de sus labios sin decir nada.

Continuará…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Los reviews con login han sido contestados por pm.

**Vat:** Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, si lo has leído.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuación…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu había observado con disimulo a Takano durante la cena. Éste estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, en el lado opuesto a él, y ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra o le miraba. Y no sólo eso. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se encontró con que Masamune estaba acostado en su futón, tapado hasta la cabeza y que el futón estaba casi pegado a la pared y no en el centro de la habitación como había estado la noche antes.

Definitivamente se había enfadado con él, para no haberse despedido durante la cena, ni haberle dirigido la palabra desde que estuvieron en las aguas termales. ¿Acaso estaría enfadado por no haberle besado? Puede que Takano se hubiese enfadado porque le tiró agua en la cara. A mucha gente eso le molestaba. Pero es que él quería llamarle la atención de alguna forma, ya que por más que le hablaba, el más alto le estaba ignorando. Tenía que disculparse con él por su comportamiento infantil.

Aunque era de noche, Ritsu permanecía metido en su futón con los ojos abiertos. Miraba la silueta de la espalda de Takano en la oscuridad. Esa sería seguramente otra noche más en la que no podría conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, aunque realmente estaba cansado y los ojos le pesaban bastante. Quizá el más alto mañana volviese a ser como de costumbre. A lo mejor se estaba preocupando demasiado. Puede que sólo hubiesen sido imaginaciones suyas. Total, él siempre sacaba conclusiones precipitadas. En cualquier caso, mañana le pediría perdón.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento fue, pero abrió los ojos con rapidez y algo exaltado.

–Me he dormido –susurró para sí mismo. Cambió de posición y se dio cuenta de que el futón del pelinegro no estaba en su lugar. Se incorporó, quedando sentado y girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados, comprobó que efectivamente no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación. Despacio y sin hacer ruido, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pensando hacia donde se podía haber ido el otro y por qué motivo. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que el otro dormía dentro del futón, en la habitación contigua que era donde le servían el desayuno.

Eso sí que le había molestado. ¿Por qué se había salido de la habitación? Ahora mismo iba a hablar con él. Ya no esperaría a que saliera el sol. Con pasos decididos, se acercó al futón y se arrodilló a su lado. Con ambas manos y sin miramientos, zarandeó al que dormía boca arriba para que se despertase.

–Takano–san –susurró–. Despierta.

El otro abrió los ojos somnoliento– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

–Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo. ¿Por qué te has ido de la habitación?

–Ah. Sólo era eso –agregó despreocupado, cambiando su postura para ponerse de lado y cerrar los ojos–. Me picaba un mosquito –contestó, al darle la espalda a Ritsu.

Ritsu sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Se puso de pie y rodeando el futón, se puso de rodillas frente a Takano–. ¿Cómo que te picaba un mosquito? Estamos en invierno, no hay mosquitos. –aclaró con cierto enfado.

–Jouh –agregó sin abrir los ojos, girando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario.

–¿¡Cómo que jouh!? –Seguía susurrándole, ahora algo más alto y sentía que iba a gritar de un momento a otro, si eso se alargaba más–. Takano–san. Regresa a la habitación. –siseó.

–No. Aquí estoy bien. –agregó.

–Está bien –contestó enfadado poniéndose en pie. Se agachó para coger la almohada y quitarla, viendo que el otro daba un cabezazo. Cuando el otro sacó los dos brazos para tocarse la cabeza, el de cabello castaño puso sus manos alrededor de su pecho y cómo pudo, arrastró al pelinegro fuera del futón, dejándolo en el suelo estirado. Para cuando Masamune se incorporó, Ritsu ya cargaba con el futón en los brazos y se lo llevaba con cara de pocos amigos a la habitación.

El más alto se sobó la cabeza con una mano y apoyando la otra en el suelo, se puso de pie, viendo cómo la luz de la habitación se encendía y cómo Ritsu salía a la puerta.

–¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que hablar! –exigió con un susurro fuerte, perdiéndose de vista.

Masamune suspiró, sabía muy bien de qué quería hablar Ritsu, pero intentaría hacerse el despistado por más tiempo.

Entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ritsu estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Su cara denotaba que estaba enfadado.

–¿No podemos dejar la charla para mañana? Me gustaría dormir –agregó el más alto, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

–No. –fue tan rotundo, que incluso Masamune no se lo esperaba–.Ya me estás diciendo porqué te has estado comportando así.

–¿Así cómo? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–No te hagas el despistado. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? Si es así, dímelo para poder disculparme.

Silenció unos segundos, pensando en las palabras del menor–. Tranquilo. No es eso. –contestó, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, como si encontrase algo interesante en la pared.

–¿Entonces por qué te comportas así conmigo? –Preguntó ansioso por saber la respuesta–. Además ni siquiera quieres mirarme. ¿Crees que no lo noto? ¡Es más, ahora ni siquiera me miras! –subió un poco el tono y cuidó de no volver a hacerlo, si no quería despertar a sus otros dos compañeros. Apartó la mirada un poco y dijo lo único que se le ocurría, mientras su mirada se afligía–. ¿He dejado de gustarte?

Masamune pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras. Devolvió su vista hacia el más bajo y lo notó preocupado, como si estuviera entristecido–. Al contrario –se decidió a contestar por fin, ya que Ritsu lo había arrinconado con esas palabras–. Cada vez me gustas más –al ver el sonrojo notorio en las mejillas del otro, decidió proseguir–. En los baños quería besarte. En mi cabeza se formó un caos entre lo que sentía y lo que debía de hacer. Por otra parte, pensé que si te besaba ahí, alguien podría vernos y eso te perjudicaría, ya que a mí me daría igual lo que me dijesen. Así que preferí no acercarme a ti hasta que se me pasaran las ganas. –suspiró–. Me senté en la cena bastante lejos, incluso me fui a la cama antes que tú con el plan de quedarme dormido antes de que llegases y así no verte hasta mañana. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño y cada vez que te veía, sentía con más fuerzas que debía besarte. –se detuvo unos segundos, para poner su mano en la cabeza de Ritsu y acariciarle los cabellos como era su costumbre–. No estoy enfadado contigo. Sino conmigo mismo. Quiero respetarte todo lo posible hasta que seas para mí –suspiró de nuevo, retirándole la mano y viendo cómo los ojos verdes ahora le miraban–. Pero cada día se me hace más cuesta arriba.

–Está mal que yo lo diga pero… ya nadie le guarda tanto respeto a nadie. Sólo la gente antigua era así.

–¿En serio? –se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mientras analizaba su frase y a los jóvenes de la actualidad–. Será porque me crié en un dojo de espadas con mis abuelos. Soy muy conservador. –Le miró fijamente y le sonrió con picardía–. Y tienes suerte de que piense así. Sino en la primera semana de conocernos, ya lo hubiésemos hecho en mi casa –ante la mirada atónita del otro, se cruzó de brazos e intentó volver a la conversación–. Solamente quiero proteger lo que quiero, aunque sea de mí mismo, mientras pueda. Además… lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptarme de una buena vez y así los dos estaríamos bien. –Agregó con una sonrisa, como si fuese algo natural–. Ni yo seguiría sufriendo por ti, ni tú por mí.

–Yo… por ahora. –Bajó un poco su mirada–. Estoy bien así. No sufro por ti, ni por nadie. –agregó con tono apagado. Sintió cómo el más alto le cogió la mano y cómo depositó un beso en ella.

–Te has vuelto un mentiroso irremediable con los años. Pero eso también me gusta de ti. –añadió depositando otro sedoso beso en la misma zona.

–No miento. No estoy enamorado. –levantó la vista para poder verle.

–Pero, eso puede cambiar, ¿verdad?

–No lo hará. –agregó con seguridad, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Yo no elegí el momento en el que me enamoré de ti. Ese día sólo estaba holgazaneando tras unos setos.

–Yo no me enamoro tan fácil. –le informó.

–Jouh –alargó la frase–. Entonces no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo. –Cambió la posición de la mano del menor que todavía tenía agarrada, para depositar otro beso.

–Siendo así. ¿Qué harías? –preguntó interesado, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos marrones.

–Volvería a mi ciudad natal. Después de todo, nada más me retendría aquí. Es más, tengo pensado hacerlo en unos meses si no consigo mi objetivo. –Sonrió con confianza–. Pero no creo que sea así. Es más, me atrevería a decir que tengo una posibilidad de estar contigo como pareja. –sonrió confiado.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Porque llevo un buen rato besándote la mano y no me has detenido, ni me has retirado la mano o te has quejado. –le hizo ver con evidencia.

En el momento en el que Ritsu cayó en la cuenta de que el más alto llevaba razón, se puso nervioso y se soltó del agarre con un tirón–. Eso es porque tengo sueño y estoy cansado. Es más, no recuerdo ni de qué estábamos hablando. Así que si me disculpas, voy a dormir. Buenas noches –se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y se metió en su futón, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

–Querrás decir, buenos días. Ya está amaneciendo. –Le informó al tener la ventana en su punto de mira–. Aunque creo que yo también dormiré, estoy realmente agotado. –Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su futón, que estaba de nuevo en su sitio tras haberlo colocado Onodera–. Bueno, puedo meterme contigo –decía metiéndose en el suyo.

–¡Ni se te ocurra, además ya estoy dormido! –agregó nervioso.

–Jajaja. Si estuvieras dormido, no estarías hablando –decía acomodando su cabeza en la almohada. Sonrió confiado mientras cerraba los ojos. Ahora estaba seguro de que tenía alguna posibilidad con él, aunque fuese remota. Lo único que debía de hacer era tomar las cosas con calma y seguramente el trabajo, daría sus frutos.

Onodera, se miraba la mano con una tímida sonrisa. Tenía sueño, sí. Pero esa no había sido la razón por la que no había alejado a Masamune de él. Le gustaban esos besos. Esa delicadeza con la que lo trataba. Esa sensación de cariño que le transmitía. Se sentía feliz de tenerle cerca. Y aunque lo había negado ante Takano, estaba seguro que había terminado enamorándose de él.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

En esos días, todos se habían divertido mucho. La verdad es que Ritsu se lo había pasado bien a pesar de sus propios malentendidos con Shouta y con Takano. Había visitado lugares que jamás había visto antes y estaba contento. Posiblemente iría de nuevo a otras vacaciones de empresa. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había divertido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Se habían despedido de sus compañeros tras bajarse del autobús. Caminaban por la plaza de Shibuya con su equipaje. Como esperaban, estaba bastante transitado de gente. Ambos llevaban sus macutos colgados del hombro mientras hablaban y reían al recordar ciertas escenas graciosas durante esas vacaciones. Delante de ellos se encontraba la estatua del famoso perro Hachiko. A su alrededor había algunos dibujantes sentados en los bancos desde distintas perspectivas. Aunque llevaban sólo un cuaderno de dibujo y no un lienzo con un caballete, sabían que eran dibujantes, porque no era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

–¡Woh! Ya estamos en tu plaza, Hachiko–kun –dicho esto con una sonrisa pícara, le revolvió los cabellos al más bajo con su mano, quien puso cara de molestia de inmediato.

–Takano–san. Te he dicho un millón de veces que no soy un perro. –se volvió a subir de nuevo la cuerda del macuto al hombro.

–Jajaja. Claro, claro. ¿Pesa mucho? –le preguntó cambiando de conversación.

–Estoy bien. –respondió–. Aunque algo sediento.

–Ahora que lo dices. Yo también –respondió mirando a su alrededor, viendo la máquina de las bebidas a lo lejos–. Espérame aquí. Iré por unos refrescos a la máquina expendedora.

–No es necesario que te molestes. Ya estamos cerca de casa. –refirió.

–Da igual. La temperatura está comenzando a bajar un poco. Te traeré algo caliente. –respondió, dándose media vuelta para ir en busca de los refrescos.

Para antes de que Ritsu pudiera volver a insistir en que no hacía falta, Takano se había perdido entre la gente. Suspiró para relajarse. Estaba algo cansado por el viaje. Dudaba que el más alto lo pudiese encontrar entre tanto bullicio de nuevo. Lo mejor sería estar cerca de algo que llamase la atención y por lo que no pasase mucha gente. Miró hacia la estatua.

"Es un buen lugar, pero…", descartó la idea al ver que de esa manera, estorbaría a los dibujantes. "¿Y cerca de la fuente?", estaba lleno. Miró en los bancos y estaban todos ocupados. "Quizá cerca de algún árbol. Aunque no puedo pisar el césped. Pero así no estaré al lado de tanta gente." como pudo, intentó abrirse paso ante la gente, pero cuando se dio cuenta, alguien lo había empujado por detrás. Estaba seguro que no había sido adrede, pero provocó que él chocara contra otra persona. Agarró su macuto para evitar que éste cayera al suelo.

–Perdone –se disculpó un chico.

–Lo siento, no le había… visto –finalizó casi sin habla, al ver de quien se trataba.

–¿Ritsu? –preguntó un chico de ojos marrones, con cierto tinte rojizo y cabello de color entre rubio y castaño.

–Yuu. –pudo vocalizar.

–¡Qué bien! –Celebró– ¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que te había confundido! –decía en un tono alegre y cara sonriente.

–Jum –le dio la razón al emitir un sonido de su garganta. Ni se atrevía a abrir la boca. Más bien, sentía que no podía.

–Dime, ¿vienes mucho por aquí? ¿Vives cerca? Hace mucho que no hablamos, quizá deberíamos quedar un día para hablar.

Esquivó la mirada. Realmente estaba incómodo. Agarró con algo de firmeza la cuerda de su macuto–. Lo siento. –pudo decir con la mirada afligida–. Estoy muy ocupado, así que no creo que eso pueda pasar.

–Ritsu –agregó en un deje de voz. Su expresión cambió a una de compresión. Tenía sus sospechas nada más verlo, pero lo conocía desde que eran críos. Sabía por esa contestación, que incluso su antigua relación de amistad, había acabado para siempre–. Ritsu. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? –preguntó para saber cuál sería la contestación que daría el de ojos verdes.

Onodera estaba dispuesto a evadir el tema, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de otro hombre.

–Yanase–kun, ya he terminado. Cuando quieras podemos irnos.

Ritsu miró a ese chico. Eran más o menos de la misma altura. Su piel era blanquecina. Sus ojos azules y su cabello color castaño. En sus manos llevaba un cuaderno y un estuche, así que imaginó que se trataba de un dibujante.

El recién llegado se dio cuenta de que el nombrado antes no le hacía caso, y que se fijaba en el joven que tenía enfrente– .Oh, lo siento. Creo que he interrumpido algo –aclaró el de ojos azules.

Ritsu negó con la cabeza–. Yo ya me iba. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer –hizo una reverencia y tan pronto dio media vuelta, echó a correr.

–¡Espera, Ritsu! –aunque Yuu lo llamó, el otro se perdió entre la gente.

–¿Ritsu? –preguntó el otro–. ¿Ese Ritsu? –quería confírmalo de alguna forma, y así lo hizo al ver cómo el otro asentía–. Ve tras él –le animó.

–¿Estás seguro? No quiero dejarte solo.

–¿Ya lo habíamos hablado antes, no? No pierdas esta oportunidad –le animó–. Yo te apoyo. –sonrió.

–Gracias, Yoshino –le sonrió y se preparó para correr, pero alguien se puso por delante. Era un joven bastante alto. Cargaba un macuto y en cada mano llevaba una lata de café, que seguramente estaría caliente. Intentó esquivarle hacia un lado, pero el otro se le volvía a poner en medio. Quizá había sido casualidad. Así que volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado–. Perdone, pero tengo que pasar.

–La respuesta es incorrecta. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

–¿Eh? –quedó confundido–. Pero si no te conozco. –aclaró, mirándole a los ojos.

–Tranquilo, dependiendo de tu respuesta, vas tener tiempo suficiente para conocerme o no. –le aclaró con una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune caminaba por el pasillo de su edificio. Esperaba que Onodera estuviera en su apartamento. De lo contrario, tendría que buscarlo en los sitios en los que solía frecuentar. Se colocó frente a la puerta y la tocó. No se escuchaba nada. Bajó la mirada y le pareció que algo no estaba bien. Era como si la puerta no estuviese cerrada del todo. Agarró la perilla de la puerta con su mano y empujó hacia fuera. Efectivamente la puerta estaba abierta, y le mostró una escena al otro lado que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Varias latas de cerveza estaban tiradas en el suelo. Junto a la pared, sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en la misma, se encontraba Onodera. Tenía una lata de cerveza en la mano y bebía tranquilamente de ella. Sus piernas estaban recogidas y la mano que sujetaba la cerveza estaba apoyada sobre la rodilla.

Takano terminó de abrir la puerta de una vez y cerró tras de sí cuando entró. Se quitó las zapatillas y dejó el macuto en el recibidor. Subió el escalón y caminó hacia él lentamente. Por el desastre que podía ver en el suelo y el contar seis latas en éste, se hacía una idea de que algo no iba bien. Si con una cerveza ya le hacía un efecto terrible, no quería ni pensar que resultaría de tanta lata en el suelo.

–Onodera –lo llamó con voz suave cuando se situó frente a él. Pero el otro parecía no escucharle. Seguía bebiendo despreocupado. En silencio. Y con un rostro que ni siquiera Takano sabía descifrar. ¿Estaba ahogando sus penas con el alcohol? Se agachó para estar a su altura. Su vista parecía estar perdida. Pasó su mano frente a sus ojos y pareció no inmutarse. Chasqueó los dedos para buscar una reacción en él y la encontró.

–Takano–san.

–Por fin reaccionas. –aunque lo mencionó en voz alta, se lo decía a sí mismo.

–¿Cómo has entrado?

–La puerta estaba abierta. Tendrías que tener más cuidado. –le sugería con voz calmada, viendo que el otro tomaba otro trago.

–Ya veo. –Movió la lata para cerciorarse de que estaba vacía y la dejó caer al suelo sin miramientos–. Lo siento. Me fui sin decirte nada. –agachó su mano derecha hacia el mismo lado en el suelo, para coger otra lata de cerveza sin empezar. Se la puso frente a los ojos–. Debes de pensar de mí lo peor. –decía pausadamente y con voz pesada.

–No lo pienso –contestó a la vez que Ritsu intentaba quitar la anilla de la lata sin mucho éxito–. Ya me lo recompensarás. –Aclaró, quitándole la lata de las manos–. No deberías de beber más por hoy. –le aconsejó, haciendo la lata a un lado en el suelo, donde sabría que el otro no llegaría. Lo vio que intentó coger otra desde su lado y se vio obligado a quitarlas todas con ambas manos, poniéndolas tras él–. Ya está bien. –Al decir esas palabras, Onodera agachó la mirada–. Onodera. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre lo que quieras. Lo que ha sucedido hoy. –tomó aire y suspiró–. Puedes decirme lo que te preocupa. No tienes porqué contármelo todo, pero creo que te ayudaría a sentirte mejor. –el otro no le hablaba y seguía sin mirarle. Agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza un par de veces–. Juro que le partiré la cara por haberte hecho esto –susurró para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por el de ojos verdes.

–¿A quién? –preguntó desconcertado, mirándole.

–Al imbécil de tu ex. –aclaró, mientras su cara se tornaba a una de enfado.

El de cabellos castaños vio que intentó incorporarse. Si analizaba las palabras del más alto, quería decir que Takano iba a darle una paliza a su ex. Su ex. ¿A Yanase? Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que quizá Takano había visto lo sucedido o de alguna forma sabía que había estado con Yuu esa tarde. Pero si él había salido corriendo sin decirle nada a Takano y éste estaba comprando las bebidas, ¿cómo era posible eso? ¿Acaso se habían cruzado en el camino y él no se había dado cuenta con las prisas?– Espera. No lo hagas. –Ahora que tenía la atención del más alto puesta sobre él, decidió continuar–. No quiero que te manches las manos por mí. No merece la pena. Ya no. –Takano se agachó de nuevo para estar a su altura. Alargó su mano para tocar con la yema de sus dedos una de las mejillas sonrojadas del más bajo–. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. –decía para tranquilizarle.

–No. No lo estás –aseguró en un susurro. Cuando su mano fue cogida por Onodera, se sorprendió. Era algo que no se esperaba por su parte.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven de cabello castaño–. No estoy tan mal. –aseguró. Dio un suspiro para seguir hablando–. No ha sido culpa de Yuu. Es sólo que no lo había visto desde hacía seis años y no supe cómo reaccionar ante él. –quitó la mano que estaba sobre la de Takano y la dejó caer al suelo. Takano apartó su mano y se arrodilló en el suelo.

Takano pensó por unos momentos en la conversación que había tenido con Yuu, así que decidió preguntarle–. Ritsu. Puedes desahogarte como quieras. Puedes gritar, llorar, tirar cosas. ¿Alguna vez hiciste eso?

Se detuvo a pensar en aquella pregunta–. No. Ni siquiera fui capaz de hacerlo cuando lo dejamos. Únicamente desaparecí sin avisar. –confesó.

–¿Y no crees que ya es hora de desahogarte? –le preguntó, esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar–. Está bien. –gateó para ponerse a su lado izquierdo y sentarse–. Me quedaré aquí hasta que amanezca. Si para entonces no has dicho nada, me iré a casa. Si decides contar algo, te escucharé en silencio. No te forzaré a hacer algo que no quieras.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Onodera había decidido hablar.

–Yuu y yo éramos amigos de la infancia. Vivíamos en el mismo vecindario, así que siempre estábamos juntos. En el instituto me pidió salir y yo acepté. Cuando terminamos el instituto, decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Éramos realmente felices. –mostró una diminuta sonrisa al recordar aquello, mientras lo relataba todo con tranquilidad–. Pero con el tiempo, nuestros trabajos nos ocupaban más tiempo. Los horarios del trabajo dejaron de compaginarse. Algunas veces cuando llegaba de trabajar el turno de noche, él ya dormía y viceversa. Pensé que aún así, nuestra relación seguía bien. Qué nada había cambiado. –Se humedeció los labios un momento–. Conseguí que en el trabajo me cambiaran mis turnos para pasar algo de tiempo con él. Empecé a notarlo más frío. Ya no era tan cariñoso conmigo, y en las noches ya no me tocaba. Siempre estaba dormido. Pero aún así, no le di importancia. Yuu… –se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar–… un día me dijo que ya no podíamos seguir con nuestra relación. Había conocido a otra persona y estaba enamorado. –No pudo evitar, dejar escapar una risa–. Jeh. La mejor reacción que pude tener por aquel entonces para no preocuparle, fue la de comprenderle –se pasó una mano por los cabellos para retirarlos hacia atrás–. Hice el papel de amante comprensivo, cuando no era del todo cierto. ¿No es patético? –guardó unos segundos de silencio, antes de continuar–.Tan pronto él se marchó del apartamento, yo hice lo mismo sin avisarle a nadie. Le cambié el número a mi móvil para evitar que me llamara. Me mudé y dejé mi trabajo. Cuando encontré uno nuevo, me centré en trabajar. Con el tiempo comencé a pensar que era lógico que hubiese terminado enamorándose de otro. Después de todo, apenas nos veíamos y siempre estábamos fuera por el trabajo. Aunque mi cabeza intentaba entender eso, mi corazón dolía cuando pensaba en ello y por eso decidí que no volvería a enamorarme de nadie más. No quiero volver a confiar tan ciegamente en alguien otra vez. –reconoció dolido.

Takano cambió su postura. Se arrodilló en el suelo y abrazó a Ritsu. Que la persona en la que siempre habías creído y amado te dijera un día que ya no sentía nada por ti y que quería seguir su vida junto a otra persona… no se imaginaba un peor castigo que ese.

–¿Takano–san? –preguntó al sentir su cabeza, concretamente su sien izquierda en el pecho del otro.

–No es malo llorar. Llorar alivia el corazón. –ante esas palabras, el de ojos verdes sintió una profunda tristeza que fue reflejada en sus ojos–. Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora. Has sido muy valiente. –Por alguna razón, Ritsu sintió que sus ojos se nublaban y un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió cómo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cómo le costaba respirar. Empezó a sollozar en el momento en el que sus manos agarraron la blusa por la espalda y pecho de Takano–. Eso es, déjalo salir –le decía, dándole suaves caricias con la mano, en la espalda.

Poco a poco, pequeños gritos ahogados se dejaban escapar de su boca, mientras más se aferraba a Takano– ¡Estúpido Yuu! ¿Cómo puedes hablarme como si nada? –Sorbió el moquillo antes de continuar hablando–. Fuiste tú el que me dejaste. ¿Cómo tienes la cara de preguntarme si aún seguimos siendo amigos? –Gimoteó antes de continuar quejándose– ¿Acaso sabes lo que he sufrido por tu culpa? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí seguir adelante sin ti? ¡Por tu culpa me da pánico volver a enamorarme! –se aferró más a la camiseta de Takano. Ya sentía que no podía dejar de decir lo que sentía. Todo eso que había estado oculto tras tanto tiempo–. ¡Tú has seguido tu vida, feliz! ¡¿Pero qué ha habido de la mía?! –ante lo que escuchaba, Takano decidió ponerle más firmeza a su abrazo, llevando una de sus manos hasta los cabellos castaños para protegerlo todavía más. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Escuchaba las palabras y los lamentos entrecortados que salían de su garganta. Sentía una mezcla de emociones que jamás había sentido al ponerse en la situación de Onodera. Comprensión, dolor, tristeza, rabia e impotencia al no haber podido hacer nada por él en el pasado. Pero sobre todo ahora quería protegerlo. Apoyarlo. Demostrarle que él estaría ahí para cuando lo necesitase–. ¡Estoy seguro de que no volviste a acordarte de mi existencia!

No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Onodera había dejado de quejarse, para terminar solamente sollozando en sus brazos.

–Takano–san –sorbió el moquillo.

–¿Hm?

–Tengo que ir al servicio.

–Claro. ¿Crees qué puedas mantenerte en pie? –Preguntó mirando su cabeza, viendo una clara negación–. Está bien. Yo te llevaré –aclaró. Se apartó un poco y lo cargó en brazos. No tardó en notar los brazos del menor rodearle su cuello para evitar caerse. Por suerte para él, la puerta del servicio estaba abierta. Así que lo dejó junto al inodoro y cerró la puerta tras de sí para darle privacidad. Como sospechaba, con tanto llorar le había dado angustia. Ya le estaba sorprendiendo el hecho de que no le hubiese pasado antes. Con el silencio que había en el apartamento era normal que lo escuchase todo al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando escuchó la cisterna y el grifo, junto a un sonido raspante el cual seguramente sería el de lavarse los dientes, supo que había acabado.

Estaba claro que entre la historia de Ritsu y la versión de Yuu había algo que no encajaba.

_Flash Back_

–Gracias, Yoshino –le sonrió y se preparó para correr, pero alguien se puso por delante. Era un joven bastante alto. Cargaba un macuto y en cada mano llevaba una lata de café, seguramente estaría caliente. Intentó esquivarlo hacia un lado, pero el otro se le volvía a poner en medio. Quizá había sido casualidad. Así que volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado–. Perdone, pero tengo que pasar.

–La respuesta es incorrecta. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

–¿Eh? –quedó confundido–. Pero si no te conozco. –aclaró mirándole a los ojos.

–Tranquilo, dependiendo de tu respuesta, vas tener tiempo suficiente para conocerme o no. –le aclaró con una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

–Escuche. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Si no voy tras una persona, puede que no la vuelva a ver nunca más. –respondió a pesar de que esa mirada tan fría le intimidaba.

–Puede que una conversación conmigo sea más beneficiosa de lo que tú te imaginas. –Al ver cómo los otros dos se miraban sin comprender sus palabras, tuvo que agregar algo más–. Conozco a Onodera.

Las facciones de la cara de Yuu cambiaron de inmediato–. ¿De verdad? –miró a su alrededor y señaló hacia una dirección–. Por allí hay unos bancos libres. Sentémonos mientras hablamos.

–Jouh –agregó, al notar cómo ya se le habían ido las prisas.

–Yo… –agregó el joven de ojos azules para llamar la atención de Yanase–. Creo que dibujaré algo más. Te esperaré aquí –le explicó a Yuu con una sonrisa.

–Está bien –finalizó Yanase.

Al estar los dos solos, caminaron hacia el banco y tan pronto se sentaron en el, Yuu empezó con las preguntas.

–¿Sabes dónde vive Onodera? ¿O su nº de móvil? –miraba a Takano con algo de desesperación. Había intentando encontrar algún tipo de rastro que le llevara hasta Ritsu desde hacía seis años, pero nunca había tenido éxito.

Takano miraba hacia el horizonte. Se cruzó de brazos y entonces comenzó a hablar–. ¿Qué harías si te dijera que sé su dirección?

–Evidentemente iría a buscarlo para hablar con él.

–¿Sobre qué?

–No es asunto tuyo. –contestó mirándole.

–No. Claro que lo es. A juzgar por su reacción al verte, estoy seguro de que no quiere verte y mucho menos hablar contigo. –El otro silenció unos segundos. Sabía que ese extraño tenía razón. Pero él quería intentar volver a tener su amistad como en los viejos tiempos. No quería seguir reprochándose el hecho de no haberlo intentado. Salió de sus cavilaciones tan pronto escuchó al más alto suspirar– En verdad quiero matarte por todos los problemas que me estás haciendo pasar.

"¿A qué problemas se refiere?"– ¿Eres su pareja?

–Digamos que soy su protector –dicho esto, lo miró fijamente–. Bien. Lo que no logro entender es porqué terminasteis. Erais felices, ¿no? –preguntó al recordar como siempre estaban juntos y sonriendo en el instituto.

–¿Él nunca te lo ha contado? –preguntó confundido.

–Más bien yo no le he preguntado y no creo hacerlo. Así que cuéntamelo –le animó, aunque por su tono fue más bien una orden.

–No voy contando por ahí mi pasado a desconocidos. –le informó con cierto orgullo.

–Te interesa si quieres saber algo de Onodera –sentenció con tranquilidad.

Estaba claro que ese chico no ejercía solamente como el protector de Ritsu, sino más bien parecía estar interesado en él. Estaba dispuesto a contar lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero muy brevemente. No entraría en ciertos detalles–. Ritsu y yo éramos muy felices. Vivíamos juntos y teníamos trabajos diferentes. En mi trabajo, con el tiempo y por pura casualidad conocí a una persona. Terminé enamorándome y me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Ritsu era solamente un cariño muy profundo. No podía seguir manteniendo esa situación. Dormía con él, pero no podía ir más allá. Sólo quería estar con la otra persona y antes de hacerle más daño a Ritsu, un día decidí que lo mejor era terminar.

_Flash Back_

Ritsu estaba en la cocina. Con una sonrisa miraba el interior de la nevera, donde había dejado un pudin de chocolate. Era el postre favorito de Yuu. Últimamente lo había notado un poco decaído y sabía que su postre favorito le animaría un poco. Cerró la nevera y se dio media vuelta. Creyó escuchar un ruido que provenía de la puerta de entrada. Miró el reloj de pared de la cocina y enarcó una ceja.

"No puede ser Yanase. Todavía no termina su horario", mientras pensaba esto, salió de la cocina y entró en el comedor que estaba al cruzar un pasillo. Claramente vio a Yuu quitarse el casco de la moto y soltarlo en la mesa, junto con las llaves–. Yanase –sonrió, viendo que él otro no reflejaba mucho ánimo–. Pensaba que tu turno hoy acabaría más tarde –aclaró, dándole un abrazo que aunque tardío, fue correspondido.

–Sí. Pero me han dejado salir antes por las horas extras. –aclaró soltándole. "No sé cómo puedo decirte la verdad sin herirte. Me da miedo que no seas capaz de soportarlo."

Ritsu separó su cuerpo del de Yuu y lo miró unos segundos–. ¿Va todo bien? Pareces preocupado. ¿Has tenido algún problema con el trabajo?

–No. En el trabajo va todo bien –sonrió como pudo, aunque realmente no tenía ganas. "Vamos Yanase, puedes hacerlo. Si no lo hablas ahora, a la larga le harás más daño". Ritsu. –le llamó.

–¿Hm? –preguntó.

–¿Podemos hablar? Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

–Claro –contestó.

–Vale –agarró la mano de Ritsu y lo guió hasta el sofá, dónde ambos tomaron asiento. Veía la sonrisa inocente de Onodera, la despreocupación en él que siempre le caracterizaba y su tranquilidad. Realmente iba a ser difícil–. Esto es realmente difícil. No sé ni por dónde empezar. –aclaró al sentirse arrinconado.

–Tranquilo. Sólo déjalo salir –comentó para ayudarle.

Finalmente se armó de valor–. Ritsu. He conocido a otra persona y… –tragó saliva con dificultad–. Estoy enamorado de él. –aunque se buscaban los ojos mutuamente y Ritsu no decía nada, estaba seguro de que había sido un gran golpe para él.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo está diciendo de verdad? Bueno, él parece estar serio. En sus ojos puedo ver que no está mintiendo" No es una broma, ¿verdad? Porque si lo es, no tiene gracia –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que Yuu no era del tipo de personas que gastaba bromas. Era bastante serio en ese aspecto y por su cara de preocupación, sabía que era totalmente en serio.

–Me temo que no. –negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente culpable–. Lo siento. Es mi culpa. No lo pude evitar.

"Yanase parece tan preocupado. Estoy seguro que le ha de haber sido difícil tomar esta decisión. Pero el corazón me duele. Me está quemando."

–No es como si nunca te hubiese querido. Siempre te he querido. Te sigo queriendo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que es un amor distinto. –silenció unos segundos para estudiar las facciones de Ritsu. Prácticamente ni se movía, sólo parecía soltar una diminuta sonrisa de vez en cuando–. No veía justo para ti el escondértelo, ni alargar más esto.

–Así que eso era. –pudo decir simulando estar tranquilo–. Últimamente te encontraba más frío conmigo y ahora entiendo la razón. Me alegra que me lo hayas contado. "Es lo mejor. No puedo atarlo a mi lado si ya no me quiere. Le destrozaría la vida estar con alguien que no ama. En este punto ya no hay nada que pueda hacer". Te deseo… felicidad –le había costado decir esa última palabra. Realmente era difícil.

Sonrió, a pesar de que no se explicaba cómo Ritsu podía estar tan calmado ante sus palabras–. Yo también a ti. –Silenció unos segundos, para ponerse pie–. Haré las maletas y esta noche la pasaré en casa de mis padres. –Aclaró con suavidad–. Mañana regresaré para recoger el resto de mis cosas. –le explicaba, viendo cómo el otro asentía con una sonrisa.

–Está bien –contestó. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Yanase pasó de largo de su lado. Seguramente iba a hacer la maleta cómo le había explicado. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al corazón. "Duele. Me quema. Pero no puedo dejar que Yanase se dé cuenta o no será feliz". Negó con la cabeza. "Debo aguantar"

Cuando Yanase salió de la habitación con las maletas en la mano, vio que Onodera seguía en el sofá. Estaba cabizbajo, seguramente pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Dejaría el apartamento porque era lo mejor para ambos. Dejó las maletas cerca de la puerta principal y de nuevo se acercó a Onodera.

–Ritsu. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, tan pronto el de ojos verdes le miró. "Está claro que no".

Asintió con una sonrisa. –No pasa nada. Estoy bien. –Se llevó una mano al bíceps de su brazo contario–. Soy fuerte. Al principio puede costarme un poco este cambio, pero lo superaré.

–Está mal que te diga esto. Pero, tienes mi número de teléfono. Así que si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar. Intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda como siempre.

–Claro –agregó sin dejar de fingir tranquilidad y compresión.

Había algo que estaba molestando a Yuu y era lo que más había temido a la hora de contarle la verdad a Onodera–. Ritsu. Aunque nuestra relación haya terminado. Nuestra amistad sigue en pie, ¿verdad? "No me quedaré tranquilo si no es así. No quiero que por mi culpa pongamos fin a toda esa amistad que hemos guardado durante años. No quiero que esto acabe tan mal".

"Se nota en tu mirada que tienes cierta desesperación porque todo acabe bien entre nosotros. No puedo defraudarte". Claro. Seguimos siendo amigos. –sonrió, ya que no le quedó otra alternativa.

Vio que Yuu dejó escapar un suspiro, indicando su relajamiento–. Menos mal –agregó con una sonrisa despreocupada–. Temía que tu respuesta fuera otra. Bien. Me marchó. Seguiremos en contacto. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –sonrió y borró su sonrisa fingida cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Cuando regresé, él ya no estaba allí. Pensé que quizá le habían cambiado el turno en el trabajo, pero cuando miré el armario, su ropa ya no estaba. Sus pertenencias tampoco estaban. Llamé al trabajo y me dijeron que ya no trabajaba ahí. Daba igual las veces que intentaba llamarle al móvil, me decía que no existía. Y sus padres ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba. Pensé que me volvería loco. Había dejado de ver a una persona realmente importante para mí, porque intentaba ser feliz con otro. –narraba algo ansioso al recordar todo aquello.

–No puedes evitar enamorarte de alguien. No hay duda de eso. –aunque Takano realmente había escuchado en silencio la historia, por dentro estaba reprimiendo sus emociones. Con una mirada intimidante y llena de amenaza, miró al de ojos con tinte rojizos–. Te quiero matar y eso que dentro de la situación intentaste hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible.

Yuu tragó con dificultad al sentirse amenazado, pero decidió continuar con su relato–. Sabía que Ritsu intentaría no preocuparme. Seguramente no encontró mejor manera de reaccionar ante mis palabras, para no hacer que eso sucediera. Aunque hubiese preferido que hubiésemos peleado. Qué me lo hubiese puesto más difícil. De esa manera no se lo hubiese guardado todo dentro. –suspiró–. Él siempre ha sido una persona alegre y despreocupada. Ha sido tan sincero siempre, que incluso a veces resultaba inocente. Pero también sé que si algo le preocupa, no exterioriza sus emociones.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó interesado.

–Nunca lo he visto llorar o enfadarse por algo. Es de los que se guardan todo dentro. Incluso no me sorprendería que en todo este tiempo, él no haya dejado escapar ni una lágrima cuando lo dejamos. No es capaz de desahogarse como la mayoría de las personas.

"Entonces esa ha de ser la razón por la cual no ha sido capaz de olvidar a este imbécil.", pensaba Masamune. "Y pensar que ha cambiado tanto en estos años por su culpa" Oye. ¿No crees que le harás más daño si te vuelve a ver?

–Yo lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes. –le intentaba hacer ver.

–¿Eres consciente de tus palabras? –le interrumpió, empezándose a enfadar–. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué corra a tus brazos cada vez que tiene necesidad de verte por alguna razón y te vea en brazos de otro? Es como decirle, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero sólo eso. Incluso entiendo porqué se fue sin decirte nada aquel día. –Cambió su postura, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte–. Ven cada vez que te sientas decaído por algo. Era como si le restregaras tu felicidad por su cara. ¿Crees que un ex novio podría aguantar eso? Seguramente se preguntaría que hizo mal para dejar de gustarte y se sentiría miserable. –silenció unos segundos para dejar que el otro recapacitara en sus palabras.

–Yo sólo quería hacerle ver que aunque todo había terminado entre nosotros, podía seguir contando conmigo como amigo. Sólo eso. –respondió, empezando a sentirse mal.

–Pero él no lo vería así. Y seguramente prefirió valerse por sí mismo. –carraspeó–. En mi opinión. Fuiste un egoísta. Aunque dices que todo fue por su bien. En realidad era por el tuyo y es lo que creo que verdaderamente te molesta, aunque esa no fuera tu intención.

–No es verdad –contrarrestó el otro, mirándole confundido.

Takano le miró unos segundos–. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en qué sería de Onodera? ¿Creíste que podría vivir en el mismo sitio en el que había estado con su ex novio cómo si nada? Como si los recuerdos no le fuesen a inundar sus emociones. –Negó con la cabeza–. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿qué hubiese pasado si al día siguiente de cortar la relación, Onodera hubiese estado en el apartamento? –ante el silencio del otro, decidió continuar–. Te lo diré yo. Hubieses vuelto sin preocupaciones a reunirte con tu otra pareja.

–¿Qué intentas decirme? –preguntó, esperando que el otro le diese un mensaje más claro.

–Qué solamente te diste cuenta del verdadero daño que le hiciste cuando él ya no estaba allí. De lo contrario. Ni te hubieses molestado en mantener contacto con él. –Se puso de pie y cogió el macuto para echárselo al hombro–. Es una lástima que el egoísmo que a ti te sobraba, a él le faltase.

–¡Jeh! Entonces no vas a darme ninguna pista sobre su paradero. –dio por hecho, al ver que le estaba echando la culpa de lo sucedido hace seis años, aunque sabía perfectamente que el más alto tenía toda la razón en sus palabras.

–Al contrario. –Esbozó una sonrisa–. No porque te lo merezcas. Has hecho sufrir a Onodera por mucho tiempo. Pero gracias a que tú lo dejaste con él, yo tengo una oportunidad de poder estar a su lado. –Sacó su móvil y se metió en la agenda–. Dame tu número de teléfono. Hablaré con él sobre esto. Si está dispuesto a escucharte, te llamaré. Si no recibes ninguna llamada de mi parte, será que no ha aceptado y no quiere saber nada más de ti.

–¿Cómo sé que se lo preguntarás? –preguntó desconfiado.

–No te queda otra alternativa que confiar en mí.

_Fin Flash Back_

Onodera se miró al espejo. Tenía mala cara. Estaba realmente pálido y los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados. Le dio al grifo y con ambas manos se llevó el agua a su cara un par de veces, para después secárselo con la toalla. Volvió a mirarse el reflejo y sin quererlo su mente empezó a recordar.

_Flash Back_

Cuando Yanase salió de la habitación con las maletas en la mano, vio que Onodera seguía en el sofá. Estaba cabizbajo, seguramente pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Dejaría el apartamento porque era lo mejor para ambos. Dejó las maletas cerca de la puerta principal y de nuevo se acercó a Onodera.

–Ritsu. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó tan pronto el de ojos verdes le miró. "Está claro que no".

Asintió con una sonrisa. –No pasa nada. Estoy bien. –Se llevó una mano al bíceps de su brazo contario–. Soy fuerte. Al principio puede costarme un poco este cambio, pero lo superaré.

–Está mal que te diga esto. Pero, tienes mi número de teléfono. Así que si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar. Intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda como siempre.

–Claro –agregó sin dejar de fingir tranquilidad y compresión.

Había algo que estaba molestando a Yuu y era lo que más había temido a la hora de contarle la verdad a Onodera–. Ritsu. Aunque nuestra relación haya terminado. Nuestra amistad sigue en pie, ¿verdad? "No me quedaré tranquilo si no es así. No quiero que por mi culpa pongamos fin a toda esa amistad que hemos guardado durante años. No quiero que esto acabe tan mal".

"Se nota en tu mirada que tienes cierta desesperación por que todo acabe bien entre nosotros. No puedo defraudarte". Claro. Seguimos siendo amigos. –sonrió ya que no le quedó otra alternativa.

Vio que Yuu dejó escapar un suspiro indicando su relajamiento–. Menos mal –agregó con una sonrisa despreocupada–. Temía que tu respuesta fuera otra. Bien. Me marchó. Seguiremos en contacto. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –sonrió y borró su sonrisa fingida cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. "¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? ¿Acaso no éramos felices? ¿Desde cuándo es que Yanase no me ve con los mismos ojos? Son tantas dudas las que tengo y no me he atrevido a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta". Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación. Por un momento cuando miró hacia la cama, empezó a recordar las veces en las que Yuu le hacía el amor y las veces en las que ya sólo dormían juntos, pero no llegaban a intimar. Esa cama vacía. Le estaría recordando siempre a él. Las noches ahora las pasaría solo.

Caminó hacia el armario y abrió la puerta. Había un claro espacio y perchas desnudas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por los cabellos. Empezaba a sentirse ansioso. Cada rincón de ese apartamento le recordaría los momentos que pasó con él. No podría soportar vivir con el recuerdo de alguien que finalmente no le quería. Negó con la cabeza insistentemente, viendo su propia ropa en el armario. Si tenía que marcharse, tendría que hacerlo ahora. Pero estaba seguro de que Yuu le llamaría para saber al menos dónde estaba, si no lo encontraba ahí a su regreso mañana.

"Lo mejor que puedo hacer es cortar toda conexión con él. De esa forma no dolerá tanto". Sacó las perchas llenas de ropa con ambas manos y las dejó caer sobre la cama. Abrió los cajones y sacó toda su ropa interior y pertenencias. Encima del armario estaba su maleta y un macuto, así que los bajó dejándolo encima de la cama y empezó a meter las cosas en la maleta. Se dio un vistazo por la casa y recogió todo aquello que era imprescindible para él.

Cuando lo tuvo todo hecho. Llamó al trabajo pidiendo que le dieran de baja porque no podría seguir asistiendo por motivos personales que le implicaban irse a otra ciudad. Con la maleta y el macuto en las manos, echó un último vistazo a su alrededor. No volvería jamás a ese apartamento y con suerte, los momentos felices que pasó junto a Yuu terminarían borrándose. Dejó ambas cosas en el suelo y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil. La foto de Yuu estaba presente en la pantalla. Con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios pasó su dedo índice por la pantalla.

–Seguramente te sorprendas cuando no me encuentres aquí. Lo siento. Pero no creo que pudiese verte a la cara como si nada. –apagó el móvil y le sacó la tarjeta. Metió la tarjeta en el macuto y el móvil en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta principal y sacó ambas cosas al pasillo para luego cerrar con llave.

_Fin Flash Back_

"Después de eso cogí un taxi y le pedí que me dejará en el otro extremo de Shibuya. Tuve suerte de encontrar trabajo y me vino bien tener unos ahorros para pagar un nuevo apartamento. Aunque con el tiempo, me cambié a este apartamento más barato." Sonrió al ver su aspecto horrible frente al espejo. "Estoy horrible. A Takano–san no le gustará verme así".

Caminó unos pasos y abrió la puerta. Takano estaba apoyado en la pared esperándole.

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes andar? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

–Creo que aún estoy algo mareado. –se enjugó un ojo. Estaba empezando a tener sueño–. Takano–san. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta mi cama? –Preguntó, poniendo una mano alrededor de su cuello para no perder el equilibrio–. Por favor.

–Claro. Agárrate fuerte. –le avisó, agachándose un poco para cogerlo en brazos. No esperaba coger al chico del que estaba enamorado por segunda vez en la noche. Y aunque había sido en trayectos tan cortos, estaba feliz.

Dejó al menor sobre la cama y aunque intentó incorporarse no pudo, ya que el de ojos verdes no había soltado su agarre.

"Takano–san huele tan bien. Su olor me envuelve poco a poco y su voz me relaja".

–Onodera. Ya estás en tu cama. Será mejor que descanses. Mañana será otro día. –Al decir esas palabras, Ritsu fue aflojando su agarre hasta finalmente soltarlo y dejar caer sus brazos en la cama–. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches –le despidió con una sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero sintió un tirón en su mano que lo había retenido. Miró hacia atrás y Ritsu lo estaba sujetando con ambas manos. Estaba un poco incorporado en la cama con sus brazos estirados.

–Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo esta noche –sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza y por instinto, se llevó una mano a la sien.

Takano se sentó en la cama sin soltar la mano de Ritsu. O más bien, era él quien no lo soltaba–. Onodera, es tarde y deberías… –no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando el otro le interrumpió.

–Por favor, duerme conmigo. –le pidió con tanta rapidez y firmeza que se sintió avergonzado.

–¿Eh? –preguntó confundido.

–Quiero que durmamos juntos esta noche –se retiró la mano de la cabeza y con la que tenía sujeta la mano de Takano, tiró hacia él lentamente para que el más alto se acercara a él.

El otro dudó unos segundos sobre lo que debía de contestar. Claro que deseaba pasar la noche junto a él, pero mañana por la mañana seguramente Ritsu terminaría odiándole–. No puedo. –el menor iba a hablar, pero el más alto no le dejó–. Mañana no recordarás nada. –Afirmó, ya que recordaba que la vez anterior eso sucedió– ¿Qué harás si me encuentras en tu cama durmiendo? Querrás cortar toda relación conmigo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte porque tú no recuerdes lo que me pides. Además, no soy de piedra. –finalizó, viendo cómo el de ojos verdes abría un cajón de una mesita y sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo. Se puso a escribir en el y le mostró lo escrito.

–¿Está así bien? Yo Onodera Ritsu te pido libremente dormir juntos en mi cama –releyó lo escrito por si el más alto no se había percatado de algo–. Y mi firma está puesta. –dejó ambas cosas en la mesita. A pesar de lo dicho, él otro parecía dudar–. Por favor. Lo necesito. –le rogó con una mezcla de decisión y timidez.

–¿Te dormirás si lo hago? –preguntó, viendo cómo el otro asentía–. Está bien, pero no me haré responsable de mis actos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien. – respondió, soltándole la mano.

–Apagaré las luces. Puedes elegir el lado de la cama mientras. –dicho esto, se incorporó y fue a la cocina a llenar un vaso de agua. Estaba seguro de que a Ritsu más tarde le daría sed al beber tanto alcohol. Apagó la luz y se dirigió a la habitación. Tan pronto dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche, comprobó que el de cabellos castaños estaba metido en la cama, tapado con las sábanas. Apagó la luz de la habitación y rodeó la cama a tientas. Retiró las sábanas hacia atrás y se metió en la cama.

Onodera se preguntaba, si Takano estaría mirando hacia él, ya que estaba oscuro no sabía en qué postura estaba–. Takano–san.

¿Hmp?

Por el sonido de su voz un poco alejado, determinó que estaba mirando en la dirección contraria a él–. Siento haberte mojado la camisa con mis lágrimas. Mañana te la lavaré.

–No te preocupes. –le restó importancia.

–Te estoy muy agradecido por lo de hoy. Ya no siento tanta presión en mi pecho. –sonrió al sentirse mejor.

–Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda. –anunció, empezando a sentir un sutil movimiento en el colchón.

–Takano–san. ¿Puedes acercarte más a mí? Tengo bastante frío.

–Seguramente tienes destemplado el cuerpo por vomitar. –Cambió su posición y se dio media vuelta–. Con tu permiso. –a tientas agarró las sábanas y las subió un poco más arriba para tapar a Ritsu hasta el hombro. Apoyó su pecho en la espalda de Onodera y pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima del de ojos verdes para rodearle a la altura de la cintura–. Realmente estás temblando. ¿Estoy bien así? –preguntó, haciendo referencia a su postura.

Ritsu cerró los ojos e inhaló un poco de aire–. Sí. –contestó buscando la mano del mayor. Cuando la encontró, la agarró y acomodó su brazo, quedando aún más cerca uno del otro–. Despides un olor y calor agradable. Me gusta. –Decía a la vez que echaba su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás–. ¿Estás cómodo?

–Estoy bien –comentó algo sonrojado. Iba a dormir con el chico que le gustaba. Alguna vez se había imaginado esto, pero nunca imaginó que sería tan agradable y que a la vez se sentiría tan nervioso.

–Buenas noches. –sonrió al sentirse protegido y relajado.

–Buenas noches –le contestó, cerrando los ojos.

Continuará…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Review contestados por PM. Eso es todo por ahora, xao.


	5. Chapter 5

Continuación…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de la habitación de Ritsu. Con los brazos cruzados, lo observaba mientras dormía. Realmente estaba adorable.

Ritsu estaba boca arriba. Su cabeza está ligeramente girada hacia la derecha. Su brazo izquierdo estaba sobre su estómago y su brazo derecho estaba estirado sobre la cama. Éste frunció un poco el ceño sin abrir los ojos y empezó a recorrer con su brazo derecho la superficie de la cama, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando en ese lado, movió su brazo izquierdo y lo estiró para ponerlo al otro lado de la superficie de la cama y hacer la misma operación. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando enfocó la vista, pudo ver a Takano sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

–Takano–san. Buenos días. –le saludó con tranquilidad. Cayó en la cuenta después de su saludo, de que el más alto estaba en su habitación. Al no encontrarlo en la cama, pensó que se habría marchado y que estaba él solo. Se sonrojó al pensar en cuanto tiempo habría estado ahí observándolo. Sin querer se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama con rapidez, tapándose un poco con las sábanas–. ¡Takano–san! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír por ese respingo–. Jajaja. Perdona, pero tu expresión ha sido realmente graciosa. –Al ver el ceño fruncido del menor, decidió dejar de reír–. Y la manera correcta de saludar sería diciendo, buenas tardes.

–¿Buenas tardes? –preguntó confundido. Miró el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche y se sorprendió con la hora– ¡No puede ser! –Agregó sorprendido, pero al caer en la cuenta de otra cosa, se puso más nervioso– ¡Llego tarde al trabajo! –saltó de la cama y fue corriendo al armario para coger la ropa.

–Tranquilo. El jefe sabe que no vas a ir. He hablado con él. –le habló desde su posición, para que el otro no se pusiese nervioso.

Ritsu le miró sorprendido, deteniéndose en lo que iba a hacer. Era verdad, ahora que lo recordaba, Takano entraba en el primer turno, antes que él–. ¿Qué le has dicho?

–Que ayer tenías fiebre y que tenías malestar general y probablemente no hubieses pasado una buena noche. –le explicó–. Aunque me dijo que ya lo recuperarías con horas extras. Y también se quejó de que podías haber avisado.

Ritsu se dio con la palma de su mano en la frente–. Mierda. –masculló. Buscó su teléfono móvil por su habitación y cuando lo encontró, buscó el número del trabajo–. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

–Porque estabas adorable. –confesó con una sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes miraron al mayor– ¿Por qué estaba adorable? –preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba–. ¿Sólo por esa razón he perdido mi día de trabajo?

–Jajaja. –echó a reír–. No. La verdad es que cuando llegué aquí, tú ya llegabas con tres cuartos de hora de retraso. Me imaginé que seguirías dormido por trasnochar ayer. Así que inventé esa excusa por si no llegabas a tiempo.

Onodera dejó de mirarle, para mirar de nuevo al móvil y apretar el botón. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y esperó a que contestaran–. Señor encargado. Soy Onodera. Siento no haber podido ir a trabajar y no haber podido avisar –silenció unos segundos, escuchando lo que el otro le decía–. Sí, la fiebre era bastante alta y el cuerpo se me descompuso un poco. Debió de ser por el cambio de clima en el viaje… Sí… Sí. Así lo haré. Perdone las molestias que le haya podido ocasionar. Gracias. –apretó el botón, finalizando así la llamada. Tras eso, dejó escapar un largo suspiró y se metió el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–¿Se lo ha tragado? –preguntó el mayor, interesado.

–Eso parece. –retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en la cama, dejándose caer hacia atrás–. Gracias, me has salvado de una buena. –Dijo más tranquilo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, le surgía una duda–. ¿Pero cómo has entrado aquí, si tú ya has estado en el trabajo? –le preguntó sin entenderlo, al tiempo que su vista estaba puesta en el techo.

–Me llevé tus llaves. –confesó–. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya están de vuelta en su sitio. Sólo quería ver cómo te encontrabas hoy. –se fijó más en sus facciones– ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

–Sólo un poco. –confesó.

–Qué bien. ¿Y recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió anoche?

"Lo recuerdo casi todo", pensó sonrojado, al recordar que había dormido abrazado a él–. Algunas cosas. –recordó en ese instante, cuando escribió la nota en la que le pedía que se quedara con él. Normalmente no recordaba nada cuando bebía, pero también recordaba que vomitó. ¿Sería esa la causa? A lo mejor al vomitar se le había pasado los efectos del alcohol– ¿Te causé problemas?

–No del todo. –respondió con el mismo pensamiento que el menor. Se había sentido feliz de que cuando abrió los ojos para ir a trabajar, el de ojos verdes estaba abrazado a él. Lo cual le hizo querer caer en la tentación de no ir a trabajar y aferrarse a él firmemente. Pero le temía más a la reacción de Onodera cuando despertase si lo encontraba junto a él en la cama.

–Takano–san –le llamó, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

–¿Hm? –preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. –Giró un poco su cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa–. No sé qué es lo que hiciste. Y no recuerdo algunas cosas. Pero me siento más aliviado de alguna forma. Creo que te lo debo a ti.

–Lo único que hice fue escucharte –le correspondió la sonrisa–. Tú hiciste el resto. –Comentó, viendo cómo el otro se sentaba de nuevo en la cama–. Onodera. Hay algo que no te conté ayer. –le informó, captando la atención del menor–. Cuando vi ayer el estado en el que te encontrabas, simplemente dejé el asunto a un lado. –comentó–. Pero soy un hombre de palabra y aunque no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida de los demás, le prometí que te lo preguntaría.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ayer estuve con Yuu. –Onodera se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se notó en su rostro, aun así, Takano siguió hablando–. Me contó el motivo por el cual rompisteis y me preguntó si sabía donde vivías o tu número de teléfono.

–¿Se lo dijiste? –se apresuró a preguntar con algo de impaciencia.

–No. Creo que me hubieses odiado de haberlo hecho. Además no soy quien para darle tu dirección a nadie. –suspiró–. Aun así, después de nuestra conversación, apunté su número en mi móvil. Si quieres ponerte en contacto con él, te daré el número. Si no, bastará con no pedírmelo. –el de cabellos castaños desvió su mirada. Parecía nervioso. Seguramente estaría preguntándose qué hacer–. Bien. –Se puso de pie–. Dejaré que lo pienses. En caso afirmativo, ya me dirás algo. –finalizó, echando un paso hacia el lado, dispuesto a irse.

–Takano–san –lo llamó antes de que intentase irse, haciendo que los ojos marrones se encontrasen con los suyos–. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? –preguntó al estar confundido.

–Pegarle una patada en los genitales. –contestó como si nada.

Ritsu se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él–. Hablo en serio.

–Yo también –respondió con tono seguro–. Le guardo cierto rencor. Después de todo, él se te declaró antes y yo perdí mi oportunidad. –silenció unos segundos–. No quiero que tomes decisiones por lo que yo haría. Es tu vida. –finalizó, pensando en la situación.

–Estoy muy confundido. –añadió, con cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada.

Masamune sabía que no le mentía en estos momentos, así que intentaría ayudarle–. Está bien. Sentémonos. –le indicó, señalándole la cama. Cuando los dos tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, continuó hablando–. Ritsu. Olvídate de lo que siento por ti. Piensa que soy tu amigo. –Al ver cómo el otro asentía, continuó– ¿Te gustaría volver a verle? –preguntó, viendo que el menor le miraba igual de confundido que antes–. Estoy seguro de que ha habido para ti momentos muy difíciles de superar y que te costó trabajo afrontar. Creo que si no fuiste a hablar con él, fue porque él era la causa de tus problemas. Desde el punto de vista de Yuu, hiciste como si no te importase el hecho de que ya no te amase, aunque me confesó que estaba seguro de que no era así. Y tú mismo me lo confesaste anoche. Hiciste de novio comprensivo. –silenció unos segundos–. En mi opinión, creo que te arrepientes de no haber intentado recuperarlo en aquel entonces. De no haber luchado por él. Ritsu, a ti te faltó el egoísmo que a él le sobraba entonces. Está mal que yo lo diga…–puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Onodera, como era su costumbre–… pero podías haberle dado un poco de batalla.

Onodera agachó la mirada– ¿Y de qué hubiese servido? –Preguntó con voz ronca y pesada–. Él ya había tomado su decisión. Si no quería estar conmigo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era apartarme de su lado. ¡Jeh! De todas formas no hubiese podido soportar el hecho de mirarle a la cara. –confesó–. Me sentiría incómodo. Mirar a alguien del cual estás enamorado y saber que esa persona no te corresponde –negó con la cabeza–. Es demasiado duro. Además, no quería ser un problema para su nueva relación. Aunque hubiésemos sido amigos de la infancia, también estuvimos saliendo como pareja y no creo que a su nueva pareja le hubiese gustado ese hecho. Seguir viéndonos aunque fuese solamente como amigos.

Suspiró al escuchar sus palabras–. No eres nada codicioso. –Acarició sus cabellos y llevó su mano de nuevo a su posición original–. Deberías ser más egoísta. Si todavía a pesar de los años, cuando le miras, sientes que le sigues amando, deberías ir a por él. O si sólo lo quieres como amigo, deberías de reforzar de nuevo esos lazos. Da igual lo que haya pasado o lo que hayáis sido. –vio en ese momento, cómo el menor levantaba la vista para mirarle–. Si no lo hablas con él, será como un agujero negro que te consumirá poco a poco y no te dejará avanzar. Lo importante es lo que sientes en tu corazón. Escoge la opción que sientes, no la que hará felices a los demás. –Miraba a Onodera y podía notar todavía esa indecisión en sus ojos cuando le miraba–. No tienes nada que perder. Al contrario, tienes mucho que ganar.

–Jum. Lo pensaré –agregó, siendo interrumpido al escuchar una queja de su estómago. Se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. Estaban hablando de un tema importante y a él le sonaba así el estómago–. Lo siento.

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó, aunque era evidente.

–Sí. Estoy hambriento. –confesó–. Pero primero quisiera darme una ducha.

–Bien –se puso de pie–. Entonces prepararé algo para los dos.

–Me parece bien. –agregó con una sonrisa.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

El joven de ojos verdes salió del cuarto de baño con la cabeza húmeda. Se había vestido con ropa cómoda. Un aroma dulce le estaba inundando los sentidos, así que estaba deseoso de saber que era lo que olía tan bien. Al escuchar el cacharreo de la cocina, miró unos segundos hacia esa dirección, para ver que estaba haciendo el más alto. Masamune enjuagaba los utensilios y los ponía en el escurridor.

–Ya he terminado –avisó el recién llegado.

–Puedes empezar –añadió Masamune, sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

Ritsu caminó unos pasos más y se sorprendió al ver el plato que estaba puesto en la mesa. En el plato había tres crepes de un buen grosor una encima de la otra. Tenía un cuadrado de mantequilla encima junto con un jarabe de caramelo. Un poco de nata estaba en el lado izquierdo del plato y en el lado derecho había unos trozos de plátanos colocados en láminas. Un vaso de batido de fresa era el acompañamiento.

–¡Woh! –añadió asombrado–. ¿Lo has hecho tú? –preguntó tomando asiento–. Tiene una pinta increíble. –decía al ver el plato.

–¿En serio? –preguntó, acercándose hasta la mesa, para sentarse frente a él, dejando en la mesa un plato igual que el de Ritsu y un vaso lleno de agua.

Ritsu cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor y se puso manos a la obra. Cuando lo probó no pudo evitar alabar a Takano– ¡Realmente está delicioso! –decía sin dejar de asombrarse. Él muchas veces había intentado hacer ese plato que en teoría era fácil, pero jamás le había quedado bien.

–Me alegra que te esté gustando –decía cortando una porción para llevársela finalmente a la boca.

–¿Qué truco has usado? –preguntó interesado.

–Estuve trabajando durante mucho tiempo en una pastelería. –confesó, al no haber ningún truco en la receta.

–¿Entonces sabes hacer cualquier postre?

–Así es.

–¡Podrías vivir de esto si quisieras! –agregó emocionado.

Hablaron hasta que finalmente acabaron de comer. Takano decidió que lo mejor era no hablar más sobre el asunto de Yuu. Así que no se lo recordaría para no volverlo a incomodar, ya que el menor, parecía estar más animado. Así que estuvieron guardando un momento de silencio, hasta que Onodera lo rompió.

–Takano–san. –Le llamó, captando su atención–. He decidido hablar con Yuu. ¿Podrías darme el número?

–Claro. –sacó el móvil y le enseñó el número.

–¿Te importa si llamo desde tu móvil? No sé cómo puede terminar esto, así que todavía prefiero que no sepa ciertas cosas de mí, entre ellas mi número de móvil. –aclaró.

Entendió la razón y la veía lógica, así que no se pudo negar–. No me importa. Úsalo y tomate tu tiempo. Yo iré al servicio un momento –tan pronto se puso de pie, caminó hacia el servicio, y entró en el cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El de ojos verdes aprovechó para apretar el botón y llamar. Esperó unos segundos a que descolgarán en el otro lado.

–¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

–Etto… Yuu. Soy Onodera. –dijo con nerviosismo.

–¡Oh, Ritsu! –Contestó con alegría– ¡Qué alegría que me hayas llamado!

Dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios–. Oye. ¿Crees qué podríamos vernos para hablar?

–Claro. ¿Qué día te viene bien? –preguntó algo ansioso.

–Pues… no sé.

–¿Estás en el trabajo?

–No.

–¿Entonces qué tal ahora? ¿Puedes?

Se sorprendió al ver la rapidez con la que surgían las cosas–. Claro. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

–¿Recuerdas el bosque en el que solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños?

–¿El del templo abandonado?

–Ese.

Si Yuu había acordado el lugar, él acordaría la hora– ¿Te parece bien en una hora?

–Sí.

–Entonces nos vemos allí.

–Está bien. Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego –colgó y suspiró dejando su tensión a un lado. Tan pronto Masamune llegó a donde estaba, le miró con ojos suplicantes–. Takano–san. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Tras haber aparcado el coche, los dos subían las numerosas escaleras que conducían al templo. Takano parecía ver el final de las escaleras en esa cuesta empinada, aunque todavía estaba lejos.

–Dime que no hay más escaleras después de esas –añadió, señalando con el dedo en esa dirección, algo temeroso de la respuesta.

–No, después de esas no habrá más. –le informó Ritsu, preocupado del hecho del que el otro ya estuviera cansado. Quizá se había pasado al pedirle el favor de acompañarlo. Pero no se atrevía a ir a ese sitio solo y que Takano lo llevara con su coche hasta allí, era la única forma para llegar a tiempo.

Los ojos marrones miraron al menor unos segundos– ¿Estás nervioso? –desvió la mirada.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó sin mirarle.

–Sería algo evidente. Vas a encontrarte con alguien bastante importante –decía mirando a su alrededor. Las escaleras de piedra, la puerta torii al final de éstas y el bosque de alrededor, hacía verse el paisaje como si estuvieran en otra época más antigua–. ¿Por qué habéis quedado aquí?

–Solíamos jugar aquí de niños –decía al tiempo que subía con su acompañante el último escalón. Además de árboles, podían ver que enfrente había un santuario cerrado y desmejorado junto con un pozo, y como un camino de piedras llevaba hasta ambos.– Parece seguir igual que siempre –añadió con algo de nostalgia, mientras seguían avanzando. Salvo ellos dos, parecía que no hubiese nadie más allí. Era agradable la sombra de los árboles, tras esa subida. Parecía que les refrescaba de alguna forma.

Cuando el recorrido de los árboles terminó, pudieron distinguir dos siluetas sentadas en el suelo, una junto a la otra, a la derecha del templo. Uno de ellos tenía un cuaderno de dibujo sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, mientras el otro miraba atentamente.

Onodera tomó aire y lo soltó entrecortadamente bajo la mirada atenta de Masamune. El más alto decidió poner una mano en la espalda del menor para empujarle hacia delante. Así lo ayudaría a avanzar y se aseguraría de que no saliera huyendo hasta pararse justo enfrente de los otros.

Cuando Yanase y su acompañante escucharon las pisadas cercanas, levantaron la vista, encontrándose con los recién llegados.

–¡Ritsu! –le llamó Yuu poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa, siendo imitado por su pareja.

–Buenas tardes –saludó sin poder evitar mirar hacia el acompañante de su ex novio. Echó un vistazo rápido a ese chico. "Es atractivo", pensó antes de regresar su vista a Yuu–. Sentimos el retraso. Había tráfico.

–No importa, nosotros no hace tanto que estamos esperando. –Le restó importancia–. ¿Damos un paseo?

"¿Tan rápido quiere iniciar la conversación?", pensó nervioso el de ojos verdes, aunque no pudo evitar asentir.

El joven de ojos azules miró rápidamente a Yuu–. Te esperaré aquí. –miró también a Ritsu unos segundos–. No os preocupéis, tomaros vuestro tiempo –aclaró con amabilidad, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo.

Onodera asintió y miró a Masamune, quien hasta ahora había estado callado. Cuando lo miró a los ojos comprendió porqué. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Yanase con ira e incluso llegó a pensar que un aura maligna saldría de él de un momento a otro–. Takano–san. ¿Me esperarías aquí? –le preguntó, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué respuesta le daría, ya que era la primera vez que podía ver esa mirada reflejada en sus ojos.

–Sí –con esa afirmación seca, se sentó junto al dibujante, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Vamos entonces –fue la respuesta que dio el ansioso Yanase, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Los dos empezaron a caminar lentamente, guardando un poco la distancia entre ellos, tomando el sendero de tierra del bosque, hasta perderse de la vista del atento Masamune.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Aunque llevaban un rato caminando, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada durante su trayecto hasta ahora.

–Deberíamos hablar de algo, ¿no? –preguntó Ritsu.

–Tienes razón. Es sólo que no sé por dónde empezar –confesó el otro.

–Yo… –dejó de mirar el camino para mirar a la cara a Yuu– siento lo de ayer. No esperaba verte después de tanto tiempo y me asusté. No supe cómo reaccionar.

–Yo tampoco esperaba verte. –confesó–. De los dos, siempre has sido el que mejor se ha sabido esconder en el escondite cuando éramos críos. –se detuvo en su caminar, haciendo que el otro le imitase–. Todo este tiempo me has tenido muy preocupado. Era como si la tierra te hubiese tragado. Llegué a darte por muerto. –le explicaba pausadamente mirándole a los ojos.

–En el escondite, siempre me encontrabas y lo has vuelto a hacer. –aclaró Ritsu con ese juego de palabras.

–Esta vez ha sido al revés. Tú me has encontrado a mi –contestó, al recordar cómo fue Ritsu quien chocó contra él en la plaza. Ante el silencio de Onodera, decidió continuar–. Tu amigo y yo tuvimos una conversación y pude entender porqué te marchaste, aunque todo este tiempo no quise verlo. –Dando tres pasos, se puso al lado del que guardaba silencio–. Sigo teniendo el mismo deseo egoísta de entonces. Quiero tenerte como amigo. Para mí, es realmente importante. Porque es como si no me sintiese completo por dentro.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa, llena de melancolía–. Es curioso, porque yo me siento incompleto desde hace muchos años. –aclaró con franqueza, dejando al otro de una pieza. Ahora no era momento de echarse atrás, le dejaría en claro a Yanase por todo lo que había pasado–. Cuando tú sólo pensabas en ser mi amigo, yo deseaba que volviésemos a estar juntos. Me sentí traicionado por primera vez por la persona más importante de mi vida. Tenía días en los que mi racionamiento no actuaba por lo que sentía mi corazón y eso me destrozaba. –confesó.

Con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación reflejadas en su rostro, decidió intervenir–. Pensé que de verdad podrías retomar nuestra amistad.

Ritsu se sintió ofendido al escuchar aquello, así que no pudo evitar explotar– ¡Sólo dije lo que querías oír! –se apresuró a contestar enfadado, dejando al otro más sorprendido. Intentó tranquilizarse en la medida de lo posible–. De verdad quería que fueses feliz. –comentó, con voz grave–. Si tu felicidad estaba con otro no podía hacer nada. Tú ya estabas escogiendo un camino diferente del mío y yo no tuve más remedio que agachar la cabeza e irme. Reprimir mis sentimientos y esconderlos donde nadie más pudiera alcanzarlos. ¡Idiota! –Frunció el ceño– ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntarme justo cuando rompes conmigo si podemos seguir siendo amigos! ¡Eso se hace a los meses de romper! –Sentenció, intentando recuperar la compostura–. Mis sentimientos por ti no habían cambiado sólo porque me habías dicho que estabas enamorado de otro. Solamente me propusiste algo así, porque tus sentimientos desde hacía mucho ya no eran los mismos hacia mí. –le hacía ver con voz grave y resentida, debido a su enfado, aunque no llegaba a gritarle.

Yanase comprendía que el chico de cabello castaño estuviese resentido con él. No era para menos. Pero había una pregunta que le estaba rondando por la cabeza continuamente–. Ritsu. ¿Tú todavía me amas? –preguntó con lentitud, ya que no sabía cómo se tomaría el otro esa pregunta, ni que respuesta recibiría.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune miraba el cielo desde su posición. Las nubes pasaban lentamente de largo sobre éste. Estaba preocupado por Ritsu. Aunque había decidido ayudarlo, no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Sospechaba que quizá Ritsu todavía estuviese enamorado de Yanase. No supo en momento fue, pero su mente viajó por sus recuerdos.

_Flash Back_

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto. Miraba atentamente un sobre antes de volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Había mentido a la profesora diciéndole que le dolía el estómago y que iría a la enfermería. Pero lo cierto es que en mitad de las horas de clase, iba a darle una carta de amor al chico del que se había enamorado desde hacía meses.

Había investigado cual era su taquilla, así que dejaría la carta en su interior, a través de las rejillas de ésta. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Ritsu siempre estaba acompañado de otro chico, con lo cual le sería difícil acercarse a él sin que el otro no se enterase.

Por fin Takano Masamune se armaría de valor y le dejaría en claro sus sentimientos, aunque estaba seguro de que con lo despistado que era Ritsu, éste no se habría fijado en él, ya que nunca antes habían hablado.

Miró por las ventanas de ese largo pasillo como era su costumbre, para ver el piso de abajo, donde se encontraba el patio lleno de cerezos. Vio a un chico salir corriendo hacia el interior del otro edificio que estaba justo enfrente. No le hubiese dado mayor importancia, de no ser porque esa forma de correr la conocía. Se trataba de Ritsu. Se acercó más a la ventana para fijarse hacia donde iba.

Si el otro chico no estaba a su lado, quizá era mejor darle la carta en persona. Gracias a que tanto las ventanas de ese edificio como del contrario, estaban bien limpias y situadas unas frente a las otras, pudo ver el recorrido de Ritsu por los pasillos.

¿Le habría pasado algo? No estaba permitido correr por los pasillos y aun así, él lo estaba haciendo. Claro que, ningún profesor debido a ese horario podría verle, ya que estarían dando clase.

Finalmente le vio subir las últimas escaleras, que dirigían hacia un único lugar. La azotea. Se preguntó unos segundos que sería lo que había ido a hacer allí.

Debido a que desde allí no tenía buena visión y para estar a la misma altura, pero distante, decidió salir corriendo por los pasillos para subir la azotea de su edificio, mediante las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea con cautela, comprobando que no había nadie. Finalmente llevó su vista hacia la azotea de enfrente. Ahí estaba Ritsu con ese aire de despreocupación que lo caracterizaba. Sonrió al ver cómo el menor extendía sus brazos hacia los lados para sentir la brisa que ahí corría, con una sonrisa.

Masamune caminó hasta los barrotes de seguridad que cercaban el espacio, para verle más de cerca. Su expresión cambió cuando vio que la puerta de la azotea contraria se abría, para dejar ver a ese chico que se pegaba a Onodera como una lapa.

No podía escuchar lo que decían y eso que no se escuchaba apenas ruido del exterior. Pero por precaución, seguramente estarían hablando bajo para no llamar la atención.

Takano pudo ver cómo Yanase sacaba un sobre de color blanco y se lo entregaba a Ritsu. Odiaba la idea de no poder leer los labios a distancia, ya que era lo único que podía apreciar a parte del movimiento que pudieran hacer con las manos.

Masamune sabía que aunque quisiera cruzar al otro edificio y escuchar tras la puerta de la azotea contraria, perdería mucho tiempo e incluso los otros podrían haberse marchado.

Tendría que conformarse por ahora con ver cómo Ritsu leía la carta en sus manos. Nada de eso le daba buena espina al pelinegro y más cuando vio cómo Yanase se aproximaba a Ritsu mientras hablaba.

El menor se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miró al que tenía enfrente algo sorprendido. Yuu puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Ritsu. Masamune agarró con sus manos los barrotes, esperando que todo aquello no fuese lo que ahora únicamente rondaba por su cabeza.

Vio a Ritsu asentir y sonreír. Después Yanase fue quien sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ellos, besándole. Takano sin poder evitarlo, apretó los barrotes, viendo cómo ambos se abrazaban después de ese beso.

El pelinegro se fijó en las facciones de Ritsu. Parecía realmente feliz. Sonrió con melancolía y soltó los barrotes sintiéndose abatido en su interior. Se dio la vuelta y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta para abrirla, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al que a pesar de todo, seguía amando.

Entró de nuevo al edificio y lleno de tristeza, sacó la carta de amor que había guardado para Ritsu.

–Parece que nunca tuve oportunidad –susurró, al pensar en lo ocurrido. Sonrió irónicamente, volviéndose a guardar la carta.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Takano se encontraba trabajando en la pastelería. En la cocina, se encontraba junto a su jefe y un compañero más. Su compañero, amasaba una masa en una encimera limpia. Su jefe sacaba del horno unas magdalenas, con ayuda de unos guantes. Y Takano colocaba de una en una, unas ensaimadas en forma vertical en un recipiente cuadrado y ancho.

La cocina contaba con todos los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios para trabajar. Tenía varios hornos y algunos fogones, además de otro tipo de maquinaria.

Vestían con una uniforme blanco y un delantal verde con el logo de la pastelería. Fuera de la cocina, estaba la tienda y una dependienta se ocupaba de cobrar los pasteles que se llevaba la gente.

Masamune cogió el recipiente con ambas manos al finalizar su tarea y salió de la cocina, para entrar en la tienda. Ésta no era muy grande y la entrada principal, se encontraba frente al mostrador de madera, seguido de uno de cristal. Rodeando casi la tienda, había un montón de estanterías llenas de pastelillos y dulces, bien presentados dentro de recipientes, con una etiqueta en el bajo de la estantería, en el que ponía el nombre del pastel. Colgando de cada recipiente, había una pinza para pasteles. Esa pastelería era de autoservicio, así que lo único que la gente debía de hacer, era coger una bandeja del mostrador y servirse tantos pasteles como quisieran.

Tras la dependienta, se encontraban algunas barras de pan y dentro del mostrador de cristal, tartas para los cumpleaños.

El pelinegro, colocó el recipiente en el hueco vacío. No tardó en escuchar la campanilla del establecimiento sonar, indicando que otro cliente entraba de nuevo. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó a lo suyo. Miró en las estanterías y vio que algunos recipientes estaban vacíos, así que los cogió y los fue amontonando con tranquilidad uno sobre otro.

A su espalda un chico más bajo que él, había cogido una bandeja del mostrador para servirse pastelillos. Recorrió las estanterías a medida que se iba sirviendo.

Masamune se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y sacó una libreta pequeña junto a un lápiz. Mirando los nombres de las etiquetas, bajó la mirada de nuevo a la hoja, para comenzar a apuntar.

La chica vio al cliente caminar hacia ella, con la bandeja bastante, llena. Estaba dispuesta a comenzar a hablarle, cuando le vio coger otra bandeja vacía en la mano, para darse de nuevo la vuelta e ir en busca de más pasteles. La joven miró a su alrededor y vio al pelinegro dándole la espalda. Tenía que ir al servicio y aprovecharía para ir, ahora que Takano estaba ahí y se podía quedar alguien en el mostrador.

Con pasos rápidos caminó hasta su compañero y le tiró suavemente de la manga del uniforme para llamarle su atención–. Takano–san. –Susurró– ¿Podrías atender tú al cliente? Necesito ir al servicio.

–Claro –respondió.

–Gracias –caminó con algo de rapidez hacia el interior un pasillo horizontal en la que se encontraban dos puertas. La que llevaba a la cocina y la que llevaba a los aseos de los empleados.

Masamune caminó hasta el mostrador con tranquilidad, al tiempo que se guardaba el lápiz y la libreta de nuevo en el bolsillo de su delantal. Cuando su compañera regresase, volvería a su tarea.

Tras el mostrador se fijó en la espalda del cliente. Únicamente veía que vestía con ropa informal y que su cabello era de color castaño. Miró hacia el mostrador y vio los pasteles de distintos tamaños en la bandeja. Habría cerca de unos quince. Seguramente algún tipo de celebración o algo, pero le extrañaba que todos fuesen distintos entre sí, tanto en tamaños como en sabores.

Regresó su vista al joven y cuando éste se puso de perfil, vio que tenía más pastelillos en aquella bandeja, que en la del mostrador. Por reflejó miró al joven a la cara, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo se parecía a su primer amor.

Seguramente era una coincidencia. Después de todo, de lejos crees que una persona se parece mucho a otra y sin embargo cuando están cerca, no se parece en nada.

Cuando el joven de ojos verdes se acercó al mostrador para dejar su otra bandeja, le observó con cierto disimulo.

–Es todo –contestó el joven de ojos verdes, con una mirada apagada y voz carente de emoción.

Ahora Masamune estaba seguro. No era otra persona. ¡Era su primer amor! El pelinegro sacó del interior del mostrador una bandeja grande y una pinza. En la máquina registradora, comenzó a hacer la cuenta de todo lo que había allí. Después puso los pasteles más grandes, juntos, repartidos por toda la bandeja.

Le colocó una cartulina para que quedase en hueco y los pasteles no se aplastasen. Observaba de reojo al joven y realmente parecía estar apagado. Su mirada parecía perdida y dudaba que su atención estuviese puesta en los pastelillos, como apuntaban sus ojos.

El más alto hizo el mismo proceso con el resto de los pasteles, en otra bandeja– ¿Una fiesta? –se atrevió a preguntar como si nada.

–No –contestó–. Son todos para mí –contestó.

–"¿Sólo para él? Imposible. En varios días, se echarían a perder." ¿Eres de aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo, aprovecharía esa oportunidad que el destino le había brindado.

–Sí –contestó por inercia.

Masamune notó que su contestación estaba totalmente vacía. Incluso dudaba de que el otro, realmente hubiese pensado en la pregunta que le acababa de hacer. Parecía estar ausente, aunque su cuerpo estuviese allí. "No parece que lleve un buen día. ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si está enfermo?" Oye… –no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase, cuando sintió una palmadita en la espalda. Miró por reflejo hacia un lado, y se encontró con su compañera. "Nt. Ha vuelto demasiado rápido".

–Gracias, ya continuo yo. –contestó sonriente.

–En la máquina he puesto la cuenta, sólo tienes que darle al total –le informó, aunque no pudo evitar mirar al joven de reojo, fijándose en qué forma más distraída, intentaba abrir su cartera. Otra vez sus ojos verdes miraban, pero no veían.

–¿Cuánto es? –preguntó con voz mecánica.

Masamune ni siquiera escuchó el precio dicho por su compañera. Únicamente en aquel momento tenía ojos para Ritsu. ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿O era una de esas veces en la que sus destinos se habían cruzado? Vio pagar al joven y recibir la vuelta.

Realmente ahora sus facciones eran más maduras y era mucho más atractivo de lo que jamás imaginó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Onodera llevaba las dos cartulinas llenas de pasteles en ambas manos y salía por la puerta mecánica de la pastelería.

Reaccionó tan rápido como pudo, y salió del mostrador para salir a la calle. Miró tanto hacia su derecha, como hacia su izquierda, pero había tanta gente que no podía verle. Chasqueó la lengua al pensar en la oportunidad tan grande que había desperdiciado. Entró de nuevo a la tienda y su compañera se quedó mirándole confundida.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No es nada. Sólo había recordado algo –fingió una sonrisa y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo. Después de todo, aunque él hubiese salido corriendo en cualquier dirección para encontrar a Ritsu, no podía irse así como así del trabajo. Además ¿y si lo encontraba y le seguía y resulta que vivía en la otra punta del distrito? No podía arriesgarse tanto en su horario de trabajo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Masamune pensaba en cómo un día por casualidad, cuando iba en metro a su casa, vio a Ritsu ahí también y que a su alrededor no estaba su novio. Fue entonces cuando decidió seguirle de incognito para ver hacia donde iría. Pensó que quizá, Onodera iría a trabajar, aunque no le importaría. Fuese cual fuese el resultado, para él sería algo bueno. Para su sorpresa, Ritsu entró en un edificio. Tras ver al conserje le preguntó si Ritsu vivía allí y si lo hacía solo. Cuando el hombre le contestó, no tardó en preguntar si había un apartamento libre para mudarse.

Tan pronto como se mudó, siguió a Ritsu hasta su trabajo y se las ingenió para comenzar a trabajar allí. Ya llegó un punto en el que no le importaba que el novio de Ritsu siguiera con él o no. En aquel momento pensó en obtener su propia felicidad.

Sus ojos todavía miraban esas nubes y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando coger aire fresco por la nariz.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de éste, los dos estaban en silencio. Aunque Yanase esperaba su respuesta, no la recibía por parte de Onodera. Es por eso que le volvió a insistir.

–¿Todavía me amas?

–Dime una cosa –habló mirando hacia el frente–. Ese chico con el que has venido. Es él, ¿verdad? –preguntó refiriéndose al hecho de que él, había sido el enamorado de Yuu todos esos años.

Aunque intentaba descifrar en qué estaba pensando Ritsu para hacerle esa pregunta, por más que le miraba el perfil del rostro, no encontraba la respuesta. Únicamente se había sentado en la sombra de ese árbol desde que le hizo esa pregunta y no había vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Con el fin de conseguir su respuesta se sentó a su lado y ahora resultaba que Onodera le contraatacaba con otra pregunta.

–Sí –contestó finalmente.

–No me extraña. Es bastante atractivo y no parece mala persona –aclaró, haciéndose un ovillo al recoger sus piernas dobladas aún más, para colocar sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas–. Dime. Si mi respuesta fuera que te sigo queriendo después de todo aquello, ¿dejarías a ese chico por mí? –finalizó la pregunta mirándole a los ojos, para saber su respuesta. Antes de que el otro pudiese contestarle decidió proseguir–. Tanto si mi respuesta es que te quiero, como si es que ya no siento lo mismo por ti, no le dejarías. –se apresuró a decirle, sabiendo la respuesta de Yuu, por cómo le miró–. Entonces, ¿qué caso tiene preguntarme?

Pensando en la respuesta del joven, sabía que llevaba razón–.Tienes razón. Pero me gustaría saber la respuesta. Porque si todavía sigues enamorado de mí y has estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por mi causa… confirmaría que soy peor persona de lo que me imaginé hasta ahora.

Tomó aire por la nariz, para dejarlo escapar con fuerza por la boca–. Lo que sientes es arrepentimiento. –Aclaró Ritsu–. Y sólo buscas que te perdone. –sabía que estaba tratando a Yuu con demasiada dureza, pero si dejaba de lado el hecho de que había sido su amigo de infancia y lo dejaba sólo como su ex novio, era lo menos que sentía que se merecía.

Yanase apoyó unas de sus manos en el suelo y con un rápido movimiento se colocó de rodillas frente a Onodera, poniéndole las dos manos sobre sus hombros– ¡¿Quién no estaría arrepentido por haberte dejado cómo lo hice?! –ante la mirada sorprendida del menor, decidió continuar–. ¡Mi corazón se dio cuenta de que quería más a otra persona! ¡¿Hubieses preferido que te lo hubiese ocultado hasta el día de hoy?! ¡No hubiese sido justo para nadie! ¡De haber sabido que en un futuro conocería a otra persona, jamás te hubiese pedido salir en el instituto! –Los dos se miraron con dolor, ya que cada uno recordaba su versión de los hechos–. Desde niños siempre he intentado protegerte, pero sólo he acabado destruyéndote –decía afligido.

–Supongo que no podemos ir contra nuestro destino y por lo que parece, el nuestro era no estar juntos. –agachó un poco la cabeza para pensar en qué sería lo siguiente que diría. Hasta ahora todas las palabras habían salido solas y con algo de facilidad, pero le faltaba algo. Por un instante, cruzó por su mente el recuerdo de esa misma mañana en la que Takano decía que en su situación, le daría una patada en los genitales a Yuu, asegurando que le guardaba bastante rencor. Con eso presente, dejó escapar un golpe de risa sin quererlo y de inmediato al recordar en la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió dejar de pensar en él, para centrarse en hablar con Yuu.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ante aquella risa reprimida. Estaba contándole sus sentimientos y cuando él mismo le había dicho que sería cosa del destino, casi se echa a reír. ¿Se estaría burlando de él? No. Ritsu no era esa clase de persona, lo conocía bien. Pero tampoco pensó en que algún día le gritaría o que se enfadaría con él. Había cambiado un poco. ¿También había cambiado en ese aspecto?

–Lo siento. Es sólo que he recordado algo. Sé que no era el momento –se disculpó–. Voy a decirte algo. –Yanase retiró sus manos de los hombros del menor y decidió sentarse frente a éste, cruzando sus piernas–. Realmente lo pasé muy mal cuando terminamos. Sólo me centraba en el trabajo todo el tiempo para no estar pensando en ti o mis sentimientos. Cerré mi corazón tan herméticamente hacia los demás, que creo que llegaron a pensar que era alguien raro. No hacía mucha amistad con mis compañeros de trabajo y no iba tampoco a viajes de la empresa. –pausó, mirándose unos segundos las manos, para después levantar la vista y mirar los atentos ojos del otro–. No es que no pensase que los viajes no iban a ser divertidos. Pero eso significaba tener que interactuar más con la gente. Conocer más personas. Y no me sentía con energías de pensar en un posible romance. Pensaba que así estaría protegido de todo y de todos –explicaba pausadamente–. Hasta que un día apareció alguien frente a mí. Aunque nada más verme me pidió salir, está claro que me negué rotundamente. –Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa tonta se había formado en su rostro–. Es una persona pervertida, egoísta y bastante perseverante. Siempre me escucha y soporta mis enfados. Y aunque siempre intento apartarlo de mí, él sólo me muestra amabilidad.

–Esa persona es Takano–san. ¿Verdad? –preguntó, recibiendo una mirada tímida por parte del contrario, que le hizo ver que había dado en el clavo.

–Si no lo hubiese conocido a él, creo que hubiese sido imposible para mí olvidarte. –reconoció–. Me he enamorado de él sin darme cuenta. –confesó.

Yuu guardó silencio, asimilando esas palabras– ¿Entonces salís juntos?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza–. Lo he rechazado muchas veces y él ni siquiera sabe que me gusta.

Yanase pensó en esas palabras, mientras en su cabeza intentaba atar cabos sueltos en medida de lo que sabía–. Cuando lo conocí tenía la impresión de que sentía algo que no era simple amistad hacia ti. Y acabas de decirme que te pidió salir. Si los dos os gustáis, deberíais… –no pudo continuar la frase, cuando Onodera le interrumpió.

–Es verdad que me gusta mucho. –Reconoció con cierta timidez–. Pero tengo miedo.

Al escuchar esa respuesta y ver las facciones de preocupación y timidez reflejadas en la cara de Ritsu, asintió un par de veces–. Piensas que volverá a pasar lo que nos sucedió a nosotros. Lo que te hice a ti. –concluyó.

Sonrió con nostalgia antes de hablar–. Tus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaron. Mis sentimientos hacia ti también cambiaron. Si los sentimientos cambian así de fácil, tarde o temprano también lo harán los de Takano–san hacia mí.

–No en todos los casos pasa así y lo sabes. Quizá lo nuestro sucedió para que tú fueras feliz con él. –le animó.

Los ojos de Ritsu reflejaron cierto dolor–. Pues para mí no han sido muy agradables estos años y no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Prefiero tenerle como amigo, así dolerá menos.

Miró fijamente al menor y podía ver que había cambiado, aun así, intentaría animarle– ¿A dónde se ha ido el chico entusiasta que siempre has sido?

Onodera hizo un gesto raro con la cara. No sabía si Yuu se lo preguntaba en serio o es que sólo intentaba animarlo y no sabía cómo–. He cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ya no soy el que era. –contestó en su defensa, aunque para Yuu eso fue algo hiriente en cierta medida.

–Vale, ya no eres el despreocupado y sonriente Ritsu que conocía. Quizá hayas cambiado tanto en todo este tiempo, que para mi seas irreconocible en muchos aspectos y yo soy el culpable de eso. –reconoció esto último–. Me haría falta estar tiempo contigo para saber que grande ha sido el cambio en ti. Pero ese no es el caso. –Negó con la cabeza al ver que se estaba desviando la conversación sin darse cuenta–. Hayas cambiado o no, te diré, que si no te arriesgas, no ganarás nada. –Carraspeó un poco–. Yo gané algo grande en el amor, pero a cambio perdí algo muy valioso, aunque no era mi intención. –le dijo haciendo referencia a él–. Si de verdad lo has rechazado muchas veces, creo que puede llegar a pensar que vuestra relación es imposible y definitivamente se marchará de tu lado. Cuando eso suceda, ¿no te sentirás arrepentido por no haberlo al menos intentado?

Ritsu pensó en las palabras de Takano–san en las que le decía que seguramente estaba arrepentido de no haberlo intentado con Yuu de nuevo y aunque no se lo dijo a Masamune en su momento, había sido así.

Ante el silencio del otro joven, Yanase dejó escapar una risilla floja–. Lo siento, no soy el más adecuado para aconsejarte.

Al comprender que Yanase intentaba ayudarle, a pesar de que su situación era difícil, se sintió agradecido–. Aceptaré ese consejo de mi amigo, ya que lo dice por mi bien. Gracias. –sonrió ante la mirada atónita, pero alegre de Yanase. Alzó un poco su mano, mostrándole la palma de la mano y de inmediato el otro le correspondió, dándole un choque suave con la palma de la mano contraria. Ese había sido su saludo de amistad por muchos años.

Y aunque había sido así siempre, Yanase no pudo evitar levantarse y agacharse de nuevo para abrazar a Onodera por la emoción–. Te he echado mucho de menos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Yo también a ti. –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa y un peso quitado de encima, por haberle dicho aquello que se había estado aguantando durante muchos años.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune miró hacia el suelo, para acto seguido mirar hacia su derecha y ver ese sendero por el que Ritsu y Yanase se habían ido. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que Ritsu se fijara algún día en él, presentía que Ritsu todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por Yuu. Después de todo, un vínculo muy fuerte les había unido desde la infancia.

En realidad tenía miedo. Al saber que Ritsu era libre, se había llenado de confianza para querer conquistarlo. Pero, ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello con la presencia de Yuu. Sentía que por más esfuerzo que hiciese, Yanase ganaría más atención con decir una sola palabra, que él con toda una palabrería.

Giró su cabeza y miró hacia la izquierda, fijándose en las facciones relajadas del dibujante, que se esmeraba en seguir con los trazados en el cuaderno. La verdad, se le veía bastante despreocupado, respecto al tema de que su novio estuviese con su ex.

–Oye –llamó la atención del dibujante.

Éste no dejó de dibujar, sin despegar su vista del papel– ¿Qué?

–Pareces muy tranquilo.

–Lo estoy.

–Eres muy confiado.

–Es posible. –comentó.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, para después continuar hablando– ¿No te sientes inquieto de alguna forma?

–Bueno, confío en Yuu. –contestó, levantando su vista hacia arriba para mirar los árboles de enfrente. Una vez los miró, comenzó a dibujar parte del tronco.

–Onodera también lo hizo –le recordó, refiriéndose al pasado–. Sabes a lo que te has expuesto dejándoles verse de nuevo, ¿no? Puede que viejas llamas apagadas, vuelvan a surgir.

–Sí. –Decía al tiempo que dibujaba el tronco con más detalles–. Onodera está en su perfecto derecho de querer recuperar a Yanase si es lo que quiere. No soy quien para impedírselo. –Decía con detenimiento–. Sé que de alguna forma yo fui el causante de su desgracia –detuvo el lápiz y miró a su derecha para mirar a Masamune, quien tenía puesta su atención en él–. Yanase y yo nos conocimos en el bar donde él trabajaba con camarero. Yo solía ir allí con frecuencia para dibujar, ya que soy mangaka –le contó–. No pudimos evitar enamorarnos uno del otro con el tiempo –al comentar esto, se sonrojó un poco–. La única excepción, es que yo no sabía que tenía pareja. Cuando Yuu me lo confesó, ya estaba muy enamorado de él. –Respiró hondo, antes de continuar con cierta pausa–. Me sentí terriblemente mal por enamorarme de alguien que no debía. Incluso estuve unos días sin ir al bar. –le informó–. La verdad es que me costó horrores no ir allí. –Al tiempo que le contaba su historia, no podía evitar acordarse de lo mal que lo pasó en aquel momento–. Pero cuando se está tan enamorado y crees haber encontrado la persona indicada, el no verla, te hace querer morir. Empiezas a sentir que tu vida no tiene sentido, si al menos no sabes cómo está él.

Masamune guardaba silencio, al escuchar cada frase contada con cierta pausa. Él también había pasado por esa ola de emociones cuando se graduó en el instituto y no pudo ver a Ritsu más. Aunque sabía que éste estaba saliendo con otro chico en secreto, no podía evitar seguir pensando en él y en lo que estaría haciendo. En aquel tiempo decidió ocultar sus sentimientos hacia su amor platónico por respeto o por no crear un triángulo amoroso, que fuese doloroso–. Así que fuiste de nuevo a verle –intuyó.

Negó con la cabeza para sorpresa del otro–. Nos encontramos por casualidad en el metro y me dijo que no se quería seguir engañando por más tiempo y tampoco a su pareja. Cuando dejó a Ritsu, comenzamos a salir. –Abrevió para no entrar en ciertos detalles.

–No tardasteis mucho –soltó de golpe como si nada.

–Bueno, nos queríamos y estábamos seguros de que su ex no estaría pasando por momentos muy agradable. –Desvió la vista hacia el suelo–. La verdad es que nosotros tampoco, debido a la situación –comentó con cierto tinte de tristeza en sus ojos–. Las personas siempre salen heridas y nuestro triángulo amoroso era bastante doloroso, fuese cual fuese el final de aquello. –Carraspeó y regresó su vista al más alto–. Yanase quiso contactar con él y cuando no pudo encontrarle, comenzó a desesperarse. Desde aquello, siempre ha sido así, una lucha constante y desesperante por querer encontrarle. –Le hizo saber–. Cuando le conocí, vi a un hombre completo, pero cuando Onodera–kun no dio señales de vida, sentí cómo Yanase se fue transformando en alguien incompleto. –Cogió aire por la nariz y lo dejó escapar por los labios con suavidad–. No me refiero en el tema amoroso. Pero es verdad que Onodera–kun ha sido importante para él en muchos aspectos de su vida. Amigos de infancia, prácticamente vecinos y novios.

Takano desvió su vista hacia el frente. Siendo esas las circunstancias, los tres habían sufrido a su manera, aunque a él quien verdaderamente le importaba era Ritsu. Sin duda, él era quien más había sufrido en esa historia–. Ya veo –añadió.

Chiaki lo observó unos segundos, fijándose en su expresión. Según había observado, ese chico miraba con cierto recelo a Yuu. Y ahora que lo pensaba, las dos veces que había visto a Ritsu, tanto en la plaza, como el día de hoy, él le había acompañado. ¿Sería su novio? No. No era posible. De lo contrario, Masamune no hubiese referido la posibilidad de que Yuu y Onodera pudiesen volver a salir.

¿Entonces qué podría ser? Quizás, era una simple relación de amistad, pero sentía que había algo más. Según le había contado Yanase, Masamune parecía estar enamorado de Ritsu.

–Estás enamorado de Onodera–kun –confirmó, esperando la respuesta del otro. Al no recibir respuesta por parte del más alto, decidió continuar– ¿Él lo sabe? –Aunque esperó una respuesta a esa otra pregunta, tampoco la recibió, así que no estaba cien por cien seguro de la respuesta, pero si le surgía una duda–. Dime. Yanase quiere retomar la amistad con él, ¿pero qué harás tú si Onodera–kun decide conquistarle de nuevo?

Su rostro se mostró preocupado al escuchar aquella pregunta. Después de todo, él también se había estado preguntando eso desde que esos dos subieron hacia la colina–. No lo sé –dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para mirar ese dibujo a medio hacer–. Es igual que en la realidad –comentó.

Chiaki bajó la mirada y miró hacia el dibujo. Sonrió al sentirse halagado–. Siempre intento perfeccionar mi arte –contestó.

Al pensar en la pregunta del otro y ahora que había desviado un poco su atención, decidió responderle–. Le dejaría marchar y le apoyaría, si eso le hace feliz –habló con algo de tristeza, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

Yoshino mostró una breve sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, aunque no levantó la vista. Masamune debía de amar mucho a Ritsu para querer anteponer la felicidad de éste a la suya. Aunque estaba seguro de que de ser así, el pelinegro llevaría una vida dolorosa.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Onodera bajaba por el sendero que había subido antes con Yuu. Caminaba solo, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos vieron el viejo templo, vio a Masamune mirar con cierta atención hacia el papel en el que Chiaki dibujaba. Sonrió al ver lo distraído que estaba, aunque quizá Masamune estaba tan aburrido de esperar, que quizás ver cómo dibujaba el joven de ojos azules, le entretenía.

Volvió a sonreír al ver al pelinegro mover los labios. Se sentía feliz de tenerle cerca. Hoy sin duda había sido un día lleno de emociones y sentía que parte de la presión de su pecho, se había esfumado. Como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Tan pronto estuvo más cerca del pelinegro, éste miró hacia él. Al parecer se había percatado de su presencia, por el ruido de las pisadas en la tierra.

Masamune le miró y al ver que Ritsu caminaba hacia ellos, se puso de pie, apoyando su mano en el suelo, para después sacudirse la ropa. Aunque miraba al joven de ojos verdes a los ojos, no podía saber que había pasado allí arriba y eso le dejaba inquieto.

–¿Vienes solo? –le preguntó, ante esa evidencia.

–Sí –contestó. Desvió la mirada hacia el mangaka con algo de reparo, el cual se estaba poniendo en pie. Le hizo una reverencia y cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza, decidió hablarle–. Gracias por esta oportunidad. Adiós.

El otro le miró con comprensión, negando con la cabeza lentamente. No sabía que había pasado allí arriba, pero sentía que debía de disculparse con él, aunque no lo haría ahora mismo, ya que no quería remover más el pasado–. Adiós. –era todo lo que podía decir por ahora.

El joven de cabello castaño miró de nuevo a Takano–. Vamos –le animó a que se marchara con él, empezando a caminar los dos hacia ese paseo que conducía a la salida del templo.

Chiaki dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de sus labios, al tiempo que los veía marchar. Giró su cabeza hacia ese sendero, por el que Yuu había subido, encontrándose con que éste bajaba por el camino con el móvil puesto en la oreja. Movía los labios, así que estaría hablando con alguien. De todas formas, después le preguntaría que había sucedido allí.

Continuará…

**Maruke:** Gracias por tu review. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. Habrá que ver que pasa de ahora en adelante.

Reviews con login contestados por PM. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaros mucho, xao.


	6. Chapter 6

Continuación…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

El pelinegro y el joven de cabellos castaños, habían llegado a su bloque de pisos y caminaban por el pasillo, uno al lado del otro. Los dos permanecían callados. De hecho, desde que se marcharon del templo, ninguno había abierto la boca.

Onodera se metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del mismo lado de su pantalón, para buscar la llave de su apartamento. "¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería aceptar los consejos de Yuu y empezar a salir con Takano–san? Sé que sus sentimientos hacia mi son sinceros, pero ya dudo de cuánto tiempo durará eso."

Masamune caminaba tras él, sumido en sus pensamientos. "No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que habrá sucedido allí arriba. Por primera vez desde que veo a Onodera, no soy capaz de descifrar lo que está pensando o cual es su estado de ánimo. Sólo permanece callado y yo no me siento con fuerzas para preguntarle, por temor a la respuesta." Estaba seguro de que con el tiempo, Ritsu lo podría terminar aceptando, no importaba el tiempo que pasase, pero ahora… ¿Por qué su ex había tenido que presentarse de nuevo frente a él en un momento tan crucial?

El joven de ojos verdes se paró frente a su puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura, deteniéndose. "Takano–san es muy amable conmigo y me escuchó cuando le conté mis problemas en esa borrachera. No me dejó solo y permaneció a mi lado, cuidándome y protegiéndome. Creo que si los dos tenemos sentimientos mutuos, debería de darle una oportunidad, ¿no? Después de todo, cada vez disfruto más de su cercanía." Giró la llave y abrió la puerta. Giró un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás para mirar hacia el silencioso Takano. Se preguntó porqué estaba tan callado, pero quizás era para no hurgar en sus cosas–. Takano–san, ¿te apetece entrar?

El más alto miró al más bajo. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Ritsu quería hablar con él acerca del tema. Bueno, tarde o temprano se enteraría de la decisión de Onodera y era mejor saberla cuanto antes–. Claro. –al ver que el joven de cabello castaño entró en el apartamento y se hizo a un lado para invitarle a pasar, decidió entrar–. Con permiso –decía, al tiempo que se quitaba las zapatillas y escuchaba la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. No tardó mucho en ponerse las zapatillas de andar por casa para los invitados.

Ritsu hizo lo mismo y caminó por delante de él– ¿Te apetece tomar algo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Un vaso de agua –contestó, caminando hacia la mesa. Se sentó en la silla y esperó a que el otro le llenase el vaso de agua, para dejárselo sobre la mesa–. Gracias –al decir estas palabras, vio al menor sentarse frente a él. Cogió con su mano derecha el vaso y le dio un pequeño trago, para después dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

–Takano–san. Estoy seguro de que te has estado preguntando qué es lo que ha pasado.

–No es necesario hablar de eso si no lo crees conveniente –le comentó con tacto en sus palabras.

–Quiero que lo sepas. Después de todo, tú sabes por la situación que he pasado y te considero mi amigo y en cierta forma, mi confidente. Necesito hablarlo con alguien y tú me pareces la persona indicada.

–Te escucharé entonces. Aunque déjame decirte, que sea cual sea la decisión que has tomado, la respetaré y la apoyaré.

Sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta. Incluso aunque su respuesta fuera que quería conquistar a Yuu de nuevo, él ya había decidido apoyarle y respetarle. En verdad era una persona conservadora y digna de admirar. Incluso cuando él mismo pasó por aquella situación tan dolorosa con Yuu, decidió hacer que no le daba importancia, pero la realidad era que realmente dolía. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Masamune sentiría lo mismo que él sintió una vez, si su respuesta hubiese sido otra, a la que estaba dispuesto a decir.

–Gracias. –carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar de forma pausada–. Tenías razón. Me arrepentí todos estos años de no haber intentado recuperar a Yuu. Mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando me vi solo. Siempre tenía la incertidumbre en mi cabeza, pensando en que hubiese sido de mi vida si hubiese intentado luchar por él. Cuando apareció frente a mí de casualidad después de tanto tiempo, me sentí inquieto de nuevo. Me he empeñado durante mucho tiempo en intentar olvidarlo y nunca he podido hacerlo –miraba con atención la expresión relajada del otro, aunque sentía que en su interior, Takano estaría más nervioso de lo que aparentaba por fuera–. Pero finalmente gracias a que he estado con él, he podido decirle todo aquello que me había guardado durante tanto tiempo. –Cogió aire y dejó escapar un suspiro largo por la boca–. Yuu y yo, volvemos a ser amigos.

Masamune pestañeó un par de veces confundido. Si como había dicho Ritsu, nunca había podido olvidarlo, ¿por qué habían quedado como amigos? ¿Sería que había intentado conquistar a su ex, pero éste le había rechazado? O puede que Ritsu fuese dispuesto a recuperarlo, pero se sintiese intimidado por la presencia del mangaka. Fuese cómo fuese, aquello era confuso y no coincidía con lo que él había pensado– ¿Por qué? –Atinó a preguntar– ¿Has sido rechazado? –quiso saber. Aunque de ser así, sabía que esa pregunta quizás fuese hiriente para Ritsu en estos momentos.

Onodera sonrió con cierta comprensión– ¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera me he confesado.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sintiéndose más confundido que antes–. Pero todavía le amas, ¿no?

–Takano–san. Hace tiempo que no veo a Yuu de esa forma. Aunque estaba confundido y he tardado en darme cuenta de ello –reconoció, sintiéndose algo apenado.

–No lo entiendo –dijo desconcertado.

–Supongo que mis sentimientos han cambiado. No será fácil hablar de según qué tema con él, pero hoy por lo menos hemos podido mantener una charla de nuestro pasado.

Con mirada fija, Takano lo estudiaba con detenimiento–. Oye. ¿Estás seguro de esta decisión?

–Sí –sonrió–. Y me siento liberado de aquella presión en mi pecho. –confesó y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse. Al ver que el más alto parecía no comprender todavía la situación, decidió dejarle algo en claro–. Oye –se sonrojó levemente–. Deberías de alegrarte por la noticia, ¿no? Tú eres siempre el que está diciendo esto y aquello –no quiso hacer hincapié, ni decir claramente las palabras, ya que sabía que el más alto lo comprendería perfectamente.

–Tienes razón –sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se sentía feliz de escuchar del propio Ritsu, que ya no sentía amor hacia su ex–. Tengo más posibilidades de poder conquistarte. –El móvil de Masamune comenzó a sonar–. Un segundo. –Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y procedió a contestar– ¿Diga? –se separó el móvil de la oreja para ver si seguía la llamada en activo, ya que no escuchaba nada. Se lo acercó a la oreja y volvió a preguntar– ¿Diga? –ahora sólo podía escuchar interferencias. Miró a Ritsu y le hizo una señal con la mano, indicando que se movería un poco–. La cobertura debe de estar mal, me voy allí –señaló hacia el sofá.

–Claro –contestó. No tardó en ver al más alto dirigirse hacia allí, pero finalmente tras hacer la misma pregunta varias veces, decidió colgar.

Takano miró a Ritsu, y éste le vio caminar hacia su lado–. Es la primera vez que me llaman y escucho interferencias.

–¿Es tu familia? –preguntó, ya que no era la primera vez que estando con él, su padre o su madre le llamaba.

–No conozco el número. – confesó–. Quizá sólo fuese una equivocación –le restó importancia–. Será mejor que me prepare. Tengo que ir a casa. Ya mismo empiezo mi turno –le recordó.

–Es verdad. Gracias por lo de hoy –le sonrió–. Ha significado mucho para mí que estuvieses ahí.

El pelinegro sonrió al escuchar esas palabras–. No ha sido nada. –respondió–. Mejor me voy, antes de que me flaqueen las fuerzas y me abalance sobre ti. –Le hizo saber, al tiempo que con sus palabras, veía el sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajo–. Nos vemos. –se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Sí –contestó, y no tardó en verle salir por la puerta.

Dejó salir un gran y largo suspiro de sus labios. Se llevó su mano derecha al pecho para escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Quería haberle invitado a salir al cine, pero al final no se había atrevido. Le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había hecho algo así, que ahora le resultaba muy difícil.

Incluso pensó que el corazón se le llegaría a parar si comenzaba la frase. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza–. Ritsu eres un idiota –se recriminó él mismo–. Si no lo intentas, no podrás avanzar. –Dejó ambas manos con pesadez sobre la mesa y un sonrojo notorio se marcó en sus mejillas–. No pienses en ello como si fuese una cita, piensa como si fuese algo normal. –se decía a sí mismo.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

El joven de ojos verdes abrió la puerta de su casa, para salir de ésta. Era de madrugada y tenía que ir a echar su turno. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo silencioso del bloque, así que tras echar la llave, miró hacia esa dirección. Se encontró con que se trataba de Masamune, quien acababa de llegar del trabajo.

–Hola –le saludó al recién llegado, girando su cuerpo para mirarle de frente.

–Hola. –Le saludó, buscando con su mano izquierda, la llave de su apartamento en el bolsillo del mismo lado, de su chaqueta– ¿Quieres que te acerque en coche al trabajo? –le preguntó.

–No es necesario. Además acabas de llegar de allí y estarás muy cansado. ¿Una noche larga? –hizo referencia a si había clientela.

–Bastante. –siguió caminando hasta ponerse frente a su puerta. Sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura, dándole la espalda al menor.

Ritsu se mordió el labio y apretó uno de sus puños, armándose de valor– Etto… Takano–san.

–¿Qué? –se dio la vuelta para mirar al más bajo. Vio que éste parecía algo indeciso entre si debía hablar o no–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada serio –le restó importancia– ¿has visto la película que se estrena en los cines?

–No, aunque creo que sería muy interesante –comentó al saber a qué película se refería.

–Esta semana será la última en la que esté en los cines. –Comentó con cierta torpeza en su tono de voz–. Me preguntaba si en esta semana querrías venir conmigo al cine, para verla –sentía sus mejillas arder y probablemente estaría rojo como un tomate. Ante la mirada de Masamune, no tuvo más remedio que bajar la suya. Su voz era algo temblorosa o así se la escuchaba él–. Si no estás muy ocupado y tu tiempo libre te lo permite –finalizó, esperando una respuesta. Rápidamente subió la mirada y se apresuró a contestar con bastante rapidez–. No es una cita, así que no te hagas la idea equivocada. Sólo es mi forma de agradecerte por lo que has hecho hoy. –Hizo referencia a lo de Yanase–. Todos los compañeros de trabajo que la han visto, dicen que está muy bien.

Masamune sonrió. Puede que no fuese una cita, pero para él, era un paso importante. Acortó la distancia con el menor y llevó su mano hasta el cabello castaño, cómo solía hacer siempre–. Estaré encantado de ir contigo. –Procedió a darle unas suaves caricias en la cabeza para deslizar su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla izquierda–. Gracias por pensar en mí. –Retiró su mano, ante la mirada avergonzada de Ritsu–. Tú me avisas de la hora. Habrá que ver también cómo lo hacemos para compaginar los turnos –decía, ya que solían coincidir poco tiempo y cuando uno entraba, el otro se iba.

–Intentaré ver eso, y si es necesario, cambiaré turnos –comentó con seguridad y sintiéndose más tranquilo.

–Está bien. Estaré ansioso porque llegue ese día –comentó.

–Sí –contestó el menor, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y radiante. La misma que desde hacía diez años no mostraba.

Masamune sonrió al verle tan feliz. Por un momento, vio de nuevo al antiguo Onodera, feliz y despreocupado–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –comenzó a andar deprisa por ese pasillo, sintiéndose feliz por haber conseguido invitar por fin al chico que le gustaba.

Takano abrió la puerta con la llave, al tiempo que veía al más bajo, perderse de su vista por el pasillo.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Onodera se las había ingeniado para que los horarios de él y Masamune, pudieran coincidir de alguna forma. Tuvo que echar horas extras, pero no le importó si por fin podía tener una cita con él. De esa forma, los dos podrían cogerse unas horas libres. Pero aunque al principio habían tenido horas libres, ni siquiera en eso coincidían. Hasta que finalmente el fin de semana, el sábado, todo parecía indicar que por fin podrían tener esa cita para el domingo ya que para Takano era su día libre y Ritsu se lo pidió.

Ritsu había salido antes del trabajo debido a su horario y esperaba en el interior de su casa, sentando en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en su puerta, a que Takano llegase del trabajo. Calculaba que el más alto no debía de tardar mucho en llegar, después de saber a qué hora terminaba su turno y tras calcular el trayecto en metro hacia ahí. Esperarlo en el pasillo le haría ver como si estuviese desesperado por verle o hablar con él, y aunque era así, no quería hacérselo ver a Masamune.

Había decidido que no pondría la tele, porque así, escucharía el sonido de las llaves, cuando el más alto quisiera entrar a su casa.

"Mañana es el último día. La película no se volverá a emitir y tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo para que la emitan por televisión. Estoy seguro de que a Takano–san le gustará." Asintió un par de veces, convencido de sus pensamientos. "Después podría invitarle a comer algo o ir a otro lugar para estar más tranquilos". Se llevó una mano a su estómago. "Siento un agradable cosquilleo en mi estómago al imaginarme cerca de él", sonrió al pensar en otro tipo de plan. "Es verdad, Takano–san no es de esta ciudad. Podría enseñarle ciertos monumentos famosos después de que veamos la película. Pero no podré llevarlo al distrito más lejano. Se nos iría el tiempo con el metro o el autobús. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Minato, así que es probable que esa zona la conozca. Bueno, en Shibuya lleva también cierto tiempo y parece no conocerla. ¿Qué deberíamos ver?" Abandonó sus pensamientos al escuchar el ruido de unas llaves en el pasillo–. Ya está aquí –se susurró con rapidez y cierto nerviosismo, al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se encontró con un sorprendido Takano que lo miraba, con la puerta de su apartamento entre abierta. Probablemente se había asustado al escuchar el ruido tras él y se quedó a medias con lo que hacía–. Hola.

–Me has sorprendido –confesó.

–Jeje –rio algo nervioso–. Oye, mañana es el último día de la película. He pensando que podríamos ir también a algunos sitios –decía con algo de rapidez, viendo que el otro giraba su cuerpo para mirarle, aunque su mirada denotaba algo de preocupación–. También te invito a comer, ¿qué te parece? –continuaba diciendo–. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, porque no soy asiduo a hacerlo. Jajaja –rió ante su comentario.

–Onodera –dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de lamento–. Lo siento. No puedo ir.

Ritsu enmudeció ante aquello y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar– ¿Qué? –atinó a decir, al tiempo que la sonrisa de su rostro iba desapareciendo.

Realmente le daba rabia que aquella situación se hubiese tornado así. Había tenido esa oportunidad de poder tener una cita con Ritsu y ahora tenía que desperdiciarla–. Me ha surgido otro compromiso –le dijo sin entrar en detalles–. Y precisamente tiene que ser mañana –le aclaró con voz sedosa. Al ver el silencio del otro, comprendió que todo aquel entusiasmo por parte del menor, se había esfumado–. Me moría de ganas de ir a ver esa película contigo, de verdad.

Ritsu pudo apreciar que el más alto se sentía realmente arrepentido–. No importa –intentó sonreír–. Sólo es una película. –Le restó importancia–. Estoy seguro de que ha de ser algo realmente importante. –decía, refiriéndose al compromiso del más alto.

–Lo es –afirmó–. Pero puedes ir solo a verla. –el que a él se le hubiese presentado algo importante, no quería decir que Ritsu no pudiese ir solo.

–No te preocupes, eso haré.

Aunque el joven de ojos verdes le dio esa respuesta, parecía que no era del todo sincera–. De todas formas, podemos ver otra película otro día, no tiene porque ser esa en concreto. –continuó el mayor, al ver el silencio del menor.

–Claro. No te preocupes –desvió la mirada. Sabía que Takano no le había rechazado, pero aún así, sentía el corazón oprimido–. Que pases mañana un buen día –comentó.

–Igualmente.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –le despidió, viéndole entrar a su casa. Realmente se sentía fatal por no poder estar con él cómo quería. Y encima, para una vez que veía a Ritsu tan entusiasmado, él le daba una negativa.

Por otra parte, el joven de ojos verdes se había sentado en el sofá, poniendo su vista en el techo. Sabía que debía de tener un motivo realmente importante si Masamune le había rechazado, después de decir que estaría encantado de ir con él al cine. No podía evitar sentirse fatal, después de todo, había hecho tantos planes y había intentado cambiar su horario a base de horas extras, para nada.

Sabía que el pelinegro llevaba razón en que podría ser cualquier película y en cualquier momento que a los dos les viniera bien, aún así, no pudo evitar recordar esa frase de Masamune.

–Pero puedes ir solo a verla.

Cerró los ojos con pesar–. Quería ir contigo –susurró algo decaído.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de ojos verdes se había levantado y se había duchado. Tras eso se vistió y desayunó. Pensó que ese sería un día bastante aburrido sin el más alto a su alrededor y sería un desperdicio estar metido en casa todo el día.

No tenía muy claro hacia donde iría, pero necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Desde que Takano le dijo que no podría ir con él, se estuvo preguntando que sería eso tan importante que tenía que hacer. Cuando se metió en la cama para irse a dormir la noche anterior, estuvo por levantarse de nuevo y caminar hasta el apartamento de Takano para preguntarle que era más importante que él. Pero al ver la hora que era, decidió no hacerlo para no molestarle.

Ya le preguntaría cuando lo volviese a ver la próxima vez, con cierta discreción.

Caminó hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo para abrirla, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Takano en el pasillo. Sin poder evitarlo, acercó su oreja hasta la puerta para ver si podía escucharle mejor.

–Jajaja. –reía el más alto, con el móvil puesto en la oreja, mientras cerraba con llave su puerta.

"Takano–san se está riendo"

–¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo. –comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

"Se está alejando". Se alejó de la puerta y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido la abrió, hasta asomar la cabeza por el pasillo. No tardó en ver al más alto caminar por el pasillo, dándole la espalda, a la vez que se alejaba.

–Sí. Con el metro estaré en una media hora ahí. –silenció unos segundos, antes de continuar hablando–. Ayer me llegó tu foto, realmente estás preciosa.

Eso captó la atención de Ritsu. "¿Una mujer?", enarcó una ceja confundido. "Si Takano–san sigue caminando, no podré escucharle".

–Claro, yo también estoy deseando verte.

En cuando Takano torció la esquina hacia la izquierda, para bajar las escaleras del edificio, Ritsu se apresuró en salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta. Echó a correr por el pasillo, intentando no hacer mucho ruido en su trayecto. Se detuvo antes de girar la esquina del final del pasillo, escuchando al otro todavía hablar.

–Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos –finalizó la llamada, metiéndose su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Ritsu se había quedado un poco en shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? "Ritsu no te precipites en las conjeturas". Empezó a atar cabos sueltos. "Una mujer, preciosa, está deseando de verla y ha dicho que la quiere". Confundido se rascó la cabeza. "No puede ser una cita, ¿verdad? Va a encontrarse con ella, pero a él yo le sigo gustando, ¿no? Bueno, últimamente no es tan persistente como antes. Pero seguro que son ideas mías. Él no sería capaz de jugar a dos bandas, ¿verdad?". Negó con la cabeza un par de veces. "Lo mejor es seguirle, así me daré cuenta de lo equivocado que estoy". Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta principal del edificio cerrarse, ya que siempre daba un fuerte golpe.

Sin perder más tiempo, giró la esquina y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para salir del edificio. Si Takano cogía el coche, estaba perdido. No podría seguirle a pie por mucho que corriese y no podría salir de dudas. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, a través de la puerta principal acristalada, pudo ver al otro en el exterior, girar hacia la izquierda tras la verja que cercaba el edificio.

Con pasos algo más tranquilos, decidió seguirle y al mismo tiempo guardar la distancia con él. No quería que el más alto se diera cuenta de su presencia, y agradecía que el pelinegro no se diera la vuelta y le viera en su trayecto hasta la parada del metro.

Tuvo suerte de que la ventanilla donde vendían los tickets estuviera vacía y Takano–san pudiera ser atendido el primero. El joven de ojos verdes se acercó con cierto disimulo, camuflándose entre la gente, mirando hacia otro lado. Le escuchó decir el destino, así que cuando se dio la vuelta y se aseguró de ver al pelinegro alejarse, se acercó a la ventanilla y compró el mismo ticket que el otro.

Aunque el más alto se había sentado en un banco a esperar el tren, Ritsu lo observaba de pie, apoyado en una columna. Agradecía que siempre eso estaba lleno de gente, así sería más fácil para él pasar desapercibido.

Miró el billete que había comprado. Iba hacia el distrito de Nakano y se preguntaba que iba a hacer allí el pelinegro. Escuchó por megafonía que el tren que estaba esperando, iba a llegar en dos minutos y que permaneciesen esperando tras la línea.

Levantó su vista hacia Takano y le vio ponerse en pie para caminar entre la gente y colocarse tras la línea. Así que le imitó, colocándose a su izquierda y a varios pasos atrás.

Cuando el tren llegó, unos pasajeros bajaron, y otros subieron. Cuando vio a Masamune subir, él lo hizo en el vagón de al lado. Caminó hacia la puerta acristalada que conectaba un vagón con el otro, para no perder de vista al más alto. Miró a su alrededor, hasta encontrarlo y lo vio ofreciéndole el asiento a una anciana. Al escuchar que por megafonía en el interior del metro advertían de que iban a cerrar puertas para hacer el trayecto, se agarró a una barra metálica con ambas manos, sin dejar de mirar hacia el otro chico, quien se encontraba de pie y miraba el exterior, por la ventanilla del metro, mientras se sujetaba de una anilla que había puesta en el techo.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu estaba escondido tras un árbol, en un parque. Había seguido a Masamune hasta allí, nada más bajar del metro. Le veía sentado en un banco, mirando de vez en cuando a su izquierda y a su derecha. Seguramente estaba esperando a esa mujer. No podía evitarlo, desde que lo escuchó hablar por teléfono estaba intranquilo. Sentía que los celos se lo iban a comer de un momento a otro y aunque sabía que había alguna explicación para aquello, él no la podía ver en ese momento.

El pelinegro suspiró aburrido desde su posición y miró su reloj de muñeca.

Una joven de ojos azules, labios pintados de rojo y cabello color caramelo, miraba desde hacía rato los bancos de ese parque a medida que iba a avanzando en su caminar. Llevaba un vestido algo veraniego de color blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color, con un bolso de color negro colgado del hombro izquierdo.

Por fin pudo divisar a la persona que creía estar buscando. Le vio mirar el reloj de pulsera, así que se apresuró en caminar hacia él con una sonrisa.

–¿Masamune?

Al escuchar su nombre, miró hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con la chica– Eri –pronunció. Al ver que la otra asintió, se puso de pie y ésta echó a correr unos pasos para darle un gran abrazo.

–¡Por fin nos vemos! –exclamó entusiasmada. Takano la abrazó con cierto ahínco por la espalda, aunque estuviesen en un sitio público– ¡Creí que este día nunca llegaría! –confesó.

–Yo también –se separó de ella para poder verla con una sonrisa.

La chica le agarró ambas manos–. Deja que te vea –decía mirándole de arriba abajo– ¡Estás muy atractivo y eres muy alto!

–Tú también estás preciosa. –celebró, contento de poder verla.

–Vas a hacer que me sonroje –decía al tiempo que intentaba no hacerlo.

Onodera no podía dar crédito a lo que veía desde su posición. Se habían dado un efusivo abrazo y esa joven no sólo se limitaba a acariciar la mejilla de Takano–san, sino que ahora le cogía del brazo para empezar a caminar juntos. Y lo que más le molestaba es que el otro parecía estar tan contento y ni siquiera la apartaba de su lado. No pudo evitar cerrar uno de sus puños con fuerza.

–No hay que enfadarse. Takano–san tiene una explicación para esto –se susurró a sí mismo, mientras les seguía con el ceño algo fruncido.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

El seguimiento que había realizado Ritsu, había acabado en un parque acuático.

El parque era muy grande. Una parte de ella era climatizada y estaba cubierta, para poder disfrutar de ella durante el invierno, contando con distintas atracciones. La otra parte estaba al raso y también tenía casi las mismas atracciones que la anterior y estaba muy bien decorado con árboles y plantas en según qué zonas.

Había algunos bares con mesas fuera y muchos aseos repartidos por todo aquello, algunas tiendas de suvenirs y ropas. También se encontraban algunas duchas y taquillas en una sola habitación, pero repartidos a lo largo del parque, en varios sitios.

Por razones que desconocía en parte, ya que no sabía que hacían esos dos ahí, Ritsu se encontraba sentado en una silla que estaba junto a una mesa redonda de un pie, con una bebida con hielo, en un vaso. En sus manos, sujetaba un periódico para ocultar su cara de vez en cuando. Al parecer esos dos habían quedado para ir a ese parque acuático lleno de toboganes y demás atracciones. Al no tener ahí un bañador, tuvo que comprárselo, junto a unas sandalias en una de las tiendas que ofrecía el lugar.

En una taquilla guardó su ropa y no se le ocurrió mejor forma de vigilarles, que hacerlo desde la distancia y con ese periódico para cubrirse la cara y no ser descubierto.

Pensó en la posibilidad de seguirles a todas las atracciones, pero sería algo agotador y estaba seguro de que se despistaría tarde o temprano con tanta gente a su alrededor. Además, esa mujer parecía ser algo hiperactiva. Y aunque no esperaba ver al pelinegro subiéndose en ese tipo de atracciones por su forma de ser tan recta y seria, la seguía como si nada.

Menos mal que siempre salía con bastante dinero de casa, porque si no, no hubiese podido entrar hasta allí. Se fijaba en los movimientos de los dos. Parecían comportarse como dos enamorados, tanto dentro, como fuera del agua, aunque sabía por el propio Takano–san que era homosexual y que no le gustaban las chicas. Sin embargo, a esa no la rechazaba cada vez que se le acercaba de una forma tan insinuante.

Takano llevaba puesto un pantaloncillo verde oscuro y la chica un bikini color morado bajo. No les podía escuchar, pero no paraba de verles hablar y reír.

Estaba claro, eso era una cita. Aunque por sus rasgos la chica era japonesa, no se comportaba tan reservada y tímida.

Onodera la vio coger a Masamune del brazo y señalar hacia otra atracción. Salieron de la piscina en la que se encontraban y caminaron hacia otro lado.

Ritsu se levantó entonces sin soltar el periódico y cogió su bebida para seguirles.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

El joven de ojos verdes no sólo había tenido que observar desde el interior del agua, cómo ella le cogía del brazo, o de la mano, sino que también tuvo que ver cómo él le echaba crema en la espalda para evitar que se la quemase. No pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que se les veía bien juntos y en cómo había acabado su domingo especial. Takano y él tendrían que ser los que se estuvieran divirtiendo en ese parque, los que se untaran crema en la espalda mutuamente.

No esa mujer con cuerpo bastante llamativo que ahora comía junto a él en una de las mesas del lugar. Definitivamente, hoy no había sido su día. Le dolía el corazón y aún así, quería cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo para que no hubiese ningún tipo de confusión.

"Takano–san, ¿Qué significa ella para ti? ¿Por qué no la apartas cuando te toca? ¿Por qué le sonríes tan enérgicamente? ¿Cuándo han cambiado tus sentimientos hacia mí?" Eran muchas de las preguntas que se hacía al verle tan feliz junto a ella. "Creo que ni siquiera a mi me has mostrado esa sonrisa impecable antes. Ya ni siquiera sé qué pensar de tus sentimientos hacia mí a estas alturas".

Aunque seguía preguntándose de qué hablaban, no podía sentarse en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, porque corría el riesgo de ser descubierto y además estaba el hecho de que si se sentaba ahí, era para comer algo y ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso.

Es por eso que los observaba desde el interior de la piscina de enfrente. El agua de la piscina le llegaba a los hombros por la parte en la que estaba metido, movía de vez en cuando los brazos para disimular y hundía su cabeza en el agua. Aunque sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarles. Había dejado el periódico en el suelo del bordillo, a su alcance para cogerlo en cualquier momento.

Frunció el ceño, al ver cómo la chica estiraba su mano con los palillos, para ofrecerle al más alto una salchicha pequeña, a la altura de su boca.

–Masamune, di ah –decía alegre.

–Eri, ya no soy un niño –le recordó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado–. Además, estamos en un sitio público.

–Di ah –insistió con una sonrisa, como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior.

–Está bien –acercó su boca y cogió la salchicha con los dientes, con cuidado de no morder el palillo.

–¿Está bueno? –preguntó al verle masticar.

Tras tragar lo que tenía en su boca, le contestó–. Sí –sonrió.

Con una sonrisa, cogió con el palillo un poco de lechuga–. Echaba de menos hacer eso. –confesó.

–¿No le das de comer así a tu marido? –preguntó, llevándose un poco de arroz con ayuda de los palillos a la boca.

–La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para ello –reconoció, echándose la lechuga a la boca. Tras masticarla y tragarla, decidió continuar–. Dime, Masamune. ¿Le das de comer así a alguien? –preguntó curiosa.

Sabía que ella se refería al hecho de si tenía a alguien especial–. Todavía no. Aunque puede que lo haga con el tiempo.

–¿En serio? –se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar cubrir su sonrisa, pero ese gesto no duró mucho–. ¿Has encontrado a alguien así? –preguntó con cierto entusiasmo en su voz.

Sonrió con cierta vergüenza–. Así es.

–Así que esa es la razón por la que no has vuelto a casa. –decía al tiempo que comprendía el motivo.

Asintió, llevándose a la boca otro poco de arroz. Cuando se lo tragó, continuó hablando–. Sí. Intento conquistarle.

–Estoy segura de que lo harás. ¿Cómo es él? Me gustaría conocerle. ¿Cómo se llama? –Agarró con su mano izquierda, la mano del mismo lado del más alto– ¿Tienes una foto de él?

–Sí –sacó su mano de debajo de la de la chica, y se hurgó en uno de los bolsillos–. ¿Eh?

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundida.

–Mi móvil no está –se dio un pequeño toque en la frente con la palma de su mano–. Está en la taquilla. Te enseñaré la foto antes de irnos.

–Claro, yo también tengo muchas fotos que enseñarte en el mío. Pero cuéntame cosas de él.

–Pues él es…

Ritsu no soportaba ver tanta carantoña junta y encima en público. Le dolía ver esas escenitas románticas, incluso muchos se quedaban mirándoles, aunque ellos parecían estar tan sumergidos en su mundo, que ni cuenta se daban.

Se dio la vuelta indignado. Toda la gente se estaba subiendo en todo. Toda la gente se estaba divirtiendo menos él. De alguna forma, sentía que había desperdiciado el dinero al entrar en un sitio como ese, tan caro, para no nadar ni siquiera.

Tenía que despejar la cabeza un poco y aprovechar que estaba en un sitio así para divertirse. El día de hoy lo iba a pasar bien, tanto si Takano estaba a su lado, como si no.

Echó a nadar hacia la zona más baja, para poder salir de esa piscina e irse a otra. Guardando mucho las distancias con ellos, no estaría pendiente de lo que hacían.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Por megafonía anunciaron que ya casi era la hora de cerrar. A Ritsu el anuncio le había pillado secándose el cuerpo con una toalla. Minutos antes se había dado una ducha para quitarse el cloro de la piscina. Tras secarse bien, caminó con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, hasta los vestuarios para sacar de su ropa la taquilla. No tardó en cambiarse de ropa y en usar la bolsa que le habían dado cuando compró las chanclas y el bañador, para meter ambas cosas mojadas.

Se había divertido un poco, ya que no pudo evitar pensar en esos dos a pesar de la distancia. Aunque dio gracias a que en el momento en que se disparaba su adrenalina cuando se tiraba por los toboganes con distintas formas, más altos u oscuros, se le olvidaba todo.

Ni siquiera sabía si esos dos seguirían ahí dentro o no, después de todo cuando la megafonía dio el anuncio, a él sólo le faltaba vestirse y por suerte para él, no se había cruzado con ninguno de ellos, al menos que se diera cuenta. Pero sabía que de ser así por parte del pelinegro, éste le hubiese preguntado qué hacía ahí.

Salió del gran edificio de puerta acristalada, junto a un pequeño grupo de gente. El edificio, estaba rodeado de unos cuantos árboles y mostraba un largo camino hasta la parada de un autobús en línea recta. El chico miró hacia el suelo por unos instantes.

Al escuchar a dos personas hablar, levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de nuevo de esa joven y Takano. Estaban a cierta distancia de él, pero podía ver cómo mostraban sus móviles el uno al otro.

–Masamune. Es muy atractivo. –decía ella mirando la foto de Ritsu en la pantalla del móvil de Takano.

–Él también. Jehh, ahora entiendo porque me dejaste –comentó, al ver el marido de ella con una niña pequeña de unos cuatro años en brazos–. Se parece a ti –hizo referencia a la niña.

–¿En serio? –Dejó de mirar la foto de Ritsu, para fijarse en la de su marido y su hija–. Creo que eres el primero que me dice algo así.

–Tiene tu mirada, aunque el color de ojos es diferente. –comentó, al verlos de color negro.

El teléfono que Masamune tenía en la mano, comenzó a vibrar–. Oh, te están llamando. –le acercó el móvil y a cambio cogió el suyo.

–Gracias –pulsó el botón y contestó– ¿Diga?

Ritsu aceleró un poco el paso. Ya no pretendía escucharles, sólo quería irse de allí cuanto antes. Cuando escuchó a Takano decir; ahora entiendo porque me dejaste, todo quedó claro para él. Sus pies se detuvieron y tardó en volver a caminar hasta que no procesó esas palabras. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ellos ya caminaban a bastante distancia de él.

Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de ellos, escuchó claramente al pelinegro hablar–. Vamos al hotel.

–Claro –contestó ella, y no tardó en agarrarse a su brazo.

Ritsu les vio cambiar de dirección y sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, fue tras ellos. Si los pillaba infraganti de alguna forma, Masamune no podría salir con ninguna excusa barata.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu observaba su alrededor mientras caminaba. Se notaba que habían entrado en la zona de los hoteles. Algunos edificios tenían mejor presencia que otros. No sabía si por los distintos carteles luminosos que los anunciaban o por sus nombres tan extravagantes.

"¿Realmente a esos dos les da igual pasar por aquí? Nunca pensé que Takano–san pudiese ser tan despreocupado". Veía a Takano hablar con esa chica con total tranquilidad y él no pudo evitar sentirse mal. "¿De verdad va a engañarme así con ella? ¿En un hotel?". No pudo evitar pensar en que al hotel sólo se iba para dos cosas; alojarse o dormir. Y dudaba que esos dos fueran a alojarse. Las palabras de Yuu vinieron a su mente. `Él puede cansarse de esperar´.

Entonces se trataba de eso. Takano haría el amor en un hotel, con esa chica atractiva y de cuerpo espectacular, porque él finalmente no le había dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos y no le había aceptado.

"He sido un completo idiota", pensaba, al ver la espalda del pelinegro. Detuvo sus pasos, al ver que los de delante así lo hacían. Los vio hablar un poco, antes de abrazarse de nuevo, manteniendo su abrazo.

Los ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sin que él pudiese evitarlo. "Ni siquiera esperarán a entrar al hotel para demostrar su afecto".

El pelinegro escuchó a la chica decirle algo un poco afligida, así que le contestó–. Nos volveremos a ver. Y esa vez, te lo presentaré –aseguró.

–Me haría mucha ilusión –decía casi entre lágrimas, debido a su dolorosa despedida–. Ha sido un día maravilloso y he recuperado parte del tiempo perdido contigo.

–Sí, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. –aferró un poco más su abrazo, al tiempo que se agachaba más.

–Come bien y cuídate.

–Lo haré.

La joven desvió un poco su cara y depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico. Éste se separó un poco para mirarla y vio que sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, así que retiró sus manos que seguían puestas en la espalda de la chica, para llevarlas hasta las mejillas de la mujer–. No es un adiós definitivo. –le recordó–. Estaremos en contacto ahora y podremos hablar siempre que queramos por el móvil.

Ritsu sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla derecha. La gente caminaba por su lado en la dirección contraria y él sólo permanecía estático en su lugar. No pudo soportar ver lo tiernos que se veían. Ver que ella le besó la mejilla, fue la prueba que necesitaba para corroborar sus sospechas. Incluso Takano le acariciaba las mejillas en un acto cariñoso.

Los ojos verdes miraron el suelo y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, seguida de una diminuta sonrisa que denotaba tristeza. "Me vuelvo a casa. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí". Con pasos pesados, se dio la vuelta para irse, pero alguien chocó contra él.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el desconocido, pero se dio cuenta de que el otro ni siquiera le miró. Seguía cabizbajo y eso le preocupó–. Oye, ¿estás bien? –Al no recibir contestación, decidió seguir con su camino–. Lo siento, pero tengo prisa –echó a correr, dejándole atrás.

Takano por inercia, miró hacia su lado izquierdo para marcharse y se encontró con que un chico chocaba contra otro. Por algún motivo, esa espalda se le hacía conocida y también el color de cabello. Vio a ese desconocido correr hacia el frente, pasándole de largo. El otro que estaba cabizbajo y dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar como si le pesaran los pies.

Esa forma de caminar, la conocía, aunque no era tan pausada– ¿Onodera? –preguntó no muy seguro de si era él o no.

Ritsu se detuvo con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, al escuchar la voz del pelinegro llamándole. Ahora que Masamune lo había descubierto, no sabía qué pasaría. Armándose de valor, se dio la vuelta y subió un poco su mirada. Esa mujer seguía estando allí, aunque un poco más distanciada del pelinegro.

Takano sonrió al verle– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nada en especial –agregó con un tono de voz un tanto apagado. Intentó sonreír, aunque no sabía si lo había conseguido. Después de todo, estaba demasiado dolido.

La mujer sonrió y avanzó unos pasos, llevándose una mano a la boca, antes de hablar–. ¡Ah! ¡Es él, ¿verdad?! –preguntó, para mirar al pelinegro. Cuando lo vio asentir, no perdió el tiempo y regresó su vista al joven de ojos verdes– ¡Es muy atractivo! –celebró. Se acercó con emoción al chico y le tocó la mejilla, pero éste le dio un manotazo para alejar esa mano de su cara.

Takano borró su sonrisa al ver ese comportamiento y dio un paso al frente, estudiando los rasgos faciales de Ritsu. Miraba a la joven con cierto odio en su mirada. Nunca antes había visto al otro así– ¿Onodera?

–Me voy a casa –dejó claro, con voz grave y ronca. Hizo una reverencia y echó a correr hacia la dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Confundido, vio al menor perderse entre la gente–¿Qué le pasará? –Miró a la chica–. Perdónale, él no se ha comportado así antes. No sé que le habrá pasado –confesó, cayendo ahora en la cuenta de algo–. Lo siento. No he podido presentártelo.

–No pasa nada –le restó importancia–. Quizás no lleva un buen día.

–¿Un buen día? –al terminar su propia pregunta, le vino el recuerdo de la noche anterior a la cabeza, en la que el joven de cabellos castaños tenía planes para la cita, pero él finalmente se la rechazaba. Con rapidez, miró hacia la dirección en la que Ritsu se había marchado–. No me digas que… –miró a la joven con rapidez–. Tengo que irme ya. Cuídate mucho –se apresuró a decir.

–Igualmente –levantó una de sus manos y la movió de izquierda a derecha, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios–. Adiós.

–Adiós –le respondió con una sonrisa. Echó a correr por donde Ritsu se había ido. Quería alcanzarle por el camino para hablar con él. Aunque sabía que entre que había dudado y demás, había perdido tiempo y era posible que no le diera alcance. De ser así, hablaría con él, en su apartamento.

Corrió hasta una parada de taxis, ya que le pillaba más cerca que la del autobús. Tras subir a uno, le pidió que le llevase a la estación de tren, donde cogió el tren de regreso a Shibuya.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa. Sacó la llave de la cerradura y cerró la puerta al entrar, encendiendo la luz en el camino. Todavía seguía pensando en lo sucedido y en la forma en la que esa descarada se había atrevido a tocarle. Se quitó las zapatillas y se puso las de andar por casa.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho, mientras reflejaba en su rostro un tinte de dolor. "Soy un estúpido. Jamás debí de haber pensado en darle una oportunidad. Jamás debí de enamorarme de él, cómo lo he hecho". Se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas. "Estoy pasando de nuevo por todo aquello que me negué a vivir otra vez". Sonrió con ironía. "Ahora me alegro de no haberle confesado mis sentimientos. Tenía razón cuando le dije que se cansaría de mí". Dejó escapar una risita, que marcaba más su dolor.

Takano corría por el largo pasillo del bloque de pisos, deteniéndose ante la puerta de Ritsu. "Espero que no esté muy enfadado". Tocó el timbre un par de veces, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras tanto. La puerta se abrió, encontrándose con un Ritsu desanimado–. Onodera, tenemos que hablar –decía intentando regular la respiración.

El joven de cabellos castaños desvió la mirada–. No hay nada de lo que hablar.

–Yo siento que no es así. Has salido corriendo y tu comportamiento ha sido extraño. Quiero saber porqué.

–No tiene nada que ver contigo –le aclaró sin mirarle–. Ya puedes volver junto a ella, seguramente te estará esperando.

–¿Eh? –cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo y allí no podrían seguir hablando. Alguien podría escucharles– ¿Puedo pasar?

–Ya hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches –intentó cerrar la puerta, pero no podía cerrarla del todo. Miró hacia el suelo y vio el motivo. Takano había puesta ahí su pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrara. De un empujón y sin esperarlo, fue echado hacia atrás junto a la puerta.

–Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a esperar a mañana –aclaró, entrando al apartamento. Cerró la puerta y se quitó las zapatillas– ¿Y bien? –preguntó, esperando recibir una explicación.

Ritsu le miró con cierto enfado. "¿Cómo puede tener tanto descaro?". Me voy a dormir –le informó, dándose media vuelta, pero fue agarrando de una de las manos y no pudo continuar su camino.

–No hasta que hayamos hablado –insistió.

–¡No me toques! –retiró su mano con brusquedad, del agarre de Masamune. Se dio la media vuelta para mirarle con el ceño fruncido–. Será mejor que vuelvas con ella al hotel. No deberías hacerla esperar, después de todo, no sería apropiado hacer esperar a tu chica.

–¿Mi chica? –preguntó confundido. Sabía por el enfado reflejado en la cara de Ritsu y el tono de voz serio, que no bromeaba sobre lo que decía. Es más, estaba convencido de lo que decía. Se llevó una mano a la frente–. Escucha, parece que estás totalmente confundido. Ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

–¡Jeh! Tienes el descaro de mentir. –Aunque sus palabras estaban llenas de enfado, no quería levantar la voz–. Ahora entiendo porque no podías ir conmigo a ver esa película, después de todo, tenías mejores cosas que hacer. No pasa nada –le restó importancia al asunto como si no le molestase, aunque realmente no era así y para Takano eso era más que evidente–. Los sentimientos cambian. No tienes porqué sentirte culpable.

Masamune no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Puso ambas manos sobre los antebrazos del más bajo–. Oye. No alcanzo a comprenderte del todo, pero ella y yo no…

–¡No lo niegues! –Gritó exasperado– ¡Vi cómo te abrazaba, cómo te cogía del brazo, también de la mano! ¡Lo felices que estabais juntos! ¡Esas cosas no se hacen con cualquiera! –le hizo saber, para que viera que no era tonto.

Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y casi enmudeció por lo escuchado–. Onodera. ¿Cómo sabes qué? –recordó cuando lo vio durante la despedida de la chica. Su cabeza no tardó en atar cabos sueltos– ¿Me has seguido?

–Claro –respondió con voz grave y obviedad–. Y ahora he podido ver realmente cómo eres. Me has estado mintiendo desde el principio, acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero aquí es donde he podido ver lo mentiroso que has sido siempre. Pero ya no volverás a engañarme –aseguró.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al escuchar todo aquello– ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Apretó el agarre que tenía en los brazos del más bajo– ¡Mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros! ¡Deja de insinuar que te he estado mintiendo y que te he engañado! ¡Esa chica es mi prima hermana, Eri!

Silenció unos segundos, intentando procesar aquella información, mientras miraba al más alto a los ojos– ¿Tu prima? –preguntó sin darle mucha credibilidad. ¿Era la única excusa que se le ocurría?

Dejó escapar un suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse, aunque su voz siguiese siendo ronca y enfadada– Recibí su llamada justo antes de que entrase ayer por la noche al edificio. Era el número desconocido que no paraba de llamarme. –le informó–. Su móvil no estaba bien y por eso hacía interferencias y aunque lo intentaba, no podía comunicarse conmigo –le explicó–. Me dijo que iría a Nakano por cuestiones de trabajo, pero que tenía un día libre. No nos vemos desde que éramos niños, así que ha sido todo un reencuentro para nosotros. –Decidió continuar al ver que Ritsu por fin parecía escucharle de algún modo, aunque no por ello parecía menos enfadado–. Sí, tienes razón. Eri me ha abrazado, me ha cogido de la mano y cuantas cosas hayas podido ver, ya que me trata como si fuese un hermano pequeño. Está casada y tiene una niña pequeña. Además, hoy ha recibido la noticia de que está embarazada. Aunque eso ha sido al salir del parque. –aclaró, aunque eso no venía muy al caso.

El joven de cabellos castaños guardó silencio unos minutos para intentar procesar aquella información–. Pero os he visto en la puerta del hotel –replicó.

–Es el hotel en el que se hospeda –contestó, viendo que los ojos del menor miraron hacia otra dirección.

–Dijiste, ahora entiendo porqué me dejaste. –continuó, ya que todavía tenía sus dudas.

–Claro. Ella es siete años mayor que yo. Se fue a vivir a otra ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo cuando era muy joven. Allí se enamoró de su marido, se casó y su apellido cambió de Takano a Aizawa. Prácticamente me dejó solo, ya que siempre habíamos estado juntos. –Le contaba y chasqueó la lengua al cruzar un pensamiento por su mente– ¿Pensaste que de verdad te estaba engañando? –Al pensar que seguramente para Ritsu había sido así de obvio en su malentendido, recordó que había acompañado a su prima hasta la puerta del hotel–. Supongo que cuando viste la zona de los hoteles, pensaste que me acostaría con ella. –cerró los ojos unos segundos con pesadez, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, al estar seguro de que había acertado en ese pensamiento. Ahora que comprendía lo que Ritsu había pensado, comprendía porqué estaba tan enfadado. Se la pasaba diciéndole que le quería y era descubierto con una mujer que finalmente habían llegado a la zona de los hoteles. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado de sus labios–. En serio, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Te digo que te quiero e intento respetarte, pero parece que no funciona nada de lo que hago y ya me estoy desesperando –comentó, lo cual hizo que Ritsu volviese a mirarle–. Sólo hay una única cosa que me queda por hacer para que me creas, y puede que lo pierda todo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si no me arriesgo, nunca ganaré.

Ritsu no entendía esas palabras y todavía sentía sus dudas sobre lo que el pelinegro le había contado. Quizás, éste le contaba la verdad y sus celos le habían cegado de tal forma, que le hizo confundir las cosas. Pensaba en ello, cuando vio los ojos hechizantes del más alto acercarse hasta él. No tardó en sentir los labios del contrario, chocar contra los suyos.

"¿Es así como voy a sentirme siempre? ¿Inseguro de los sentimientos de Takano–san hacia mí? No quiero volver a sentirme así por nadie más, nunca". Ritsu sintió cómo el más alto le soltó el agarre, para poder abrazarle, intentando abrirse paso con su lengua al interior de su boca. El joven de ojos verdes colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del otro. "Cuanto más cálidos sean los labios de Takano–san, más dolerán en el futuro. Cuanto más placenteros sean sus besos y caricias, más me costará estar sin ellos". De un brusco empujón, alejó al pelinegro de su lado y le dio un puñetazo con su puño derecho, en la cara. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas, viendo al otro mirar ahora hacia él, mientras se tocaba la zona afectada por el golpe, con la mano.– ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡No tienes derecho a besarme! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡No vuelvas a mirarme! ¡Quiero que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo de una vez! ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! –Al ver al otro estático en su lugar, pero con la cara de preocupación, le dio un par de empujones en su pecho– ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! –le gritaba, al tiempo que asustado, dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

–Tranquilo –contestó entristecido. Sabía captar cuando no era bien recibido en un lugar y ahora no lo era. Claramente había sido rechazado por el chico al que tanto amaba durante tanto tiempo–. No volverás a verme –se dio la vuelta, se puso sus zapatillas y abrió la puerta. Antes de irse, echó un vistazo a Ritsu. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y parecía querer aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Realmente le había dolido demasiado que le besara–. Cuídate. Adiós. –mostró una diminuta sonrisa, llena de tristeza. Cruzó la puerta abierta y la cerró en cuanto salió.

Onodera se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas siguieran saliendo, mientras sorbía el moquillo.

Por su parte, Takano le escuchaba llorar desde el otro lado de la puerta–. Lo siento, Ritsu –susurró, ya que el otro estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Caminó unos pasos hacia su puerta y la abrió con la llave. Nada más entrar en su apartamento, el teléfono móvil que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta comenzó a sonar, así que lo sacó y miró el número que había reflejado en la pantalla. Apretó el botón verde para aceptar la llamada, aunque no era un buen momento para hablar con nadie–. Hola. Oh, abuela, eres tu –escuchó lo que su abuela le estaba diciendo– ¿Qué? –preguntó atónito por lo que estaba escuchando.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune tras haber colgado el teléfono, había cogido un macuto de viaje. En el metió lo más imprescindible. Algunos pantalones, camisas, calcetines y ropa interior. Eran las dos de la mañana y se le había presentado esa urgencia. No podría avisarle al gerente de lo ocurrido hasta que no amaneciese. Se metió el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo, al igual que su billetera. Cerró la cremallera del macuto y lo cogió en peso con su mano derecha.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la mesita del sofá, donde cogió la llave de su coche. Se la metió en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta de cuero negra, que se cerraba con cremallera. Ahí estaba seguro de que no se le perdería. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor por si se le olvidaba alguna cosa y creía que no era así.

Sin perder más tiempo, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Cuando la cruzó, cerró con llave y se la guardó en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta. Al darse la vuelta, se quedó mirando la puerta del apartamento de Ritsu. El de ojos verdes le odiaría para siempre por lo que le había hecho, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Con pesar, empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu no había podido dormir en la noche y eso, o el pensar en Takano, le estaba pasando factura en el trabajo. Se sentía menos enérgico y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, además de tener que atender clientes. Pensaba que se encontraría en el trabajo con Masamune, pero no había sido así. Quizás se había retrasado para no encontrarse con él, debido a la pelea de la noche anterior.

Sin esperarse a nada, se marchó a casa y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta cerrada del apartamento del pelinegro, cuando caminó por el pasillo.

Sentía que se había pasado de la raya con él, al darle ese puñetazo. Pero simplemente el miedo lo venció y no tuvo más remedio que alejarle a la fuerza. De todas formas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era disculparse con él por como lo trató al final. Sus palabras fueron hirientes a pesar de que el más alto, siempre le había tratado bien a él.

Dejó de mirar la puerta, ya que Masamune estaría trabajando en el restaurante. Mañana por la mañana, le pediría perdón.

Continuará…

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Laua: **Pues me alegra que te guste todo y espero que este capítulo también lo haya hecho. Ya que parecía que esos dos iban a avanzar de alguna forma con lo suyo, ahora les pasa esto. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

**Maruke: **Me alegra que te guste mi historia y a lo mejor no te esperabas lo que iba a ocurrir en este capítulo. Sólo queda ver que será lo que suceda ahora y que harán estos dos.

Reviews con login, contestados por PM. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaros mucho, xao.


	7. Chapter 7

Continuación…

Al día siguiente, Ritsu tocó la puerta del apartamento de Masamune. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, tocó el timbre varias veces, en espera de que por fin el mayor le abriese la puerta. Pero de nuevo nada cambió.

"¿No va a abrir? Puede que esté durmiendo o quizás haya salido", dándose media vuelta, caminó hasta la puerta abierta de su apartamento y entró de nuevo en su casa.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

En el trabajo, Onodera se encontraba en el almacén, colocando unas garrafas de aceite de cinco litros en el bajo de una estantería, junto a Kisa.

–Shouta–kun, de verdad que no me pasa nada –insistía, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, para aparentar que todo iba bien, mientras que permanecía con su postura agachada.

–¿En serio? Es que tu cara no dice eso. Parece como si estuvieses enfermo. –comentó, mirándole unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie.

–¿De verdad? Je, je, je –rió nervioso–. Estoy bien –decía al tiempo que ponía una garrafa, en la estantería.

Shouta abrió otra caja y sacó del interior otra garrafa. Al levantar la vista, miró a su alrededor y vio un montón de cajas apiladas a su alrededor y sabía con certeza que eso sólo era el principio–. Vaya, esto no se acaba nunca –comentó, haciendo referencia a los pedidos–. De ahora en adelante, tendremos que cubrir más vacantes y trabajar más.

Onodera le miró confundido desde su posición– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, viendo cómo Kisa se acercaba de nuevo hasta él, se agachaba y dejaba la garrafa en su lugar.

Miró al joven de ojos verdes– A Takano–san. –refirió como si fuese evidente.

–¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó confundido.

–Está de baja temporal –al ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro del otro, continuó–. El encargado lo ha dicho esta mañana. Aunque todavía no había comenzado tu turno. –aclaró–. Pero pensaba que igualmente lo sabías.

Si estaba de baja temporal, significaba que algo había pasado y no podría trabajar–¿Quieres decir que ha dejado el trabajo? –se aventuró a preguntar, para ver cuántos detalles había dejado Takano acerca de su ausencia.

–No sé los detalles, pero parece que no volverá por un tiempo. Así que tendremos que suplir esa vacante, hasta que el jefe encuentre a otra persona que le sustituya.

El joven de ojos verdes se sintió incómodo al escuchar eso de la baja. Quizá Masamune no regresaría a trabajar allí. Y si el pelinegro abandonaba el trabajo por su culpa, tendría que disculparse cuanto antes, y si el otro no quería abrirle la puerta porque estaba enfadado y así no podría disculparse con él, tenía otra posibilidad–. Oye, de casualidad, ¿tú sabes su número de móvil?

–Claro. –Contestó como si nada, aunque después de decirlo cayó en la cuenta de algo– ¿Tú no?

Como siempre estaban juntos en el trabajo o en el apartamento, nunca pensó que lo necesitaría ya que como era su vecino, si lo necesitaba no tenía más que ir a su casa–. Nunca se lo pedí. –Admitió– ¿Me lo pasarías?

–Claro. –sonrió–. Luego te envió un mensaje al móvil. Ahora no podemos tocarlos –le recordó con cierta gracia.

–Sí. Tienes razón –sonrió, continuando con su trabajo.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Onodera se sentó en el sofá de su casa. Se había dado una ducha y se había puesto el pijama. Ahora tenía el móvil en sus manos y no perdería tiempo en buscar el contacto de Masamune y llamar. Apretó el botón y se acercó el artefacto a la oreja.

–El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor…

Cortó la llamada antes de que continuase la grabadora. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y caminó directamente hasta la puerta del apartamento de Masamune. Tocó el timbre, dejando el dedo pulsado en él, para que no dejase de emitir el sonido.

Tras ver que habían pasado unos minutos y no abría nadie, cogió aire con ansiedad por su boca. Volvió a intentarlo con el móvil. Apretó el botón de nuevo y se lo acercó a la oreja, pero otra vez recibió la misma respuesta.

Chasqueó la lengua al no dar resultado lo que esperaba y se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo en su apartamento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Quería disculparse con él, quería decirle la verdad si era necesario para que el otro le perdonase. Tenía que verle. Llegó a recordar la frase que alguna vez le dijo Masamune, acerca de que se iría una vez que nada lo retuviese ahí.

Se sentó en el sofá de nuevo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza– ¡Soy un idiota! –se recriminaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Takano se había ido sin despedirse? Sabía que él había tenido la culpa de todo, después de todo cuando le gritó, le dijo que no quería volver a verle nunca más. Ese pensamiento, no dejaba de rondarle ahora la cabeza.

"¿Qué haré ahora? Takano–san ha debido de tomárselo al pie de la letra. Pero no era eso lo que de verdad sentía. Sólo estaba confundido". Se quitó las manos de la cabeza, para mirar el teléfono–. Si al menos me cogiera el teléfono, podría explicárselo. "¿Y si pruebo con un mensaje de texto? No, sería demasiado largo." Desesperado, volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja, pero no conseguía ponerse en contacto con él–. Takano–san, por favor. Cógelo –decía, como si el otro lo pudiese escuchar o leer la mente en la distancia. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándolo. "Esto es inútil. Quiero encontrarle, pero no sé cómo, ni dónde." Cerró los ojos con pesar. "Necesito consejos". Abrió los ojos y cogió el móvil, buscando el contacto de Yuu. "Quizás él sepa qué debo hacer". Apretó el botón y se lo puso en la oreja, que por suerte daba señal.

–¿Diga?

Sonrió en su interior al ver que por lo menos Yanase si estaba localizable–.Yuu, soy Ritsu. ¿Podemos hablar? –habló atropelladamente.

–Estoy a punto de entrar a trabajar. ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto algo ansioso. –decía mientras caminaba por la calle, para dirigirse a su trabajo.

–Te lo explicaré con detalle, pero necesito que nos veamos. Eres el único con el que puedo tener esta conversación.

–Está bien. Aunque saldré tarde del trabajo –le advirtió, deteniéndose frente a la puerta principal del bar.

–No me importa, esperaré hasta entonces.

–Está bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos? –paseó su vista por la amplia ventana del local, para ver que su jefe no estaba en la barra. De ser así, seguramente le diría que hacía ahí parado.

Pensó en la posibilidad de encontrarse en su bar o en otro lugar, pero era un tema delicado y no quería que nadie se enterase, así que el único lugar disponible y seguro, era ese–. En mi casa, te mandaré las señas por el móvil.

–De acuerdo. –Vio a su jefe salir a la barra –. Tengo que dejarte, voy a entrar. Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego –apretó el botón y cortó la llamada. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita–. Creo que volveré a intentarlo –se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a coger el teléfono para llamar al pelinegro.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Yuu estaba sentado a la mesa, frente a Ritsu. Éste le había contado todo lo sucedido.

–Dime Yuu, ¿qué debería hacer? Creo que no me coge el teléfono porque me odia –decía afligido, mirando a su amigo de infancia.

–No creo que sea eso. Simplemente puede que su móvil esté mal. O a lo mejor a desviado las llamadas sin querer. –decía para darle esperanzas.

–Ya no sé qué pensar. Ese día tendría que haber ido al cine solo o simplemente haberme quedado en casa. Así las cosas seguirían igual. –decía sintiéndose culpable de que la situación con Takano se hubiese tornado así.

–Lo hecho, hecho está. No le des más vueltas a eso. –decía para intentar que no se sintiese tan mal, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por Ritsu al verle en ese estado.

–Pero al menos lo tendría a él aquí. –Suspiró– ¿Qué haré? Él siempre dijo que volvería a su ciudad natal si no podía conquistarme, pero no esperaba que fuese así. Y ahora que no puedo localizarle, me siento mal. –le explicó angustiado. Al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo, pensó en cómo debió de pasarlo, cuando se fue hace años del apartamento que compartían, sin decir nada. Era la misma situación que ahora estaba viviendo él–. Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó al no entenderle.

–Por lo que te hice pasar una vez.

Al comprender por donde iba la conversación ahora, sonrió–. Tranquilo. –Yanase le observó y vio su sufrimiento. Le veía ansioso y comprendía que en el corazón de Ritsu, Masamune finalmente le había reemplazado. Al pensar que debió de ser un golpe muy duro para Ritsu cuando le dejó de repente, diciendo que tenía a otro y él ver que estaba pasando por algo parecido otra vez, se hizo una idea de por todo lo que debió pasar en aquella época–. Lo siento.

Le miró confundido– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

–Ahora veo claramente por todo lo que te hice pasar y lo mucho que te hice sufrir.

Sonrió afligido–. Olvidemos eso. Ya ha pasado. –Le restó importancia desviando la mirada–. Ya te he perdonado por eso.

Yuu decidió volver al tema anterior– ¿Estás seguro de que Takano–san no volverá? –al ver la atención del otro, puesta en él, decidió continuar–. En el trabajo está de baja temporal.

–Pero no está en casa. He tocado a distintas horas la puerta y no la abre y su coche no está en el aparcamiento.

–Pero no significa que no vaya a volver. Quizás ha decidido tomarse un tiempo fuera de aquí para pensar las cosas con calma. Puede que se sienta realmente culpable de haberte besado. –Onodera le acababa de contar que era probable que el pelinegro hubiese regresado a su ciudad natal, pero quería hacerle ver a su amigo que también había otra posibilidad y era más tranquilizadora– ¿Y si está en Shibuya todavía?

Onodera no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que lo había mencionado Yuu, también podía ser otra opción–. Puede que tengas razón. Quizás le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza y él regrese al cabo de unos días. –Tomó aire por la nariz y dejó escapar un suspiro– Ojalá sea así.

–Ya verás cómo un día lo ves de regreso en el trabajo. –sonrió, dándole ánimos.

Asintió con más confianza, como si las palabras que decía Yuu, fuesen verdad. Se fijó en la muñeca de su amigo, para ver la hora que marcaba su reloj de pulsera digital–. Siento haberte retenido hasta tan tarde. No tenía con quien hablar y este tema no puedo hablarlo con cualquiera –decía algo avergonzado.

No se molestó en mirar el reloj, ya que eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando llegó al apartamento y llevaban un buen rato hablando–. No importa, para eso somos amigos.

Dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa–. Deberías de volver a casa. Seguramente él esté preocupado.

–Ya le advertí de que estaría aquí, así que no hay problema. No te preocupes. –le restó importancia para que el menor viese que no había problema con eso–. Además, no entro a trabajar hasta la tarde, así que podré dormir un poco. ¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó, haciendo referencia a lo último.

–Entraré a las diez. Pero no tengo sueño, así que está bien.

–¿Has comido algo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Agachó la cabeza y negó con ella–. No me entra nada.

–Pues tendrás que intentarlo. Si Takano regresa, ¿te gustaría que te encontrase en un estado lamentable?

–No. Pero no puedo evitarlo. –Levantó la mirada–. Aunque supongo que haré un esfuerzo.

–Así me gusta –sonrió, viendo la sonrisa cómplice, pero triste de Ritsu. Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se puso de pie–. Bien, es hora de que me vaya.

Onodera se puso de pie–. Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

–Está bien –contestó, caminando hacia la mesita del sofá, donde había dejado el casco de la moto, nada más entrar al apartamento. Lo cogió y se lo colocó en la cabeza, bajo la atenta mirada verde–. Buenas noches. Y llámame siempre que quieras, da igual la hora. Haré lo posible por venir.

–Está bien. Gracias. Buenas noches –le despidió, acompañándolo hasta la puerta. Una vez que el otro se marchó de allí, cerró la puerta, echándola con llave. "Yanase tiene razón. Takano–san volverá y entonces, le pediré perdón y aclaré este malentendido." Asintió, sintiéndose más seguro de sus pensamientos.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune estaba de pie, mirando un paisaje desde la ventana de un hospital. La ventana daba a una zona verde, así que tampoco había mucho que mirar, salvo por el hecho de que algún paciente diera algún paseo por allí.

Aunque lo había intentado, no podía evitar seguir pensando en Ritsu. En lo que estaría haciendo, en si seguiría enfadado con él...

–Masamune –le llamó una mujer a su espalda.

Éste se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer que estaba metida en la cama. Su cabello era oscuro y estaba cortado más arriba de los hombros. Sus ojos eran marrones y llevaba puesto el pijama del hospital.

–Mamá. ¿Ya te has despertado? –preguntó al tiempo que se acercó a la cama.

–Estoy harta de dormir, aunque no puedo evitar hacerlo –confesó algo apenada.

El pelinegro cogió la silla en la que los días anteriores se había sentado y se sentó en ella, quedando a la derecha de su madre.

La mujer levantó su mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla– ¿Has podido dormir?

–Claro –agarró la mano de su madre con afecto.

–Deberías ir a descansar. La silla no es un lugar apropiado para dormir. –le recordó.

–Lo haré cuando venga la abuela, no te preocupes.

La mujer regresó su mano a la cama–. La abuela no debió de llamarte. Saldré pronto y no estoy tan mal. Podía haber seguido trabajando. Son unos exagerados. –comentó.

–Mamá, tienes treinta y nueve de fiebre, y tienes neumonía. ¿Pensabas seguir atendiendo a la gente en el avión como si nada?

–Es mi trabajo como azafata. –le recordó, como si el estar en esas condiciones no fuese un impedimento.

–Tu salud es más importante. Y no sólo la tuya, la de los abuelos también. –Pensaba en que sus abuelos se habían estado turnando para pasar la noche a su lado–. Me alegra que la abuela me lo contase, así puedo quedarme yo por las noches aquí.

Miró a su hijo con preocupación–. Tu salud también es importante. –refirió.

–Pero soy más joven. Podré soportarlo. –Sonrió al ver que la madre le cogía de la mano–. Además, tenía ganas de veros. A pasado mucho tiempo desde que no os veía –confesó.

–En parte ha sido tu culpa no regresar antes –le recordó–. Podías haber regresado cuando acabaste los estudios, pero te encaprichaste en quedarte allí.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa–. En parte he hecho mi vida allí. –reconoció–. Aunque puede que me venga bien cambiar de aire –refirió. Si Ritsu le había rechazado indudablemente, no había motivo para seguir allí.

–Me haría feliz. Aunque por mi trabajo, sabes que no paso mucho tiempo en casa. Pero saber que estarás ahí esperándome, será lo que me alegre el día. –reconoció animada.

Masamune la escuchaba atentamente. Todavía recordaba cómo reaccionó su madre al verle entrar por la puerta de la habitación. Quería llorar, levantarse de la cama para abrazarlo, hasta que finalmente él se acercó a la cama y abrazó a su madre. Incluso él llegó a derramar unas lágrimas debido al momento tan emotivo.

–¿Estarás bien sin móvil? Tu jefe puede llamarte –comentó la mujer, sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

–No te preocupes. Conseguí hablar con él antes de quedarme sin batería. Aunque no entré en detalles con él, sólo le dije que tenía un familiar enfermo al que atender y no podría estar en el restaurante por un tiempo.

–Deberías comprarte un cargador que sirva para tu móvil.

Negó con la cabeza–. De todas formas si pienso regresar, tengo que volver a por ropa a mi apartamento, así que cogeré de allí el cargador. Jeh, me olvidé por completo de cogerlo.

Silenció unos segundos, estudiando las facciones de su hijo– ¿Y si tu padre quiere llamarte?

–No suele hacerlo muy seguido. De todas formas cuando cargue la batería, recibiré mensajes atrasados. Si son referentes a llamadas perdidas suyas, le llamaré.

Sonrió más conforme con aquella respuesta–. Mi hijo es todo un hombre. Atractivo, alto y atento. ¿No tienes a alguien coladita por ti? –quiso investigar.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza–. No, no lo tengo.

La madre dedujo por esa mirada que había algo que no sabía. Además, desde que se fue de su lado hecho un crío, siempre le había preguntado por teléfono cuando volvería a su ciudad, pero él siempre decía que no podía hacerlo todavía. Imaginaba que sólo por el trabajo no era y que había algo más, quizás una persona que le gustase a tal punto, de querer quedarse allí y no regresar junto a su familia–. Masamune. ¿No tienes nada que decirme respecto al tema amoroso? –el pelinegro se sorprendió de que precisamente le hiciera una pregunta de ese tema. Aunque había sido directa, al igual que él lo era siempre cuando hablaba–. Si me dices que no, no te creeré. –le informó–. Así que cuéntamelo. Te sentirás mejor.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Ante la mirada intensa de su madre, se sintió abochornado–. No sé por dónde empezar.

–Por donde te sea más fácil. –le animó con una sonrisa, aferrando más su agarre en la mano de su hijo.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Tras lo relatado, la mujer miraba con cierta comprensión a su hijo– ¿Tan arrepentido estás por lo que has hecho? Ha sido sólo un beso –le intentó restar importancia.

–Sé que desde cualquier punto de vista, es sólo un beso. Pero cuando vi cómo reaccionó y sus palabras… –sus ojos se afligieron–. Ser besado por alguien del que no estás enamorado, debe de ser de lo peor. –Chasqueó la lengua–. Si le hubiese explicado que no podía salir con él porque iba a ver a Eri, esto no hubiese sucedido.

–Hijo, no le des más vueltas. El daño ya está hecho. –decía preocupada. El pelinegro estaba realmente preocupado por hacer algo tan inocente como era dar un beso a la persona que te gusta.

–No podría verle a la cara, aunque me perdonase –confesó con pesar.

–Estoy segura de que lo lograrás.

Negó con la cabeza–. Me da miedo el ser más rechazado por él. Me dolería más de lo que me duele ahora.

La mujer le dio un apretón en la mano–. Si estás decidido a olvidarle, yo te ayudaré. Vuelve a casa conmigo y los abuelos. Cómo has dicho antes, te vendrá bien ese cambio de aires. –Hizo un falso mohín de disgusto en sus mejillas–. Aunque no se me olvidará la razón por la que vuelves conmigo. Y yo que pensaba que me echabas de menos –refirió con falso enfado.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa algo nostálgica–. Siempre os he echado de menos, pero ahora sabes la razón por la que no podía regresar.

La madre dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó la mano que tenía agarrada la de su hijo, para darle un beso–. No será fácil que te olvides de él si no lo hiciste todo este tiempo atrás, pero estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien aquí que te quiera. Porque eres un hijo maravilloso, Masamune. –aseguró con palabras sedosas.

Sonrió ante las palabras de su madre–. Ojalá tengas razón.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu subía las escaleras de su edificio con cierta decepción. Habían pasado unos días desde su conversación con Yuu y todavía no tenía noticias del pelinegro. Abandonó las escaleras, para girar hacia la derecha y continuar andando por el pasillo. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de salir a dar una vuelta en su tiempo libre. No era la primera vez que pasaba por esa etapa, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, con Masamune no había tenido la misma relación que tuvo con Yuu. Es más, con Masamune ni siquiera había comenzado a salir. ¿Eso indicaba que lo pasaría peor esta vez?

Escuchó cierto trasteo al acercarse a su puerta, pero el ruido provenía de la puerta de enfrente. Con cierta rapidez e inquietud, miró hacia aquella puerta y la vio abierta.

–Takano–san –se susurró a sí mismo, mostrando cierta sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que aceleraba sus pasos. Al entrar se encontró con que no era Masamune quien estaba en su apartamento, sino que era el casero. Un hombre más alto que él, de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Su nombre era Yoshiyuki Hatori, pero allí era más conocido como el casero. Borró su sonrisa poco a poco debido a la desilusión que sintió.

–Hola, Onodera–kun –le saludó nada más verle.

–Hola –miró a su alrededor, buscando todavía al pelinegro. Quizá estaba en otra habitación, aunque de ser así, hubiese salido, ¿no?

–¿Querías algo? –preguntó al verle allí.

–Ah. Me dejé algo aquí el otro día. ¿Podría cogerlo? –preguntó, cerciorándose de que todo estaba tal y cómo él lo recordaba desde la última vez que entró en ese apartamento con Masamune.

–Takano–kun no está –le avisó, cruzándose de brazos–. Creo que no sería apropiado dejar que alguien hurgue en sus cosas durante su ausencia.

"Entonces no ha regresado todavía"–pensó–. Pero es algo urgente y me hace falta para mañana. –se excusó, mirándole ahora, tras terminar de recorrer su vista tanto en la cocina, como el comedor. Tenía que ver si el pelinegro había recogido sus cosas o no, ya que por lo que podía ver desde ahí, la cocina y todo lo demás estaba igual que siempre–. Además, Takano–san lo sabe. He hablado con él por teléfono. –inventó.

–Si es así, adelante. –le indicó. Caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él–. Te esperaré aquí entonces.

–Está bien. –caminó hasta la habitación del pelinegro y entornó la puerta, fijándose en que justo detrás de esta, había colgada una mini canasta de baloncesto. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que entraba ahí y los muebles estaban puestos de distinta forma que en su habitación.

La cama estaba bajo la ventana, puesta en forma horizontal a la derecha, conforme se veía desde la puerta, junto a una mesita. A la izquierda puesta en forma vertical desde la puerta, y frente a la cama, estaba el escritorio. El armario estaba a la derecha de la puerta, pegado a la pared y puesto de forma horizontal.

No tardó en caminar hacia el armario, deteniéndose frente a éste. Llevó sus manos hasta los tiradores y tomó aire por la nariz con fuerza, intentando prepararse mentalmente para lo que se pudiese encontrar. Tras coger un poco de valor, no tardó en abrir con sigilo el armario, encontrándose con que algunas perchas estaban desnudas y otras tenían ropa. Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró más aliviado, cerrando de nuevo las puertas. "Será mejor que mire en los cajones". Abrió el cajón de la mesita y encontró ropa interior. "Esto es genial. Quiere decir que Takano–san regresará", sonrió al pensar en eso. "Espera, quizá haya alguna nota con alguna dirección anotada, que me pueda dar una pista de donde encontrarle".

Caminó hasta el escritorio, viendo los libros que estaban sobre éste. "A él le gusta leer bastante". Miró hacia los cajones del escritorio. "¿Qué tendrá ahí?" llevó su mano derecha hacia el tirador del cajón y lo abrió. Encontró un libro y algunas cosas más. "¿Otro libro?". Lo cogió y lo miró. La tapa era de color verde claro y no tenía título por ningún lado. Al girar el libro para ver si tenía algo por el otro lado, algo cayó al suelo.

Sorprendido retrocedió un paso, para mirar hacia ese trozo de papel. Se agachó para cogerlo y le dio la vuelta para ver si había algo escrito detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al ver que no era un trozo de papel, sino una fotografía. Y no cualquier fotografía, sino una en la que él aparecía vestido con el uniforme de béisbol de hacía diez años. Por la pose que tenía con el bate en la mano y la dirección hacia la que miraba con una sonrisa, estaba seguro de que fue echada mientras entrenaba su forma de lanzar. ¿Pero en qué momento fue tomada la foto? Él nunca había posado para nadie, al menos que recordara. Ahora tenía muchas dudas y otras de ellas era, ¿porqué guardaba Masamune una foto suya en un libro?

Abrió el libro por una página cualquiera y vio que las palabras que se veían ahí, estaban escritas a mano. "¿Qué clase de libro es éste?, pensó, pasando las páginas con rapidez con su dedo pulgar. Se detuvo de nuevo al azar y se encontró con que entre las páginas, había una carta cerrada. La sacó y leyó el nombre que ahí ponía–. Onodera–kun. "¡¿Eh?!".

Desvió su vista de nuevo hacia esas letras escritas en el libro y comenzó a leer en su mente. "Hoy he estado practicando baloncesto en el entrenamiento. Mi mente ha estado pensando todo el tiempo en Onodera–kun. Ayer me enteré de que se torció el tobillo durante su entrenamiento de béisbol. ¿Estará bien?".

A medida que iba leyendo, Ritsu se iba sorprendido y un recuerdo le llegó a la mente. "Es verdad, me torcí el tobillo cuando estaba entrenado. Ni siquiera lo recordaba", tras ese pensamiento, se le cruzó por la cabeza otro más. "Espera, esto no puede ser un libro. Sus ojos miraron un momento el sobre y de nuevo las letras ahí escritas.

Recordó que una vez el pelinegro le contó que recién llegado al instituto no tenía muchos amigos, las cosas se le hicieron un poco difíciles y no tenía con quien hablar y que por esa razón, iba escribiendo cosas en su diario para desahogarse. "Espera un momento, ¿esto es su diario?", no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que estaba leyendo algo que no debería. Miró el sobre y leyó de nuevo su nombre. ¿Sería para él? Metió de nuevo el sobre en una de las páginas con cierto nerviosismo.

–¡Onodera–kun, ¿necesitas que te ayude?! –preguntó el casero desde el sofá, ya que se estaba preguntando que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

–¡No! –contestó. Cerró el diario y su sonrojo se acrecentó. "De haber sabido que se trataba de esto, no lo hubiese comenzado a leer. Soy una persona terrible. Lo mejor es dejarlo en su sitio." Alargó la mano para dejarlo en su lugar, pero se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Qué más pondrá sobre mí?". Abrió de nuevo el diario, ésta vez por la última página, y leyó la última palabra. La y. "¿Eh? Parece que continua, pero ya no hay más páginas." Se quedó un poco confundido por ello, hasta que pensó en otra posibilidad. "A lo mejor continua con otro diario." Pensaba en ello, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

–Oye, tengo que ir al dentista –le advirtió el recién llegado, para meterle algo de prisa.

Dio un respingo por el susto, cerrando el diario de golpe–. Ya veo. Lo siento. –le miró con el mayor disimulo y la máxima tranquilidad que podía, ya que había sido pillado casi de imprevisto.

–Oh –miró hacia el libro que Onodera tenía en las manos–, ¿era eso lo que buscabas?

–Ah. –miró el diario. "¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

–¿De qué va el libro?

–¿Eh? –preguntó mirándole. "Es verdad, incluso yo he pensado que era un libro al verlo". Es uno de comedia–romance, je,je,je. –rió con cierto nerviosismo.

–Ya que has encontrado lo que buscabas, sería mejor que nos fuéramos. Tengo que cerrar esto con llave y llegaré tarde al dentista sino me voy ahora.

–Claro –sonrió y cerró el cajón del escritorio. "Sería muy sospechoso si hubiese dejado el diario en su sitio. Además tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pone, aunque sé que no debería leer algo personal. –se puso 'el libro' junto a su pecho, pasó por el lado del hombre y salieron juntos del apartamento del pelinegro–. Gracias, me ha hecho un gran favor. –le hizo una reverencia.

–No tienes que dármelas, estoy aquí para lo que necesitéis. Bueno, nos vemos. –le despidió.

Ritsu se apresuró en sacar la llave de su apartamento y en entrar en el. Tan pronto se sentó en el sofá, dejó el diario sobre la mesita. Con cierta preocupación, lo miró por un momento–. Sé que está mal, pero tengo muchas dudas. –se decía a sí mismo–. Al final las circunstancias se han dado así. Además, no echará en falta un diario que ya está acabado, ¿verdad? De todas formas, pienso devolvérselo. –intentó excusarse a sí mismo con esa respuesta. Fue a tocar la tapa del diario, pero se detuvo.

Por un momento se imaginó que Masamune regresaba, y que él le devolvía el diario.

Onodera y él se encontraban en el pasillo, uno frente al otro. Masamune cargaba con un macuto en el hombro y Onodera escondía el diario tras él, mientras le daba la bienvenida.

–Por cierto. –sacó el diario de detrás, mostrándoselo–. Toma, Takano–san. –estiró las manos y se lo entregó.

–¿Por qué tienes mi diario? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, sorprendido y confundido a la vez, mientras aceptaba el diario.

–Bueno, es una larga historia, jajaja –reía nervioso.

–No lo habrás leído, ¿no? –preguntó con cierta preocupación.

–Es posible –comentó de forma torpe, rascándose la cabeza.

–¡¿Qué?! –Frunció el ceño– ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

–Tenía curiosidad –agregó, sintiendo cierta culpabilidad.

–¡Has hecho algo imperdonable! –Giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha– ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Hasta nunca! –sentenció, comenzando a caminar con pasos agigantados por el pasillo.

Onodera se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza al pensar en aquella posibilidad–. También está esa otra posibilidad.

Onodera y él se encontraban en el pasillo, uno frente al otro. Masamune cargaba con un macuto en el hombro y Onodera escondía el diario tras él, mientras le daba la bienvenida.

–Por cierto. –sacó el diario de detrás, mostrándoselo–. Toma, Takano–san. –estiró las manos y se lo entregó.

–¿Por qué tienes mi diario? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, sorprendido y confundido a la vez, mientras aceptaba el diario.

–Bueno, es una larga historia, jajaja –reía nervioso.

–No lo habrás leído, ¿no? –preguntó con cierta preocupación.

–No. Sé que eso está mal y no lo he hecho –aseguró.

–No te creo, ¿acaso no tenías curiosidad? –Frunció el ceño–. Sabía que te habías vuelvo un mentiroso irremediable con los años, pero no esperaba tanto.

–Tenía curiosidad –reconoció–, y por eso lo cogí, pero te juro que no lo he hecho –agregó, sintiendo cierta culpabilidad.

–¡Tanto si lo has leído como si no, has cogido algo que no es tuyo! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Has hecho algo imperdonable! –Giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha– ¡Ya no puedo confiar en ti! ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Hasta nunca! –sentenció, comenzando a caminar con pasos agigantados por el pasillo.

Tras terminar de imaginarse eso, se tapó los ojos con las manos–. ¿Qué haré? Tanto si lo leo como si no, él se enfadará muchísimo. –se decía a sí mismo, atormentado–. Tampoco puedo devolvérselo sin que se dé cuenta. –se quitó las manos de los ojos y se las puso sobre las rodillas. Sus ojos verdes miraron el diario–. Ya no puedo devolverlo, el casero no está y no creo que vuelva a tener la oportunidad de dejarlo donde lo he encontrado. –levantó su mano izquierda y chasqueó sus dedos corazón y pulgar. "Ya lo tengo, puedo decirle al casero que he pedido permiso a Takano–san y necesito algo de su apartamento otra vez." Fue a sonreír, pero borró su sonrisa al caer en la cuenta de algo. "No creo que el casero vuelva a dejarme entrar, aunque le dije esa mentira y le puse esa excusa, le costó dejarme pasar. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Con las prisas y los nervios, no he caído en preguntar." Se llevó las manos con nerviosismo, tras el cuello, cruzando sus dedos entre sí–. Su ropa sigue ahí, él definitivamente volverá, aunque espero que no lo haga mientras trabajo –su cara se tornó a una de preocupación. Pensaba en la foto que había encontrado en ese diario y en que siempre el pelinegro había vivido su amor por él, en las sombras–. Si me paro a pensar, me he enamorado de Takano–san, pero sólo lo conozco en la actualidad. No sé nada sobre su pasado, ni cómo pensaba por aquel entonces. ¿En qué momento se enamoró de mí? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Practicaba algún deporte? ¿Pertenecía a algún club? ¿Alguna chica le pediría salir? –Estiró sus manos hasta el diario y lo cogió, poniéndoselo a cierta distancia–. Puede que esto me ayude a conocerle mejor. –con más decisión, abrió el libro por la primera página para comenzar a leer.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu estaba tumbado en su cama boca arriba. Contemplaba las dos fotos que sujetaba en cada mano. La de la izquierda, fue la primera que encontró en la que vestía con su uniforme de béisbol. La segunda la encontró después dentro del diario, en la que vestía con su uniforme de instituto, sentado en un banco y sujetaba con sus manos en alto a un gato mientras sonreía. Ese con el que siempre jugaba cuando era joven.

Había leído parte del diario y podía ver claramente cuanto amor le tenía Masamune. Según lo escrito, el pelinegro se había enamorado de él por su forma despreocupada de ser e incluso como una vez le comentó Masamune a él en la actualidad, por su sonrisa llena de inocencia, incluso cuando su amigo Yanase se metía con él, porque ese gato siempre le arañaba y él seguía como un idiota, cogiéndolo en brazos cada vez que lo veía.

Ahora sabía lo cuesta arriba que se le había hecho al pelinegro el tener que separarse de su familia de Osaka, empezar una nueva vida lejos de ellos y el entender que estaba enamorado de un chico.

Había llegado a cierta parte de la lectura en la que Masamune se imaginaba un acercamiento con él, pero finalmente no se atrevía a hacerlo por su temor a que el menor se diese cuenta de que le latía tan fuerte el corazón, que lo escucharía cualquiera. Otras veces, cuando iba a intentar crear una situación para poder decirle algo, sus compañeros le interrumpían y tenía que marcharse. O simplemente cuando Ritsu estaba solo, Takano pasaba por su lado, pero Yanase llegaba en ese momento y no le quedaba más remedio que continuar su camino, pasando de largo.

–Tantas veces lo había intentado y yo ni me había dado cuenta –comentó Ritsu, sintiéndose un poco mal por aquello–. Por aquel entonces ya me gustaba Yanase, así que para mí no había nadie más. –se decía a sí mismo, llevándose ambas fotos a su pecho. Había dejado el diario sobre su cama, a su lado izquierdo. Así que estiró su mano y lo cogió a tientas, poniéndolo frente a su foco de visión. Lo abrió y metió ambas fotos en su interior. Cerró de nuevo el diario y lo abrazó–. Ojalá te hubiese conocido por aquel entonces. Ojalá mi corazón hubiese palpitado por ti tan fuerte como lo hace ahora. –se sonrojó al pensar lo enamorado que estaba–. Vuelve pronto, porque creo que voy a enloquecer –se decía con cierta tristeza, al pensar que lo echaba de menos.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune subía las escaleras de su edificio con un macuto en el hombro izquierdo. Sus pasos eran algo pesados. Había tenido que conducir desde Osaka hasta su apartamento y no había dormido mucho esas noches que había pasado en el hospital junto a su madre. Conducir le gustaba, pero era algo cansado. Como era por la tarde, aprovecharía para echarse una siesta y descansar. Subió el último escalón y giró la esquina, para caminar por el pasillo sin poder evitar dar un bostezo. Con su mano izquierda, intentó taparse la boca, como si con ello pudiese mitigar su cansancio.

Regresó su mano a su postura anterior y miró hacia la puerta de Ritsu. No pudo evitar afligirse y llevar una mano hasta ella, palpando la superficie con cuidado al saber que ese era el apartamento del chico que amaba. Seguramente estaría trabajando y en parte lo agradecía. No se sentía preparado para mirarle a la cara.

Se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos hasta su puerta. Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para buscar su llave. Cuando consiguió sacarla, la metió en la cerradura, escuchando la puerta que estaba detrás de él, abrirse.

Ritsu acababa de abrir su puerta para irse a comprar y se encontró con que el pelinegro estaba ahí. Al principio se sorprendió y luego se alegró de ver su silueta, aunque fuese sólo de espalda–. Takano–san. –le llamó, a la vez que sentía cierto cosquilleo en su estómago.

Masamune se quedó estático al escuchar su nombre. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. A lo mejor empeoraba las cosas si hablaba con él. En silencio, sólo se limitó a empujar la puerta hacia delante y en sacar la llave de ahí.

Aunque Ritsu sintió deseos internos de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, no lo hizo. Normalmente el pelinegro siempre le miraba, pero esta vez no lo estaba haciendo. Eso le resultaba extraño. "Takano–san no me responde, quizá siga enfadado", pensaba Ritsu sintiéndose culpable–. Hola –le saludó con una sonrisa, aunque el otro no pudiese verla.

–Hola –le saludó sin mucho ánimo, desde su posición.

"Ni siquiera me mira. Es un hecho que sigue enfadado"– ¿Dónde has estado? –se atrevió a preguntar con preocupación, pero intentó que eso no se le notase.

"Recuérdalo, tienes que ser duro con él". Ese asunto no te concierne –contestó un tanto áspero. Ritsu se sorprendió al escuchar una frase tan contundente por su parte, pero no sólo era eso. Se estaba comportando de una forma muy fría– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que yo haga?

Aquella frase le dolió más que la anterior. Pensaba que Masamune a su regreso se comportaría como siempre, pero ahora entendía que realmente estaba ofendido por ese puñetazo que le dio. "Debería decirle que sólo he estado pensando en él y que estaba preocupado porque no sabía nada sobre su paradero", miró la espalda del joven. "Pero si lo hago, quizá se burle de mí o no me crea."

El pelinegro miraba hacia el suelo con cierto remordimiento. No quería hablarle así, aunque le hubiese herido en su orgullo, pero ya había tomado una decisión en Osaka y no se echaría atrás por mucho que doliera. "Masamune, recuerda lo que debes hacer"

–No lo he hecho –agachó la mirada y apretó uno de sus puños–. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. No confundas las cosas. Ni siquiera he notado tu ausencia. –anunció, como si de verdad eso hubiese sucedido.

El más alto dejó escapar un suspiro pesado–.Ya veo –No le gustaba su forma de actuar con Ritsu. Desvió su cabeza hacia la derecha, algo cabizbajo–. Para saciar tu curiosidad, te diré que he estado en el hospital cuidando de mi madre, ya que estaba con neumonía. Mis abuelos están muy mayores como para quedarse con ella a pasar la noche.

Al escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro, Ritsu subió la mirada. Aunque le había contestado, sintió que lo hizo por compromiso. Aun así, se sentía aliviado de que sólo habían sido dos semanas en Osaka y no toda una vida. Quería preguntarle si su madre estaba mejor, pero era un hecho que si él había regresado, su madre ya estaría recuperada–. Ya veo. –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Takano regresó su vista al interior de la casa–. Si tu curiosidad ha sido saciada, me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer –refirió, dando unos pasos hacia delante, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Onodera se quedó estático. Veía la puerta cerrada ante él y no daba crédito. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Estaba tan confundido que no sabía si reprocharle su actitud hacia él. Pero si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que empeoraría las cosas.

"Cálmate Ritsu, quizá mañana esté mejor. Hablaré mañana con él con más detenimiento y le pediré perdón." En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de algo. "Eso es, no le he pedido perdón, quizá por eso esté tan enfadado. Ahora tiene más sentido". Quedándose más conforme con ese pensamiento, empezó a caminar por el pasillo para irse a comprar.

El pelinegro por su parte, había dejado el macuto en el suelo de su habitación. Al mirar hacia el escritorio, vio ahí el cargador.

–Así que te dejé aquí –se dijo a sí mismo. Lo cogió y lo enchufó en el enchufe que estaba sobre el escritorio. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo puso a cargar, viendo cómo aparecía el dibujo de una pila cargándose en la pantalla.

Caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás sin miramientos. Al sentir el golpe de su espalda en la cama, cerró los ojos por inercia unos segundos y después los abrió, enfocando el techo.

No dejaba de pensar sobre el comportamiento tan frío que había tenido con Ritsu. Más que estar enfadado con el menor por el puñetazo que le dio, lo estaba consigo mismo por no saber controlarse.

"Debí de pensar las cosas con más calma, debí de buscar otra forma de hacerle ver lo que sentía por él. ¿Por qué crucé precisamente esa línea? Es normal que esté muy enfadado todavía. Y si me paro a pensar, no le he pedido perdón." Cerró los ojos y colocó el antebrazo derecho sobre éstos. "Lo haré la próxima vez que lo vea." Suspiró "esta vez tengo que hacer todo lo posible por sacarlo de mi corazón, cueste lo que cueste".

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Tres días después, Ritsu se encontraba haciendo caja en su trabajo. Estaba bastante irritado, aunque intentaba ocultarlo bajo una falsa sonrisa hacia los clientes cuando les saludaba o les cobraba. No podía evitar sentirse así.

Takano había regresado al trabajo y eso le hacía feliz. Pero nada había cambiado entre ellos desde la llegada del más alto. Apenas hablaban salvo para saludarse o hablar algo referente al trabajo y estando en éste. Takano ya no le visitaba a su casa y aunque se subían al metro tanto para ir al trabajo como para regresar a sus casas, si coincidían en ese trayecto, lo hacían en distintos vagones. Y encima estaba el hecho de que se acercaba mucho a Shouta o viceversa. Ya ni lo sabía.

Se enteró por el propio Masamune en el Ryokan, que Shouta estaba casado, pero les veía a los dos gastarse bromas o sonreír de forma tan cómplice, que ya no estaba seguro de si eso seguiría siendo así por mucho tiempo.

Él se moría de celos con cada acercamiento que tenían esos dos y sin embargo, a Masamune no parecía importarle. Se comportaba de una forma tan indiferente con él, que le dolía.

Si echaba el tiempo meses atrás, nunca esperó sentirse desesperado porque no obtenía la atención del pelinegro o porque no le tenía cerca.

Suspiró, escuchando la puerta del restaurante abrirse. "Tendré que volver a fingir otra sonrisa." Seguramente sería otro cliente. Con esfuerzo, adoptó su mejor sonrisa falsa y esperó a que la persona se acercase al mostrador, por delante. Pero en su lugar, no vio a nadie ponerse frente a él y escuchó la voz de Masamune por su lado derecho.

–Cambio de turno –le avisó, desde su posición. Se había detenido unos pasos antes de llegar al mostrador.

Onodera, miró hacia ese lado, viendo al pelinegro y no a un cliente cómo pensaba. Le miró por unos segundos, hasta que le vio desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Estaba bastante serio, como desde su llegada de Osaka–. ¿Ya? –preguntó, más bien por intentar hablar algo con él.

Asintió–. Te necesitan en el almacén –aclaró sin mirarle.

–Ya veo. –carraspeó–. Oye. –silenció al ver que estaban solos y nadie los interrumpiría.

–¿Qué?

–Yo… –fue interrumpido al escuchar un sonido.

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a una pareja de jóvenes–. Hola –saludaron casi al unísono.

Masamune caminó más hacia el mostrador, pasando de largo de Ritsu–. Bienvenidos –les hizo una reverencia y Ritsu le imitó en esto último.

"Me han vuelto a interrumpir", pensó Ritsu, quedando al lado derecho de Masamune. Cada vez que intentaba disculparse con Masamune en el trabajo, siempre pasaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué nadie los interrumpía cuando hablaban del trabajo?

–Deberías irte, Isaka–san no podrá hacer todo él solo –refirió, mirando hacia la puerta principal.

Onodera frunció el ceño. Ya se estaba cansado de esa actitud, ¿cuánto iba a durar aquello? Si quería que aprendiera una lección con eso de ignorarle por lo del puñetazo que le dio, ya lo había hecho. Se acercó al pelinegro y dio un fuerte golpe en el mostrador con la palma de su mano, captando la mirada sorprendida del más alto.

–Pues que siga esperando –habló irritado, sin levantar la voz para que no le llamasen la atención–. Y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. –le regañó–. Escúchame bien. Hiciste algo que no fue correcto y por eso te golpeé, aunque ahora que lo he pensado, siento que me pasé un poco. Así que te pido perdón por ello. –Hizo una reverencia rápida y estiró su mano derecha–. Fingiremos que eso no sucedió. ¿Seremos de nuevo amigos? –preguntó con firmeza y decisión.

Silenció unos segundos al escuchar todo aquello–. Jum –asintió de esa forma y con una expresión en la cara que Ritsu no alcanzó a entender, estiró su mano y la estrechó con el menor.

–Bien –decía en el mismo tono enfadado–. Y ahora que todo está arreglado, me voy a ayudar a Isaka–san –se dio la vuelta y con pasos rápidos y largos, caminó hasta la puerta del comedor, la cual cruzó.

Masamune sonrió con algo de nostalgia y se miró la mano–. Amigos, ¿no? Claro, es lo mejor para los dos. –se dijo a sí mismo.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu corría por las calles con su macuto de trabajo en el hombro izquierdo. Lo que había escuchado en el trabajo por casualidad no le había gustado.

_Flash Back_

Onodera salió de la despensa. En su mano izquierda, colgadas de una cuerda, llevaba un montón de cajas aplastadas que había anudado. Al mirar al frente, vio a Masamune salir del despacho del gerente.

"¿Por qué ha salido de allí? Todavía no es fin de mes para cobrar. Bueno, puede que hayan hablado acerca de su ausencia de dos semanas y tenga que recuperar turnos." Aprovechó que Masamune salió de la barra y le miró. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, el turno de él termina a esta hora"–. Buen trabajo –le animó– ¿Te vas?

–Sí –contestó, aunque no se detuvo en su caminar.

En ese momento, Shouta salía del servicio de empleados, encontrándose con Masamune en el camino–. Oh. Creo que vamos al mismo sitio –le indicó con cierta gracia, a lo cual el más alto sonrió, y se metieron en la sala de las taquillas.

Ritsu miró hacia esa dirección, pensando en que Masamune todavía no le sonreía a pesar de haber hecho las paces y que a Shouta le sonreía con bastante facilidad. Sintiéndose herido, caminó hacia la sala de descanso y salió por la puerta trasera, para tirar las cajas al contenedor. Tras darse la vuelta, entró de nuevo a la sala de descanso y como frente a la puerta abierta de ésta, estaba la de la sala de taquillas, podía ver a esos dos, cambiarse las camisas del trabajo por las cotidianas.

Se detuvo en sus pasos. Les veía mover la boca, pero no podía escuchar que era lo que decían, con tanto ruido proveniente del restaurante. Necesitaba acercarse más a ellos. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo sin que ellos se diesen cuenta?

Si se quedaba parado en el pasillo, alguien le llamaría la atención. Además estaba el hecho de que había dejado sola a una compañera suya en el almacén. Si ese pasillo no estuviese en medio de todas las puertas, eso sería más sencillo y podría quedarse ahí parado para escuchar.

Suspiró y miró hacia Masamune. Le veía la cabeza a ratos, así que imaginó que se estaba cambiando de pantalones. Empezó a caminar para salir de ahí. Daba igual de lo que hablasen, tenía que ayudar a su compañera.

–¿Entonces no nos volveremos a ver? –escuchó decir a Shouta al pasar cerca de la puerta. Esas palabras hicieron que se detuviese en el pasillo.

–Me temo que es así –contestó Masamune.

Onodera se agachó y miró hacia el frente. Nadie le miraba y todos estaban en sus quehaceres. Sería el momento perfecto para meterse en la sala sin ser visto. Retrocediendo en sus pasos, caminó agachado hacia el interior de la sala, deteniéndose tras la primera taquilla puesta en forma horizontal, que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Permaneció en esa postura, a la espera de más información.

–Bueno, has sido un gran compañero. –comentó Kisa.

–Tú también. La verdad es que todos me habéis tratado muy bien. Estoy muy agradecido por ello. –comentó con una sonrisa, poniéndose el macuto al hombro.

Se echó a reír–. Vas a hacer que me sonroje. –Comentó gracioso–. ¿A qué hora sale mañana el avión?

–A las diez de la mañana. –contestó.

–Espero que hagas un buen viaje. Te echaré de menos por aquí –reconoció, viendo cómo Takano sonreía–. Takano–san, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que se lo diga a los demás? Todos te aprecian.

–No, no me gustan las despedidas –reconoció–. Prefiero que tú en mi nombre me despidas de ellos mañana.

–Será como quieres –aseguró–. Guardaré el secreto hasta mañana. –Le hizo una reverencia–. Te deseo la mayor de las suertes y felicidad.

Le imitó en el gesto–. Lo mismo digo. Adiós.

–Adiós.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Onodera gateó hasta el perfil de la taquilla para que ninguno de esos dos pudiese verlos. Mientras se escondía, sus ojos vigilaban la puerta. El primero que vio salir fue a Masamune y unos segundos después, a Kisa.

Poniéndose en pie, se quedó mirando el suelo, intentando analizar lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Fin Flash Back_

Subió las escaleras del edificio con tanta rapidez que incluso él se sorprendió. Cuando llegó al lado de su compañera en el almacén, le recriminó que había tardado mucho y él tuvo que excusarse diciendo que había estado en el servicio.

Después de aquello, lo único que deseó, es que las horas pasasen rápido para que pudiese terminar rápido su turno. De no haber estado trabajando en el momento en el que se enteró, hubiese salido tras Masamune para pedirle explicaciones. Pero para su desgracia, el trabajo se lo había impedido.

Todo lo que pudo hacer, fue echar a correr en su trayecto hasta el metro y hasta el edificio, esperando que el pelinegro le abriese la puerta.

Se paró frente a ésta y la tocó con insistencia, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras tanto.

Continuará…

**Gracias por su review a:**

**Maruke:** gracias por tu review y sí, efectivamente, la prima de Takano resultó ser la editora de Usami de Junjou Romantica. Por eso para daros una pista de quien era la chica, Masamune le da esa explicación a Ritsu diciendo que cuando Eri se casó, su apellido cambió de Takano a Aikawa. La verdad es que no esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta de eso, pero mira tú por dónde, tu si lo has hecho. Eso me alegra.

Reviews con login, contestados por PM. Eso es todo por ahora. Cuidaros mucho, xao.


	8. Chapter 8

Continuación…

Subió las escaleras del edificio con tanta rapidez que incluso él se sorprendió. Cuando llegó al lado de su compañera en el almacén, le recriminó que había tardado mucho y él tuvo que excusarse diciendo que había estado en el servicio.

Después de aquello, lo único que deseó, es que las horas pasasen rápido para que pudiese terminar de inmediato su turno. De no haber estado trabajando en el momento en el que se enteró, hubiese salido tras Masamune para pedirle explicaciones. Pero para su desgracia, el trabajo se lo había impedido.

Todo lo que pudo hacer, fue echar a correr en su trayecto hasta el metro y hasta el edificio, esperando que el pelinegro le abriese la puerta.

Se paró frente a ésta y la tocó con insistencia, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras tanto.

Masamune había preparado su equipaje nada más llegar del trabajo y sólo le faltaba repasar que todos los objetos estaban guardados en las cajas, para el tema de las mudanzas. Por su bien, había decidido no decirle nada a Ritsu sobre su vuelta a Osaka. Quería recordarle por el tiempo que habían estado juntos en esos meses y para él sería más fácil poder marcharse sin haberle visto una última vez. Si lo volvía a ver, dudaría, y no quería eso. Seguramente el de ojos verdes se enfadaría con él por no despedirse, pero ya no lo volvería a ver para que le pudiera reprochar su comportamiento, así que daba igual en cierta forma.

Takano estaba arrodillado en el suelo, entre el comedor y la cocina, y pegaba con celo una de las cajas que tenía abiertas. Al tener esa cerrada, gateó hasta otra caja que estaba abierta y la cerró con las manos. Cuando estuviera bien sujeta, la cerraría con celo, cómo había hecho con las anteriores. Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero se quedó con ese pensamiento cuando escuchó cómo alguien tocaba la puerta. Miró hacia ella unos segundos. Alguien la tocaba desesperadamente y eso le dejó curioso. Dejó el celo en el suelo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como la abrió, se encontró con que la persona que la tocaba, era un Ritsu jadeante.

–Onodera, ¿qué pasa? –¿Habría pasado algo malo?

–Tenemos que hablar. –le hizo saber, viendo cómo ahora el mayor, desviaba su vista hacia otro lado.

"Sí lo dejo pasar ahora, se dará cuenta de lo que pretendo". Lo siento, no es buen momento. Estoy muy ocupado.

¿Qué no era buen momento? ¿Entonces cuándo lo era si se suponía que se iba mañana? Vio al otro con intenciones de cerrar la puerta, así que puso sus manos en la superficie de ésta y empujó hacia delante para impedírselo.

–Sólo serán unos segundos –insistió, mientras forcejeaba con Masamune, para que esa puerta no se fuese a cerrar.

–Hoy no puede ser –le informó, sin dejar de hacer fuerza en la puerta con una mano, apoyándose con la otra en el marco de la misma para ejercer más presión, e intentar que Ritsu no pudiese entrar. Verle antes de marcharse, sería realmente duro y no quería caer en la tentación de cambiar de idea.

Onodera frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso. Iba a entrar ahí tanto si era por las buenas, como si era por las malas. Colocó su pie derecho en el espacio entre la puerta y el marco para evitar que ésta se cerrase y dio un fuerte empujón a la misma con las manos. Aprovechando una abertura, se coló por debajo del brazo izquierdo de Masamune, que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

La puerta se cerró de golpe al sólo ejercer fuerza el más alto. Takano chasqueó la lengua al ver que Ritsu se había salido con la suya y había entrado a su apartamento. No le gustó la forma en la que entró, le podía haber pillado la cabeza, o algún brazo si él hubiese ejercido más fuerza al empujar cómo tenía pensado. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regañarle– ¡Eso ha sido peligroso!

Onodera se dio la vuelta enfadado para mirarle ya que le había dado la espalda desde que entró. Al ver que el pelinegro le miraba, estiró su mano derecha hacia un montón de cajas de distintos tamaños que había en el suelo entre la cocina y el comedor.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? –Ante el silencio de Masamune, decidió continuar– ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –al ver que el mayor desvió la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, no pudo evitar enfadarse más al pensar que quería ocultárselo. Aunque si lo pensaba con calma, la ausencia anterior de Masamune, había sido debida a su madre. Quizás ella estaba peor y por eso iba a regresar a Osaka– ¿Tu madre está peor? –se atrevió a preguntar, ya que el mayor parecía no estar por la labor de contestar.

Se cruzó de brazos–. Está perfectamente –contestó como si nada, desviando su mirada ahora hacia el suelo.

–¿Entonces te vuelves a Osaka sin más? –preguntó, esperando por fin una respuesta que pudiera entender.

Miró a Ritsu, sorprendido. Estaba claro que al estar un montón de cajas a medio cerrar y los muebles más vacíos de objetos, indicaba que había una mudanza, pero podía ser a cualquier lugar. ¿Cómo sabía Ritsu que justamente era a Osaka? ¿Se lo habría escuchado decir a Kisa o a su encargado?– ¿Cómo te has enterado?

–Eso da igual. –Le intentó restar importancia a ese asunto–. Creí que éramos amigos, ¿por qué no me has contado algo tan importante? ¿Ni siquiera pensabas despedirte de mí? –le preguntó, sintiéndose un cero a la izquierda.

–No me gustan las despedidas –añadió, como si ese fuese su verdadero motivo–, además, eso no es asunto de nadie y no va a cambiar nada. Así que por favor, márchate. –le pidió, tan frío como pudo.

Ritsu sintió una sensación de escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Era como si le hubiesen tirado agua congelada encima a la vez que sintió su corazón revolucionarse por la rabia que sintió a continuación– ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Te metiste en mi vida sin pedir permiso y haces lo que te place! ¡¿Y ahora no es mi asunto?! –Intentó tranquilizarse de algún modo–. Hemos hecho las paces y he olvidado ese incidente, así que si tu razón es esa para irte, no tienes porqué hacerlo. –aclaró, sintiéndose enfadado, porque claramente el pelinegro había pretendido irse sin despedirse.

Masamune comprendía que Ritsu debía de seguir muy enfadado por aquel beso. Pero escuchar por parte del menor que había olvidado aquel "incidente", era de lo peor. Después de todo, para Ritsu aquel beso que él le había dado por amor, no era más que un "incidente". Levantó su mano derecha y se miró las uñas como si viese algo interesante en ellas–. Te lo dije hace tiempo. Si no tenía motivos para quedarme, no lo haría. Y ya no los tengo –aclaró–. Nada me retiene aquí. –concretó, dejando de mirarse las uñas para mirar al joven de cabello castaño, sabiendo que Ritsu le entendería en su juego de palabras.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras con esa voz ronca y esa firmeza, Onodera se sintió paralizado de algún modo y bajó la mirada. "Si nada le retiene aquí, significa que he dejado de gustarle. ¡Jeh! Es comprensible, después de todo, nunca le dije lo que sentía y los sentimientos cambian". Se llevó su mano izquierda a la frente, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza y la vista, sintiéndose afligido y decepcionado. "Qué pronto se ha desenamorado de mí, después de repetir una y otra vez lo enamorado que ha estado de mi durante diez años. Y ahora en dos semanas de ausencia, eso se ha esfumado" No te entiendo –susurró, quitándose la mano de la frente a la vez que levantaba la cabeza y le miraba con cierto rencor– ¡Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión, está bien! ¡Entonces vete! –frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo a Masamune.

El pelinegro al ver que el menor pasaba de largo de él en ese estado, se sintió arrepentido. No quería herir a Ritsu, no le gustaba verle enfadado tampoco y saber que ahora estaba en ese estado por su culpa, le hacía querer golpearse a sí mismo. Si se paraba a pensar, ese sería el último recuerdo que albergaría en su corazón del chico que siempre había amado.

No le hacía gracia tener que portarse así, pero ya no había marcha atrás–. Es lo que haré –contestó con firmeza, intentando que su tristeza no saliese a flote.

El joven de ojos verdes, escuchó esas palabras al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la perilla de la puerta y la giraba. Se detuvo en su movimiento e intentó cambiar la expresión de dolor de su cara. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al otro–. Muy bien. Hasta nunca –siseó, viendo la espalda del otro.

Takano cerró los ojos con pesar y se dio la vuelta–. Lo mismo digo. –contestó con seguridad.

Onodera abrió la puerta y la cruzó sin miramientos. Takano al encontrarse solo, caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, reflejando en su mirada el dolor que había sentido. No quería dejarlo ir, pero sin embargo tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Dejó que su frente se apoyase sobre la base de la puerta y con su mano izquierda, golpeó con fuerza la pared.

–Maldición –susurró, dando otro golpe, mientras cerraba los ojos y los apretaba–. ¡Maldición! –volvió a repetirse–. Esto es lo mejor para los dos. –sentía el corazón tan oprimido que pensaba que se asfixiaría de un momento a otro, pero ya había pasado por algo similar hacía tiempo, aunque el dolor había sido más leve. Así que sabía que el tiempo curaría sus heridas. Pondría empeño en olvidarle y comenzaría una nueva vida, lejos de él, aunque le costase años hacerlo.

Por otra parte, Ritsu estaba arrodillado sobre su cama. Había cogido la almohada y le estaba propinando una soberana paliza con ella, al colchón– ¡Takano–san, eres un idiota! –lanzó la almohada hacia el colchón y no sintiéndose satisfecho, la volvió a coger y la tiró al suelo. Cerró su puño derecho y comenzó a golpear el colchón una y otra vez– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido! –decía dolido, sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta, debido al coraje. No sintiéndose satisfecho todavía, cerró su puño izquierdo y comenzó a golpear también el colchón, usando los dos puños– ¡Eres un idiota! –Masculló, sintiendo su propia voz quebrarse– ¡Yo soy un idiota! –Se quejó, sintiendo unas lágrimas resbalar de sus ojos–. ¡¿Por qué no puedo decirte que te quiero?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo decirte cuánto me importas?! –dejó de golpear la cama, dejando sus puños sobre ésta. Afligido, se dejó caer poco a poco hacia delante, apoyando su frente sobre el colchón–. Quiero que te quedes conmigo –decía en un hilo de voz, escuchándose sollozar. Sentía una profunda tristeza, una gran impotencia al no poderle decir todo lo que verdaderamente sentía por él– ¿Por qué no puedo ser honesto con mis sentimientos? –decía dolido, sin poder moverse de su postura inclinada.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Al día siguiente, Masamune miraba por última vez su apartamento, más concretamente el comedor. Había un montón de cajas cerradas y apiladas en el suelo, junto a sus maletas. El camión de la mudanza iría más tarde a por sus cosas. El día anterior había hablado con el casero del edificio y quedó con él en que se encargaría de que la mudanza se llevara a cabo en su ausencia. Su avión salía en cuatro horas, así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para bajar su equipaje al coche y desayunar algo en el aeropuerto, después de facturar las maletas.

Ese apartamento ahora estaba tan vacío como cuando llegó por primera vez allí. Sonrió al recordar lo feliz que se puso cuando vio que Ritsu era su vecino de enfrente. Tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar después de todo. Sonó su móvil, así que lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la pantalla.

Era otro mensaje más que indicaba otra llamada perdida del mismo número que apareció desde que cargó su móvil y lo encendió. Al parecer, Onodera si lo había estado buscando después de todo, al ver la fecha en la que supuestamente lo había llamado. Pero eso ahora no debía de tenerlo en cuenta. Simplemente haría como que no recibió nada. Le dejaría en paz de una vez. Saldría de su vida para siempre y así el menor podría ser feliz.

Se metió el móvil de nuevo en su lugar y se agachó para coger las maletas. Una era bastante grande y con ruedas y sobre ésta había otra más pequeña. Así podría llevarlas en una sola mano. Al lado de esas, en el suelo había un macuto. Lo cogió y se lo colgó al hombro. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, saliendo bastante cargado, aunque sólo sería desde ese trayecto hasta el aparcamiento, donde estaba su coche. Al pasar la puerta, la cerró con llave y por reflejo al darse la vuelta, miró hacia la puerta de enfrente.

_Flash Back_

Takano subía las escaleras del edificio. Había sido su primer día de trabajo en el restaurante familiar y ya se había declarado a Ritsu, aunque había sido rechazado. El otro había salido antes que él del trabajo debido a su horario, pero no importaba. No dejaría de insistir en querer salir con él, después de todo, no iba a desaprovechar más oportunidades. Al doblar la esquina, caminó por el pasillo, encontrándose de lleno con un Ritsu sorprendido que tenía una bolsa de basura en la mano.

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –se detuvo en sus pasos, al ver que era el chico que en el trabajo se le había declarado de forma tan insistente y fugaz.

–Hola –saludó con una sonrisa, deteniéndose en su paso.

–¡¿Me has seguido?! –preguntó confundido.

–No. –contestó.

Por alguna razón, sentía que estaba mintiéndole–. Oye. ¿Eres una especie de acosador? –preguntó, después de todo, no encontraba lógico que ese chico estuviese ahí como si nada.

–Vivo aquí –comentó.

–Jajaja. –No pudo evitar echarse a reír al pensar que se trataba de una broma–. No es posible –al ver que el otro no se reía, dejó de reír poco a poco, empezándose a preocupar de que aquello fuese verdad–. ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó sintiéndose nervioso. Al ver al otro asentir, decidió hacer la otra pregunta– ¿Dónde? –Takano levantó la mano para señalar con el dedo índice hacia su puerta. Ritsu siguió ese dedo con la mirada, viendo que señalaba la puerta que estaba frente a la suya– ¡No es posible! –Miró a Masamune–. ¡¿Por qué enfrente de mi puerta?! –le preguntó, intentando buscarle alguna explicación lógica a aquello, a la vez que estaba sorprendido.

Se alegró al escuchar aquello, así no tendría que buscar el apartamento de Ritsu– ¿En serio? Qué suerte. Así no perderé tiempo en encontrarte para poder conquistarte –sonrió confiado y continuó su camino, hasta detenerse en su puerta. Se sintió observado, así que giró su cara hacia la izquierda y vio al menor con una cara que no sabía describir muy bien, pero seguramente estaba sorprendido por aquello. Levantó la mano izquierda y con ella le saludó junto con una sonrisa.

Onodera sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y no pudo evitar temblar– ¡Pervertido! –Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, sintiendo que una verdadera pesadilla iba a comenzar para él con ese nuevo inquilino.

_Fin Flash Back_

Sonrió al recordar cómo Onodera cuando lo vio allí, le acusó de ser un pervertido y un acosador. Ese era un buen recuerdo. Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta de Onodera y abrió la boca para susurrar–. Te quiero –dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa, esta vez marcada por la tristeza y giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha para continuar su camino.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Onodera estaba sentado en su cama. Faltaba poco para que llegase la hora en la que tendría que salir a la calle para hacer su trayecto hasta el trabajo. Sobre sus rodillas descansaba el diario abierto y en sus manos, tenía la carta de amor que una vez le escribió Masamune y la estaba volviendo a leer. Sus ojos dejaron de pasearse por las letras y bajó sus brazos para que sus manos descansasen sobre el diario.

Había releído esa carta varias veces y desde que empezó la primera frase, no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder. Los sentimientos de Takano–san hacia él realmente eran profundos. No sólo por lo que había leído en el diario, sino que esa carta también se lo demostraba.

También estaba el hecho de haber pasado con él día a día desde que se conocieron. La forma pícara en la que a veces le hablaba y le trataba. El mimo con el que pretendía cuidar de él. Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, como cuando Takano le secó con un pañuelo cuidadosamente la cara cuando lo esperó en la salida del restaurante el día de la tormenta. O cómo cuando le dijo que pasarían una noche pasional en el Ryokan.

Aunque al principio Takano había sido alguien molesto, ahora no podía desprenderse de él. Se había adueñado de su corazón de tal forma, que sentía un enorme peso en su pecho ahora que sabía que no lo volvería a ver y esta vez, para siempre.

"¿Qué debería hacer? Siento que he provocado todo esto, a pesar de que le he pedido disculpas por lo sucedido. Él está en su derecho de querer marcharse, pero yo quiero que se quede a mi lado. ¿Estaré pidiendo mucho? Puede que lo mejor para él, definitivamente sea estar lejos de mí, pero…" negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más indeciso. "Esta indecisión sobre lo que debo hacer o no, me está matando. Él parece no querer estar más a mi lado, ¿pero qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso mis sentimientos por él no cuentan?" En ese momento, llegó a su mente un recuerdo en el que Takano y él hablaban acerca de su pasado, más concretamente de la relación con Yanase.

Flash Back

–En mi opinión, creo que te arrepientes de no haber intentado recuperarlo en aquel entonces. De no haber luchado por él. Ritsu, a ti te faltó el egoísmo que a él le sobraba entonces. Está mal que yo lo diga…–puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Onodera, como era su costumbre–… pero podías haberle dado un poco de batalla.

Onodera agachó la mirada– ¿Y de qué hubiese servido? –Preguntó con voz ronca y pesada–. Él ya había tomado su decisión. Si no quería estar conmigo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era apartarme de su lado. ¡Jeh! De todas formas no hubiese podido soportar el hecho de mirarle a la cara. –confesó–. Me sentiría incómodo. Mirar a alguien del cual estás enamorado y saber que esa persona no te corresponde –negó con la cabeza–. Es demasiado duro. Además, no quería ser un problema para su nueva relación. Aunque hubiésemos sido amigos de la infancia, también estuvimos saliendo como pareja y no creo que a su nueva pareja le hubiese gustado ese hecho. Seguir viéndonos aunque fuese solamente como amigos.

Suspiró al escuchar sus palabras–. No eres nada codicioso. –Acarició sus cabellos y llevó su mano de nuevo a su posición original–. Deberías ser más egoísta.

Fin Flash Back

–Luchar por lo que quiero. –se susurró a sí mismo. Como si alguien le hubiese avisado de pronto, miró el reloj de su muñeca y dio un salto de la cama al ver la hora que era–. ¡Llegaré tarde! –apresurado, dejó el diario encima de la cama y echó a correr para salir de la habitación y también del apartamento.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Como Ritsu esperaba, en el trabajo no podía concentrarse. Su encargado le había dado la noticia a él y sus compañeros de que de ahora en adelante tendrían que trabajar más duro hasta que un suplente de Takano cogiese el puesto. Mirase a donde mirase, no podía evitar ver al pelinegro por el restaurante, a pesar de que sólo era su imaginación de algunos recuerdos que guardaba en su mente. Se iba a volver loco si aquello continuaba así.

Es por eso que se había metido en el aseo desde hacía un rato, con la intención de poder despejarse un poco. Como algunos de sus compañeros estarían dándose un respiro en la sala del descanso, seguramente le preguntarían si algo andaba mal si se lo encontraban ahí parado. Por eso tomó la decisión de encerrarse en el aseo, ya que aunque estaba en la misma habitación, ahí dentro nadie lo podría ver.

Los ojos verdes apuntaban hacia el inodoro, aunque realmente no lo estaba viendo. "Este es el resultado de mi miedo. Al final, no tuve el valor de decirle cuanto le quería. Puede que al final, este sea mi merecido." Sin poder evitarlo, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. A su mente llegó el recuerdo en el que Takano le decía que ya nada le retenía ahí.

_Levantó su mano derecha y se miró las uñas como si viese algo interesante en ellas. –Te lo dije hace tiempo. Si no tenía motivos para quedarme, no lo haría. Y ya no los tengo –aclaró–. Nada me retiene aquí. –concretó,_ _dejando de mirarse las uñas para mirar al joven de cabello castaño, sabiendo que Ritsu le entendería en su juego de palabras._

Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo. "¡Un momento!" .Ahora que lo pensaba, el pelinegro no le miraba en aquella ocasión. Tampoco lo hizo otras veces cuando le hablaba. En su momento, pensó que Takano no quería mirarle porque estaba enfadado con él, pero ahora que lo pensaba, había otra posibilidad.

¿Y si Takano le estaba mintiendo en aquel momento? Parecía un disparate o una esperanza albergada en su corazón, pero no era una idea imposible. Después de todo, cuando él mismo sentía vergüenza de algo o mentía, nunca miraba a Masamune. Puede que en esa ocasión Masamune estuviera actuando igual que él.

"Piénsalo con calma, Ritsu. Si mentía respecto a sus sentimientos hacia mí, ¿por qué regresaría a Osaka? No tiene sentido. Él es muy persistente y estoy seguro de que continuaría intentar conquistarme, cómo lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Algo no encaja, ¿pero qué es?" se rascó la cabeza, como si con ello pudiese encontrar antes la solución y por más que lo pensaba, no la encontraba. "¿Puede ser por la fecha? Él una vez me comentó que tenía una fecha límite para regresar si no lograba conquistarme. ¿Podría ser esa la causa?

Se llevó la mano con la que se rascó la cabeza a la barbilla. Sin que tuviera eso en mente, llegó de nuevo el recuerdo en el que Masamune le decía que creía que se arrepentía por no haber intentado conquistar de nuevo a Yanase y que le faltaba egoísmo–. Luchar por lo que quiero. Ser más egoísta –se susurró a sí mismo y mostró una diminuta sonrisa. Retiró su mano de la barbilla y miró su reloj de pulsera con rapidez. Tendría que darse mucha prisa si quería llegar a tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y fingió la peor de sus caras. No tardó en abrir la puerta y en hacer unos pasos algo raros que constaban de apretar el culo mientras intentaba andar. Caminó hacia el despacho del encargado y tocó la puerta. Tan pronto el hombre le recibió, comenzó a hablar.

–¿Qué te pasa? No tienes buen aspecto. –preguntó, soltando los papeles que tenía en las manos, para dejarlos en el escritorio.

–No me encuentro bien. –Se llevó ambas manos a la barriga de repente y juntó sus piernas, cruzándolas– ¿Podría irme a casa? –preguntó un poco acelerado y con un tono de voz un tanto ansioso.

Se puso de pie–. Podemos mirar si en el botiquín hay alguna pastilla para el dolor de barriga –se aventuró a decir, al ver que el otro tenía sus manos puestas ahí.

–No creo que tenga ese tipo de pastilla. Al decir verdad, no me sentía muy bien esta mañana, y le hice más de una visita al inodoro –comentó avergonzado–, pero pensé que se calmaría. –se vio forzado a decir, ya que el encargado parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarle ir tan fácilmente.

El hombre asintió un par de veces al comprender por donde iba la conversación–. Podemos decirle al cocinero que te prepare un arroz, quizá eso te ayude.

"Déjame ir simplemente" No. Esta mañana ni desayuné, y no es que haya mejorado mucho. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si como algo. –le contestó, como si se sintiese alarmado al pensar en esa posibilidad.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza, preocupado–. Vamos a tener demasiado trabajo aquí. Con la baja de Takano–san… –chasqueó la lengua–… No me pides esto en un buen momento. –confesó.

"¿Qué le pasa hoy? Normalmente cuando tenemos un problema o algo, siempre nos ayuda en todo." Al ver lo difícil que se lo seguía poniendo, no tuvo más remedio que forzar más la situación. Repentinamente se llevó la mano izquierda desde la barriga al trasero y puso la cara más dolorosa que pudo–. Lo sé. –Abrió la boca repentinamente intentando buscar más aire como si no pudiese respirar bien del todo–. Pero si pudiese trabajar como lo hago siempre, no hubiese venido a su despacho. Esto no me deja ejercer mi trabajo como pretendo. –Agachó la cabeza, ya que si fingía agacharse para hacer una reverencia, lo más probable es que eso que intentaba sujetar imaginariamente, se saliese–. Por favor. Le prometo hacer horas extras gratis si es necesario.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, por fin dio su respuesta–. Está bien. De todas formas no podrás rendirme en el trabajo como debes. Asegúrate de recuperarte bien. Te llevaré a casa. –se ofreció.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar aquello. Si el encargado lo llevaba hasta su casa, eso lo alejaría mucho de la parada de taxis, que era a donde pretendía ir para que un taxista lo llevase al aeropuerto. Además, si se iba desde ahí hasta su casa, entre ir y volver se le pasaría el tiempo, y no llegaría a tiempo para detener a Takano–san–. No es necesario. Seguramente iré al médico antes, además no hace falta que se tome esas molestias por mí. –agregó con rapidez, esperando que el otro no le diera más vueltas al asunto.

–Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces. Sólo espero que no te dé un ataque en el camino. –tomó asiento.

–Sí. Gracias –le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y procedió a andar como si estuviese escocido para darle la sensación al encargado de que realmente algo se le escaparía de las piernas de un momento a otro.

Cuando Ritsu cerró la puerta, algún que otro compañero le preguntó que le pasaba al verle andar tan raro y con las manos en la barriga y para no entrar en detalles, les dijo que no se encontraba bien y que iría al médico. En cuanto entró a la sala de las taquillas para recoger sus pertenencias, salió del restaurante, tan pronto se lo permitió su paso fingido. No fiándose, continuó con ese paso, hasta perder de vista el edificio.

Al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor que fuese conocido del restaurante, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo por las calles, para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba la parada de taxis.

"Espérame Takano–san, ya voy.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Tan pronto bajó del taxi, echó a correr hacia el gigantesco edificio. Miró su reloj de pulsera sin dejar de correr. Chasqueó la lengua al ver que iba muy justo de tiempo. No tardó en cruzar una de las muchas puertas de entradas automáticas de cristal. Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y no pudo evitar detener su carrera y abrir la boca.

Miró de izquierda a derecha asombrado al ver lo gigantesco que era aquel sitio por dentro. Al ver el edificio por fuera desde el taxi se hacía una idea, pero aquello era más inmenso de lo que él se estaba imaginando. Había muchos mostradores de información y en todos había grandes colas. También estaban las típicas sillas de plástico, pegadas unas a otras en forma horizontal, de doble fila. Giró hacia otro lado su cabeza con rapidez. Ascensores, pantallas que anunciaban algunos vuelos, escaleras mecánicas, cintas de equipaje llenas de maletas y mucha gente. ¡Demasiada! ¿Cómo encontraría a Takano entre tanta gente? Además estaba el hecho de que había más de una planta y el aeropuerto estaba dividido en tres terminales. Le llevaría horas encontrarle. Y no podía esperar a que la pantalla de los vuelos lo pusiese, ya que cada dos por tres estaba cambiando los letreros.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Con desesperación llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó el móvil. Con nerviosismo, buscó el número de Takano y procedió a llamarlo, poniéndose el artefacto a la oreja. No tardó en escuchar cómo daba llamada, con un primer sonido. Se mordió el labio inferior, esperando a que se lo cogiese pronto con el segundo toque–. Vamos Takano–san, contéstame –pedía, escuchando un tercer sonido. Miró desesperado a su alrededor, para ver si por casualidad lo veía, pero nada. Cuando dio todos los toques permitidos, se vio obligado a cortar la llamada o de lo contrario, le saldría un mensaje y le cobraría.

Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que si el móvil daba señal, Masamune tendría que haberse dado cuenta de la llamada inevitablemente, pero probablemente no quería cogérselo.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en esa posibilidad. Se puso el móvil frente a él y procedió a mandarle un mensaje. "Será mejor que me contestes, idiota". Pensó enfadado. Al no recibir respuesta rápida, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y con pasos rápidos y largos, caminó hacia el frente, dirigiéndose a una de las colas. Pero no iba a ponerse tras la enorme cola. No. Su tiempo se agotaba y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Takano se marchase así. Bajo la atenta mirada atónita de algunos y las quejas de otros, caminó hasta ponerse en el mostrador, donde una joven con el traje del personal, atendía a un cliente a la cola.

–Buenos días. –le saludó a la mujer, interrumpiendo la conversación que la mujer tenía con el cliente.

Con la mirada atónita, ignoró el saludo del joven de ojos verdes–. Señor, tiene que ponerse a la cola.

–Sólo quiero hacer una pregunta, será rápido.

–Señor, todos aquí quieren también informarse y llevan bastante tiempo a la cola. Por favor –señaló a la cola, más concretamente el final, que parecía estar bastante lejos.

Ritsu ni siquiera se molestó en girar la cabeza. Con ambas manos, dio un golpe en el mostrador. ¿Es que todos hoy estaban en su contra?–. Señorita, no voy a comprar ningún billete. Necesito saber hacia donde tengo que ir para encontrar a una persona que tiene el destino Osaka.

–Señor, los demás están esperando…–no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase, ya que fue interrumpida.

Golpeó de nuevo la mesa con las palmas de ambas manos–. Por favor, es de vida o muerte. Tengo que entregarle a mi jefe unos importantes documentos de la empresa. Mi jefe pensaba que los llevaba en su portafolio, pero cogió el equivocado. La reunión es en Osaka y si no le entrego esos papeles antes de que se vaya, la empresa tendrá grandes pérdidas. Incluso podría quebrar. ¿Dejaría que cuatrocientas personas se quedaran sin trabajo porque usted me impidió hacer mi trabajo a tiempo?

La mujer estaba empezando a sentir un gran cargo de conciencia–. No. –Contestó, a la vez que tecleó en el ordenador, para acto seguido mirar al joven–. El vuelo con destino a Osaka se efectuará por la puerta G–7, que se encuentra en esta terminal. Tienes que subir esas escaleras mecánicas –señaló hacia su derecha, viendo que el joven prestaba atención–. Allí tuerce a la izquierda nada más subir en la primera bifurcación que hay y mira los carteles de arriba. En ellas viene la letra, sólo tiene que buscar el número de ese bloque.

Sonrió–. Gracias –le hizo una breve reverencia y echó a correr.

La mujer se puso de pie, para mirar al chico. Se llevó una mano al lateral de la boca para elevar su voz– ¡Espero que lo consiga! –le animó. Acto seguido se sentó, sintiéndose más tranquila, viendo al cliente que había dejado a medias al mirar al frente–. Lo siento –se disculpó, por haberle dejado a medias.

El joven de cabellos castaños por su parte, subió corriendo las escaleras mecánicas que ascendían ya de por sí, al piso de arriba. Pero no podía esperar a que aquello subiese a su curso, sería demasiado lento. Tan pronto, subió las escaleras, vio la bifurcación de pasillo que le dijo la mujer–. Izquierda –se recordó a él mismo en voz alta, tomándola. En ese momento, escuchó la musiquilla que anunciaría un anuncio del aeropuerto.

–El vuelo con destino a Osaka efectuará su salida en veinte minutos en la puerta G–7, gracias.

"Se me acaba el tiempo", pensó, deteniéndose unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor. Al finalizar ese ancho pasillo, dio a una enorme sala abierta, dividida a su vez en pequeños departamentos. Tanto a la izquierda, como a la derecha de aquel lugar, desde donde se encontraba él, había carteles con letras del abecedario que se iban mostrando a la vez que avanzabas hacia delante. Dentro de cada pequeño departamento con distinta letra, se encontraba un mostrador y unos asientos de espera, lleno de pasajeros y alrededor de estos, unas entradas con dos números seguidos. El uno y el dos, el tres con el cuatro, el cinco con el seis, el siete con el ocho y el nueve con el diez. Tras pasar alguna de esas entradas, se encontraba un pasillo bifurcado con una posible salida a la izquierda y a la derecha.

Miró a la derecha comenzando a caminar. Se encontró con la letra B y al mirar a la izquierda se encontró con la A. Echó a correr de nuevo hacia delante, a la vez que se fijaba en los carteles a medida que pasaba. Tenía que encontrar la G y esperaba encontrar allí a Masamune, a no ser que ya estuviese montado en el avión. Continuando su vista por los carteles de ambos lados, por fin dio con la G. Al contrario que los demás departamentos, ese estaba vacío, salvo por la recepcionista y un chico que ya estaba a punto de tomar el pasillo que pertenecía a los números siete y ocho.

Reconoció de inmediato esa espalda y se detuvo en su carrera. Aunque le faltaba el aire por tanto correr, tomó el que pudo y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para intentar hacer más eco– ¡Takano–san!

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Masamune estaba sentado en una de las sillas continuas del aeropuerto. Había comprado el billete y las maletas habían pasado por la cinta, así que solamente era cuestión de esperar ahí sentado a que anunciaran su vuelo y la puerta por la que saldría, que según ponía en el billete era la G–7 y era donde él se encontraba esperando, dándole la espalda al mostrador.

Aunque todavía no se había marchado, ya echaba de menos al más bajo y daba gracias a que su madre fuese a recogerle en ese viaje en avión, aunque estuviese trabajando como azafata, de lo contrario se hubiese echado hacia atrás en el último momento. Pero sentía que si su madre estaba ahí durante ese vuelo, apoyándole, al menos su regreso a casa se le haría más llevadero.

Tenía el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo escuchó sonar. La melodía era la que sonaba cuando recibía mensajes. Con su mano izquierda, sacó el artefacto del bolsillo del mismo lado y procedió a mirar la pantalla. De nuevo era ese número, el de Onodera.

–Doscientas quince –contó en un susurro y borró el mensaje, ya que tenía la memoria llena. Dejó escapar un suspiro y guardó su móvil de nuevo en su lugar. No es que fuese masoquista y le gustase escuchar el móvil sonar avisándole de un mensaje de llamada perdida que fuese de Ritsu. Tenía que tener el móvil encendido por si su madre le llamaba en cualquier momento, después de eso, cambiaría de número en Osaka si era necesario para olvidarse del menor.

Incluso estaba dispuesto a meter en una caja sus diarios para olvidar su pasado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía donde había metido su primer diario. Miró dentro de las cajas de la mudanza después de haberlas llenado, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Y miró incluso en el interior de los muebles de la cocina por si se había extraviado entre tanto cacharro. Pero no lo encontró.

Dudaba que se hubiese quedado en Osaka, ya que ese diario llevaba mucho tiempo terminado y no le serviría para seguir escribiendo en el. Así que no tenía sentido que se lo hubiese llevado allí para escribir, ya que no podría hacerlo, pero con las prisas por ir al hospital, ya dudaba de que cosas fue las que se llevó a Osaka o no. Quizás estaba en casa de su madre, al igual que algunas de sus ropas que dejó allí en su reciente estancia. Pensó que era una tontería regresarlo todo a Shibuya, si finalmente se había decidido a regresar a su ciudad. Además, así tendría que traer menos cosas durante la mudanza.

Escuchó de nuevo su móvil sonar, pero esta vez era la melodía que indicaba que lo llamaban. Sin perder tiempo lo sacó y miró el número que había reflejado. Esperaba que fuese el de su madre, pero no lo era–. Onodera –dijo, pero no lo cogió y en su lugar, esperó a que terminase la llamada. "Lo siento, pero no quiero echarme atrás", pensaba al saber que lo haría si escuchaba su voz. Fue a guardar el móvil, pero antes de meterlo en su bolsillo volvió a sonar, ésta vez indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Miró la pantalla y abrió el mensaje– ¿Dónde estás? –Leyó– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué está tan insistente? –se preguntó a sí mismo. En ese momento escuchó la megafonía del aeropuerto.

–El vuelo con destino a Osaka efectuará su salida en veinte minutos en la puerta G–7, gracias.

Al escuchar eso. Se puso de pie y se metió el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No tardó en rodear los asientos que estaban contiguos y caminar hacia el mostrador. Sonrió a la recepcionista que se ocupaba de esa sección y le entregó el billete. Ésta lo selló y se lo entregó –. Que tenga un buen viaje –sonrió.

–Gracias. –aceptó de nuevo el billete y dio un par de pasos hacia el pasillo, pero se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban.

–¡Takano–san! –gritó jadeante, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las rodillas y mantenía su mirada fija en el más alto.

Se dio la vuelta, algo confundido y sorprendido. Indudablemente era la voz de él, pero el verlo ahí en persona, no se lo esperaba–. Onodera, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Tenemos que hablar. –Dijo incorporándose, al poder recuperar un poco el aire–. Siento que no estamos siendo sinceros. –ante el silencio del otro, decidió continuar–. Lo estuve pensando toda la noche. Alguien tan conservador y persistente como tú, que incluso me ha llegado a agobiar diciendo que me quiere, ahora me insinúa que ya no siente lo mismo por mí. –Negó con la cabeza un par de veces–. Ni de lejos tiene lógica.

Daba igual si eso tenía lógica o no para Ritsu o para él. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer lo que debía de hacer–. Tengo un avión que coger. –se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

–¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo! –le aclaró, haciendo que el otro volviese a darse la vuelta para mirarle, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar–. No te vayas, por favor. –le pidió.

El más alto pensó en lo escuchado. Si se quedaba a su lado, estaba seguro de que haría infeliz al menor cada vez que intentase acercarse a él y en lo que se refería a él, sufriría al ver la relación de Ritsu con otro, a pesar de intentar apoyarle–. Ya nada me retiene aquí –le recordó–. Tu mismo dijiste una vez que los sentimientos cambian. Los míos han cambiado y ya no hago nada aquí. –al ver que el otro tenía toda su atención puesta en él, decidió continuar–. Es verdad que prometí ser tu amigo, y apoyarte en tu felicidad, pero eso puedo hacerlo desde mi ciudad. Mi familia me echa de menos y yo a ellos. –le hizo saber.

–No dudo de que eches de menos a tu familia. –caminó unos pasos para acercase más a él, aunque seguía guardándole la distancia–. Pero lo otro simplemente no cuela.

"Esto no va bien". ¡Jeh! ¿De qué vas? –Se cruzó de brazos, mostrando cierta arrogancia–. No sabes nada acerca de mí. Crees que porque siempre te he hablado con respeto y tratado bien, soy una buena persona. Pero no es así. Soy una persona frívola y también egoísta.

Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en la pregunta que iba a hacerle–. Takano–san, ¿en qué momento he dejado de gustarte?

Por la megafonía se escuchó el aviso del vuelo a Osaka y daba gracias a eso, porque esa pregunta le había desarmado y no sabía cómo contestar–. Onodera, tengo que irme. –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

–Claro. –Apretó uno de sus puños para armarse de valor–. Te dejaré marchar, pero sólo si me juras que ya no sientes nada por mí.

Silenció unos segundos, mirándole con seriedad–. Oye, no sé qué es lo que estás intentando, pero…

–Lo sé. Sé todo por lo que has pasado cuando te enamoraste de mi y se cómo eres realmente. Leí tu diario y leí la carta –confesó, viendo cómo Masamune le miró sorprendido.

¿El diario lo tenía Ritsu? Con razón no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Pero si lo tenía él, quería decir que el diario había estado en su apartamento y no se lo había llevado en ningún momento a Osaka y el menor en su ausencia había entrado a su apartamento. ¿Pero cómo? – ¿Entraste en mi apartamento en mi ausencia? –se le ocurrió preguntar, aunque ya era más que obvio. Al ver que en los ojos de Ritsu había reflejada sinceridad, sabía que no le engañaba. Recordó varios fragmentos resumidos de lo que allí escribió sobre sus sentimientos y situaciones vividas– ¡No tenías derecho a leer algo tan personal! –le recriminó.

Frunció el ceño– ¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Al principio pensé igual, pero ahora me alegro de haberlo leído todo! ¡Es por eso que sé que me estás mintiendo y algo no está bien! ¡Tus sentimientos no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana!

Ritsu lo estaba desenmascarando antes de lo que esperaba, así que tuvo que enfocar la situación desde su ángulo. Suspiró, intentando calmarse–. Parece que no entiendes algo aquí. Puedo permanecer a tu lado, pero no soy de piedra. –le explicó con cierto dolor–. Los rechazos duelen y no puedo ser el chico bueno por siempre. Simplemente me cansé de esperarte tan fervientemente y no conseguir nada a cambio. –se dio la vuelta, dejando de ver el ceño fruncido del más bajo. Anduvo un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al sentir cómo los brazos del menor lo detenían al abrazarle por la espalda.

–Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar. –aseguró.

Sintió que en cualquier momento dejaría salir su verdadero yo y todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no serviría para nada. Intentando armarse de valor otra vez, decidió hablar–. Oye, te lo estoy poniendo fácil. Voy a dejar de ser una molestia para ti. ¿No es lo que querías?

Onodera se sintió culpable de alguna forma, pero esta vez no se rendiría. Miró hacia la recepcionista y vio que estaba muy pendiente de ellos dos. Estar en un sitio público y ser vistos por los demás no era muy agradable por el hecho de que a nadie le importaba sus vidas. Soltó al mayor del abrazo, para cogerle de una mano y tirar de ella con fuerza hacia el interior del pasillo–. Ven conmigo. –Al final de ese pasillo había una bifurcación hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, haciendo forma de T.

Masamune se vio arrastrado por Ritsu hasta el final del pasillo, girando finalmente hacia la izquierda. Y cuando el menor se detuvo, así lo hizo él, quedando uno frente al otro. El menor le miró con cara de pocos amigos y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

–Masamune.

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la dirección en la que provenía la voz, y aunque para Ritsu la mujer era desconocida, para Takano era todo lo contrario–. Mamá. –respondió, viéndola usar su uniforme de azafata.

–¿Todo va bien? El avión va a salir en diez minutos. Tendrías que estar dentro –le recordó, a la vez que veía que no estaba solo.

–Sólo será un minuto –aclaró. Miró al más bajo–. No puedo retrasar el avión, ni quiero causar problemas, así que me voy. –le refirió, soltándose del agarre del menor. Al final se vería forzado a decirle la verdad a Onodera–. Tu mismo lo dijiste una vez. Mirar a alguien del cual estás enamorado y saber que esa persona no te corresponde, es demasiado duro.

Ritsu se quedó estático al escuchar aquellas palabras y sabía lo ciertas que eran. Pero hoy no se rendiría, porque aunque Masamune no lo sabía, él si le correspondía. Señaló con el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia el pasillo que conducía a la entrada de la puerta del avión, en el cual se encontraba la señora Takano esperando–. ¡Claro! ¡Vete! ¡Vuelve a tu ciudad! –Le animó– ¡Pero que no se te olvide esto! –dejó de señalar ese pasillo, para señalar a Takano, mostrando en sus ojos decisión– Cogeré el próximo vuelo hacia tu ciudad y voy a encontrarte tarde o temprano, aunque tenga que ir casa por casa, buscándote. –sentenció.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y no pudo evitar que en sus ojos se reflejase–. Oye, ¿tienes idea de lo grande que es Osaka? –preguntó, para ver si el otro sabía el disparate tan grande que acababa de decir.

–No me importa. –Refunfuñó sin llegar a gritar, regresando su mano a su postura original–. Una vez me dijiste que en el pasado me faltó egoísmo. Bien, pues ahora lo estoy teniendo. Quiero luchar por mi felicidad y me da igual si has dejado de sentir por mí esos sentimientos. Yo haré que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí –aclaró con decisión, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir todo aquello. Miró a la madre del más alto, la cual parecía estar sorprendida por todo aquello y caminó hasta ella–. Su hijo se ha convertido en alguien realmente importante para mí y no estoy dispuesto a dejarle ir. –aclaró sonrojado, a la vez que sintió cierta timidez.

La mujer dejó de mirar al joven de ojos verdes y miró a su hijo que estaba tras el otro, por unos segundos. Su mano izquierda cubría su boca, estaba abochornado, sorprendido y ahora parecía indeciso tras lo que acababa de escuchar. Sonrió al ver que sus miradas se acababan de cruzar. Estiró sus manos hacia delante y Masamune no tardó en caminar hacia ella, cogiendo esas manos entre las suyas. Su madre ya sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Ahora comprendía que ese joven del que le había hablado su hijo, estaba frente a ella.

–Mamá. Lo siento. No voy a poder cumplir mi promesa todavía. –Decía con pesar–. Después de todo, sigo enamorado de un imbécil. –reconoció, desviando un poco la mirada, sintiéndose mal por su madre.

La madre sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Se sentía triste de pensar que su hijo no volvería a su lado, pero entendía que era muy querido por ese chico y que seguramente la felicidad de Masamune estaba allí y no en Osaka–. Os recibiré con los brazos abiertos cuando nos visitéis –dio con ello su consentimiento a la relación y vio que su hijo la miró entonces, más relajado–. Pero espero que sea pronto.

Onodera decidió hablar–. Gracias, señora. –habló más calmado y avergonzado por la forma en la que se había comportado–. Siento todo esto.

Negó con la cabeza, mirando al joven de cabellos castaños–. Sólo espero que lo cuides por mí.

Sonrió haciendo una reverencia–. Lo haré. No se preocupe.

La mujer volvió a mirar a su hijo y le puso una mano en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Una azafata se acercó hasta ellos, más concretamente hasta la mujer–. Vamos a despegar ya. –le avisó.

Miró a la chica–. Está bien –le contestó. Miró a su hijo y le dio un abrazo, que fue correspondido–. No te preocupes por las maletas, yo arreglaré eso y lo del billete.

–Está bien. Te quiero.

–Yo a ti también. –se separó del abrazo y echó a correr hacia la puerta de embarque.

Tan pronto como Masamune perdió de vista a su madre, miró a Ritsu y se cruzó de brazos–. Oye, ¿de verdad no te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho y dicho? –preguntó con cierto tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

–No lo haré –aseguró algo avergonzado–. Desde hace tiempo me gustas mucho, pero mi miedo me impedía decírtelo hasta ahora y fue por eso que me asusté y te di ese puñetazo cuando me besaste. Pero en este caso, tenía más miedo de no volverte a ver nunca. –aclaró con sinceridad, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Sonrió al escuchar aquello, pero cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en un pasillo y que cualquiera que fuese a entrar en ese avión tendría que pasar por ahí y quizá escuchasen su conversación–. Onodera. ¿Sabes que estamos en un sitio público? –le recordó, por si se le había olvidado y le daba vergüenza admitir que estaba enamorado de él.

–Me da igual. –bajó la mirada y se miró las manos algo nervioso–. Sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrírsela al notar que Onodera hablaba enserio a la hora de declararse de esa forma–. No tengo maletas, mi mudanza estará por hacerse y estoy sin trabajo. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Levantó la vista para mirarle, para intentar convencerle sobre lo que diría–. Yo pagaré el recargo de todo eso y te quedarás en mi casa si el casero ya ha alquilado tu apartamento.

Takano retiró su mano de la boca para ponerla sobre la cabeza castaña y proceder a acariciarla. Todo aquello le estaba pareciendo un sueño demasiado dulce para ser verdad. El menor decidió romper la distancia que les separaba, dándole un abrazo, que fue correspondido con la mano libre del otro. Al ver esa reacción por parte del menor, sintió una mezcla de emociones que ya no tenía esperanzas de sentir con él. Miedo, felicidad, preocupación… Ritsu por fin se le había declarado a su manera y le había pillado totalmente desprevenido y no en el mejor ambiente, pero a fin de cuentas, el chico que había amado y seguía amando con locura durante todo este tiempo, le estaba diciendo que le quería. Sólo para cerciorarse de que aquello no era un sueño o su mente no estaba divagando, quiso asegurarse de que aquello no era simple palabrería, aunque lo dudaba al ver cómo Ritsu se sonrojaba cada vez más con cada frase que decía–. ¿Tan importante soy ahora para ti? ¿No te hará daño el que quiera quererte como te quiero? No podré reprimir mis sentimientos más por ti. ¿Entiendes el significado de eso? –preguntó algo preocupado por si la reacción de Ritsu volvía a ser la misma que cuando lo besó.

Asintió con la cabeza puesta en el pecho del más alto–. Te necesito a mi lado. –reconoció sincero, pero abrumado.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, para después volver a abrirlos–. Entonces no tendré más remedio que aceptar tu propuesta –sonrió sonrojado.

Ritsu al escuchar aquella respuesta sonrió y se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos, mostrándole al más alto su inmensa sonrisa sincera–. Sí, volvamos juntos a casa. –empezó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Nada más entrar en el coche, el pelinegro le preguntó al joven de ojos verdes cómo había conseguido escapar del trabajo, y Ritsu le contó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para salir de ahí y lo que sucedió después hasta que lo encontró en el aeropuerto. Mientras Masamune conducía por las calles, sonreía interiormente al ver cómo Ritsu se había aferrado con el dedo índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda al costado derecho de su camisa. Los dos estaban en silencio y Ritsu miraba hacia delante, seguramente avergonzado, ya que a veces bajaba la mirada hacia sus rodillas.

–Takano–san.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, frenando el coche, debido a un semáforo.

–Quiero que sepas que… sólo rechacé tu beso por miedo. No fue ningún incidente y…– bajó más la cabeza, sintiendo arder sus mejillas–…dentro de la situación, me gustó bastante. –reconoció, al tiempo que sintió un peso en su cabeza. Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con que Masamune le estaba sonriendo y parecía muy feliz mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, ya que creí que te había hecho un daño irreparable. –confesó.

Ritsu abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al escuchar eso. Estaba realmente sorprendido y lo reflejó en su cara. Pensó rápidamente en lo que el más alto acababa de decir. ¿Con daño irreparable se refería al beso? ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Takano iba a marcharse?–. Por eso, ¿ibas a marcharte? –le preguntó, para salir de dudas.

–Me sentía culpable de haberte hecho tanto daño. Y como te dije hace tiempo, quiero protegerte, aunque sea de mi mismo. –escuchó el sonido de un claxon. Seguramente el semáforo había cambiado de color y él no se había dado cuenta por estar mirando hacia el menor. Retiró su mano de la cabeza castaña y la puso en el volante, al igual que puso su vista al frente y pisó el acelerador del coche para que comenzase a circular.

Ritsu regresó su vista hacia el frente con una sonrisa–. Me alegra de haber ido a por ti. –susurró. Finalmente todo había sido un malentendido y como siempre, el más alto sólo intentaba protegerle cómo lo había hecho siempre.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Ritsu abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Se habían entretenido más de lo que esperaba al tener que hablar con el casero para lo de la mudanza. Las cosas ya estaban casi cargadas en el camión cuando llegaron y Takano tuvo que responder al recargo que le metieron por no haber hecho la mudanza, además de hacerles trabajar esas horas y descargar de nuevo las cosas.

Takano imitó a Ritsu y entró también en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró al menor. Éste se había agarrado a su camisa desde que se subieron al coche desde el aeropuerto, para regresar al bloque de pisos y no lo había soltado durante ese trayecto, hasta que se bajaron. Sonrió al ver la espalda de Onodera, caminar hacia el sofá. Masamune creía que eso lo había hecho para evitar de algún modo que pudiera escaparse, aunque no lo haría.

Onodera se dio la vuelta para mirar al más alto–. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

–Estoy bien así, gracias –respondió, caminando hasta el sofá, donde tomó asiento.

–Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo –aclaró, un tanto nervioso. Seguramente sería debida a su reciente declaración y le daba vergüenza mirar a Masamune durante mucho tiempo a la cara.

En cualquier caso, esperó sentado a que Ritsu regresara a su lado. No tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo, llevando las manos escondidas tras su espalda. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada un tanto esquiva cuando sus ojos chocaban con los del más alto, se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó el pelinegro, poniéndose en pie. Parecía asustado de alguna forma.

Armándose de valor, Ritsu le mostró lo que había estado ocultando. Nada más y nada menos que el diario que había leído, junto a la carta–. Esto es tuyo –agachó la cabeza, esperando una reprimenda.

Takano por su parte, soltó un suspiro y miró a Ritsu con compresión. Ahora entendía porque se había comportado tan temeroso hacía un momento y lo peor es que quería enfadarse con él, pero no podía. Aceptó ambas cosas que estaban juntas y se llevó su mano izquierda a la frente–. En serio, ¿en qué pensaste para cogerlo? Sabes que un diario es algo personal.

–Lo sé, pero sucedieron muchas cosas y al final no pude evitar traerlo conmigo –levantó la vista y miró al pelinegro para ver si su cara reflejaba mucho enfado, ya que su tono parecía más bien neutro. Para su sorpresa, se lo encontró sonrojado.

–¿Cómo cuánto has leído?

–Todo –confesó, sintiéndose peor, por lo que había hecho finalmente.

Chasqueó la lengua y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar mirar a Onodera a la cara, mientras su cara se tornaba totalmente roja, aunque esto no pasó desapercibido para el más bajo–. Me siento avergonzado. Has leído esto y aquello. –pasó su mano de la frente a la boca, para cubrírsela.

Se había imaginado a Takano de más de una forma en su imaginación cuando le hiciese entrega del diario, pero nunca esperó verle así de sonrojado y no parecía enfadado, es más, con ese sonrojo, estaba realmente adorable y únicamente ese comportamiento se lo estaba mostrando a él–. Lo siento de verdad, pero… –no pudo evitar que su voz temblase durante unos segundos, debido al nerviosismo–. Ahora me alegra de haberlo hecho. Gracias a eso he podido conocerte mejor y entender tus fuertes sentimientos hacia mí.

El más alto le miró, retirando su mano de la boca. Bajó su mirada hacia el diario–. Bueno, ya nada se puede hacer.

–Etto… –pronunció con timidez, llamando de nuevo la atención del pelinegro, el cual no tardó en mirarle–. ¿Me leerías la carta?

–Pensaba que la habrías leído. ¿No lo has hecho? –preguntó confundido.

–Sí. Más de una vez –le confesó–, pero me gustaría que tu lo hicieras. –aclaró, con algo de tartamudez.

Estudió la mirada verde y se dio cuenta de que realmente Ritsu lo deseaba, así que así lo haría–. Está bien –le dio el diario para que se lo sujetara y procedió a sacar del sobre abierto, el papel. Lo abrió ya que estaba doblado y procedió a leerlo con lentitud, sintiéndose algo nervioso, aunque no quisiera aparentarlo frente a Ritsu. Lo que sucedía, es que no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo. Procedió a leer el contenido con lentitud.

_Hola, Onodera–kun. Te escribo esta carta para decirte que desde hace tiempo siento un fuerte sentimiento de amor hacia ti. Probablemente pienses que se trata de una broma, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es así. Nunca te faltaría al respeto de esa forma. Realmente me gustas._

_Probablemente nunca me hayas visto o sepas mi nombre, aunque pertenezco a este instituto. Pero sin embargo yo si me he percatado de tu presencia. Aunque al principio me pareciste raro por tu forma de actuar, creo que tu corazón está lleno de bondad. Te he estado observando desde las sombras y si algo me gusta de ti es tu sonrisa, esa sincera y despreocupada que muestras a todos. El esfuerzo y la dedicación que pones en entrenar cada tarde para dar lo mejor de ti en cada partido. La forma en que quieres cuidar de los animales aunque te hieran una y otra vez._

_Definitivamente eres alguien especial en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero para mí eres algo más que eso. Por eso un día como el de hoy me he armado de valor y te he hecho entrega de esta carta, para que sepas de mis sentimientos. Por supuesto no espero una respuesta rápida, después de todo para ti soy un perfecto desconocido. Pero si me gustaría que ahora lo tuvieses en consideración y me respondieras con el tiempo, que será el que te dé la respuesta._

_Si en el futuro quieres darme una oportunidad, creo que podríamos empezar a conocernos, ya que no sabes nada acerca de mí y empezar por ser amigos, aunque si por otro lado te gusta alguien, me conformaré con tu amistad que ya es algo muy valioso para mí. Esperaré lo que haga falta tu respuesta, sea cual sea. Gracias por existir._

_Takano Masamune._

Dobló la carta de nuevo y la metió en el sobre. Dejó escapar un suspiro por la boca y levantó la vista avergonzado para mirar a Ritsu, quien le sonreía con cierto sonrojo–. Estoy abochornado –confesó–. Esta carta pensaba dártela un día en persona. Luego cambié de idea y quise dejártela en tu taquilla, pero te vi correr hacia el otro edificio y… vi cómo tu ex se te declaraba en la azotea del edificio contrario, así que finalmente esta carta nunca vio la luz. Comprendí que había perdido mi única oportunidad y esperanza al ver cómo le besaste y lo feliz que te veías. –al decir esto último, cogió el diario de la mano de Ritsu y metió la carta dentro del éste, para dejarlo finalmente sobre la mesita.

–Lo siento. –se atrevió a coger la mano derecha del mayor, tan pronto éste se incorporó–. Sin pretenderlo te hice sufrir mucho en el pasado. Pero tú tenías razón. El tiempo me ha dado una respuesta y es que quiero estar contigo. Sé que tendremos nuestros problemas y ahora sé que no soy tan despreocupado como antes en el tema de los celos debido a lo que me sucedió en mi antigua relación, pero intentaré cambiar eso con tu ayuda.

–No tienes que cambiar nada. –Agarró con ambas manos la de Onodera–. Te quiero por lo que eres, no sólo por lo que recuerdo de ti o por lo que fuiste. –aclaró, sin perder el contacto visual.

–Pero estabas dispuesto a irte. –le recordó, aunque sabía que la culpa la había tenido él.

–Estaba confundido. Pensé un millón de cosas, como que lo nuestro iba a ser imposible, que necesitaba un cambio de aires, pero sobre todo, que te hice daño con ese beso. Como una vez te dije, quiero protegerte, aunque sea de mi mismo –le repitió por segunda vez en el día. Takano observó que la atención de Ritsu estaba totalmente puesta en él y que sus ojos verdes buscaban los suyos –. Estaba dispuesto a dejarte tranquilo, si eso te iba a dar felicidad. Supongo que estaba asustado de tu rechazo. Siempre me has rechazado desde el principio, pero parecía ya más bien una costumbre o un juego. Pero cuando te besé, pude notar que realmente no me querías cerca cuando me pegaste. –explicó con palabras sedosas.

–Ya te lo dije en el aeropuerto. Estaba muy asustado, pero en esta ocasión me daba más miedo perderte. –le volvió a repetir, sintiéndose culpable.

–Ya veo –sonrió, mostrando segundos después una sonrisa pícara–. Por fin te he conquistado. Ah, que feliz soy –comentó, intentando hacer molestar al menor con su comentario, como era su costumbre, para intentar arrancarle un sonrojo, como siempre conseguía.

Ritsu sacó su mano de entre las manos del mayor y procedió a llevar las dos con rapidez hacia las mejillas del otro. Con decisión, se puso un poco de puntillas y separó la distancia entre ellos, dándole un tierno beso que apenas duró unos segundos, dejando a Takano de una pieza. Cuando el joven de cabellos castaños se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, vio que estaba estático y sorprendido–. Nunca más vuelvas a intentar irte lejos, ¿entendido? –le regañó de alguna forma.

–Oye, eso ha sido peligroso –susurró, sin saber muy bien si debía tocarle o no–. Si me dejo llevar... –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando el menor le interrumpió.

–Desde ahora no quiero que vuelvas a contenerte. Si deseas besarme, tocarme o cualquier otra cosa, sólo hazlo –confesó con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Takano estudió su mirada y vio que era sincera y que estaba llena de decisión– ¿Podré hacerte todo lo que quiera? ¿Qué pasa si hago esto y aquello? –preguntó juntando su frente con la del menor.

Sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho–. Me harías muy feliz –contestó, sintiendo las manos de Takano rodearle la espalda y sus respiraciones chocar, al encontrarse uno tan cerca del otro.

–Jouh. –sonrió alargando la frase. Agachó un poco su cuerpo para que el otro no tuviese que alzarse tanto– ¿Sabes? No es tan divertido sino me lo pones difícil –comentó–. Tengo mi modo pervertido encendido en este momento y no parece importante –continuó hablando con gracia, acariciando el labio inferior del menor con los suyos.

–Takano–san. Dime que me quieres. –susurró, sintiéndose embriagado por ese roce de labios–. Necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

Afirmó el agarre en la espalda, para después abrir la boca–. Te quiero. –Le mostró una diminuta sonrisa aunque debido a la cercanía, quizás Ritsu no pudiese verla del todo–. Y pretendo hacerlo por siempre. –dicho esto último, capturó los labios del menor y tan pronto sintió que el otro le correspondía, se abrió camino con su lengua, hasta entrar en la cavidad bucal contraria. Su lengua no tardó en encontrarse la otra e inmediatamente iniciaron una guerra entre ellas. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Ritsu, para evitar separarse de él, a la vez que sentía que el menor subía su mano izquierda desde la mejilla hasta su nuca y jugaba con su cabello y mejilla en unas suaves caricias, mientras movía su cabeza con lentitud hacia los lados para corresponder con más facilidad ese beso apasionado.

Takano no pudo contenerse y procedió a bajar las manos lentamente por la espalda de Ritsu hasta el trasero, donde ascendió en su recorrido para colarlas dentro de su camiseta. Abandonó los labios del menor y buscó su cuello con cierta desesperación.

Onodera se dejaría llevar por esos besos que estaba sintiendo en su cuello pero él tampoco se detendría, había tenido muchos sueños eróticos con el pelinegro y esta vez los haría realidad. Abandonó sus manos de la mejilla y cuello del pelinegro para llevarlas hasta la bragueta del pantalón, donde procedió a desabotonarle el botón y a bajarle la cremallera a tientas.

Masamune el sentir eso, abandonó el cuello de Ritsu para mirarle a los ojos–. Algo me dice que este día será pasional. –comentó con cierta gracia y picardía.

Onodera no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo al escuchar aquel comentario. En un rápido movimiento le robó un fugaz beso, mostrándole durante unos segundos su timidez al mirarle, para finalmente darse la vuelta, y echar a correr hacia su habitación.

Takano sonrió al ver aquello. Primero le iba a meter mano y ahora salía corriendo. ¿Lo estaba excitando más a propósito?– ¡Oye, espera! ¡Sin mí no puedes empezar! –gritó, echando a correr él también, entrando a la habitación de Ritsu.

**&&&&MasamuneRitsu&&&&**

Onodera estaba sentado a la mesa de su comedor. Con su codo izquierdo recargado en la superficie de la mesa y la mano puesta en la mejilla, contemplaba sonriente un pequeño cuadro.

En él había una foto en la que Takano miraba a la cámara sonriente, mientras el menor le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Desde que se había declarado a Masamune, todo fue felicidad para ellos, aunque habían pasado por sus momentos difíciles también. Ya habían pasado diez años desde aquello. Takano se quedó a vivir finalmente en el piso de Ritsu, ya que el menor veía una tontería que viviesen separados si estaban saliendo. Tras hablar con el encargado, Takano consiguió regresar a su puesto, aunque tuvo que inventar una mentira para respaldar su regreso a Shibuya.

El joven de ojos verdes, escuchó el ruido de las llaves en el pasillo y a continuación como ésta se metía en la cerradura. Miró hacia la puerta y no tardó en verla abierta, seguida de la entrada del pelinegro que no tardó en cerrar la puerta mientras miraba a su alrededor.

–Hola. –saludó el recién llegado.

–Hola –saludó el menor, poniéndose de pie–. Pensaba que hoy salías antes –comentó, caminando hacia él.

–Lo siento, me he entretenido –le comentó, caminando hacia él. Tan pronto se encontraron se dieron un sonoro beso en los labios.

–¿Vas a querer curry para la cena?

–Claro. –Le sonrió durante unos segundos, antes de reflejar en su rostro algo de preocupación–. Pero antes tenemos que hablar.

–Está bien. –contestó, viendo que el más alto se puso a mirar a su alrededor– ¿Qué pasa?

–No es nada –miró hacia el sofá–. Sentémonos allí. –le cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta allí, donde tomaron asiento uno junto al otro. Los ojos marrones miraron los verdes, preguntándose cómo sería más apropiado decírselo.

–Masamune, te noto algo preocupado. ¿Pasa algo?

–Tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé por dónde empezar –confesó, rascándose la cabeza.

Onodera sintió un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Aquello le resultaba tan familiar que no tenía un buen presentimiento. La frase de Masamune, el sofá… definitivamente sentía que si eso continuaba así, la historia se repetiría, así que no diría aquella frase de, empieza por donde te sea más fácil. Con la rapidez de un rayo y escamado por la situación, se puso de pie de un salto como si le hubiesen puesto una chincheta en el trasero. Con nerviosismo señaló a Takano con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda–. Ponte de pie. –le ordenó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

–El sofá no es bueno. Es un cúmulo de malas noticias. –le informó con voz ronca mientras sus ojos reflejaban desconfianza.

–¿Ah? –preguntó más confundido que antes, enarcando una ceja.

Cogió de las manos al más alto para obligarlo a ponerse en pie–. Tu sólo hazlo –le dijo al tiempo que lo levantaba. Sin soltarle de la mano, lo distanció del sofá unos pasos–. Habla ahora. –le animó con el mismo tono de voz.

–Eres raro –confesó al ver ese comportamiento. Se encogió de hombros y metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón–. Llevamos saliendo un tiempo y pienso que nuestra relación va bastante bien, pero… –alargó la frase al ver que las palabras no le salían cómo había planeado de alguna forma al ver esa expresión en el rostro del menor–. Nt, me lo imaginaba mejor, pero no soy bueno –se quejó de sí mismo. Sin más preámbulos, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que guardaba. Una cajita de terciopelo negra que mostró sin más miramientos.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó estupefacto.

El pelinegro se arrodilló, estirando la cajita hacia arriba–. Cásate conmigo. –miró con atención a Ritsu. Se había quedado de una pieza, no decía ni una palabra. Era como si hubiese enmudecido. Tras ese silencio incómodo, decidió continuar–. Sé que hemos vivido como un matrimonio hasta ahora. Y sé que la ley de aquí no lo permite, pero sé de un país en el que podemos… –fue interrumpido por el menor.

–¡Sí! –Se agachó con rapidez y abrazó al otro por sorpresa– ¡Lo haré, me casaré contigo!

Sonrió al ver la reacción de Onodera y correspondió el abrazo con más calma–. ¿No vas a ver los anillos?

–Después, ahora sólo quiero abrazarte hasta dejarte asfixiado. –confesó emocionado.

–Jouh –alargó la frase, ampliando su sonrisa– Algo me dice que está noche será algo más que pasional. –comentó gracioso.

–Puedes darlo por hecho –aseguró sonriente. Se separó un poco del abrazo para poder mirarle y darle un merecido beso apasionado. Tras romper el beso por falta de aire, juntó su frente con la del mayor–. Te amo. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

–Sientes la misma inmensa felicidad que siento yo. –respondió con una sonrisa. El menor le dio un beso y quitó las manos de la espalda del más alto, momento que el otro aprovechó para darle la caja.

El más bajo la aceptó ilusionado y la abrió, encontrándose con dos alianzas de oro. Se puso una de las dos alianzas con cuidado en el dedo de la mano correspondiente, como si con un mal movimiento se fuese a romper y estuviese temeroso de que fuese así–. Es precioso, desde ahora, lo llevaré siempre. –recibió un beso en la frente, por parte del otro, mientras él contemplaba su mano ahora. Con su otra mano, cogió con el mismo cuidado la alianza que quedaba en la caja y se la colocó a Masamune en su mano y dedo correspondiente.

Takano sonrió y volvieron a unirse en un abrazo cálido. Jamás pensaron que podrían ser tan felices. Masamune había luchado por su amor durante mucho tiempo y por fin había sido premiado. El esfuerzo y la espera sin lugar a dudas, habían merecido la pena.

En cuanto a Ritsu, no estaba seguro de que le depararía el futuro, pero esta vez, lucharía por estar siempre con la persona que más amaba.

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, tanto a las personas que me leyeron y comentaron, como los que me leyeron y no comentaron. Este capítulo ha salido un poco más largo que los demás, pero no podía partirlo tampoco para hacer otro capítulo, ya que hubiesen quedado dos, demasiado cortos. No metí lemon porque desde el principio esta historia no le tenía, cuando es así lo pongo en la advertencia. Pero bueno, supongo que algo parecido a un lemon es lo que soñó Ritsu, ¿no?

**Elarhy:** Gracias por tu review y al final has podido ver que hizo Ritsu. No sé si te esperabas algo así, pero espero que la historia finalmente te haya gustado.

**Gracias por sus reviews a todos los que me comentaron:**

**Guest, Takaita Hiwatari, Vat, Brokeen Youth, Cerezo 21, Karu–suna, Maruke, Laua, Elarhy y Juliex19.**

Los reviews recibidos para este capítulo los contestaré por PM si son por Login. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho y hasta otra historia.


End file.
